Crueles Intenciones
by Emma.Zunz
Summary: Pansy, la chica más popular y codiciada de Hogwarts, reta a Draco Malfoy a conquistar a Hermione Granger, ¿logrará Draco ganar la apuesta y, lo más importante, no caer los encantos de la "sabelotodo"?. Dramione! EPÍLOGO UP después de tanto tiempo!
1. La apuesta

_Hola!_

_Este es un fic que salió de mi mente en un momento de ocio, mientras leía y me acordaba de una de mis películas favoritas: Cruel Intentions. Así que, como supongo se esperaban, va a seguir más o menos la trama de la película, pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Para las que no han visto la película, no importa, no es necesario para entender la trama, y, para las que vieron la película, créanme que no es textual, que hay muchas sorpresas y que no se van a arrepentir de leer._

_Espero sus comentarios, sólo de ellos dependerá si sigo con la historia, porque me cuesta mucho compatibilizar los tiempos :(. _

_Disclaimer__: Evidentemente estos personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling, además la historia, en parte, tampoco es mía, sino de Chorderlos de Laclos, el escritor del libro en el cual se basó la película . Ahora¿hay algo mío?, sí, unir dos de mis historias favoritas y compartirlas con la mejor pareja de Hogwarts: Draco y Hermione._

**

* * *

****Capítulo I.**

**La apuesta**

- Tres... dos... uno - contó regresivamente Draco Malfoy mirando a Pansy Parkinson a los ojos. Justo cuando sus labios habían dictado el último número, la puerta sonó estridentemente, como si algo, o alguien se hubiese lanzado contra ella.

- ¡Draco!- gritó una voz femenina que sonaba desesperada y lloriquienta - no me dejes, por favor, haré todo lo que quieras - la chica fuera de la puerta de la habitación en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy lloraba estruendosamente, y golpeaba suplicante.

Draco miró a Pansy, y tan sólo unos segundos después ambos estaban riéndose a carcajadas, como si la súplica que la muchacha fuese su causal, mientras tanto afuera, la voz seguía pronunciando una súplica constante : no me dejes, haré todo lo que quieras, todo, por favor, Draco vuelve conmigo .

- Te dije que lo lograría - dijo Draco riéndose cruelmente y triunfante, sin la menos intención de abrirle a la muchacha o siquiera prestarle atención, sabía que Crabbe y Goyle se encargarían de ella en unos pocos minutos, todo, acorde al plan.

- No puedo creer que esa Gryffindor haya sido capaz de entrar arrastrándose a nuestra sala común - dijo Pansy llorando de la risa - debo admitir Draco Malfoy que pensé que esta vez no sería posible.

- Soy un Malfoy, para mí, nada es imposible - replicó el rubio acercándose seductoramente a la castaña que descansaba sobre su cama. Ella no se inmutó, es más, sonrió seductoramente, incitando al rubio a acercarse.

- Sabes que hay cosas que son imposible, Draco querido - dijo Pansy acercándose a Draco y poniéndose sobre él, en la cama - ... _como yo_ - concluyó seductoramente acercando su boca a la del muchacho.

Draco la miró fijo a sus ojos, esbozó una sonrisa y luego bufó. Lo sabía, había mantenido algo así como una relación con Pansy hasta 6to año, aunque estrictamente de relación no se podía hablar. Desde quinto año, Pansy Parkinson se había convertido en una de las chicas más codiciadas del colegio, su figura se había estilizado, pero tenía curvas que muchos seguían con la mirada por los pasillos de Hogwarts, su cabello castaño cobrizo caía grácil sobre su cintura, sus labios, con permanente labial rojo intenso, volvían locos a todos los hombres que la miraban, _y ella lo sabía_.

Sexto año había sido su año de gloria, había conocido por lo menos la mitad de las camas de los hombres de Hogwarts, de todas las casas, pero Pansy era muy hábil y sabía mantener las apariencias. Para todos por fuera era la chica Slytherin perfecta, muy bella, delicada, incluso dulce cuando le convenía, siempre a la moda, era, además Prefecta de su casa, sus notas andaban bastante bien y como por si fuera poco tenía de novio pantalla al chico más guapo de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy... eso era lo que todos veían, o al menos de día...pero nadie imaginaba cómo o dónde pasaba Pansy Parkinson las noches.

Y esto se había convertido en un juego para ella, perfecta de día, indomable de noche.

Eso había sido hasta finales de sexto año. Pasando a su último año, todo había cambiado. El Señor Oscuro la había llamado a sus filas como mortífaga, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero... ella no estaba destinada a ser una mortífaga cualquiera, Pansy era una mujer sin igual, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Lord Voldemort. Él la había convertido en su favorita¿consecuencias?, los encantos de Pansy sólo estarían disponibles para quienes él eligiese, sus encantos sólo estarían disponibles para misiones que él le asignase... y quizás en un futuro próximo, para él mismo.

Así es como Pansy había dejado sus andanzas y ahora se reservaba para ciertos hombres a los cuales había que sacarles información con métodos "seductores", por decirlo así. De este modo, Draco Malfoy había salido de la lista de sus pretendientes y eso era algo que el rubio lamentaba enormemente, Pansy era una amante experta... y deliciosa.

Pero nada de esto había evitado que Draco Malfoy sí siguiera en el juego, en "cacería" y su última gran conquista era aquella muchacha Gryffindor que lloraba a mares tras la puerta donde las serpientes se miraban con deseo.

La chica era Misha Halls, hija de un alto funcionario del Ministerio de la magia, quien, confiaba mucho en su "pequeña princesita" y deslenguaba varios de los secretos y movidas del ministerio. Lo que el señor Halls no sabía era que su princesa era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Draco, para que él no la dejara, como contarle todos los secretos de su queridísimo "papi". Una lástima. Misha dijo todo y de todo, y cuando ya no servía, Draco la botaba.

Sin embargo esta conquista fue distinta, pues la chica era inmaculada en Gryffindor, una hija modelo, y Pansy pensó que esta vez Draco no se la podría, así que Draco le apostó a Pansy que era capaz al mes hacer que la chica se arrastrara llorando por la sala común, una leona llorándole a sapientes, y lo había logrado...

- Cada día me sorprendes más, Draco, si no te controlas, las a volver locas a la mitad de las mujeres de Hogwarts - dijo Pansy levantándose de la cama y acercándose a un espejo para contemplarse.

- Te equivocas, linda, la mitad ya está loca por mí... y la otra... lo estará pronto - dijo aproximándose por detrás de la castaña y acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

- Déjame - dijo suavemente Pansy cuando Draco comenzaba a propasarse - sabes que no puedo, además, no estoy de humor.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado¿quién no te ha permitido la entrada a su cama esta vez? - preguntó Draco soltándola finalmente y mirándola burlesco.

- El estúpido de Ronald Weasley¿puedes creerlo?, la mujer más despampanante de Hogwarts se acerca a él ¡y la comadreja asquerosa osa rechazarme!, si el Señor Oscuro no me hubiese dado esa misión jamás me hubiese acercado a ese pobretón, me daban náuseas tener que coquetearle...

- ¿Y te dijo cuál era el motivo al menos?, pocas veces te han dicho que no - cuestionó el Slytherin.

- Eso es lo patético, a ver si te lo adivinas... -

- ¿Le gusta Harry Potter? - Draco rió y Pansy lo siguió, pero a la vez negó con la cabeza - si me dices que le gusta Neville Longbottom me tiro ahora mismo de la torre de astronomía.

- ¡Draco!, concéntrate, es importante, necesito acercarme al estúpido de Weasley¿quién más que él para revelar los planes de Potter?, sin embargo le has acertado a una parte, está enamorado.

- ¿de quien?

- No te lo figuras, piensa en chicas imbéciles que estén cerca de Weasley

- ¿Hermione Granger cuenta como chica? - preguntó irónico Malfoy.

- Parece que para él si cuenta¿puedes creerlo¿preferir a esa sangresucia desaliñada castor antes que a mí?, "_porque ella es casta, es pura, ella no es como tu que se acuesta con todo el mundo, ella está esperando casarse para acostarse con alguien, ésa es una verdadera mujer_" - dijo Pansy imitando la voz cursi de Ron- el estúpido va a esperar a que ella esté lista, pero la muy sabelotodo sólo lo hará cuando alguien la lleve al altar¿puedes creer algo más anticuado? ... me juré a mi misma que esto no se iba a quedar así.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer¿porque supongo que rebajarte al nivel de la asquerosa no está en tus posibilidades, verdad? .

- ¿Es que nunca puedes hablar en serio conmigo? - interrogó Pansy comenzando a enfadarse.

- Contigo preferiría hacer otras que hablar - dijo Draco, pero la morena lo miró con ojos de reproche, que hicieron comprender a Malfoy la situación - está bien - continuó - ¿cuál es tu plan?.

- Eso quería escuchar... resulta, Draco, que para hacer mi plan perfecto, te necesito a ti - lanzó Pansy mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Bien ... ¿y cuál se supone que es mi parte en tu plan? - dijo Draco capcioso.

- Necesito que tu seduzcas a la sangresucia y seas capaz de llevártela a la cama, así "Roncito" se dará cuenta de cómo es la mujer que quiere, y cuando esté triste, dolido y decepcionado, yo estaré con los brazos abiertos... esperando a que me cuente afligidamente todos los planes de cararrajada - soltó Pansy de una, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Alto. ¿Quieres que yo me acueste con la asquerosa de la sangresucia ? - dijo Draco poniendo el típico rostro de su madre, como si estuviese oliendo mierda bajo sus narices.

- Draco, has hecho cosas peores, te has acostado con muchas otras impuras - refutó Pansy.

Draco pareció dudar, la morena tenía razón.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto? - preguntó después de pensárselo un momento.

- Sabía que harías esa pregunta ... eso, Draco querido, es lo mejor de todo... el premio... soy yo - contestó Pansy con las manos en sus caderas.

Draco abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?, no te creo Pansy, el Señor de las Tinieblas se enteraría y yo no quiero provocar su furia - cuestionó Draco dándole la espalda. El chico, a pesar de que la oferta era extremadamente seductora, vaciló, a nadie le convenía desobedecer las órdenes de Voldemort.

Pansy se acercó al chico y comenzó a rozar con sus labios la cara y luego bajando por su cuello, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

- Eso déjamelo a mí. Yo sé que me quieres Draco, más ahora que no me puedes tener libremente. Soy la única persona que no puedes tener y eso... Te mata- dijo acercando su cuerpo al del chico que lentamente comenzó a responder a Pansy.

- Entonces¿me aseguras que serás mía si logro llevar a la cama a Hermione Granger? - Pansy se separó del chico y estiró su mano. Draco la miró por sólo unos segundos y sosteniendo la mirada azul de Pansy le estrechó la mano.

- Tenemos un trato Malfoy - pronunció la castaña y sin esperarlo besó intensamente al rubio - y esto, es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedes tener, esto, y más, sólo por esa ratita de biblioteca¿crees que lo lograrás, verdad?

- Pansy - dijo saboreando a la chica- soy un Malfoy... - dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo que la chica caería ante él si se lo proponía- Hermione Granger no sabe lo que le espera.

* * *

_Bueno¿qué tal les ha parecido?._

_Una aclaración: como se habrán dado cuenta, las situaciones están adapatadas y los personajes están un poco OoC (Out of the Caracter), sobre todo Pansy, lo siento, pero era necesario para la historia¡no me maten!. _

_Para las que piensan que va a ser un calco de la película, siento decepcionarlas, es verdad contiene mucho de la película, la trama principal está basada en ella, pero no es literalmnete una copia, de hecho, más adelante se va desligando aún más de ella. _

_Espero que disfruten de este fic. Nos vemos!_


	2. Sor Granger

**Capítulo II **

**Sor Granger **

_Hermione Granger es una chica común, nada hay en ella que me llame la atención, es más, _me da asco_. Siempre pavoneándose frente al resto como una santurrona, con sus dos perros falderos atrás, cararrajada y la comadreja, el trío me da pena. _

_Camina mirando hacia el suelo, y muchas veces murmura sola mientras está haciendo algo, como si estuviera repasando mentalmente las clases que tendremos en dos semanas más, creo que tiene tan poca vida que tiene que llenarla con libros y con materias; si no fuese una sabelotodo que levanta su mano en cada clase, no sería nadie, nadie ni siquiera notaría su presencia. _

_Se muerde el labio constantemente, aún no descifro por qué, pero lo hace bastante seguido, cuando habla, cuando duda, quizás cuando teme... quizás muerde su labio cada vez que se da cuenta que su vida es una basura. Lo muggle se le nota a leguas, el hedor de su sangre asquerosa infecta cada lugar al que va. _

_Después de observar el día de hoy cada uno de sus movimientos pienso que quizás lo que más me molesta de ella es su actitud de autosuficiencia, cómo si el mundo fuese un reto que ella fácilmente puede lograr, sola. Sí, es eso lo que más me molesta de ella, cuando camina es una santa perfecta, "sor Granger", sonríe a todos amablemente, sabe todas las preguntas en clases, es amiga de Potty-chico-maravilla, ayuda a los imbéciles que no tienen dedos de frente como Longbottom, toma su papel de prefecta tan a pecho que ella no rompe ninguna regla, tiene horarios que chequea constantemente... es como si su vida estuviese perfectamente calculada y nada pudiese salirse su estúpido esquema, que pena, creo que Granger no sabe lo que es vivir. _

_... Aunque ¿alguien acaso lo sabe, mi vida fue quizás tan calculada como la de Granger, sólo que no la calculé yo, sino mi padre, mi estirpe, mi apellido, porque soy un Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, y desde el momento en que nací mi destino ya estaba echado¿patético, me niego a pensarlo, prefiero evadirlo mientras pueda, a cada minuto que pueda, prefiero contener la respiración mientras alcance, que morir ahogado por todo. D.M. _

* * *

Granger entraba al comedor a la hora exacta. Venía como de costumbre de la biblioteca, estaba preparando unos pergaminos que la profesora McGonagall les había pedido esta tarde.

Se acercó a su puesto de costumbre entre Harry y Ron y comenzó a charlar animada, por lo que parecía.

Esa era la escena que un chico de ojos grises observaba desde la otra esquina del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Observando a tu presa, querido? -preguntó seductoramente Parkinson ocupando el lugar vacío que había al lado de Draco Malfoy, éste se limitó a mirarla unos segundos y luego volvió a desviar su vista a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- No sé cómo pude aceptar tu reto - concluyó luego de un momento - soy un Malfoy, esa sangresucia será lejos lo más patético que he tocado en mi vida.

- Draco, créeme has hecho cosas peores, o tocado cosas peores, otra cosa es que no lo recuerdes... -comentó Pansy subiendo los ojos irónicamente.

- Pero a ella la he odiado desde que tengo memoria de este colegio.

- Quizás a ella la odies, pero a mi me deseas, y sé que harías cualquier cosa por mí ¿verdad Dragoncito? - dijo la morena haciendo pucheritos coquetos. Draco sólo rió, la verdad es que no sabía si había aceptado la apuesta por Pansy o por su orgullo propio, a Draco Malfoy ninguna mujer se le resistía, y eso, él mismo lo podía probar: con Hermione Granger, la inmaculada y santurrona amiga de Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione suspiró, estaba recostada en un sillón en la sala de los prefectos junto al fuego, era otoño, pero ese día había sido especialmente frío, lo cual ameritaba una lectura ligera (Aritmancia avanzada nivel 4) y un café junto a la chimenea.

Le había costado bastante hacer callar a todos los alumnos de primer año y haberlos mandado todos a dormir, hasta que ya no quedase gente en la sala común que la pudiese ver escabullirse a la sala de los prefectos que nadie solía ocupar, nadie excepto ella, claro está.

Le había tomado especia cariño a esa sala, había sido algo así como su escondite desde quinto año cuando le informaron que era prefecta de Gryffindor... y pensar que éste era su último año en Hogwarts¡qué nostalgia, cuántas cosas habían pasado en el castillo, cuantos momentos, cuantos amigos, cuantas historias, de aventura de terror, de misterio... "pero nada de amor", pensó para sí misma. La verdad es que se podía decir que Hermione Granger era una soñadora-idealista compulsiva, había decidido a esperar hasta que llegase prácticamente un príncipe azul a sacarla de su letargo, claro que... ya se estaba aburriendo de la espera.

Ron se le había declarado en la madriguera este verano. Lo conocía desde siempre, hubo minutos incluso en que pensó que lo suyo era algo más que amistad, el chico sabía muchas cosas de ella y viceversa, quizás en este último tiempo ella lo conocía como nadie; sin embargo, había comprobado que lo que sentía por él no era amor, sino un profundo cariño casi de hermanos. ¡Pobre Ron, pensó para sí, le costó tanto decirle que la amaba, se puso extremadamente rojo, tanto que Hermione incluso pensó que podía llegar a explotar. La primera vez que lo dijo, fue tan rápido que no se le entendió nada, y luego ¡fue tan dulce, pero vamos, era Ron... y no, estaba segura de que él no era precisamente su príncipe azul.

Alguien entró a la habitación y Hermione se sobresaltó, y no era su príncipe azul quien entraba, sino...

- ¡Malfoy1 ¿Qué haces aquí? -interrogó la castaña dándose vuelta y acomodando su ropa arrugada por la posición en la que estaba¡que escándalo si Draco Malfoy veía algo más de lo prudente!.

Como supuso Draco, la chica estaba allí, sentada, leyendo un libro enorme, "_aburridísimo_" pensó Draco.

En todos estos años había entrado pocas veces a la sala de los prefectos, no le llamaba la atención una sala llena de sillones y de escritorios, con muchos libros esparcidos en varios estantes, decorada con los colores de las cuatro casas y con una gran y acogedora chimenea. La sola idea de encontrarse allí con un Hufflepuff o con un Gryffindor (sabiendo además quienes eran) lo repugnaba, por lo que rara vez visitó el lugar... aunque ahora, tenía otros propósitos, claro está.

- Por si no lo recordabas, también soy prefecto sabelotodo, creí que tenías más neuronas como para recordarlo... aunque, quizás tanto pelo te haya sobre colapsado la cabeza.

Hermione elevó la vista enfadada, sabía que no podía cruzar más de dos palabras amables con Malfoy.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó finalmente de forma directa, ella no estaba dispuesta a salir de la cómoda habitación, además, era prácticamente la única que la usaba, así que el rubio, después de tantos años, casi ya había perdido su derecho a usarla.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y... a propósito podrías ir saliendo del cuarto, pretendo tener una noche agradable y tú no estás en mis planes, aunque ... no sé si santurronería alcance a entender el mensaje...

Hermione desenfocó los ojos, eso si que no, no iba a permitir que Draco Malfoy llevase "amigas" a esa sala.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan morboso, Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan mojigata?

- Mira, si quieres ir a acostarte con quien quieras de este colegio, hazlo, pero a mi no me molestes más por hoy, tengo deberes que hacer.

- ¿Qué deberes si acabamos de entrar¿los de la semana que viene, los del mes entrante o los deberes extra que le pediste a tus profesores, que patetética Granger, en la vida hay mucho más que deberes.

- ¿Ah sí¿Como qué, supongo que pasearme por las camas de la mitad del colegio no es mi opción, gracias - sentenció Hermione cortante¿quien se creía Draco Malfoy?

- No sabía que estuvieras pendiente de todos los secretos de del castillo -replicó Draco desafiante, que la chica estuviese al corriente de todas sus andanzas no le convenía.

- El problema es que no son secretos, Malfoy, todos saben qué clase de hombre eres

- Y¿qué clase de hombre soy? -preguntó Draco comenzando a acercarse a Hermione con las manos en los bolsillos y apoyándose en el respaldo de un sillón cercano al de la castaña, mirándola de frente, de modo seductor, evidentemente tratando de poner nerviosa a la Gryffindor.

- La clase de hombre que no vale la pena y que sólo hace perder el tiempo...como ahora - respondó Hermione bajando la vista ¡que Draco Malfoy la estuviese provocando!.

- Creo que estos minutos conmigo han sido lo único agradable en toda tu vida en Hogwarts - dijo Draco, conciente de que un mechón de su cabello caía rebelde sobre sus pálidos ojos, sabía quien era, sabía que eso volvía locas a todas, y Granger no iba a ser la excepción.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan ególatra, mira, allí va tu ego corriendo ¿por qué no vas a atraparlo y me dejas de una vez por todas tranquila? - Hermione se puso de pie, frente a frente al rubio, desafiante, si creía que esos ojos grises podían tener algún efecto sobre ella, se equivocaba, sabía con la clase de hombre que estaba tratando, y también sabía lo fuerte que era ella misma.

- Usualmente me piden que me quede... -murmuró levantando una ceja y provocativo.

Hermione bufó y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al muchacho¡no podía creer lo insufrible que podía llegar a ser!

- Pero quizás tenga razón y te deje - continuó Draco- con una virgen frígida como tú no voy a llegar tener ninguna entretención esta noche, aunque quizás me pase a ver a alguna leoncita por tu sala común, no sabes lo salvajes que pueden llegar a ser.

- ¿Perdón¿Puedes repetir eso por favor? - que Draco Malfoy la llamase "virgen frígida" no lo iba a aguantar¿qué se creía, además ¿cómo sabía que era virgen¿acaso era de su incumbencia¡no¡al menos tenía la conciencia tranquila, no era como todas las chicas que se acostaban con cualquiera y que cambiaban de novio como si cambiasen de sábanas su cama; ¿para qué, pensaba que cada una de esas chicas se tiene que sentir increíblemente usada por los tipos con los que se acostaban¡cero respeto, sí, prefería lejos ser virgen que ser una promiscua, y el mejor ejemplo de promiscuidad se encontraba frente a sus ojos...

- ¿Qué parte, lo de virgen frígida o lo de entretenerme esta noche con una leona, porque creo que te sorprendió más lo segundo que lo primero, acéptalo Granger, nadie se quiere acostar contigo ni por pena - sabía que eso la iba a herir, y tampoco sabía por qué exactamente lo había dicho, la chica lo había provocado, estaba allí supuestamente para seducirla y llevársela pronto a la cama y de un momento a otro había perdido los estribos y se encontraba desafiando a la Gryffindor para ver cuánto podía soportar...

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, que yo sí quiera esperar y hacer de mi momento uno especial no es de tu incumbencia - Hermione quedó conforme con su comentario, quizás quedaría como una nerd santurrona, pero iba a dar en el blanco, dudaba seriamente que Malfoy alguna vez en su vida hubiese amado de verdad, no, para él todo se limitaba al sexo.

- Pero podría serlo- dijo Draco tentador, le molestaba tanto la "alta moral" de Hermione¡mentiras, estaba seguro de que nadie había tenido la molestia de haberla seducido para llevársela a la cama, tan patéticamente perfecta que nadie se le acercaba, y Ron que "la respetaba" según Pansy¡nada que ver, Ron tenía que ser gay, no había otra explicación para preferir a la sabelotodo antes de que a Pansy.

- ¡Eres insufrible! - bufó enfadada Hermione no encontrando una mejor palabra que lo describiese.

- Granger¿eres lesbiana? - preguntó Draco.

- ¿Perdón? - eso ya había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, en los pocos minutos que llevaban "hablando" DracoMalfoy la había insultado, pero llamarla lesbiana¿qué se creía? - ¿estás bromendo, verdad?

- Lo siento, creí percibir un dejo lesbiánico en tu forma de pensar

- Que yo no sea una promiscua como tu no quiere decir que me gusten las chicas, sólo... estoy esperando. Además, quiero un hombre que me respete - bufó Hermione. ¡_Rayos_¿por qué razón en el cielo estaba hablando estas cosas con Malfoy, ni siquiera se podía explicar a sí misma como la conversación había llegado a este punto.

- Pues te vas a quedar esperando toda tu vida si sigues ahí sentada con la nariz tras un libro, con ese pelo y esa ropa 2 tallas más grandes de lo que necesitas, es que acaso no tienes ni siquiera compasión por los espejos, Granger?

- Te voy a decir algo Malfoy y espero que te quede bien claro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo con tu egocentrismo, si tu quieres revolcarte con cuanta chica exista en este colegio, hazlo, espero que alguna vez aprendas la lección, y también espero que alguna vez te enamores de algo más que no sea tu reflejo en el espejo, aunque con tus neuronas... dudo que lo logres.

Hermione ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para squiera pensar en retomar su agradable descanso junto a la chimenea, Draco Malfoy la sacaba totalmente de quicio con su actitud egocéntrica y narcisista, sí existían otras maneras de pensar más que en sexo, aunque claramente el rubio y su corto entendimiento no alcanzaban a verlo. Estaba harta, tomó su libro y salió por el retrato de un arlequín que tocaba la flauta. Definitivamente no podía cruzar más de dos palabras con Malfoy sin que éste la exasperara.

Draco sonrió y miró hacia el cielo, su primer encuentro con la castaña no había sido como esperaba, pero aún así tenía una sonrisa triunfal en sus delgados labios.

- En un par de días más, cae.

* * *

_Hola a todas, cómo están? _

_Bueno, no me he demorado mucho en subir el segundo capítulo así que no se puede alegar (de hecho, lo iba a subir ayer pero tuve problemas con la página y no puede!) , ví que habían varios reviews así que me decidí continuar con la historia, además yo misma quiero saber lo que pasa, evidentemente hay cambios con los personajes de la película y hay muchas ocsas que no irán, además, tengo que tratar de ser fiel a las personalidades de Draco y Hermione (aunque a ella me la he puesto más moralista, perdón!). _

_Ahora, quiero agradecer a: Harrymaniatica, DaniiBlack, Yuzuki Lisianthus, Embercita, Jos Black, Margara y Beautifly92 por sus reviews, de verdad son lo que me anima a seguir :o). _

_pd: a mi no me gustó en especial este capítulo, pero buueno, por favor compréndamne y discúlpenme, pero he andado bajoneada estos días y la inspiración anda escaza, perometo que el próximo va a ser mejor, aunque ya saben! Sin RR no hay próximo (jajja sí, chantaje emocional, pero les juro que es lo único que me da los ánimos para escribir). _

_Besos!_


	3. De Escaleras y Comadrejas

_Hola a todas, cómo están? _

_Antes que todo: mil disculpas por lo tardío del capítulo, lo siento :o( . Me encontraba con mi familia de vacaciones y me fue imposible subir el cap antes, pero no se preocupen, el próximo lo subiré en unos 5 días más. _

_Ya, última cosa antes de dejarlas con el nuevo capítulo... Feliz día de San Valentín. Justo el cap coincidió con el amado/odiado día de los enamorados... bueno, yo lo pasaré una vez más SOLA :'( snif! Y ustedes, a ver si se animan a contármelo en un review, yo feliz de saber de sus vidas y ojalá de apoco ir conociéndolas, _

_Besos para todas. _

_pd: supongo que ya que mi 14 de febrero tendrá cero amor... al menos podrán dejarme de consuelo un Review verdad :o) _

**Capítulo III**

**De escaleras y comadrejas **

Draco Malfoy se había levantado con Hermione Granger atravesada en la cabeza, no podía concebir a una muchacha de 17 años que fuese tan conservadora, tan delicada, _tan patéticamente perfecta_. Parecía una señorita de la alta sociedad de antaño, en realidad, más que una simple "señorita", llegaba a parecer señora cuando por los pasillos de Hogwarts iba dándole instrucciones a los alumnos y confiscando elementos que muchas veces era inocentes¿quién o qué se creía la muchacha, no era dios para estar juzgando a todo el mundo... menos a él.

Lo había llamado "promiscuo".

Rara vez había escuchado esa palabra de los labios de alguien que conociese, incluso su padre estaba fascinado con su gran lista de conquistas, y es más, parecía animarlo. Su madre, y su siempre presente sobreprotección, era más reticente a la cantidad de chicas que rondaban a Draco, pero ni de ella había escuchado la sentencia.

_"Eres un promiscuo, Malfoy, eres de la clase de hombre que no vale el tiempo" _se dijo para sus adentros Draco imitando la vocecilla severa de Granger.

Después de pensarselo dos segundos sonrió, se levantó del sillón donde reposaba y se puso en marcha; sabía dónde encontrar a la inmaculada muchacha y sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer¡Cuán divertido resultaba molestar a Granger, hacerla enfadar era prácticamente un desafío mental, y el rubio, iba por ello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba subida en una escalera, levantando su mano hacia la derecha en busca del libro que necesitaba.

- ¡Demonios! - soltó repentinamente mientras hacía el esfuerzo por coger el libro. La escalera había resbalado un poco, pero la chica logró estabilizarla. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan inalcanzable el libro¡claro, "libros de poca consulta", pero resulta que ella ahora necesitaba precisamente ese libro para hacer de su tarea perfecta, aún más perfecta.

Después de lograr estabilizar su cuerpo y la indeble escalera, la castaña trató de extender su brazo y coger el libro de una vez por todas, estiró sus dedos y mordió su labio inferior, pero sus cálculos fallaron y la escalera cedió.

Al principio Hermione logró sostenerse, trató de gritar, de pedir auxilio¡pero estaba en la biblioteca, sabía que la regla número 1 era el silencio, y ella no iba a romper las reglas de su lugar favorito, no¡antes se las arreglaba sola, cómo siempre lo había hecho.

Respiró hondamente e intentó bajar de la escalera sin gritar. Estaba asustada. Además estaba considerablemente alto y un porrazo acompañado de un gran moretón no estaba en sus planes.

- Tranquila Hermione, tranquila - se tranquilizaba a sí misma - vamos escalerita, tu puedes aguantar sólo un poquito más, vamos- dijo enternecedora y comenzando a perder su calma.

Comenzó por bajar un pié, pero la escalera no quiso, o no pareció entenderle y de un segundo a otro Hermione Granger se desplomaba por las estanterías. La Gyffindor sólo podía pensar en lo peor: el porrazo era seguro, el ruido iba a ser seguro, la reprimenda de Madame Pince era segura, las burlas eran seguras, las risitas contenidas y lo peor, el moretón eran seguros, cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero...

OoOoO

Draco entró a la biblioteca y examinó el lugar.

- Vamos ratoncito... Sé que tienes que estar por aquí - se dijo a si mismo el rubio, mientras caminaba por los pasillos prácticamente desiertos, aunque, las pocas chicas que habían, giraban la vista al verlo y después quedaban un momento embobadas mirando su porte y oliendo el agradable y masculino perfume que embriagaba su pasar.

Paseó por las librerías del lado norte, luego siguió por las del lado sur, donde daban los ventanales y allí, la vio.

- Qué predecible - pronunció arrastrando las sílabas y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Hermione Granger estaba encaramada en una estantería levantando su brazo derecho, tratando de alcanzar un libro, sin mucho éxito. El rubio se aproximó sigiloso, casi podía imaginarse a cara que pondría la chica si llegaba bajo ella y le daba un buen susto. Logró meterse al pasillo sin ser descubierto. Al parecer la chica se encontraba enfrascada en su tarea. Le pareció verla vacilar por un momento, pero luego volvió a levantar sus manos casi absurdamente tratando de coger un libro grande.

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy vio algo que no tenía que ver. La altura y el esfuerzo de Hermione dejaban ver, desde el ángulo preciso del Slytherin, unas bragas blancas de encaje...

"_Así que encaje... te las tenías bien guardaditas Granger¿a quien esperas mostrárselas?"_ pensó el Slytherin maliciosamente para sus adentros.

Draco se corrió un poco para tener mejor vista. Una vez abajo, tenía listo el comentario insidioso que le iba a proferir a la sangresucia. Se puso en el lugar perfecto¡cuan idiota o ciega tenía que ser la muchacha para no percibir su presencia!.

- Gra... - pero incluso antes de que pudiese el rubio pudiese comenzar con su frase, Hermione Granger perdió el equilibrio, la escalera se fue hacia el lado con aplomo y la chica comenzó a caer.

OoOoO

... el porrazo era seguro, el ruido iba a ser seguro, la reprimenda de Madame Pince era segura, las burlas eran seguras, las risitas contenidas y lo peor, el moretón eran seguros...

Pero Hermione Granger se había equivocado, en vez de caer en la superficie lisa y dura del piso de la biblioteca cayó en _algo _inesperadamente suave, que amortiguó el porrazo. Se demoró un poco en abrir los ojos¡Gracias a Merlín que alguien hubiese estado pendiente de su desgracia y hubiese ido a ayudarla, casi no podía creer su suerte hasta que ...abrió los ojos.

Allí, en vez de encontrarse ojos cálidos y valientes, se encontró ojos fríos como el hielo, que la miraban con aires de superioridad; en vez de encontrarse con un príncipe que venía a rescatarla, se encontró con la última persona que en ese minuto quería ver.

Draco Malfoy.

- Sabía que un día caerías a mis brazos, aunque no pensé que lo hicieras tan rápido - profirió el rubio sosteniéndola en sus fuertes brazos y con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

Hermione, quien hasta ese momento se había aferrado a su salvador, se soltó como un gesto instantáneo. ¡Que justo él, de entre todos los estudiantes que visitaban la biblioteca, haya estado allí era casi ridículo, rayando en la ironía... simplemente este no estaba destinado a ser su día.

- Suéltame Malfoy - se quejó la castaña aún en sus brazos, ahora conciente de que se encontraba en los brazos de Malfoy y éste no tenía intenciones de bajarla de ahí.

- Dame un buen motivo... aunque, no sé que es mejor, si humillarte sosteniéndote o cargarte, déjame decirte Granger que no estarían mal unos kilitos de menos, sólo lo digo por si tu próximo salvador no fuese tan fuerte como yo... -comentó irónicoel Slytherin.

Hermione no daba más, su falda se había subido considerablemente, Draco tenía una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su muslo¡no podía imaginarse una escena peor y más indecorosa, comenzó a patalear, pero el rubio la aferró con más fuerza. "Mala idea", pero repentinamente sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-Porque estás sosteniendo a una sangresucia en tus brazos - Draco se lo pensó un momento, sí era verdad, la chica le daba náuseas... aunque ¿realmente le daba náuseas, después de todo, nunca la había mirado más que como la amiga sangresucia de Potter, por ende, debía odiarla, y nunca pensó más allá de eso.

Nunca se hubiese fijado en Granger como mujer si no hubiese sido por la apuesta de Pansy, sin embargo, el roce con su pierna se sentía suave y acogedor, además, era quizás el único que había tocado su muslo y su cintura hasta ahora, eso le daba una superioridad que la chica no se podía imaginar. Y tampoco es que lo estuviese pasando mal, la chica era bastante liviana y su cintura pequeña, cosas que no se había imaginado por la ropa que la castaña usaba... aunque después se lo pensó mejor, si alguien lo veía allí sosteniendo, él, el príncipe de Slytherin, a una sangresucia ratón de biblioteca... mejor no imaginarlo.

Draco soltó a Hermione nada de amable, de hecho, la chica tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para sostenerse dignamente en pie.

"Era tan evidante, no sé por qué no me lo esperaba de ti Malfoy", se dijo a sí misma enderezándose la falda que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

- Casi prefería haber caído en el suelo que en tus brazos Malfoy - murmuró Hermione orgullosa, a pesar de todo su "percance".

- Bonita manera de agradecerme Granger, para la otra te dejo caer enfrente de toda la biblioteca y no ...

- Gracias Malfoy - interrumpió la castaña, con el mentón levemente subido y una mirada que quería dar como altanera (aunque de hecho no le estuviese resultando). A pesar de todo, Draco sí la había salvado de un porrazo y de la vergüenza de caerse en público, y ella, tan educada y correcta no iba a perder sus modales por alguien como él.

Draco no se lo esperaba. Soltó una risotada y se arregló el cabello seductoramente, Hermione Granger parecía no perder los estribos ni siquiera en una situación como esa...

- De nada Granger...todos cometemos errores - dijo arrastrando las sílabas como era característico y esta vez acentuando la sensualidad de su voz, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando pasmada a Hermione.

La castaña trató de buscar una palabra que condensara todos sus sentimientos de desprecios por alguien tan altanero como Draco Malfoy, tan petulante, como si pensase que el mundo debía rendirle pleitesía cada vez que asomaba sus ojos que no tenían sentimientos, buscó en su largo diccionario mental y no encontró aquella palabra y eso la enrabió aún más.

Pataleó fuerte el piso llamando la atención de varios de los presentes, apretó su boca y sus puños y ahogó un grito, nunca, nunca había conocido a alguien tan insoportable como Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy salió disgustada por el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor, había tenido otro encontrón con Ronald Weasley, y el muchacho nuevamente no se había inmutado por su seductor juego.

Maldijo una y otra vez a la comadreja mientras recorría los pasillos con especial furia.

Iba altiva y decidida a su sala común donde esperaba encontrarse con Draco. Quizás lo sedujera un poco, quizás sólo lo mortificaría un poco. Le encantaba saber que el chico no la podía tener, le encantaba _jugar con él. _Eso le daba una cierta superioridad insospechada tan sólo un año atrás, cuando Draco podía disponer de ella cuando quisiese; habían sido novios "oficiales", pero la palabra oficial para Draco no contenía la palabra "fidelidad". Ella sabía que el chico andaba paseándose y cambiando de chica continuamente, pero aquel título, de "novia" del tipo más guapo de Hogwarts no se lo quitaba nadie... mas, las cosas habían cambiado, si antes el rubio la rechazaba, ahora era ella la que se podía dar el gusto... y eso le gustaba.

La morena iba sumida en estos pensamientos, cuando al doblar por un pasillo que la haría llegar a las mazmorras oyó un sollozo. Nunca se detenía a mirar, pero una leve corazonada le hizo buscar a la criatura que los emitía.

Se quedó estática y buscó con la mirada el lugar preciso de donde provenía el sollozo, y allí la vio.

Ginny Weasley.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco estaba tirado en su cama sin nada particular en la mente, estaba repasando flojamente las tareas que le estaban asignadas para estos días, tendría que hacerlas o conseguir a alguien que las hiciese por el... quizás acompañadas de otra clase de tareas también.

Pociones, él mismo, claro está, era el mejor de su curso; Defensa contra las artes oscuras, bah! Que materia más inútil, su padre siempre abogó en el consejo de padres que se les enseñaran artes oscuras, aunque evidentemente el iluminado Dumbledore se había negado; Transformaciones: Sara Ashton no estaba mal... la Ravenclaw era complaciente en todos los sentidos y seguramente no se negaría a ayudarlo, si estaba ocupada, Nicole Sweet era carta segura... eso sólo dejaba libre un ramo: Aritmancia.

La amargada de Séptima Vector les había dado una tarea insoportablemente larga y soporífera. Le gustaba la asignatura, claro, sólo unos pocos la tomaban, por lo demás, requería bastante tiempo, dedicación e inteligencia... sobre todo inteligencia, algo que él, bajo su concepto de sí mismo, tenía de sobra.

Repasó mentalmente sus compañeros de curso, muchos eran hombres, lo cual le dejaba pocas opciones, de repente una cierta castaña iluminó su rostro:

Hermione Granger.

A la muy sabelotodo los números se le daban bien, estaba seguro que era el resultado de estudio más que por inteligencia y agudeza mental, pero ¿cómo se suponía que la Gryffindor le iba a ayudar con Aritmancia, antes muerta... pero bueno, al menos podría molestarla un poco, quizás lograba acercarse a ella y quien sabe... quizás después de "hacerle el favor" la ratón de biblioteca se dignara a hacerle la tarea.

Cerró los ojos y acomodó con brazo una almohada sobre sus ojos evitando la luz. Pensó incluso dormir un poco, pero eso no iba a ser posible, porque una morena irrumpió en su cuarto y dio un portazo que hizo desaparecer su letargo.

- Levántate -exigió entusiasmada y cruzando los brazos en actitud expectante - tengo noticias muy interesantes para ti.

- No tengo deseos - concluyó el rubio revolviéndose en la cama, expresión que descolocó a Pansy.

- No seas infantil, tengo que hablar contigo Draco Malfoy, sal de la cama 

- Si es tan urgente ¿por qué no entras tu en la cama y me lo dices? - Pansy lo miró impaciente, Draco era tan sutil, pero siempre lograba lo que quería... dudó unos instantes, pero luego se subió lentamente a la cama, específicamente sobre Draco, y le quitó la almohada que le cubría la cara.

- Sabía que no resistías estar encima mío, Parkinson -comentó el muchacho con sonrisa triunfal mientras la morena se acomodaba literalmente sobre él.

- Ah que no sabes a quien me encontré llorando en el segundo piso 

- ¿Myrtle la llorona? -contestó el rubio divertido después de pensárselo un poco

- Draco ¡ponte serio, no, esa estúpida ya sabe que no se me tiene que cruzar ni siquiera por el camino ... me encontré con Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que importarme una comadreja¿está llorando porque su vida es demasiado desgraciada, pues no me conmueve Pansy, no veo cual es tu punto - dijo Draco luego de unos minutos de silencio sin comprender la actitud de la Slytherin.

- Estaba llorando por Harry Potter.

- ...

- ¿Por qué razón a los hombres hay que explicarles todo¡¿acaso no saben hacer conjuturas solos! - soltó Pansy impaciente. 

- Para eso te tengo a ti - bufó Draco levantando a Pansy en un gesto bastante rudo y se levantó de la cama.

- Bueno, pues resulta que Ginny Weasley estaba llorando por Harry, porque éste le había enviado cartas, cartas patéticas de amor - dijo elevando la vista y metiéndose un dedo en la boca, haciendo ademán vomitivo - Ron no los dejará estar juntos, y Potty es tan cobarde que no quiere oponerse a la comadreja, por lo tanto, sólo se digna a escribirle, sin nada más de contacto con ella.

Draco parecía no poner atención, estaba hurgando entre sus cosas, como si estuviese buscando algo. Pansy continuó, como si pensase que el muchacho encontrara su cotilleo de lo más entretenido del mundo.

- Ahora viene la parte que te incumbe a ti... ¿recuerdas a Cecile, la amiga de Ginny? - Draco se detuvo, pensó por un momento.

- ¿Debería?

- Pues la verdad es que sí, la has dejado bastante mal el año pasado, tanto que la estúpida no vino este año a Hogwarts y se fue a ese colegio francés, Beaubatonx - el rubio pareció recordar, pero no le dio mucha importancia - Ha sido ella quien le ha dicho a Hermione Granger como eres en realidad ¿sabes, no todo el mundo sabe de tus andanzas, así que es obvio que alguien debía haberle contado todo a la sangresucia.

Draco pareció interesarse.

- Ahora viene lo divertido: He prometido ayudarle a estar con Harry Potter.

A Draco se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión - ¿Que has prometido qué? - preguntó exaltado - ¿desde cuando te convertiste en celestina? - Se paró en seco. Si pensaba desde primero que Pansy estaba loca, ahora era una certeza.

- Desde que me conviene, Malfoy... - elevó los ojos y pareció susurrar algo así como "hombres" - y no te imaginas cómo la vamos a ayudar... ¿estás dentro?.

Draco se lo pensó, que la sabelotodo lo rechazase tan de plano tenía un motivo: la engreída de Weasel.

- Si tienes un plan ... supongo que sí.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado?... espero que sí, aunque éste en particular no es uno de mis predilectos... típico, en los primeros capítulos nunca hay mucha acción y sólo recién se comienza a ver la trama._

_Sugerencias, dudas, críticas, declaraciones de amor (jajajja sólo lo digo por si acaso algun pretendiente visita la pag :P) ya saben, solo es apretar "GO" abajo a la izquierda. _

_Ahora... respondo los Reviews del cap anterior (para que no me digan que no me interesan sus comentarios). _

_**DaniiBlack**: hola, que bueno que te guste la trama y jajaja mm .. si puede ser que despu´ñes veamos a un Malfoy too perdido y enamorado.. aunque¿que pasará en el camino?_

_**gabriella snape**: Hola, gracias por leer... Es demasiado buena la película y sabes, no estoy segura aún de cómo vaya a terminar, porque tienes razón, la película queda muy triste y no me animo a matar a mi pobre Draco, asi que .. ya veremos como se desenvuelve todo hasta el final, sigue leyendo!_

_**Yuzuki Lisianthus:** siii , me he tenido que poner a una Hermione con una muralla china, pero... poco a poco la muralla se irá resquebrajando, aunque aún queda mucho para eso, por mientras hay uan Hermione dulce, pero como tu dices, bastaante prejuiciosa. _

_**Embercita:** sí, jajja más que petulante, pero es irresistible, gracias por el cumplido :) y gracias por leer, aquí va el otro capítulo (a propósito! tu historia va muy buenaaa!)_

_**beautifly92**: me he tenido que poner a Draquito como todo un promiscuo.. pero así me loimagino yo, jajajja todo regio y sobrado porque sabe lo que tiene.. aunque¿quien sabe lo que pasará despueees :P) sigue leyendo y espero saber más de ti!_

_**Malfoy.Girl.Potter**: hola conni, cómo estás? si tengo una nueva lectora entonces encuentras en mi una nueva amiga :). jajaj siii, son malos, me gusta ver a Pansy mala y no como una chiquilla que anda llorando y persiguiendo a Draco todo el día, besos, nos vemos!_

_**Nakera:** ahhy, me ha emocionado mucho tu review, muchas gracias por los comentarios, en serio :). Adoro esa película y me encantanm las relaciones un poco amor/odio, son demasiado divertidas y uno nunca sabe lo que podrá pasar. Que bien que te haya gustado cómo estructuré la historia... claro que hay que ir adaptándolo todo de a poco, y ya aparecerán los personajes que faltaban, aquí va el nuevo cap, espero tus comentarios (que me suben a la nubes el ánimo )._

_**harrymaniatica:** jajja perdón! sé que actualicé tarde, pero ya me repondré en los otros capítulos! lo prometo!_

_Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _

_Feliz san Valentín :). _


	4. Rubios petulantes y risas sinceras

_Hola! Cómo están todas hoy?_

_Yo? Bastante bien, ando con mucha inspiración y además les cuento que este capítulo me gusta mucho... Tiene un poco de la película y claramente, un poco de mi imaginación propia. _

_Es bastante laaargo, así que no se pueden quejar… eso sí que vale por dos, no se cuando podré volver a subir un cap, porque al próximo me faltan algunos detallitos y algunas cosas aún están inconexas. _

_Me ha costado un mundo subir este capítulo!, tenía infectadísimo de virus el computador y tuve que formatearlo… y guardar todo.. y bueno, fe un Gran lío… ¿cómo puede haber gente que pierde su tiempo creando virus para infectar los compus de la gente?... uuuff… la maldad _:o(

_Besos a todas, _

_Ya saben, apretad el GO en el la esquina inferior izquierda y dejadme un comentario!! _

* * *

**Capítulo IV. **

**Rubios petulantes y risas sinceras**

_Pansy está más loca de lo que creía, ha ingeniado todo un plan para lograr el cometido del señor Oscuro de sacarle información a Weasel. Pero yo sé que su plan no tiene mucho que ver con eso. _

_Le ha indignado saber que el pobretón la ha cambiado por la rata de biblioteca. Tan santa, tan mojigata, tan inocente; Siempre la cambian por las idiotas inocentes, por niñas... el problema es que Pansy no se da cuenta de que es una niña más. Le gusta pensar que juega con la gente, el problema es que no se da cuenta de que todos juegan con ella; incluyéndome. _

_No entiendo a las mujeres (claro que de eso ellas no tienen que enterarse). El truco es simple, te quedas callado y dejas que ellas abran lentamente su "corazón", están tan desesperadas por alguien que les preste un poco de atención que caen frente al primero que simule que las entiende. ¡Y vaya que sí se hacer eso!. Pobres idiotas, no se han dado cuenta que en este mundo nadie te presta atención, vienes solo, te vas solo¿qué más da la gente que encuentres en el entretiempo?, sólo valen en cuanto disfrutes de ellas... _

_Ahora, vuelvo a mi punto: El plan de Parkinson. _

_Y todo por acostarme un rato con ella, aunque... no lo sabe, pero no es lo que más me interesa, no es un reto hacer tuyo un cuerpo que ha pasado por la mitad de las manos de Hogwarts y por las tuyas tantas otras veces, aunque haya sido en el pasado; En cambio Granger sí es un reto. Para demostrarme a mi mismo que soy capaz de corromper a cualquiera, de mostrarle a la sangresucia que el mundo no es perfecto como ella se lo pinta, después de todo, el mundo es una mierda, una mierda vacía que hay que llenar con algo de diversión, como Weasley, como Granger... o como Nicole, la muchacha sobre la que estoy escribiendo en este momento. D.M. _

* * *

Hermione estaba en la sala de los prefectos concentrada tratando de descifrar unos números que le faltaban para terminar con su tarea de Aritmancia. 

Tenía un inmenso libro gris apoyado en el escritorio y lo hojeaba con cuidado, después de todo, le había costado bastante conseguirlo.

Se detuvo un momento y si irguió sintiendo una puntada en su espalda. Estaba cansada. Llevaban apenas un mes en clases, pero este año los profesores se habían vuelto aún más estrictos y exigentes, lo cual había significado largas horas en la biblioteca, largas horas sin dormir y mucho, mucho café.

Miró el libro gris y lo primero que sacudió su mente fueron un par de ojos grises.

_Malfoy. Ella sobre Malfoy. Malfoy sostiniéndola y provocándola_.

Una seguidilla de imágenes se vino a su cabeza, el chico no había parado de perseguirla y molestarla dentro de estos últimos días, era como si después de tantos años se hubiese ensañado con hacerle el último año en Hogwarts un año imposible.

Tensó los labios y bufó. La gente como Malfoy la exasperaba, el engreído Slytherin pensaba que tenía a todo el mundo a sus pies, iba altivo, más que seguro de que con tan sólo una mirada conquistaba a las chicas de Hogwarts, claro... las utilizaba y después las dejaba botadas y heridas a medio camino. Como la amiga de Ginny.

Cuando Ginny habló así del rubio en un comienzo no lo podía creer, nunca había estado muy pendiente de los cotilleos del castillo, pero no se imaginó a Draco Malfoy como todo un casanova. ¿Qué podían encontrarle las chicas a alguien como Draco Malfoy?. Está bien, era bastante guapo, por no decir muy guapo (pensar eso no se lo iba a permitir), tenía unos ojos hermosos, capaces de congelar a cualquiera a su paso; congelar, eso mismo. Los ojos de Malfoy eran fríos como el hielo y parecía ser que detrás de ellos no hubiese nada, además era bastante silencioso, rara vez lo veía hablar con alguien... ¿y después de que esa belleza dejaba de hipnotizar, qué quedaba?, la respuesta era fácil: Nada. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual nunca podría estar con alguien como Malfoy... Quizás ella no fuese una persona llena de vida, quizás esa vida se esfumaba en sus libros, pero al menos necesitaba a alguien educado y comprensivo, no alguien exasperante y desafiante como el rubio.

Agitó su cabeza y cerró el libro con fuerza¿qué estaba haciendo pensando en Malfoy?, como si él alguna vez se fijase en ella... claramente no era su tipo. Comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, ya había hecho bastante y por el minuto quería descansar.

Se dio vuelta y se sobresaltó de sobremanera, llevándo una de sus manos a su pecho y arqueando sus cejas.

- ¿te asusté?, lo siento... es el efecto que suelo causar en las mujeres... - dijo un despectivo Draco Malfoy sentado en un sillón grande y oscuro tras el escritorio donde estaba la Gryffindor, acentuando su palidez y haciendo brillar sus ojos grises.

- No me di cuenta de cuando entraste - dijo Hermione cuando fue capaz de salir de su sorpresa inicial, gesto que cambió inmediatamente después del presumido saludo del Slytherin.

- no, te encontrabas con la nariz metida en tus libros como siempre - dijo el chico con calma y poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó al escritorio donde estaba sentada Hermione unos momentos atrás y comenzó a revisar las cosas hasta dar con un largo pergamino que extendió sobre la mesa.

_Aritmancia. Teorema de Mileto._

- justo lo que necesitaba sangresucia, muchas gracias por mi tarea - dijo Malfoy enrollando el pergamino.

- ¿qué haces Malfoy?

- ¿acaso no es obvio? - sí era obvio, pero la chica no podía creer el descaro del muchacho ¿estaba hablando en serio o sólo lo hacía para molestarla... o tal vez ambos?

- Malfoy, devuelveme MI tarea¿quieres? -

- pues no la verdad es que no quiero.

- no seas infantil¿quieres?, devuelvemela, sólo me estás demostrando cómo pasas el ramo, Vector no creerá que tienes tantas neuronas como para esa tarea...

- ¿neuronas?, tengo bastantes Granger, sólo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de redactar - miró el pergamino y lo extendió con ambas manos - ¿70 centímetros? Para la amargada de Vector... mejor se lo dejo a gente que tenga menos vida que yo.

- eso es vida, Malfoy. Que tu la desperdicies no es problema mío - dijo Hermione comenzando a enojarse realmente y manteniendo su mano en el aire, espectante de tener su pergamino de vuelta.

- será tu vida... pero Granger, la vida es mucho más que libros y deberes¿acaso no te o enseñó tu asquerosa familia muggle?.

- me enseñaron a ser responsable Malfoy, a tener valores... algo que claramente en tu familia no hicieron - dijo severa y acercandose al muchacho.

Levantó uno de sus brazos hacia el pergamino, el que hábilmente Malfoy cambió de mano y lo llevó hacia el otro costado. Hermione siguió el movimiento con la vista y luego con su propio brazo, pero cuando había llegado al punto donde momentos atrás flameaba el pergamino, Draco lo extendió todo su brazo y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

La Gryfindor miró hacia arriba, y comprobó con impotencia que si levantaba todo su brazo aún le faltaba mucho para llegar. Dió un pequeño brinco pero fue inútil, para lo único que sirvió fue para que Draco comenzara a reírse. Hermione, al oír su burlesca risa, se paró frente a Malfoy con los brazos cruzados y tamborileando su pie derecho, bastante enojada.

- ¿te cansaste Granger?, creo que eso hace de la tarea algo mío.

- pá-sa-me-la - dijo una Hermione visiblemente irritada y que comenzaba a perseguir con sus brazos nuevamente SU tarea.

El rubio la llevó a su espalda y la metió en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Hermione instintivamente lo siguió con su brazo, aunque no se dio cuenta que al hacerlo quedó peligrosamente cerca del muchacho. Sus rostros estaban a tan solo un palmo de distancia.

Se miraron. Hielo y Chocolate en una batalla visual donde ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer.

Se quedaron estáticos, observándose mutuamente con miradas llenas de ¿odio?. Hermione no podía comprender cómo podía ser tan desesperante; Draco no podía comprender cómo su mundo se podía reducir a una simple tarea, a libros, a deberes... a su maldita e incorruptible perfección.

Mas cuando estaban en esta cerca posición el retrato del hombre con la flauta, guardián de la sala de los prefectos, se abrió.

Se soltaron al instante, sin tener muy claro qué había pasado en el momento en que sus miradas se penetraron con fuerza. Los dos miraron en dirección a la puerta que acababa de abrirse.

Nada.

De pronto escucharon un carraspeo que los hizo llevar su atención_más abajo_. Allí estaba el profesor Flitwick levemente sonrojado porque los alumnos no hubiesen notado su presencia.

Draco rió por lo bajo de la situación, pero logró escudarse tras una tos luego de recibir una mirada severa de Hermione.

- Buenas tardes profesor - saludó cortésmente Hermione con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, perfectamente educada y liviana, pasando por alto que hace dos segundos se encontraba en una discusión con Malfoy. Ella no perdía sus modales por nadie, pero Malfoy simplemente la sacaba de todo lo que ella siempre había considerado adecuado.

- buenas tardes señorita Granger, señor Malfoy - saludó Flitwick agachando su cabeza levemente. Chequeó el lugar con una mirada y se dirigió a los dos chicos que lo miraban - ando buscando a la señorita Abbot, tenía cita hoy para ser tutora de los alumnos de primero en Encantamientos, pero no puedo encontrarla por ninguna parte y no sé que hacer... hay tantos niños que necesitan ayuda de alumnos más grandes... - dijo Flitwick espectante, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a Hermione.

- Hermione querida¿te importaría? -

- Por supuesto profesor - dijo la castaña educadamente, no podía negarse a ayudar a los demás, no es que tuviese predilección por los niños... pero, si el profesor se lo estaba pidiendo...

- ¡sabía que podía contra con ustedes! - exclamó Flitwick entusiasta - síganme por aquí.

"Un momento", pensó Draco. "USTEDES", "Síganme"¿por qué razón se suponía que Flitwick usaba el plural?... no estaría pensando...

Flitwick se detuvo.

- oh, señor Malfoy, pensé que como prefecto quería también ayudar en la labor, pero si no es de su agrado o no tiene el tiempo necesario para ayudar a los demás, no importa, quizás el señor Weasley nos quiera ayudar ¿él es el otro prefecto de Gryffindor, no es así señorita Granger? - Hermione estaba a punto de asentir cuando Malfoy le interrumpió.

- por supuesto que voy, profesor - dijo Draco con una sonrisa fuertemente forzada en su rígidos labios. No. Él no iba a permitir que Granger se quedara con todos los créditos de "perfecta prefecta", él si podía colaborar, claro, claro que podía ¿verdad?.

- oh, esa es la actitud de un verdadero Prefecto - dijo Flitcwick retomando el paso hacia la sala de Encantamientos, Hermione no se lo podía creer¿Malfoy¿ayudando a los de primero?, seguro que no podía durar más de dos minutos y se largaba corriendo, ahora la que tenía la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios era ella...

OoOoOoOoO

"_¿Que demonios estaba pensando cuando dije que sí?" _. Fue la primera reacción de Draco Malfoy cuando vio a un montón de pequeños inquietos y asustados moviendo a tontas y a locas las varitas, a punto de hacerse daño entre sí.

- ¡Niños!, ponedme atención. Aquí hay un grupo de compañeros que se ha ofrecido a ayudaros con la asignatura... - dijo Flitwick sobre un taburete y levantando la voz para sobreponerse al gritería de la sala. Esbozó una gran sonrisa y apuntó a un grupo de jóvenes con sonrisas complacientes, excepto uno, que miraba con cara de asco la situación.

- los voy a asignar en parejas, ya saben el encantamiento que deben practicar: _Wingardium Leviosa_. - dijo el pequeño profesor haciendo círculos hacia la derecha con la varita y levantando una pluma en el aire. Un "ohhh" llenó la habitación.

- Imbéciles- bufó por lo bajo Draco al asimilar el gesto de asombro de los pequeños de primero.

- ¿perdón? - dijo Hermione prestándole atención.

- nada Granger, nada - dijo Draco. No podía creer en el lío en que se había metido por culpa de Granger, sólo para fastidiarla, sólo para complacerla...

Flitwick emparejó a Hermione con un pequeño niño de ojos claros que miraba a la chica con admiración. Era Gryffindor y seguramente estaba sorprendido de tener la suerte de haberle tocado hacer pareja con su prefecta. Draco rió con la situación ¿qué se creía el mocoso admirado de Granger?, debía ser muy ciego o muy tonto (o quizás ambos) para admirar a la sangresucia, aunque...

- y a usted, señor Malfoy, le tengo reservada alguien muy especial... Akaine Saint-Jordan - dijo Flitcwick llevándo a una muchacha que debía tener su mismo porte y que miraba con indiferencia la situación.

El profesor se fue y dejó frente a Draco a la pequeña niña que se _veía_ inofensiva. Era rubia, casi tan rubia como el mismo Malfoy, tenía los ojos celestes, pero no llegaban al color gris del Slytherin. Tenía hermosas facciones y una expresión que le recordaba a alguien...

Malfoy la miró con desdén y sin prestarle más atención se tiró encima de una silla, demasiado pequeña para él, pero suficiente para no tener que aguantar ser el niñero de mocosos tan apestosos. Que la chiquilla se las arreglase sola, ya tendría que aprenderlo sola o pedirle a otro de los tutores que le enseñara, el no tenía tiempo que perder con enanos.

Escuchó un molesto ruido, molesto. ¿que diablos era?, pensó levantando la vista y encontrándose de frente a los ojos celestes de la niña que le había presentado Flitwick tamborillando sus pies incesantemente¿cómo se llamaba¿Ariana¿Akana¿Akaine?.

Draco miró a la mocosa, como estaba sentado, sus ojos se encontraban en simetría. La niña le devolvía una mirada ¿agria?, lo miraba fijo, incluso se podría decir desafiante¡ella!, una mocosa de Gryffindor frente a él, el príncipe de Slytherin¿qué se creía?, con tan sólo un movimiento de varita podría mandarla al otro mundo y ...

- ¿acaso eres tarado y no sabes hacer el encantamiento? - soltó la chiquilla después de unos minutos de mirar a Draco observarla, sin la menor intención de comenzar a hacer algo como lo estaban haciendo los otros tutores.

- ¿Perdón? - dijo Draco Malfoy no pudiéndosela creer¡que se creía la mocosa!, había tenido un día bastante malo como para además tener que aguantar a la insolente niña.

- aparte de tarado, sordo... creo que voy a hacer las cosas por mi misma, mi tutor no sabe hacer un _Wingardium Leviosa_¡quien se lo pensaría !- dijo Akaine dándose vuelta y comenzando a mover su varita sin lograr resultados.

- mira enana, tu a mi no me faltas el respeto¿sabes quien soy yo? - dijo Draco perdiendo sus cabales y parándose frente a la niña que no le llegaba más allá del estómago, era una escena bastante ridícula: Draco Malfoy, amenazando a una chica de primero de Gryffindor.

La muchacha se lo pensó un momento¿debería reconocerlo?.

- tarado, sordo y además con crisis de personalidad¡vaya!, sabía que tenía que ir a Beauxbatons, pensé que Hogwarts era mejor¿cómo se supone que llegaste a séptimo? -

Draco perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Se agachó frente a la pequeña y comenzó a apuntar su pecho con su índice.

- mira mocosa, soy Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slyhterin, y para tu información con un solo movimiento de varita puedo hacer que ese estúpido cuerpecito tuyo vuele hecho pedazos. A mi no me faltas el respeto, además, tu eres la tarada que no sabe hacer sola un _Wingardum Leviosa_ - soltó enojado. Pensó tener un efecto más fuerte, pero la niña no pareció inmutarse y no mostraba signos de asustarse, a pesar de la amenaza.

- pues haz el estúpido encantamiento, no tengo más tiempo, necesito ir a la biblioteca para buscar unos volúmenes para terminar otras tareas - la chiquilla siguió altiva y sin amedrentarse frente al rubio, esto lo llenó de ira. Todos, sin excepción hubiesen huido con su amenaza, incluso los más fuertes de séptimo año¡pero es mocosa se dignaba a desafiarlo¡y a apurarlo por tener que ir a hacer tareas!, se estaba pareciendo a la sangresucia.

Draco se paró en seco, era verdad, era como una sabelotodo Granger en miniatura, tan desafiante¡tan desesperante!.

Mirándola altivamente pronunció un perfecto _Wingardium Leviosa _y comenzó a mover la pluma con la que tenían que practicar, al cabo de una rato la soltó.

La niña lo miró con más respeto. ¡Bah!, le tenía respeto por hacer un encantamiento básico y no por haber escuchado que era Draco Malfoy.

- es tu turno... a ver cómo lo haces ahora- desafió el rubio.

Akaine se movió nerviosa. Había leído docenas de veces cómo se hacía el encantamiento. En clase era la única que había logrado estabilizar su pluma en el aire mientras la movía lentamente, pero eso sólo había durado unos segundos, y ahora estaba en frente de un tarado¡no señor!, ella iba a demostrarle quien era Akaine Saint-Jordan. Puso cara de mucha concentración, lo que hizo reír al rubio.

- ¿ahora se te acabó todo tu dicursito, no mocosa?- dijo Draco

- mi nombre es Akaine, no es problema mío que no tengas neuronas para memorizarlo, ahora hazte a un lado, yo podré hacerlo sola - dijo la niña sin dejarse amedrentar. La muchacha susurró el encantamento, pero la pluma permaneció exactamente donde estaba.

Draco no pudo evitar una carcajada. La muchachita se estremeció y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Lo intentó una vez más. Esta vez la pluma se estremeció y se sostuvo un momento en el aire, pero pasados unos cuantos segundos, volvió a su lugar.

- ¿ahora, quién tiene pocas neuronas?, vamos, ni siquiera puedes levantar una plumita¿quién es ahora la taradita?

Akaine perdió sus estribos. "Estúpido Slytherin engreído". Pensó el abofetearlo, pero llegándole sólo al pecho, la empresa se hacía imposible, después de pensárselo unos segundos más lo pisó fuertemente.

Draco gritó (n/a: masculinamente ooobvio xD) y comenzó a saltar sosteninedo su pie.

Hermione se acercó donde estaban.

- ¿problemas Malfoy?, - dijo mientras observaba a su muchachito tutoriado, el pequeño ya lograba mantener la plumita en el aire. sabía que no podría! pensó Hermione orgullosa.. aunque quizás algo decepcionada.

- el problema es que es un tar ... - comenzó a decir Akaine, pero Draco le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar.

- no, claro que no, sabelotodo, enseñarle un _Wingardium leviosa_ a los de primero es muy divertido, y fácil, si ya somos amigos con Akaine¿no es así muñeca? - dijo Draco irónico, pero con gesto casi angelical. Casi. La niña enervó sus cejas enojada, pero sin dejarla responder, Draco le movió la cara de arriba a abajo, asintiendo. Ya tenía suficiente siendo el hazmerreír de la mini-Hermione, no iba a permitir motivos de burla por parte de la sabelotodo mayor.

Hermione volvió donde el muchachito, quien la miraba con una sonrisa embobada sosteniendo la plumilla en el aire.

- Tu no me la ganas Granger - pensó en voz alta, la chica atrapada aun, le babosió la mano, lo que hizo que Draco la soltara asqueado.

- ahora escuchame bien, enana, vas a hacer ese maldito Wingardium de una vez por todas, y más te vale que lo hagas bien- amenazó Draco- Ahora, mueve lentamente la varita haciendo círculos hacia la derecha y di fuerte y claro_"Wingardium Leviosa"_ - dijo Draco haciendo los gestos y pronunciando correctamente con detenimiento la entonación indicada del encantamiento.

- ahora que tu novia ha venido a retarte nos entendemos Malfoy.

- no es mi novia - dijo Draco cortante.

-tienes razón, se ve demasiado inteligente como para serlo - se mofó la niña tomando su varita con fuerza. Draco contuvo las ganas de estrangularla.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Akaine tenía dominado el encantamiento, y Draco lucía una gran sonrisa, estaba satisfecho de la mocosa, la odiaba, eso sí, era insoportable, también, pero ahora Granger lo miraba casi con cara de ternura.

Flitwick dio por finalizada la clase, le dio 30 puntos a Slyherin por la labor de Draco (su tutoriada fue, al finalizar la clase, la única que dominaba el encantamiento con maestría).

Akaine Saint-Jordan se dirigió hacia Draco, le tironeó la manga lo que le hizo prestar atención.

- Gracias Draco Malfoy, tuve taanta ayuda tuya - dijo irónica mientras todos felicitaban a Malfoy, la chiquilla había hecho todo casi por sí misma, pero de todos modos Draco fue un buen profesor.

- un placer enana, espero no verte nunca más- dijo estrechando su pequeña manita con malicia, ambos sonreían para Flitwick y para Hermione, pero eran sonrisas falsas.

Hermione y Draco salieron del aula de encantamientos.

OoOoO

Draco se fue todo el camino con una expresión agria en la cara, todavía no podía enterder cómo había aceptado ir a perder su tiempo con mocosos, sobre todo con esa enana que había logrado sacarle de quicio. En otras cirtunstancias y tratándose de otra persona se habría reído de la situación. Él, el príncipe de Slytherin, grande, fuerte, inteligente y astuto frente a una mocosa de Gryffindor¡qué ironía!.

- ¿Estás bien? - soltó Hermione mientras doblaban por una esquina, a Draco prácticamente se le había olvidado que a su lado iba a la sangresucia. La odiaba, quizás desde el primer día de clases, quizás desde que se hizo amiga de Potter, qué importaba; pero ahora la detestaba más, la Gryffindor iba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro como satisfecha por haber prestado su grácil ayuda al mocoso que la miraba con cara de embobado¡bah!, a él no lo engañaba, detrás de todo ese manto de dulzura algo tenía que esconder.

Hermione no escuchó respuesta de Malfoy, por poco y se hubiera pensado que esas palabras se hubiesen quedado en su garganta sin haberlas pronunciado, pero estaba segura de haberlo hecho. El rubio iba con cara de pocos amigos, cada cierto tanto bufando. Pensó en su "tutoría". Lo había observado de reojo sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta, la imagen de haberlo visto enseñando a una pequeña de primer año había sido casi enternecedora. Casi. estaba segura de que la muchachita lo había sacado de quicios y ahora eso era lo que se traía en la mente.

Conocía a la pequeña, "Akaine" murmuró para ella misma. Una muchacha demasiado autosuficiente para su corta edad, demasiado desafiante. Rió por lo bajo al notar una comparación que se le había escapado de la mente. La chica era exactamente como Malfoy, el mismo color de cabello, ojos bastante similares (aunque los de la chica parecían fuego y los del Slytherin un pedazo de iceberg, del que, como todo hielo, sólo se podía ver una punta), la misma actitud desafiante ante todo el mundo¡pero si eran exactamente iguales!, no podía entender cómo no se habían llevado.

- ¿cómo la has pasado, Malfoy? - soltó Hermione irónica después de un bufido especialmente fuerte de Malfoy.

El chico la miró severo. "Horrible, odio a los niños", le dictaba su cabeza minuto a minuto.

- Excelente. Adoro a los niños. - dijo cortante y esbozando una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro, era evidante que mentía, pero trató de verse lo mas sincero posible, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo había logrado. Le molestaba la actitud de la Gryffindor, fue tan atenta con el pequeño tutorado que una puntada le había venido en el costado del estómago ¿asco o ... quizás algo más?.

Hermione lo miró levantando una ceja. Incrédula.

- vamos, la he pasado increíble. Enseñarle a Akaine es entretenido- dijo Draco tratando de disfrazar su propio disgusto, ya había tolerado a la mini-Granger, ahora no iba a tolerar que la sangresucia le restregase en la cara toda su dulce perfección.

- perdón ¿es entretenido?, Malfoy, has perdido los pocos tornillos que te quedaban.

- ¿qué son los tornillos? - preguntó Draco malhumorado, no quería que la castaña siguiera insistiendo, no, sino iba a lanzarla por las escaleras, harto de su compostura y de su sonrisita amena.

- ...

- Malfoy, frente a mi no tienes por qué fingir, vamos, no puedes decir que ayudar a niños de primeros con un encantamiento totalmente básico es entretenido, eso es... absurdo - dijo Hermione sincera.

- ¿lo es? - preguntó Draco; Hermione asintió - está bien, lo he odiado, detesto a los niños y la enana rubia me sacó de quicio - soltó de una vez por todas, desprendiéndose de todo su fracasado intento por asemejarse a la actitud dulce de la Gryffindor.

Hermione no pudo más que soltar una carcajada. Malfoy era pésimo actor, debía de estar mal si creía que había convencerla con el discursito de "adoro a los niños", lo que no lograba entender era por qué Draco Malfoy se había empeñado, aunque frustradamente, de parecer satisfecho con la experiencia. El rubio la miró severo, como dolido por su carcajada.

- está bien .. Eso no te hace una mala persona- dijo Hermione dulce una vez que paró de reir al ver la expresión de Malfoy.

Draco la miró fastidiado, ni por un momento la Gryffindor cayó en su juego¿tan evidente era su duro e inconmovible corazón¡y qué más daba¿desde cuando le había importado lo que la sangresucia - o cualquier persona- pensara de él?... Permaneció en silencio, procurando adelantar su paso para llegar pronto a su sala común donde no podía ver a la Gryffindor que mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa burlona, pero a la vez dulce.

Hermione miró a Malfoy detenidamente tratando de seguir el casi trote que él había impuesto. Por primera vez lo miró ¿enternecida?, claro, a ella nunca le hubiese importado alguien como Malfoy, tan duro, tan ofensivo con todos los que se le cruzaban por delante ¿realmente le importaba no haber disfrutado de la experiencia...? lo dudaba, pero la chica no atinaba a comprender lo que pasaba en la mente del rubio.

Se pararon en el tercer piso en la espera de una escalera para poder seguir bajando.

- malditas escaleras - bufó Draco deteniéndose con gesto agrio y decidido a no dirigir su atención a la castaña.

Hermione lo miró divertida. Le casaba bastante gracia verlo tan enojado por una "enana" como el llamaba a Akaine...

No podía soportar la tensión, además, tampoco quería darle palabras dulces al Slythering, no atinaba qué hacer y quedarse de brazos cruzados no era una solución. Miró hacia el cielo como esperando encontrar una idea. Fue quizás la única vez que se alegró de ver Peeves.

Hermione sacó su lengua y puso cara de payaso.

La chica no entendía bien qué estaba haciendo tratando de animar a Malfoy... pero lo que le dictaba su corazón era más importante que los antagonismos anteriores.

Draco la miró sorprendido.. ¿¡Qué demon...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Hermione siguió con su rutina de humor, puso sus manos a los extremos de nariz e hizo un gesto divertido, después elevó sus cejas y abrió sus labios haciendo una expresión diablesca que nada iba con su rostro dulce. Draco trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo contener una risa sincero e incluso infantil...

- ¿qué haces? - dijo entremedio de risas.

_Risas._

Era la primera vez que Hermione veía al rubio reírse de manera sincera, ni burlesca, ni irónica, ni sarcástica. No, una risa pura, incluso infantil. Hermione rió con el. Se miraron y volvieron a reír hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de la situación y compuso su rostro tratando de contener una extraña risa que lo embargaba.

"Qué demonios... eres un Malfoy. Un Slytherin. Ella una sangresucia¿por qué se supone que te debería dar risa sus gestos?" se comenzó a decir a sí mismo. Su rostro volvió a la indiferencia y superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

- está bien, no le voy a decir a nadie que te has reído Malfoy - soltó Hermione divertida por el forzado cambio de actitud de Draco. Era quizás la primera ez que había logrado mantener un "diálogo" con Malfoy, y éste no la había llamado sangresucia ni la había provocado. Y no fue una mala experiencia, hasta se podía decir que se había divertido...

- Haz lo que quieras - dijo Malfoy cuando llegó la escalera. Bajó por ella y se prohibió darse la vuelta. Intentó decir alguna frase ofensiva o presuntuosa... pero nada salió de su rostro. Había vuelto a ser el mismo frío Slytherin de siempre y nadie se tenía que enterar de sus andanzas con mocosos y sangresucias, y menos que se había divertido bastante con la situación.

La castaña lo vio alejarse por las escaleras altivamente, como siempre. No había alcanzado a entender lo que había pasado esa tarde, pero pronto no tuvo que seguir preguntándoselo porque unos niños de tercero pasaron por su lado lanzando maldiciones come-mocos por todas partes...

- oh! Corre, ahí viene la prefecta de nuevo! - fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.

* * *

_Ahí está, lo he terminado de subir¿ven qué largo era?, ahora, las respuestas a los reviews :)_

_**Pamina Black:** jaja a veces los percances terminan siendo buenos verdad?, me alegro de que por tu "percanse" hayas podido leer mi historia, gracias! (y espero que tu computador esté mejor, odio ormatear y guardar y arreglar.. uuuuf no me hablen de eso!). Bye!_

_**Karyta34**: jajjaja buena vista no?, a ver que te parece este nuevo capitulo, nos vemos!!!_

_**Beautifly92**: hola de nuevo, como estás?, espero que bien, disfrta de este cap!_

_**Jos Black**: jajja aquí está!!!_

_**Ellesmera:** pucha, perdón por tardarme en actualizar :(, pero este capítulo es enorme!, espero que te guste, besos y bienvenida!!_

_**Ember**: obvio, todas unas vívoras ;) las Sly. Espero que tus chocolates hayan estado tan buenos como los míos (aunque no fueron muchos porque hay que bajar los kilitos de más del verano! qué atroz, uno nada puede disfrutarlo!). _

_**Malfoy.Girl.Potter**: graciaas!! puchas, después vienen más partes interesantes entre esos dos.. pero hay que calentar las cosas un poco todavía, si pongo todo de una vez¿que entretención tendría?, espero que estés demasiado bien (oiee!!no se tu nombre para ponerlo, después me lo dejas, vale?) nios vemos en el prox cap :)_

_**Nakera:** :O me encantan tus reviews! te doy el premio a la mejor dejadora de reviews (bueno.. si es que las palabras y el concepto existen XD) Espero que estés bien y que te siga gustando este nuevo capítulo, que tiene muucho de la película, besos para ti, nos vemos en el prox capítulo (perdón! sé que me tardo en actualizar pero tampoco taaanto)._

_**Nanita4445**: es demasiado buena a película, jajja y del final... buenoooo... dependerá de cómo vayan las cosas, además, leer un fic del que ya sabes el final no es interesante, creo que va atener más de una sorpresita por ahí, besos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulooo!! y bienveida por estos lados_

_**DaniiBlack**: hola ¿cómo estás:). jajja siii me encanta ver a Pansy mala!... ya respondo lo segundo, siendo mega honesta, aún no termino el fic, pero.. leer un fic del que sabes TODo lo que va a pasar no tiene gracia, así que algunos ases tendré que sacar de la manga para sorprenderlas. No quiero ser TAn directa de decirte exactamente cómo termina porque no tendría gracia, asi que mejor descubre tu lo que pasa poco a poco, mil kisses, nos vemos en el próximo cap :). _

_**Gabyta**: hola! que beno que te haya gustado, yo también amo a Ryan! es lomor.. no se como Reesee pudo dejarlo ¬¬, quizás se dio cuenta él que en algun lugar del mundo estoy yo :) jajaj no.. pero bueno, soñar es gratis :). _

_**fallenangel**: jajaj deberías ver la película! te la mega recomiendo (y de paso! sigue leyendo el fic!) besos, bye! _


	5. Venganza Privada

_Hola!! Aquí les va el capítulo. _

_Comentarios al final :S. _

**

* * *

****Capítulo V. **

**Venganza Privada**

_No entiendo la bondad de las personas, no entiendo porqué pierden su tiempo ayudando a los otros y sonriendoles a todos al pasar. No entiendo a la gente que se desvive por otros y que pocas veces piensa en sí misma. No entiendo a Hermione Granger. _

_Lo que tampoco entiendo fue mi reacción después de estar con los enanos (sí y la fastidiosa enana rubia mini-sabelotodo). Me quedé simplemente sin palabras. Es probablemente la primera vez que hago algo por alguien, lo odié, lo admito, no soporto a los niños... pero algo extraño sé que sentí... _

_Y después la sangresucia haciendome caritas y yo el muy estúpido riendome, risas¡y con ella!. Draco Malfoy, sin duda se te tiene que estar pegando el virus-sor-Granger¡ten cuidado!. _

_Ahora.. Basta de desvaríos. Anteriormente dije que no entendía a las mujeres. Quizás no las entienda, pero sí se satisfacerlas y sí se cómo hacer que caigan rendidas a mis pies, pero con el ratón de biblioteca no. Es exasperante ver cómo es capaz de resistir con la frente en alto todas mis miradas... _

_En fin, no entiendo a las mujeres, no entiendo a la Granger (que no es como todas las demás) y eso me está matando... _

_Quizás deba volver a mis andanzas. Ayer pasé la noche en la torre de Ravenclaw pensando, claro que pensar con Clarisa es bastante difícil. Definitivamente, un par de noches por ahí y las ganas de acercarme a Granger por algo más que sexo se borrará de mi cabeza... tengo un par de ideas que nunca me han fallado... hay que ver cómo las hará la sabelotodo para soportarme. _

_Y también esta la comadreja menor. La Weasel esa¿Ginny?. Está bastante buena, aunque he hablado con Micher Corner y me ha dicho que es toda una monja, que es peor que alfiler y no se deja tocar... también tengo preparados algunos planes para ella... _

_Y por último, está Pansy... Siempre está Pansy. _

_Ahora anda alardeando con un tipo nuevo por orden de los mortífagos. Qué irónico, yo despreciándola un par de años atrás y ahora es ella la que me hace el quite, y eso es irresistible. Como ella dijo una vez, siempre deseas lo que no puedes tener. Que se espere, la última sonrisa siempre la tiene Draco Malfoy. _

LINEA

Draco se encontraba estrtégicamente apoyado en uno de los muros de los pasillos que llevaban al aula de Aritmancia. Sabía que Hermione tenía que pasar por ahí en su recorrido desde el invernadero de Herbología. Acomodó uno de sus pies sobre el frío muro y se cruzó de brazos sostieniendo un trozo de pergamino que le había arrebatado a la sangresucia días atrás.

La tarea de Aritmancia.

Había copiado la tarea con su prolija letra y en el borde inferior derecho se encontraba delicadamente su nombre escrito. Estaba seguro de haber fastidiado por completo a la Gryffindor, quien, seguramente, se había visto en la obligación de repetir su tarea.

Justo cuando saboreaba su triunfo vio a una agitada Hermione Granger con un montón de libros en los brazos asomarse por el pasillo.

- Granger - pronunció arrastrando las letras- parece que has perdido algo en mis pantalones – dijo irónico sosteniendo el pergamino en una de sus manos. La tarea de Aritmancia de la chica había quedado enganchada en la parte de atrás de su pantalón, bajo su túnica el día que estaban discutiendo antes de que Flitwick llegara. Con su comentario sabía que la sangresucia seguramente enrojecería y bajaría la vista hasta el comentario.

- Yo no he perdido nada en tus pantalones Malfoy- dijo Hermione rogando porque su cara no se pusiese roja como siempre lo hacía, pero dispuesta a contraatacar - en tus pantalones no se puede perder nada… el espacio es demasiado estrecho… - terminó con una sonrisa triunfal, pero inocentona. Era evidente que el rubio no se esperaba esa respuesta de ella, tan educada y recatada como siempre.

Tal como se lo esperaba, por unos segundos el rubio se desolocó y pareció reirse para sus adentros, cosa que puso bastante nerviosa a Hermione.

- No sabía que le pusieras tanta atención a mis pantalones, Granger – dijo levantando una ceja y acercándose a la castaña que ahora sí se encontraba azoradísima y sonrojada (o más que eso) de pies a cabeza. Sin saber más que hacer, siguió su camino hasta la sala de Aritmancia, ya iba bastante retrasada...

- eh, Granger- la llamó extrañado - ¿no me vas a fastidiar por tu tarea? – preguntó algo sorprendido… había esperado molestarla más, porque tenía que admitir para sus adentros que enfadar a la castaña se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

- No, Malfoy – dijo educadamente y siguiendo su trayecto.

- ¿y qué le dirás a Vector cuando te vea sin tarea? – replicó Draco, irritado por la falta de interés de la castaña y extrañadísimo por su actitud, ella, claramente no iba a permitirse faltar a una tarea…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no tengo tarea? – dijo Hermione deteniéndose con una sonrisa dulce e ironica a la vez- Aunque… el que va a tener que darle explicaciones a Vector eres tu¿qué dirá cuando Draco Malfoy le entrege un pergmino en blanco?

Draco dejó de sonreir e hizo una mueca de extrañeza¿de qué estaba hablando la Gryffindor?, había copiado su tarea íntegramente con su propia letra del pergamino que le había sacado… recordaba bien haber corregido lo que según él eran errores y haber agrgado algo más…

- ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme? – preguntó extrañado luego de unos momentos.

- Porque soy demasiado astuta como para que me sigas los pasos tan rápido – dijo Hermione ufana sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta de la sala de Aritmancia - se llama tinta anti-plagios Malfoy – continuó antes de entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa pícara en sus delicados labios- borrará todo lo que te hayas copiado textual de mi tarea… buen regalo de Fred y George para fastidiar a su hermano quien ya no puede copiar mis tareas tan fácilmente.

Draco se sintió desfallecer. Miró el pergamino que tenía en sus manos y lo abrió dudoso… Completamente en blanco.

- te lo tenías merecido por no hacer la tarea por ti mismo... Vamos Malfoy, no es tan difícil tampoco… si yo siendo una sangresucia puedo… qué harás tu con tu sangre tan, tan limpia…

- ¿sabes Granger? Después de lo de Flitwick, pensé que eras más dulce

- he ahí el problema Malfoy... pensaste - respondió guiñándole un ojo y escabulléndose tras la puerta.

Draco maldijo para sí a la castaña y arrugó el papel que arrojó tan lejos como pudo con toda la fuerza contenida.

¡Maldita sangresucia! – murmuró antes de entrar a la habitación donde Vector estaba recogiendo las tareas del alumnado y con las manos vacías se dirigió agrio a su puesto mientras una cierta castaña se reía con disimulo a sus espaldas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Maldita sangresucia¡y yo que la creí dulce¡que dudé por ella!, bah!, son todas iguales pensaba Draco mientras caminaba furiosamente hasta su sala común, gracias a la estúpida engreída de Granger se había "ganado" un castigo de Vector y se había pasado toda la tarde limpiando estanterías. En este momento no quería saber nada de Granger y si legaba a cruzársele no respondía de sus acciones.

Ya me vengaré Granger... mi propia venganza, no sabes lo que le tengo preparado a tu amiguita Weasley esta noche¿qué se ha creído?, muchas chicas pelearían por hacerme la tarea y ella osa hacerme quedar como idiota?, No Hermione Granger, ya verás cómo caes en mis brazos. Esto ya no tiene que ver con Parkinson, esto es 100 personal, ya te demostraré con quien te has metido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Listo - entonó a duras penas Ginny Weasley desde la habitación de Draco Malfoy en las habitaciones en las mazmorras de Slytherin y levantando una carta acabada de redactar con algunos manchones y con la letra menos prolija en el final, de hecho, casi ilegible - Malfoy - continuó Ginny- este té helado que me has dado sabe bastante raro, y me produce, mareos¿de dónde lo has sacado? - dijo con voz bacilante la pelirroja tendida en la cama y no pudiendo contener un eructo.

Draco la observó entre divertido y asqueado por unos instantes, la visión era bastante bizarra. Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su cama, con un absurdo pijama azul que le quedaba grande, con un vaso de Whisky de fuego que le había presentado como un "té helado" y bastante, o más que bastante ebria.

De acuerdo al plan de Pansy (que se había convertido en la confidente de Ginny) la pelirroja

tenía que escribirle una carta a Harry desde la habitación de Malfoy y con su ayuda... aunque la ingenua y confiada muchacha no se imaginaba cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de su "amiga" Pansy.

- léele a ver qué te parece - dijo Ginny acercándose a Draco, manteniendo dificultosamente el equilibrio.

_Querido Harry... bla bla bla...no sabes cuanto te correspondo, yo también te estimo mucho, pero al igual que tu tengo miedo a la reacción de Ron... _

- Basura

- ¿qué? - dijo Ginny desde el suelo, riendo muy fuerte por haberse caído de bruces al suelo.

- nada, está... muy bien - dijo Draco apático y arrugando la carta. Miró a Ginny con una sonrisa falsa, ésta se encontraba tan ebria que claramente no se dio cuanta de la reacción de Draco. Minutos después arrojó la carta lejos y comenzó a levantar a Ginny del suelo.

- Malfoy ¿cómo es que tu no te mareas si todo da vueltas? - dijo Ginny desde la cama después de otro incausado ataque de risa; se sentó en la cama y con extrañeza comenzó a observarla - vaya, así que esto se siente estar en tu cama.

- Sí - dijo Draco indiferente - lástima que no seas lo suficientemente sexy como para que yo esté en ella contigo.

Ginny lo miró enfadada. Estaba en sexto año y desde cuarto que ya había sido bastante solicitada aunque no estaba segura del porque. Tenía un cuerpo infantil, nada de parecido a las curvilíneas chicas de su edad, además, su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas lo que, junto con su pelo, la hacían parecer más bien una muchachita a una joven.

Estaba enamorada de Harry Potter desde que lo vio, pero había estado con Michel Corner, sólo porque el chico la había perseguido hasta el cansancio... Su noviazgo no había sido malo, aunque cuando el chico quiso llevar la relación _más allá_ y ella en su inexperiencia e inocencia no había comprendido, el chico la abandonó.

- Puedo ser sexy, Malfoy - contestó agriamente y envalentonada por el Whisky de fuego, pero poniendo una pose que la hacía ver como toda una niña.

- demuéstramelo - desafió Malfoy maliciosamente, se notaba que la chica era inexperta y que no tenía mucho que demostrar, pero entre tener una cama vacía y tener a la pelirroja...

Ginny comenzó a moverse torpemente imitando las poses de las revistas donde las modelos aparecían posando en las fotos mágicas... pero no tenía mucho éxito, más bien parecía una niña probándose los zapatos grandes de su madre. A Draco le costó disimular su risa.

- está bien ... pero no es suficiente... ¿sabes lo que sí sería super sexy? - Ginny lo miró ansiosa - que te quitases toda la ropa.

Dentro del poco entendimiento que tenía Ginny en aquél momento comprendió que _eso_ era algo que no iba a hacer. Miró a Draco y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas.

- mejor me voy - dijo nerviosa y ya siendo más capaz de mantener el equilibrio por sí sola.

- está bien, la salida la conoces, cruzas por toda la sala común y después subes hasta tu torre.

Ginny se puso pálida y mordió su labio. Draco abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y comenzó a empujarla para que saliera.

- No puedo salir Malfoy, me matarían si alguien se entera que estuve aquí - dijo Ginny comenzando a desesperarse y cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Draco se llevó una mano a su boca haciendo un artificioso gesto de sorpresa. Claro. Todo estaba previamente concertado con Pansy, quien había traído oculta a Ginny a su habitación. Pero lo que la pelirroja no sabía, es que la morena no pensaba ir a buscarla... no hasta la mañana siguiente al menos.

- lo siento, tengo deseos de dormir, ahora, sale de mi habitación - señaló Draco. Ginny estaba al borde de la histeria. ¡Nadie la podía ver allíཀ, si Harry, o peor, Ron se llegaban a enterar... En un acto desesperado si lanzó a los pies de Malfoy.

- Por favor Malfoy¡haré lo que quierasཀ, pero nadie me puede ver salir de tu habitación.. Si se enteran que estuve aquí, sola, contigo... - suplicó la pelirroja inocentemente, Draco no sabía si reír o llorar por lo cómico y patético de la situación si vieras lo patética que está siendo tu amiga Granger, a ver cómo logras consolarla después de esto pensó maliciosamente.

- ¿lo que quiera? - interrogó el rubio, Ginny acepto - Pues bien, no te pido nada más que un beso.

Ginny lo miró desconfiada.

- está bien - accedió. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y extendió sus labios rígidos hacia Malfoy.

Malfoy la miró con malicia. Iba todo acorde el plan. Se agachó y bajó de un tirón los pantalones del pijama de Ginny. Llevaba unas infantiles bragas de animalitos.

- ¿qué demonios haces, Malfoy? - dijo Ginny incorporándose.

- tu accediste a dejarte besar... y yo no dije exactamente dónde... - La chica lo miró con desesperación, era un beso o esperar el rechazo de toda su familia y sobretodo de Harry. Miró a Draco con algo de miedo y asintió.

El Slytherin comenzó a besar expertamente a Ginny, primero besó el muslo de la chica lo que a Ginny le provocó un ataque de risa, pero luego comenzó a profundizar en su entrepierna con sus labios expertos, la pelirroja trató de evitarlo, pero sólo segundos después gimió de placer, aquello se sentía... Ginny no sabía definirlo, pero fuese lo que fuese le estaba gustando.

Draco escaló lentamente dando pequeños besos y succionando ciertas partes hasta ascender hasta el rostro de la muchacha quien se retorcía, como tratando de resistirse... aunque sin mucho éxito.

El rubio abrió los rígidos e inexpertos labios de Ginny con los suyos y comenzó a besarla profundamente, acariciando su lengua contra la suya y luego deteniéndose en los labios de la joven rozándolos con la punta de su lengua. La pelirroja respondía de a poco, pero segundos después se encontraba tan inmersa en el beso de Malfoy que le era imposible parar.

- Malfoy .. No - lo detuvo Ginny cohibida, pero muy excitada.

- ¿no¿estás segura? - interrogó Draco mientras la besaba con fuerza.

- ¿no? - Balbuceó Ginny. Segundos más tarde, no se reprimiría, gracias al Whisky de fuego, dejaría que el Slytherin la amaestrase en las para ella desconocidas tácticas del amor.

* * *

sí, lo sé¡Me odian por haberle hecho esto a Ginny!, pero tenía que hacerlo :(. Claro que .. No se preocupen, esta claramente no es la imagen que todos tenemos de Ginny, pensé en poner a Luna de Cecile, pero no calzaba mucho con la historia, así que Ginny fue mi única opción¡perdón!.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?, a mi no me ha terminado de convencer (bueno, jajaj es lo que les suele pasar a las escritoras¿verdad?), lo que sí me gustó es ver a una Hermione fuerte que es capaz de llevarle la contra al rubio petulante ese.

El próximo capítulo tendrá más Dramione, don't worry.

Mil kisses, hasta un par de días más.

Pd: estoy algo apurada, así que en este cap no responderé Reviews (ahhy perdón! He tenido que pedir perdón por todo en este cap ¡buaaaa!). Déjenme reviews ahora y les prometo que en el prox cap los respondo toditos, ya saben, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, incluso acepto ser paño de lágrimas xD, bye!!

Igual agradezco montones montones a: **karyta34**, a **Jos Black**, **Embercita (**jajaj no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta!), **FreyjaBleu** (una pregunta, Freyja por la mitología nórdica?, amo la mitología celta!), **DaniiBlack**, **GabytaMalfoy** (que asumo en el cap. anterior eras Gabyta a secas). Besos para todas ustedes y también para las que leen y no dejan reviews :(


	6. Leyes Rotas

**Capítulo VI: **

**Leyes rotas**

Hermione iba bastante preocupada caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Ginny se había pasado toda la última semana llorando y por más que trataron de sacarle la causa de tanto lloriqueo, la chica no cedía y cada vez se ponía peor. Además, estaba comenzando a preocuparse aún más, había visto a su amiga cerca, quizás demasiado, de Pansy Parkinson los últimos días y eso no se veía nada de bueno. Hermione sabía que detrás de la imagen que Pansy quería dar de chica inteligente, hermosa y buena no había nada más que una serpiente que un par de años atrás era el hazmerreir de Slytherin por perseguir a Draco Malfoy todo el día.

Suspiró esperanzada de que Harry fuese la razón de tanto lagrimeo. La castaña sonrió. Sabía que Ginny estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Harry desde el momento en que lo vio y que su amor aumentaba cada verano más cuando el chico iba a pasar las vacaciones con la familia Weasley a la madriguera... y Harry no se quedaba atrás, se le notaba lo nervioso que se ponía con Ginny en un comienzo y después no se podía despegar de ella... lo que Hermione no comprendía era por qué el muchacho no se le declaraba de una vez a Ginny y acababan toda la farsa de "somos sólo amigos".

Pero estaba Ron... y los estúpidos celos de Ron ¡ sí, tenía que ser eso!, no entendía los motivos, pero Ron no parecía dispuesto a que su hermanita estuviese con su mejor amigo¡pero si era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado!, era la pareja más hermosa y el muy ciego no quería ver lo obvio. Elevó los ojos en gesto incomprendido y pensó por unos segundos en el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo había rechazado en el verano porque Ron se quiso pasar de listo con ella y, claro, ella aún no se sentía preparada para dar ese "gran paso". A la castaña no le importaba su pasado ni las cosas que hacía con Lavender, pero el pelirrojo sabía que con ella tendría que ser diferente, y si no la entendía... pues tenía que cambiar. Y Ron no se estaba quedando atrás con los méritos. Hermione no le había conocido ninguna nueva conquista, y eso era bastante que decir, porque el año anterior había roto varios corazones por las casas de Hogwarts.

Hermione dobló por un pasillo y se dispuso a entrar a la sala de los prefectos aún con Ron en la cabeza, quizás, solo quizás le diese una nueva oporunidad.

Era día de descanso así que Hermione dejó los libros en su mochila y sacó de ella un tejido con el que confeccionaba, cada vez que podía, pequeños gorros para elfos. Era su única oportunidad de ser libres pensaba... aunque... no sabía que ningún elfo recogía los pequeños gorros, y calcetines y que era siempre Dobby quien los guardaba para si, formandose ya una gran colección de ellos y pareciendo una madeja andante con todo lo que llevaba encima.

Suspiró mientras hacía su labor que según ella era una potencial idea para hacer el mundo mejor. Le gustaba ayudar a los demás y sentir un extraño cosquilleo cada vez que alguien le agradecía algo... por ejemplo, los pequeños de primero de encantamientos. Sonrió levemente al recordar al pequeño Gryffindor, pero minutos más tarde unos ojos grises se le vinieron a la cabeza y borró su expresión feliz por completo.

Un rubio petulante se le vino a la cabeza. Trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa ... como... Elfos pequeños cantando villancicos de navidad, no. Mc Gonagall, tampoco. McGonagall cantando con los elfos... la imagen fue tan, tan absurda que Draco Malfoy volvió a rondar sus pensamientos y se dio por vencida.

Hace unos cuantos días el rubio había dejado de frecuentar la sala de los prefectos y eso hacía de Hermione nuevamente su única usuaria. Sonrió satisfecha, otra vez la normalidad, la calma, la civilización en su estimada sala.

Sin embargo un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de su estómago que dio un pequeño vuelco, instintivamente miró hacia la puerta de entrada. Nada. Definitivamente la castaña no podía definir ese retorcijón de su estómago, pero sin lugar a dudas no iba a admitirse a sí misma que la presencia de Draco Malfoy, aunque hubiese sido sólo para exasperara y sacarla de su tranquilidad... había sido.. Algo así como agradable.

Suponía que el rubio no quería ni verla. Menudo castigo le había impuesto Vector... así que Draco Malfoy tuvo que pasar toda la tarde con una muchacha de Hufflepuff limpiando libros de Aritmancia. Sonrió complacida. ¡Malfoy no sabía quien era ella si pensaba que iba a caer como una de las idiotas que se rendían a sus pies y les entregaban su tarea tan fácilmente!.

Justo cuando estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente la puerta de la sala de los prefectos dejó pasar exactamente al chico de sus pensamientos, Hermione se sobresaltó¡justo estaba pensando en él!.

- Buenas tardes Malfoy - dijo educadamente y tratando de mantener la compostura frente al rubio, pero no pudo evitar llevarse una de sus manos al pecho, como en gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿sorprendida de verme? - interrogó el rubio mientras la miraba con curiosidad. ¿qué demonios era lo que tenía en las manos?...

- ¡Oh! Draco Malfoy, no sé por qué no me sorprende verte aquí - dijo la Gryffindor irónica - ¿me puedes decir porqué si antes nunca venías ahora parece ser tu lugar favorito de Hogwarts? - interrogó la castaña sin perder (aún) su compostura.

- lo que hago o dejo de hacer es problema mío Granger, aunque... gracias por tu preocupación, la tendré en cuenta - dijo irónico Draco.

- pareciera ser que solo vienes para fastidiarme - replicó Hermione.

- pues.. La verdad es que sí. - dijo el rubio impulsivamente

Hermione alzó las cejas y entonó mucho sus ojos¿hablaba en serio o era un nuevo intento de fastidio?. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorarle y comenzó a guardar sus cosas dispuesta a irse, pero en su rapidez tiró todo, la madeja de lana rodó por el suelo y junto con ella, los palillos salieron volando de su mochila para ir a parar justo a los pies de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿qué estabas haciendo con esto?- preguntó el rubio recogiendo la madeja y los palillos con gesto extrañado.

- oh estoy amaestrando un pony¿no lo ves? - dijo sarcástica Hermione mientras se acercaba al rubio dispuesta a arrebatarle sus gorritos de las manos.

Draco tomó el tejido tocándolo casi con asco y alzó una ceja.

- ¿qué se supone que es esto?, Déjame decirte que tu calcetín no va muy bien, parece un saco de papas.

- no Malfoy, es un gorro para elfos - dijo la castaña comenzando arrebatándole el tejido a Draco de las manos con brusquedad.

- pero es una prenda... - pensó extrañado- oh, ya compredí... también ayudas a los elfos, a liberarlos, es lo más ridículo que he escuchado, para la próxima haces campañas para liberar a los presos de Azkaban - dijo riendo.

- no desea liberar a tus amigos y parientes, gracias - respondió sarcástica Hermione.

Malfoy enmudeció... una vez más la chica lo había dejado sin palabras. Hábilmente cambió la conversación mientras Hermione empezaba a ponerse en marcha para salir de la habitación.

- Oh, Granger, si ves a Lucía Clifford afuera, por favor dale la contraseña para que pueda pasar, la he esperado un rato, pero se ha demorado.

- ¿Lucía Clifford?...Una chica de Hufflepuff¿Aritmancia, no es así¿para qué Malfoy?, ella no es prefecta, no puede entrar en esta habitación.

- Oh, claro que puede, tenemos tareas pendientes después del castigo de Vector.. Tenemos que terminar de .. Em... pulir los libros. A propósito, gracias a tu castigo Granger...

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos¿de qué rayos estaba hablando Malfoy?. Alto. No. No podía creer que una chica lista como Lucía haya también caído a los pies de Malfoy... Además.. ¡en esta habitación!, Malfoy tenía mil lugares donde llevar a sus conquistas y la sala de prefectos era.. Era, pues ¡era de ella!, ella la cuidaba, ella la ordenaba, ella llevaba libros hasta allí y era allí donde hacía sus deberes cuando la hastiaba la biblioteca.

- Olvídalo, Malfoy - dijo Hermione finalmente, parándose en seco, y volviendo a su escritorio habitual. Draco sonrió, era exactamente eso lo que quería, lograr que la chica se quedara en la sala para conseguir sus propósitos, el chico intuía que "hoy era su día", ya tenía en el bolsillo un par de conquistas, entre las cuales se encontraba la pelirroja amiga de la sangresucia...

- Malfoy - continuó Hermione- desde este momento te ignoro por completo, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme y no gastaré mis palabras contigo, queda oficialmente alzada la ley del hielo contra tí - dijo Hermione enfurecida y alejando la vista del rubio. ¿Qué era lo que la enfurecía tanto¿saber que Malfoy planeaba uno de sus encuentros en su sala... o que Lucía era quien tenía cita con Malfoy?... claro, yo pensé que venía a fastidiarme, ilusa Hermione, recuerda que a Malfoy no le interesa nada más que él mismo y su propia diversión pensó aún más enojada.

- ¿qué es la ley del hielo? - preguntó inocentemente Draco y acercándose a la chica.

- significa que no voy a hablarte Malfoy - respondió Hermione sin mirar atrás. Mantuvo su tono educado pese a todo.

- pues... te tendré que castigar Granger, ya me has hablado - dijo el chico maliciosamente.

- muérete Malfoy - bufó Hermione dándose la vuelta, al hacerlo notó que el chico se había acercado bastante y ahora estaba tan sólo a un metro de ella.

-Granger, nunca te dediques a leyes mágicas... la has roto otra vez - dijo el rubio acercándose aún más.

La castaña se puso de pie y encaró al Slytherin.

- mira Malfoy me da igual con quien andes, me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero ten claro que conmigo no te metes y menos aquí en esta sala - dijo Hermione amenzando al rubio con el dedo índice y visiblemente fastidiada.

Draco entornó su mirada. ¿Hermione Granger amenazándolo¿qué diablos le había pasado al mundo para que primero una enana se atreviera a amenazarlo y luego la sangresucia?...

- a mi nadie me amenaza Granger - dijo visiblemente enojado y quitando la sonrisa "se-que-soy-sexy-y-no-te-pues-resistir" que le era característica y que estaba utilizando momentos atrás con la castaña. Se acercó a la Gryffindor y la tomó por los hombros, comenzando una peligrosa batalla de miradas.

Hermione trató de escabullirse de los brazos de Malfoy, pero comprobó que sus músculos no estaban sólo inflados y que el chico sí tenía fuerza... como lo había demostrad en la biblioteca. Draco no la dejaba de mirar con fuerza, ya no con ojos seductores, sino... ¿intrigantes?, como escudriñando a Hermione en lo más profundo de sus ojos chocolate.

El Slytherin comenzó a acercar una de sus manos a la cara de la pecosa y se detuvo en cada uno de sus detalles. Al primer toque la castaña se estremeció y Draco sintió una sensación agradable. Las chicas con las que solía estar no se estremecían para nada, eran quizás incluso más experimentadas que él.. pero Hermione estaba... ¿nerviosa?, la Gryffindor, siempre tan fuerte y altiva como una muralla china, siempre tan recatada, pero segura de sí misma, la que no le tenía miedo a los más grandes enemigos del mundo mágico.. ¿se estremecía con un toque en su suave mejilla?.

- Detente, Malfoy, si me besas juro que será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

- ¿quién dijo que iba a besarte? - replicó Malfoy con voz grave y serena, sí, quizás había pensado en besarla... la chica no era fea, pero tampoco podía compararse a las prácticamente modelos con las que siempre andaba... Pero pese a su respuesta no la soltó, la siguió aferrando con fuerza como temeroso de que ella fuese a salir corriendo, todo lo contrario a lo que harían todas las demás... - te equivocas Granger - continuó- besar a un escorguto sería mejor que besarte a ti - dijo malicioso mientras veía torcerse la cara de la castaña - no eres mi tipo Granger - concluyó.

- claro que no soy tu tipo, Malfoy. Tengo cerebro - replicó Hermione con malicia, sabía que Draco era un superficial, que jamás había estado con una chica que tuviese el cerebro más grande una snitch.

- golpe bajo Granger... Aunque sí, prefiero estar con chicas guapas, me puedo dar el gusto de escogerlas Grager¿lo sabías? lástima que te tengas que conformar con las sobras como Weasley.

- No metas a Ron en esto - dijo la castaña por fin soltándose de los brazos de Malfoy.

- que enternecedor, el ratón defendiendo a la comadreja... vaya zoológico, me pregunto cómo saldrán sus hijos - preguntó maliciosamente - oh, se me olvidaba Granger, eres virgen, ni Weasel tiene compasión de tí... aunque sabes si Lucía no aparece no me molestaría hacerte el favor... te doy un momento para que pienses en lo afortunada que eres - terminó con una sonrisa seductora nuevamente.

Hermione reaccionó. Malfoy había sobrepasado el límite de gran manera, meterse con Ron, meterse con ella misma... no, iba a permitir que un rubio petulante, cuyo ego era mayor que su cerebro le fuese con esas cosas. Ella se sabía mejor que él. Dirigió una de sus manos con fuerza a la cara de Malfoy, ya no existían palabras para responderle a Malfoy, sólo una cachetada le demostraría cómo se sentía cuando él estaba cerca...

Pero Draco fue más hábil, en el aire tomó el mano de Hermione con fuerza, casi lastimándola.

Por unos minutos estuvieron así mirándose como si se quisiesen arrancar los ojos.

- Te odio Malfoy. - dijo Hermione conteniendo gritar del dolor que le estaba causando Draco en la muñeca - No entiendo por qué me haces enojar en tres segundos - dijo finalmente al borde de las lágimas, estaba harta de que Malfoy la maltratase, de que se esforzara en insultarla, no entendía por qué, si entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts que según él caían a sus pies tenía que escogerla a ella, pero ¡para fastidiarla!.

Draco la miró, Hermione estaba siendo honesta. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujando su muñeca, pero la chica permanecía fuerte, ni un alarido, ni una lágrima como la que el resto de las chicas darían. Recordar que Hermione Granger no era como el resto de las chicas lo hizo enojarse aún más por lo que aumentó la presión, quería verla chillar, quería verla llorar... como todas lo harían.

Clavó sus ojos fríos en los ojos fuego de Hermione y comprendió que estaba siendo muy duro con ella¿qué demonios estaba haciendo fastidiándola y haciéndole daño si lo que tenía que lograr era llevársela a la cama?. Atrajo por la muñeca con fuerza desmedida a la muchacha y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

- Te hago enojar porque me gusta. Me gusta verte enfadada Hermione Granger, por una vez fuera de tu mundo perfecto donde todo es educación y cuidado, me gusta sacarte de esa ilusión en la que vives y demostrarte cómo es la vida de verdad.

Hermione había dejado de luchar. Su muñeca ardía y seguramente el apretón del chico dejaría consecuencias.

- No eres el centro del universo Malfoy, y el mundo en el que tu vives tampoco es el mundo real - dijo con calma y aún dolida.

Malfoy apretó sus labios, la chica lo exasperaba, hasta en estos momentos sacaba su maldita perfección y su mundo color rosa a relucir. Rozó su cintura pequeña y clavo una vez más su mirada en la de la chica. No la entendía, no la podía tener y ella se resistía a el... no podía tolerarlo. La apretó una vez más y llevó sus labios a los de la chica, sólo así comprendería quien era él y porque ella, una insignificante virgen sangresucia, debía rendirse, como el resto, a sus pies.

Pero la Gryffindor no respondió su beso, apretó con fuerza sus labios y con patadas y golpes logró alejar al rubio, quien no atinaba a comprender del todo la situación.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras. Hermione tomó su bolso y no se dio el tiempo de meter todo en él, simplemente quería salir de allí, y rápido.

Atravesó el cuadro del hombre con la flauta y dándole una última mirada asesina a Draco Malfoy salió de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Una Hermione aún enfadada entraba a la sala común al anochecer. Aún recordaba "la escena" con Malfoy en la tarde¡cuanto descaro¿qué se creía?, además ¿acaso se tenía que sentir afortunada porque Draco Malfoy había "accedido" a "hacerle el favor"¡Vamos!, no entendía cómo el chico aún se creía el centro del universo.

Había pasado toda la tarde con sus amigos pero ni eso había logrado calmarla. Ron se sentó a su lado y habló animosamente toda la tarde, aunque Hermione seguía en las nubes (o más bien en el mismo infierno pensando en el rubio). El pelirrojo, distraído por naturaleza, incluso le había preguntado que le había pasado en la muñeca.

- nada... solo que... - le había respondido Hermione vacilante, no le gustaba mentir, menos a sus amigos, pero al idea de contarle lo sucedido con Malfoy le repugnaba aún más - Mi bolso estaba demasiado cargado, he traído muchos libros - mintió.

- Herms, no tienes que hacerlo tu sola ¿sabes?, yo puedo ayudarte siempre que necesites ayuda, Herms, tu sabes que siempre voy a estar allí cando me necesites - había dicho el chico sonrojado, pero sonando seguro de sus palabras y de su promesa.

Hermione recordaba con una sonrisa esas palabras, Ron estaba tan atento con ella que lograba enternecerla y finalmente le hizo olvidar a Malfoy por unos momentos, pero ahora, cuando estaba nuevamente sola y la muñeca le ardía, el rubio rondaba su cabeza.

Entró a su habitación a oscuras. Dormía sola desde que la habían nombrado prefecta, lo cual para ella, que se quedaba a veces estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, resultaba un alivio.

Con un encantamiento prendió todas las velas de su habitación, dandole una leve luz anaranjada. Se acercó a su cama con dosel, pero algo llamó su atención.

Allí justo en el centro había una rosa blanca atada con cintas verdes y una nota, con prolija y perfecta caligrafía:

_No me hagas decir que lo siento. _

_

* * *

__ahh¿les ha gustado?, espero que sí :) _

_vaya "métodos de conquista" de Malfoy , no?. _

_Aquí definitivamente me salí de la línea de la película. Sebastian claramente no es así, pero ... Draco sí lo es (o bueno, así me lo pinto yo). Este capítulo aunque pueda parecer "nada", es bastante importante según mi punto de vista¿qué opinan ustedes?. _

_Perdón para las que pensaban que sería un calco de la película.. En verdad cada vez se aleja más y más, sin embargo el núcleo sigue siendo el mismo. _

_Saludos para todas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y porfavor me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca del pequeño "cambio". _

pd: el botoncito **GO!** Las está esperando si quieren saber qué pasa en el próximo cap ;)

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Dany**__: jajaj ¿odias a Ginny? Mmm, yo sólo a veces, pero ahora no puedes negar que sí he dido mala con ella xD. En todo caso, no te preocupes, todas tenemos nuestro lado Sly por ahí muajajaja. __¿Así que viste la película? Que bueno que te haya gustado... es tan buena!!! aunque, como te habrás dado cuenta, mi fic está basado en ella, pero no es una copia, si quieres ver alguna escena en especial yo feliz de hacerla (igual vienen escenitas bastante más parecidas después, pero esta es totalmente fruto mío). Bueno, nos veosm en el próx cap, Besoooos!!_

_**Arsami**__: bienvenida entonces!! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que sigas en el fic. Muchos saludos para ti!_

_**Jos Black**__: guajajja a si que te gustan las escenas subiditas de tono? Miiira tu, una mente pervertida la tenemos todas parece :P. Después vendrán algunas más, pero esas escenas no se me dan mucho, además, jajaj me da como vergüenza escribirlas jajja, si tampoco es taaaan explícita, podría haberla hecho mucho más fuerte. Nos vemos en el prox cap:)_

_**Namine 1993**__: que bueno que te haya gustado .. Aunque poco a poco se irán llevando mejor (aunque este capítulo no lo demuestre para nada :P) besos, nos vemos en el prox cap!_

_**Malfoy.Girl.Potter: **__Holaa! Como estás? Me alegro que te haya gustado el capituloo :) y la adaptación, como te habrás dado cuanta, no es literalmente igual a la película, pero a mi me va gustando . No te preocupes, no me tendrás que patear en el trasero (quizás me patees en otros lado ) jojojo, no sé no sé, tendrás que leer hasta el final para ver si sigo la línea de la película o me arriego a ser una cambiadora de finales, besos, bye!_

_**EmmaDrake**__: mil gracias!! Siii, yo amo la película!! (y bueno, a Ryan Philliph y a Draco) nos vemos en el prox cap espero, bienvenida total!, bye!_

_**Ember**__: amigaaa jajajja es muy subido de tono para ti? XD tan MAMONA como siempre jajajja noo broma, si tu sabes que te adoorooooo. Aunque, que color! No era tan subido de tono tampoco, no hay nada explícito así k tu caxai ;). _

_Si conozco el libro y me animo mucho a leerlo :) es la serie Twilight o algo así verdad?, bueno después me lo prestas si te lo compratse (o si no se lo pedimos a Artemisa que ama los vampiros) _

_Besitos, yo tb tk!!!! _

_**EllesmeraMalfoy: **__que bueno que te guste , viste no me he tardado casi nada en actualizar, parece que tuve un golpe de inspiración :P. Saludos paa ti, nos vemos en el prox cap:)_

_**PautanamachiMalfoy:**__ jajaj parece que el odio por Ginny es general ¿que les hizo esa adoraaaaaaaable pelirroja ? ¬¬ jajjajaj. Que bueno que no me odies y Bienvenida!! Nos vemos en el prox cap :). _

_**GabytaMalfoy**__: Si.. A mi tb me cae bien Ginny (jajaj aunque he descubierto que no es muy generalizado XD) Que bueno que no me odies y que te haya gustado el cap, mil besotes para ti (ahhhy yo tb quiero tener para mi a Malfoyyyy). _

Freyja, Beautifly92, Harrymaniaca, Yuzuki, margara, Nakera(extraño tus reviews animosos! Bua¿me odiarás por salirme de la línea?) , pamina, karyta, Nanita y bueno, todas las demás que me leen (o leyeron en algún momento). Espero sus reviews para saber cómo va la historia y qué le falta o qué le sobra. Bye!!


	7. Baño a Medianoche

_Antes de dejarlas con el capítulo: _

_Como se habrán dado cuenta ya no soy thurisaz1, cambié mi penName a __**Emma.Zunz**_

_Las razones son varias: una de mis mejores amigas dijo que era feo... no, en verdad eso no me importaría, para las que se preguntaban de donde saqué es nombre: pues es una Runa Vikinga conocida por varios nombres como Thurisaz y Thor. Tiene bastantes significados, yo personalmente conozco y lo asemejo a "Fuerza". _

_Ahora soy Emma.Zunz que era mi penName anterior y que sí va más conmigo. _

_Emma siempre ha sido mi seudónimo cuando he escrito antes y, además, era el nombre de mi abuela. _

"_Emma Zunz" (no, no es por Emma Watson) es el nombre de la protagonista de un cuento de Borges (autor al que admiro mucho). Se los recomiendo, es un cuento pequeño y que al menos a mi me llegó bastante (bueno, tuve que hacer un laaaaaaargo trabajo sobre ello). _

_Este cap va dedicado a Embercita (para que después no digas que te ando olvidando!) Lean su historia, es buenísima: Fatales Consecuencias. _

_Besos a todas, comentarios al final ;).

* * *

_

**Capítulo VII:**

**Baños a medianoche**

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido¡mil veces estúpido y otras mil veces más patético!._

_Hoy no quiero escribir sobre Granger, no quiero ni siquiera recordar cómo en un momento de debilidad se me ocurrió enviarle esa nota. Vale. Le hice daño, le di miedo, lo vi en sus ojos... y le envié la rosa. Blanca. Extraña elección, comúnmente envío rosas, es un cliché que las mujeres aman, pero rosas rojas, no blancas. Quizás sólo sea un síntoma de disgusto por el rojo, aunque¡qué más da¡Merlín es Granger!, la sabelo-todo Granger, la sangre-sucia Granger, la-amiga-de-Potty-y-La-comadreja Granger... pensar demasiado en ella está llevando mis nervios al límite. _

_Hoy recibí carta de mis padres, de mi padre más específicamente, de aquél ser sin sentimientos y manipulador que me ha tocado en la lotería genética. Vaya lotería. Me felicita por los riesgos que estoy tomando, porque he asumido aún más mi condición de mortífago y he llevado a cabo las cosas que me ha estado pidiendo, porque si sigo así a finales del año tendré una marca en mi brazo para que mi padre lo pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos y fastidiarme la vida para siempre, nunca mi elección, siempre la suya. La buena noticia que traía era que Nott y Molist ya habían sido marcados por el Señor Tenebroso y que no podía esperar que ese día llegara en mi vida¿alguna vez siquiera me preguntó qué es lo que yo quería para mi vida?, detesto que todo el mundo asuma las cosas por mí. ¡Maldición, hace años dejé de ser un niño!. _

_¿Y qué me queda a mi?, entretenerme, tratar de olvidar todo lo que sucederá dentro de un par de meses cuando el Señor Oscuro irrumpa en el castillo y todos los impuros y traidores a la sangre paguen caro su elección. Al menos nos toca la parte divertida, el Señor Oscuro está bastante agradecido de nuestros "servicios de información"... _

_Ya verá Granger... cuando llegue ese día no podrá soportar las lágrimas, ya lo verá, y ese día, no habrán rosas. DM._

* * *

Hermione llegó con evidente cansancio a la sala de prefectos. Lanzó su mochila llena de deberes para el lunes y se tiró en un sillón. Había sido una semana estresante, tuvieron muchos deberes y los profesores no paraban de recordarles la cercanía de los EXTASIS. Menudo fin de semana le esperaba... 

Repentinamente algo la sobresaltó. Una música clásica sonaba claro y fuerte.

Hermione se extrañó¿de dónde podía salir esa música?.. a menos que Dumbledore se hubiese vuelto "refinado" y haya decidido poner música clásica para relajar a los alumnos... claro, eso estaba descartado. Entonces¿de quien había sido la idea...?.

Agudizó el oído y fue siguiendo la música, pasó por varios pasillos dejándose guiar y llegó a la quinta planta. Pasó por la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y llegó frente a una puerta que le era conocida: el baño de los prefectos.

Hermione tocó la puerta primero, "no vaya a ser que interrumpa a alguien en el baño" .. pensó. No hubo respuesta, se imaginó que era por la música fuerte, probablemente adentro no se debía escuchar nada. Pronunció la contraseña y entró a la habitación, los candelabros estaban prendidos y la bañera estaba llenándose con los jabones que estaban saliendo de las distintas tuberías. Y allí, de espaldas a ella, pero con un porte que sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar, estaba el ocupante de la sala: Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Otro intento por desconcentrarme de los estudios Malfoy? - interrogó Hermione adentrándose en la habitación y quedando de frente al rubio que la miraba complacido.

- Algo así...quería traerte aquí y no se me ha ocurrido mejor idea - sonrió Draco.

- ¿Sabes que esa música se escucha prácticamente en todo Hogwarts? - preguntó Hermione extrañada de la actitud del rubio¿perdón?, lo había hecho para ¿"traerla aquí"?.

- No - contestó el chico con calma.

Hermione puso cara de no entender. Ella sabía que había seguido la música y estaba bien segura de que aún la escuchaba fuerte.

- La verdad es que hice un hechizo guiador, sólo tu podías escuchar la música y seguirla hasta aquí- replicó el rubio acercándose a la castaña y cortando con movimiento de su varita la estridente música.

A la castaña se le desencajó la mandíbula. Definitivamente no entendía, primero, Draco Malfoy casi le rompe la muñeca (que aún tenía adolorida), después le da una rosa y ahora utiliza un hechizo para guiarla, o Malfoy se había vuelto loco (descartado) o algo se traía el rubio entre manos.

- Bien, vamos Malfoy, honestamente ¿para qué me has traído aquí? - cuestionó Hermione cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

- Tsk, Tsk - chasqueó Draco negando con la cabeza - yo no te he traído Granger, tu solita decidiste venir...

Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, y la cerró, y la abrió y después de un buen rato se dio por vencida de responder. ¡Qué fastidio!, decidió que lo mejor era poner una cara de enfado hasta que el rubio aclarase la situación.

- Pues bien, si insistes - pronunció irónico Draco - puedes venir a tomar un baño conmigo - concluyó sonriendo.

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! - bufó Hermione lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el rubio captara, pero, pero ¡que descaro¿"si insistes"¡por favor!.

- No Granger, es un sueño, estoy yo - soltó el Slytherin irónico, inocente y sexy, todo a la vez.

La castaña no pudo contener una sonrisa, era la persona más ególatra que conocía, la más desesperante, quizás la más confusa... pero la estaba haciendo reir.

- No sé si este humo es por el vapor de agua o por tu ego, Malfoy - dijo finalmente la castaña ante el comentario de Draco.

- Quizás ambas - susurró el rubio ya peligrosamente cerca de la castaña.

- Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres Malfoy - sentenció Hermione comenzando a ponerse incómoda por la cercanía del muchacho, tenía un olor característico y ese olor se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza, haciendola pensar cosas que ella no llegaría a reconocer jamás.

Draco no respondió, se limitó a mover su varita y sin pronunciar verbalmente las palabras atrajo desde un extremo del salón una mochila con un lazo verde y plateado. La puso frente a la castaña, extendiéndola y lo suficientemente cerca como para que la chica pudiese leer en la hermosa placa que servía de broche:

_Hermione J. Granger_.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y luego contrajo el ceño. ¿Estaba bien de salud Malfoy?, la había tratado como un estropajo toda su vida y ¿ahora esto?.

- ¿Empezamos de nuevo Granger? - preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

- No puedo aceptarlo Malfoy... - dijo finalmente la chica aunque tomando la mochila en sus manos; claro, era lo que siempre se decía a los regalos inesperados.. Aunque evidentemente la respuesta era otra.

- Tienes razón, lo botaré - dijo el chico quitándole la mochila de las manos también con una falsa respuesta, había captado perfectamente los ojos de la chica - Apesta. Quizás algún elfo doméstico se quiera quedar con ella.

- ¡No! - chilló Hermione tomando una vez más el regalo en sus manos - Me encanta... es sólo que, no te entiendo Malfoy.

- No, es necesario... nadie lo hace - confesó seductoramente el chico rozando una de las manos de la castaña que se estremeció al contacto. Hermione hubiese podido jurar que a pesar de su tono irónico y seductor el Slytherin estaba siendo sincero y eso la estremeció aún más.

- Muchas Gracias Draco - pronunció con lentitud y elegancia la Gryffindor. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no estaba segura de la respuesta del rubio.

Draco levantó su rostro y la miró con fuerza¿lo había llamado por su nombre?.

- Ven a darte un baño conmigo - invitó esta vez y al ver la extraña expresión de la chica continuó - con bañadores Granger, no me interesa verte desnuda, recuérdalo.

Hermione volvió a reír, pero esta vez mucho más nerviosamente, la cercanía del rubio no la hacía perder el control, es verdad, pero no podía evitar sentir algo revolverse en su interior, aunque claro, conocía perfectamente la fama de Malfoy como para pensar de que habían otras mil chicas que seguramente habían estado en la misma situación. Se lo pensó unos minutos que parecieron eternos, sólo se escuchan los grifos que aún no terminaban de llenar el contenido de la piscina.

- Esta bien Malfoy - accedió finalmente Hermione y antes de recordarse así misma que estaba loca por aceptar a invitación de Draco Malfoy subió a su habitación a buscar sus cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy salió de los vestidores del baño de los prefectos con cara de asco. Había visto la escenita que con Draco había ayudado a calcular fríamente. La estúpida de Granger era una estúpida predecible.

- ¿Misión cumplida Draco? - preguntó seductoramente al rubio abrazándolo por detrás.

- No todavía - contestó el chico mientras Pansy comenzaba a besar su cuello.

- Fracasado - dijo aún sin soltar al chico, pero esta vez de frente a el.

- Perra - replico éste divertido.

- Yo igual te quiero Draco. - dijo irónica Pansy frente al "cumplido" de su compañero - Me marcho... Y más te vale que te apresures, ya estoy temiendo que estés perdiendo tus "encantos" - murmuró Pansy sacandole la camisa al rubio y tocando su cuerpo bien formado.

- Para nada Parkinson¿acaso los has olvidado?... si quieres puedo recordártelos - desafió el rubio tomando a la morena por la nuca y acariciando su pronunciada cintura.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer primero Draquito... - lanzó Pansy a modo de despedida mientras cruzaba el salón cotonéandose.

Draco suspiró y terminó de sacarse la ropa aún pensando en lo seductora y desinhibida que era Pansy Parkinson... ¿Por qué Granger no podía ser como ella?.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione iba discretamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la quinta planta preguntándose continuamente cómo se había dejado convencer. Dijo la contraseña y se introdujo al baño, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera llamar a Malfoy lo vio de espaldas, _desnudo_. Hermione quedó boquiabierta y tan paralizada como si alguien le hubiese enviado un hechizo por lo bajo. Draco se dio vuelta lenta y seductoramente, disfrutando el minuto, como intuía era el primer chico que la castaña veía desnudo.

- ¿Te importaría cerrar la boca y dar la vuelta para que me pueda poner el bañador? - preguntó arrastrando y saboreando cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada letra.

Hermione apreció salir de su trance y se dio vuelta complemente roja tratando de buscar una sola razón por la cual había accedido ir a darse un baño _con_ Malfoy.

Sintió los movimientos del rubio y por un chapuzón de agua se dio cuenta que el Slytherin ya había ingresado a la piscina. Se cuestionó por un momento si estar ahí era lo indicado y se debatió internamente entre darse la vuelta o salir corriendo a su habitación a destruir todo pensando que era el engreído de Malfoy. Sólo por la poca dignidad que creía le quedaba, decidió darse la vuelta y sostener la mirada del rubio.

Hermione llevaba una bata. Se la quitó delicadamente sintiendo la constante mirada del Slytherin.

Finalmente la castaña terminó de sacarse lo que llevaba encima y quedó frente al rubio en un discreto y bastante tapado bañador violeta. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, había olvidado que era Granger la que tenía enfrente, que seguramente no iba a llevar un bikini o cualquier otra cosa que dejara menos a la imaginación... porque el traje de baño su madre era más excitante que el que llevaba la Gryffindor. Aún así Draco la observó extrañado.

Se veía cohibida a la chica, aún azorada por lo sucedido momentos atrás, y eso extrañamente llamaba su atención. Pansy, y la mayoría de las chicas que conocía, no se sonrojaban al verlo, y prácticamente, no se sonrojaban con nada.

- No se como acabaste convenciendome - dijo Hermione una vez que estaba en el agua con Malfoy y comenzaba a nadar (lo más lejos posible de él).

- Porque soy irresistible - replicó Draco conteniendo una sonrisa y asegurándose de que Hermione no pudiese escaparse de él. La chica ya lo había visto, ahora tenía que saber lo que podía hacer con él...

Hermione rió tratando de contener el escalofrío que le producía la cercanía de Malfoy.

- Realmente no conoces el significado de la palabra humildad, Malfoy - afirmó la chica, definitivamente, no era una pregunta.

- Mmm, sí Granger, lo conozco, pero eso simplemente no está en mi vocabulario¿sabes?, es difícil ser humilde cuando eres un Malfoy - respondió Draco guiñándole un ojo. La chica pareció no creérselo y Draco al ver su reacción rió, definitivamente la chica no conocía el significado de "ser un Malfoy" - Estaba bromeando Granger - terminó divertido.

- Una pregunta Malfoy ... ¿por qué decidiste invitarme aquí hoy¿ninguna de tus "amigas" estaba disponible?.

- Siendo honesto... estaba entre invitar a Lindsay o a Catherin, pero...

- Pudiste haber invitado a ambas, quizás entre las dos hacen un cerebro - lo interrumpió Hermione. Claro... Evidentemente no se esperaba haber sido la primera opción de Malfoy, pero la verdad es que nunca llegó a escuchar la real respuesta del rubio.

-No seas envidiosa Granger - dijo el chico molesto por la interrupción, si la castaña supiera...

- Oh, Malfoy¡tengo tanta envidia de ellas!, ojalá mi cerebro fuese del porte de una nuez y mi falda más corta que el lavado de pelo de Snape- ironizó Hermione sacándole una sonrisa al Slytherin, no había mejor frase para definir a sus "amigas".

- Lo siento Granger, no todas pueden ser tan "perfectas" como tu - pronunció el rubio con sarcasmo y con cierta... ¿amargura?.

- Draco Malfoy diciendome que soy perfecta ¿puedo tomar eso como un cumplido?.

Hermione aún no se creía las palabras de Draco¿él¿el chico sangre-pura-soy-superior diciendole a ella "perfecta"?. Draco se limitó a mirar en otra dirección. La Gryffindor decidió tomar eso como un "si" y sonrió para sus adentros.

Hubo un momento incómodo, que Draco decidió romper lanzándole un poco de agua a la castaña. Hermione rio, pero no se dejó amedrentar, respondió con fuerza al chorro que Malfoy le había lanzado, claramente, el rubio no pensó en recibir esa respuesta. La miró divertido y le volvió a lanzar agua, esta vez con más fuerza. En un par de segundos, ambos estaban completamente mojados y entregados a la tarea de hacer aún más mojado lo imposible.

- Idiota - comentó divetida una Hermione definitivamente más mojada de lo que tenía planeado.

- Bueno.. Reconozco que a veces puedo serlo - dijo Draco aún riendo. Le gustaba eso ella, extrañamente lo hacía reír.

- Lo eres - afirmó Hermione, con lo cual recibió otro gran chorro de agua - ¡Hey¡estaba bromeando! - chillo, cuando ya no podía respirar.

- Bien, ya lo dije, no todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tu- dijo el Slytherin una vez que había cesado momentáneamente su pequeña "guerra". Fue un momento de honestidad más grande del que hubiese deseado.

- No soy perfecta Malfoy -afirmó con energía Hermione.

- Pues todos te consideran la chica ideal Granger: inteligente, aplicada, dedicada más a los demás que a ti misma...

- Enumerar mis virtudes no va a hacer que te considere Malfoy - lo interrumpió Hermione seriamente. ¿Perfecta...para quien?, para los profesores, para sus padres... la lista no era larga¿de donde sacaba esas cosas el Slytherin?.

- Pensé que ya me estabas considerando... - replicó Malfoy sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione. Sostuvo su mirada y se acercó a ella. Alargó su mano y rozó la mejilla de la castaña, no había odio esta vez en sus ojos hielo, sino un profundo deseo de saber qué era lo que escondía la castaña, que era lo que tenía esa chica para hacerlo gastar sus suspiros.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres de mí Malfoy?, hace un par de meses me odiabas y me ignorabas por completo, y ahora.. Me regalas flores, mochilas, preparas esto para mi... - Hermione estaba seria, no se movió pese al contacto de la mano húmeda del Slytherin y sostuvo su mirada durante todo el tiempo que le costó a Malfoy llegar a la respuesta.

- Me intrigas- confesó finalmente Draco después de un prolongado silencio- Creía conocer la respuesta exacta de todas las mujeres, creía poder conquistarlas a todas fácilmente y luego llegas tu y... - el rubio se silenció.

Hermione se quedó aún más estática que antes. No tembló, no se estremeció ni enrojeció, y para ser honestos, le costó salir de la impresión un buen rato. Ahí estaba Malfoy, el chico quizás más codiciado de Hogwarts, el chico que todas veían pasar con la boca abierta, _con_ ella, una chica normal, con una ropa demasiado ancha, con una buena pila de libros en los brazos, con el mismo aspecto con que se levantaba en la mañana¿ella, precisamente ella, de entre todas las mujeres que podía tener, lo intrigaba?.

- Eso es porque te limitas sólo a un tipo de mujer Malfoy, no todas somos iguales y, ciertamente, no todas caemos a tus pies - contestó finalmente. En ese momento no quiso seguir ahí, no quería enfrentearse más a esos ojos grises que, sinceramente, también la intrigaban.

Draco la miró fijo y acercó lentamente su cara a la de la chica. Ya había tratado de besarla una vez y el resultado no había sido bueno¿se arriesgaría otra vez?.

El corazón de la Gryffindor comenzó a latir a mil por hora, su razón le dictaba que soltara al chico, que le diera el combo más grande de su vida y que le demostrase quien era ella, pero no se movía, su corazón se lo impedía.

Pero Draco bajó la vista y perdió el tenso y fuerte contacto visual.

- Será mejor que me vaya - susurró Hermione dándose la vuelta y subiendo por las escaleras.

Draco la siguió con la mirada, se fijó como el bañador se apegaba a su piel. Hermione no era extremadamente hermosa, no era extremadamente regia, era un chica común y corriente, pero definitivamente había algo en ella que le inspiraba algo que no era capaz de expresar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco salió del baño de los prefectos con calma, era tarde, pero no tenía deseos de dormir. Paseó por el castillo y finalmente decidió salir a un patio interior del castillo. Las hojas caían recordando que el verano ya había pasado y que el otoño amenazaba con irse también. Suspiró y llevó su platinada cabeza a sus manos.

- ¿Problemas Draco Malfoy? - interrogó una aguda voz a sus espaldas arrastrando las palabras. Draco tardó en reaccionar, pero lentamente levantó su rostro y miró al frente.

- Enana - dijo el rubio después de unos minutos.

- Prefiero que me llamen Akaine, gracias - replicó la pequeña rubia- Supongo que hoy no vas a enviarle nada a la prefecta¿verdad?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - preguntó Draco con una voz segura aunque esbozando una sonrisa- ahora, desaparece enana, quiero estar solo.

- Lo haré, pero no porque me lo ordenes, sino porque tengo que ir a acabar con mi tarea de pociones.

- ¿Cómo va eso?.

La chica se limitó a sacarle la lengua y presurosamente salió de la vista del rubio, que no pudo evitar reír. Él, ayudando a una pequeña mocosa insoportable, él, Draco Malfoy intrigado con una sangre-sucia¿qué le estaba pasando al mundo?.

Volvió a pensar en Hermione... ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora ella¿qué estaría haciendo?. Repentinamente sonrió. Tenía una buena idea... y necesitaba una escoba para llevarla a cabo. Quizás ahora sus conocimientos de las camas de la torre de Gryffindor sí le fueran a ser de ayuda.

* * *

_Perdón ¡sé que me he tardado!, quería subirlo antes, pero se me hizo poco el tiempo :(. Además me comencé a leer un muuuy recomendado libro: Crepúsculo. Es muy bueno, lo recomiendo mil (tengo una pág. de donde pueden bajarlo... ok, sé que eso es piratería, pero al menos en mi país (Chile) los libros en sí son un robo). _

_Bueno.. Ya, me dejo de tanta cosa y ahora la pregunta¿les ha gustado?, a propósito, odié el título, de hecho, pensé en subirlo sin título alguno... alguna segerencia para cambiarlo:S. _

_Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado para las fan de la película, porque está importado directamente desde ella e incluso tiene algunas frases sacadas de la misma. Además, claro, está la mochila que le regala Sebastian a Anette, pensé en cambiarlo, pero una mochila queda como regalo perfecto para Hermione. _

_Bueno, este capítulo me gusta, pero no le tengo especial cariño, porque, claro, no ha salido desde mi cabeza, sino de la cabeza de otros._

_¿Qué hará Draco con la escoba? Mmmm (sin malpensar por favor!) __Oh¿y qué les ha parecido la incusrsión de Akaine nuevamente en el fic?, yo adoro a esa niña . Última pregunta, lo jurooo! siempre me he preguntado qué creen de las palabras iniciales que siempre están en cursiva ¿teorías de lo que son, ya se dieron cuenta verdad?. _

_Ahora mis respuestas a los reviews: _

_**Connie**__¿cómo estáaas?, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulooo anterior, a mi tb, la verdad es que amo las rosas y me muero si alguien tiene ese pequeño gesto conmigo.. Pero.. Jajja como nadie lo hace lo escribo para mi misma. Sí :P cambié a Draco de Sebastian, pero en este capi de seguro se vuelven a encontrar, son los dos tan bellos¿qué es de tu vida?. Oieee me tinca mucho tu fiz de Rose/Scorpius, pero no sé dónde los has publicado :(. Nos vemos en el prox capituloo. _

_**Beautifly92**__: hola!! Cómo estás? Que bueno que te haya gustado el final, sí es dulce.. Pero después de un cap bastante rudo, bye!, espero que tb te guste este._

_**Ember**__: malaa!! Yo tb te leo. Pero mira, para que TU veas que sí soy buena amiga me empecé a leer Crepúsculo para que no estés transmitiendo sola en la U y además he seguido con Memorias de Idhun (aunque sigue sin convencerme lo suficiente). Oye nerd, en serio te leo, de hecho, me lo terminé ayer (además, yo ya sé lo que va a pasar jajja sabes que me encanta que me cuenten las historias, además tu eres tan buena contándolas como escribiéndolas, son fan tuya too el rato!). Oyeee tengo una queja eso sí, te juro k que te escribí un RR ENORME y después me metí y me di cuanta que sólo había una parte :( al menos te llegó completo al mail? Mil besitos, tkm!!! (llámame cuando llegues)._

_**Dani**__: jajja ahora puedes decirme Emma ;) . Ayyy yo he sido tan mala persona, me empecé a leer "¿Perfecta?" pero no me lo he acabado (aunque sólo tenga 5 caps), tuve que salir con prisa y no alcancé ni a terminarlo, ni a dejar review. Pero me gusta, es muy, muy original, nunca me imaginé a Herms en esas situaciones. Bueno, mil besos y la próxima vez nos vemos en tu historia y no en la mía. Muchos besos bye!!_

_**Pau**__: jajjaja MUY bien dicho.. Draco es tan "Malfoy" no hay más palabras para él, pero sin lugar a dudas me mata (miraaa!! de hecho me inspiraste y puse en una parte que era tan Malfoy, o bueno, algo por el estilo). Yo tb quiero soñar con él :'( ¿por qué yo no me encontraré con hombres como el en la vida real?, no importa que me trate mal al principio si despues es tan "Malfoy" conmigo (aaaayyy muchos suspiros). Muchos besos para ti igual, nos vemos en el prox cap :). _

_**Karyta34**__: que bueno que te haya gustadoo a mi tb, menos mal, pensé que las que aman la película me iban a matar por salirme tanto de la línea.. Pero te recompenso con este cap, que es totalmente de la peli. Mil besos nos leemos! xD. _

_**Drajer:**__ hola! Jajja sí, mejor pensar un poco que usar copy-paste con la película, además, sería demasiado predecible como dices tu, bueno, este cap es directo desde la película, aunque al estilo Malfoy, espero que también te haya gustado, besos!_

_**Namine 1993**__: jajja nooo... te equivocas "casi" se besaron Herms no aceptó el beso por lo tanto esa es aún una escena pendiente ;). Nos vemos!_

_**Yuzuki: **__sii! Has vuelto re-bienvenida jajaj jajja me he reído montones con el comentario de Dobby. Uuuy veras las cosas que estás sintiendo Malfoyy, pobre!, bueno, en este cap queda un poco más claro. Mil besotes, nos vemos!!_

_**FreyjaBleu**__: totalmente acatado mi general!, este cap lo revisé mucho, mucho y he tratado de mejorarlo. Sabes? Esos detallitos de las mayúsculas siempre se me van... a mi no me molesta, pero si a ti te incomoda trataré de cambiarlo (y no sólo en este cap, sino tb en los próximos). Sé que tienes varios errorcillos, pero es el primer fic que escribo y estoy aprendiendo :). Oyeeee en serio me encantaría que me dijieras qué más hay que cambiar, las criticas constructivas me agradan mucho. Gracias por tu apoyo, besos!!_

_**Gabyta**__: hola de nuevo, jajjaja siii un ángelito y todo un demonio a la vez¿no es maravilloso? (suspiroo!!!)._

_**FlohBlack**__¡¡bienvenida!, creo que no te había visto antes, que bueno que te hayas decidido a postear :) que bueno que te haya gustadoooo en verdad emoción¡snif!.. como decía en una contestación anterior... la frase junto a la rosa es quizás lo que a mi me gustaría escuchar¿no es hermoso?, por qué a los hombres no se les ocurrirán esos detalles?, no ellos te sueltan un "lo siento" o un "perdón" y según ellos todo solucionado.. Uuuf... al menos le puedo inventar esas respues creativas a Draco y suspirar por él. Nos vemos en el prox cap :). _

**Chukii: **_Bienvenida:) , cómo estás?, antes que todo, gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme un review . Menos mal que te ha gustado que me haya salido de la línea exacta de la película, yo ya tenía miedo a que todas esperaran que no :S aunque jajaja, lo siento, este capítulo sí sigue la peli. Bueno, te dejo, nos vemos en el prox cap. Besines! _

**Pd**: Me encanta responder reviews, en serio, me hacen reír mucho y también mucha ilusión. Sé que muchas no los dejan por lata o por cualquier otro motivo que no voy a cuestionar, pero sinceramente, me encantaría que me dijeran todos los que la leen qué tal va, de hecho, muchas veces he pensado en desistir con la historia, pero luego leo los rr, me emociono y continúo, así que ... ya saben como darme algo de ánimo, no es tan difícil. Mil besos para todas las lectoras! (Jajaj hay lectOres?, me encantaría saberlo).


	8. Latidos

**Capítulo VIII **

**Latidos**

Draco entrecerró los ojos, había ya tenido demasiados impulsos con la sangresucia que no comprendía y que lo sacaban de quicio. Estaba molesto por todas las cosas que había hecho y más aún por su comportamiento en el baño de los prefectos. El plan era llevársela a la cama, pero ni siquiera había sido capaz de besarla aún, la primer vez que lo intentó la chica parecía más una estatua de piedra que una mujer de carne y hueso, y .. Bueno, en el baño simplemente se limitó a bajar su vista. Recordó su conversación, ella siempre con su moral y perfección en alto, y la muy "ingenua" afirmando que no se creía perfecta. Basura. Draco Malfoy estaba comenzando a comprender que la castaña no era una Pansy más, no cedía a sus encantos y parecía no ceder ante los sentimientos.

El rubio se dio una fuerte vuelta en la cama. Sabía que quitarle la virginidad a Granger era una apuesta, pero estaba a comenzando a preocuparle más de lo debido. Pensaba en ella a menudo, casi se la podía imaginar en este momento, seguramente ya despierta, sentada quizás estudiando con algún libro en las manos. Siempre un libro de compañía ¿le besaría el libro¿la haría sentir mujer¿le haría el amor? Maldita sea, aquellas cosas tan mundanas y físicas no le importaban a miss perfección. Sólo a él. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso.

- Draco¿Estás bien? - preguntó una rubia a su lado. "_Jenny_" si mal no recordaba.

- Bajo a desayunar - anunció repentinamente el rubio incorporándose en la cama y poniéndose los pantalones.

- Si quieres puedes venir por el postre ... - coqueteó Jenny Drake aún revolviendose en la cama adoselada con cortinas azules y lazos blancos. Afortunadamente los alumnos de Ravenclaw tenían habitaciones individuales, como los Slytherins.

- Los desayunos no llevan postre, querida - murmuró molesto y tenso Draco. La chica no pareció comprender, habían tenido una noche formidable, el rubio había estado muy fuerte y ahora la dejaba sin explicación alguna.

Draco caminó con paso decidido hacia la salida y atravesó la sala común, no le importaba mucho que los alumnos lo vieran, en este momento no le importaba nada.

Cruzó los diversos pasillos y bajó varias escaleras, hasta que en un recodo de la tercera planta se encontró con Blaise. Le tenía aprecio al chico, no era un arrastrado como todos los demás, y era capaz de pensar por sí mismo, aún así, el moreno era un fiel seguidor del Senor Oscuro y siempre instaba a Draco en sus diversas misiones.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con la hija del admistrador de la red flu? - preguntó discreto mientras veía con recelo a unas muchachas que pasaban por ahí y suspiraban.

- La red estará abierta en la fecha estipulada - se limitó a pronunciar el rubio antes de decidir largarse de ahí y de una vez por todas llegar al Gran Salón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Amaneciste de mal humor, cariño? - interrogó Pansy sentándose a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin. Era domingo, por lo que vestía ropa de calle, la morena llevaba una mini de terciopelo negra y una blusa con volados, haciendo suspirar a más de uno con su caminar.

El rubio iba a replicar, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Hermione Granger irrumpió en el Gran Salón junto a Ron Weasley, al parecer iban bastante animados. Eso sólo empeoró el ánimo de Malfoy, que gruñó por lo bajo.

- Oh¡pero que enternecedor! - comentó Pansy - si es la comadreja con el ratón, no me decido cuál de los dos me da más nauseas.

En ese momento Draco hubiese dado una buena cantidad de dinero al que alejase a Pansy de su lado, a veces su voz era tan molesta... Observó la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a los dos sentarse cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Después de unos minutos, que para el espectador parecieron horas, el pelirrojo acarició levemente el cabello de Hermione y la chica se sonrojó.

Draco no fue capaz de contenerse, con él, la castaña se comportaba pudorosa, virginal¡y ahora prácticamente le estaba gritando a la comadreja su amor!. No bebió más de su café negro y golpeó la taza fuerte sobre la mesa, haciendo que Pansy y varios más cercanos se diesen vuelta a observar a su príncipe enojado.

El rubio siguió cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione y de Ron hasta que la castaña decidió ponerse de pie sin compañía de Weasel. Se levantó presurosamente y siguió sus pasos que, según Draco creía, llevaban a la biblioteca.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que el Slyhterin la siguiera, llevaba la mochila cuyo broche era sellado con su nombre, Draco no pudo evitar sonreir. Además, la chica portaba unos cuantos libros en las manos y al parecer tenía problemas con un pergamino que parecía no poder sujetar con firmeza. Draco se adelantó a la muchacha y la pasó a llevar con su hombro; como era de esperar, Hermione cedió frente a la fuerza del muchacho y soltó los libros que llevaba en las manos dejándolos desparramados por el piso.

- Oh lo siento - se disculpó irónicamente Draco con pose altiva mientras la muchacha se daba vueltas a ver quien había sido su agresor. Hermione abrió bastante los ojos, asombrada por los cambios anímicos del rubio, quizás la posibilidad de la locura ya no estaba tan descartada...- Quizás tu novio te pueda ayudar - concluyó con desdén el rubio que aún la miraba con superioridad y enfado.

- No tengo novio - afirmó Hermione recogiendo sus pertenencias. _Momento, _pensó prácticamente la había tumbado en el suelo y ¿lo único que atinaba el rubio a sacarle en cara era la existencia de un novio que él sabía ella no tenía?...

- Si, quizás tengas razón, no creo que las comadrejas cuenten como novios - soltó Draco con amargura_. ¡Mentirosa¡Perra¡Yo te ví y no me lo puedes negar!_, eran exactamente las emociones que cruzaban la cabeza de Draco enfurecido.

- No insultes a Ron, y, y no... - iba a decir _"no es mi novio"_, pero en vez de eso se rectificó - ¡No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy!, te lo advierto, no te metas con Ron - amenazó Hermione sosteniendo la mirada gris del rubio y ya perfectamente compuesta.

- No te preocupes, no tengo intención de relacionarme con algo tan ... Asqueroso - enfatizó Draco.

- ¡Ron es mucho mejor persona que tu! - exclamó enérgica Hermione en defensa de su amigo de la infancia, además había que tener presente que el pelirrojo se deshacía en atenciones a Hermione, había cambiado mucho y ya le estaba insinuando estar juntos...

_¡Pero que se creía el rubio egocéntico!_, pensaba azorada Hermione, no entendía cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana, primero regalos y luego insultos¡vaya relación!. A Hermione le daba vueltas el estómago, y el parco desayuno que había tenido no era precisamente la razón. No entendía la furia del rubio, y¡por merlín!, ni siquiera se lo estaba explicando.. Aunque ... quizás, sólo quizás _¿celos¡no no no! _Se obligó a pensar Hermione, la sóla ocurrencia de que Draco Malfoy tuviese celos de Ron Weasley era más ridícula que decir que Snape era un dulce profesor.

- Ron tiene algo que tu nunca vas a tener Malfoy... Corazón - terminó Hermione enojada. Le indignaba que Malfoy se entrometiese con ella misma y la insultara, pero no iba a permitir que también insultase a sus amigos. Hermione gritaba en su interior, _algo_ quería gritarle a Draco que no le entendía, que ella también se sentía intrigada frente a esos ojos grises, pero _algo_ a la vez quería demostrarle que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor, y eso fue lo que triunfó.

Draco se quedó estupefacto frente al comentario de la castaña. Sintió como si le clavasen una daga en la mitad del estómago, una daga que amenazaba por no salir...

¡Quería matarla!, en ese momento hubiese practicado su Avada Kedabra con ella sólo para dejar de sentir un sentimiento que estaba comenzando a arder en su pecho.

Sin embargo, de pronto, en un movimiento tan rápido como impensado, en la mitad del pasillo camino a la biblioteca, donde habían unos cuantos alumnos revolotiando, Draco Malfoy tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Hermione, tiró todo lo que la chica llevaba en las manos y antes de que ésta pudiese comprender qué estaba haciendo el rubio, su mano se encontraba aprisionada con fuerza en el pecho de Malfoy... en su corazón.

Hermione quedó helada, nunca se hubiese esperado esa respuesta del rubio. Muchos de los alumnos que estaban presentes los miraban con la boca entreabierta, pero eso no le importó. Draco tenía aferrada fuertemente su mano en la de ella y tímidamente comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón. El mundo para la castaña en ese momento sólo consistía y en los ojos grises de Malfoy que parecían brillar de tal manera que amezaban con derretir el acostumbrado hielo característico y en unos fuertes latidos de corazón, como si el rubio hubiese corrido mucho, o más aún, así se escuchaban los sonidos de su pecho.

- Hermione - dijo con calma inusitada Draco con sus ojos clavados en los de ella- No me importa quien te haya dicho eso, aquí también late un corazón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era de noche en el castillo de Hogwarts y todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes, excepto unos cuantos.

Una rubia jadeaba por el contacto con el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, quien, hábilmente llevaba la situación a los rumbos donde el quería.

La arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo el cuello. La chica suspiraba y no podía contener sus gemidos por cada uno de los experimientados besos del rubio, quien, evidentemente sabía qué puntos exactos debía presionar.

Comenzó a bajar sus manos por la cintura de la chica y con una hábil maniobra la subió en su regazo acompasando sus movimientos...

- Menuda ronda de vigilancia Malfoy - comentó la rubia enderezándo su falda y acomodando se cabello.

El Slytherin se limitó a mirarla, a abotonarse la camisa y arreglarse el pantalón. Aún no se recuperaba del encuentro con cierta Gyffindor esa misma mañana y no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema.

- Hannah, necesito pedirte un favor - dijo el rubio apático saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Después de esto - suspiró Hannah Abbot - lo que quieras Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco se encontraba en un balcón con una espléndida vista al Gran Lago. Sostenía un hermoso diario en sus manos y escribía frenéticamente. De pronto, algo distrajo su atención.

Era Hermione, quien, por lo que parecía, alegremente enseñaba a niños de primer año. No pudo evitar sonreír y se odió por eso. Volvió su vista a su diario. Quizás el único compañero fiel en el que solía verter sus pensamientos, el único frente al cual no tenía nada que aparentar. Fijó una vez más su vista en la castaña y disfrutó de un momento viendola. Seguramente la castaña estaba azorada, entusiasmada y sonriendo, dulcemente. ¿Por qué él no podía mandar todo a la misma mierda y salir con ella a reír?. Cerró su diario y lo depositó en el suelo mientras se abalanzaba sobre los borden del balcón, reflexionando.

Pansy entró en el balcón en que sabía encontraría a Malfoy. El rubio no podía evitarlo, le gustaban las alturas, quizás por eso nunca era capaz de dormir en su dormitorio en las mazmorras abajo del Gran lago. Entró cautamente; el chico no la había visto. De pronto un objeto llamó su atención. En el suelo, bajo un amplio banco de piedra reposaba algo que le era de sobra conocido: El diario de Draco Malfoy.

La chica comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, iba a intentar sacar el diario, ese maldito diario que estaba segura nadie nunca había leído. Pero la empresa fue imposible, porque Draco se dio vuelta y descubrió a la morena. Quedaron frente a frente.

- ¿Podrías ser más cursi Malfoy?, pensé que habías dejado ese diario hace años - comentó agria Pansy.

- ¿Podías estar más desesperada por leerlo? - replicó malicioso Draco. Sabía que la chica estaba enterada de su existencia, es más sabía que muchas veces la utilizaba a ella de apoyo para escribirlo, y, claro, sabía perfectamente que en él se vertían muchos secretos... de ambos.

Se miraron intensamente, pero fue una batalla visual que duró tan sólo fracciones de segundos, la chica había comprendido, ese diario jamás llegaría a sus manos. El rubio hábilmente retiró el diario, tocó la punta con su varita y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pansy se dio por vencida y decidió cerciorarse de qué era lo que observaba el chico con tanto ahínco.

No pudo contener una risa al enfocar rápidamente la escena que seguramente estaba viendo el rubio. _Qué predecible: Hermione Granger_.

- Oh, mira a Sor Granger¿no se ve dulce con un montón de asquerosos niñacos a su alrededor? - lanzó Pansy metiéndose los dedos a la boca en gesto vomitivo. El rubio no pareció encontrarlo tan gracioso como ella.

Draco la miró fijo y entornó su vista, enojado por el comentario de la morena. Es extraño,¿ hace cuanto¿un mes? Hubiese jurado que Pansy era la chica ideal, hermosa, astuta, inteligente, extremadamente sexy, alguien semejante a él, alguien que podía llegar a merecerlo... y ahora veía a una engreída, una ególatra que no tenía nada por lo cual estar orgullosa.

Pansy lo miró extrañada y juró ver sus ojos brillar de un modo que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿Qué te está pasando Draco Malfoy¿Desde cuando te importan mis insultos a la sangresucia?

- Déjalo Pansy¿quieres?... y no es que me importe - intentó decir Draco, pero su corazón dio un vuelco, por primera vez en su vida no sintió deseos de mentir.

- Realmente esa estúpida te está llegando Draco - concluyó Pansy sentenciando con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos al muchacho. Nunca lo había visto así.

- Si - admitió Draco soltando la fuerte mirada de la morena y desviandola nuevamente a las afueras del castillo donde Hermione practicaba con unos muchachos de primero - Y, diablos ¡no puedo evitarlo! - continuó - Tampoco me gusta, no se que hacer, no se que hacer con esa maldita pureza, pero me intriga.

Pansy se quedó un momento en silencio sopesando las palabras de su compañero de juegos, de su amante, de Su Draco Malfoy. No.. No podía ser...

- ¿Por eso pierdes nuestra apuesta? - se aventuró a decir Pansy - pensé que era más importante para ti Draco - dijo acorralando al chico y sacándolo de la vista de la Gryffindor.

Draco en ese momento desvió la mirada de la Slyhterin¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

- No la pierdo querida... Sólo me está tomando más tiempo del que esperaba - terminó finalmente Draco tomando Pansy por los hombros. Intentó mantener su pose altiva y orgullosa de siempre, pero no estaba seguro de haber convencido a la morena.

- Draco, sólo intento advertirte. Granger es una apuesta. No es tu tipo - recalcó enérgica encarando al rubio - Es una idiota¡mírala! - Bruscamente volvió a dar la vuelta a Draco y lo hizo mirar nuevamente por el balcón. - Tu eres superior a ella no te dejes vencer¿sabes? El mundo se divide en personas como ella y en nosotros, que vinimos aquí para hacerles la vida imposible, recuerdalo Draco, los malos siempre ganamos - sostuvo la mirada gélida del chico - porque los buenos como ella son unos idiotas.

Pansy parecía totalmente convencida de sus palabras y del efecto que habían causado en su compañero, se aventuró y dio una palmada en el trasero del rubio para calmar la tensión y recordarle quién era ella y porque él la deseaba... Porque... ¿Draco Malfoy aún la deseaba, cierto?.

_

* * *

_

_Me gusta mucho este capítulo!!, pero, les cuento un secreto: lo tuve que dividir en dos porque era para mi gusto demasiado largo, y como aún me faltaba por revisarlo... mejor subo esta parte que estaba lista por ahora, como al resto le falta poco, creo que lo subiré en un par de días más dependiendo de los rr. Así que comentarios en el prox cap ;).. Pero hay que decir¡que fresco es Draco Malfoy!, sintiendo cosas por Herms y seduciendo a la mitad de Hogwarts!, además es un celoso sin remedio, ven todavía queda Draco malo xD, espero que las que odian a Draco mamón no me odien del todo. UUUUyyyy ¿Qué piensan de las reacciones de Draco en este cap?. _

_Eso si, perdones, este cap es más "oscuro" que el resto, no tiene nada de humor ni de cosas muy bellas que digamos, es más ira y sentimientos contenidos¿se entiende?._

_¡Qué atroz!, Ya se nos vino Marzo encima!!! (en mi país es el mes más colapsante, es el mes de "bienvenida cruda realidad") se acaba el verano, las vacaciones, incluso mis lecturas!!, espero que tenga tiempo para ir actualizando a esta misma velocidad, 2 cap por semanas no estaba nada de mal ah!, no se si podré sostenerlo, pero haré el intento... no me odien si comienzo a demorarme más de lo debido, perdón!_

_Ya saben¡ REVIEW ! Así sabré si me odian/aman/si me llegan tomates/ abrazos /condolencias /amenazas de muerte, etc _

_Muchos besos a todas, las quiero montones!!, gracias por leerme!_

**Pd**: en este cap tb quiero darles un saludo enorme a las lectoras que me dejan en sus favoritos o en sus alertas!, así que un besote especial para CKLCKL, para JessyWeasley, para marmacruz8, 0obabyo0, Fatimagirl, oORianneOo, Shyriusa, Negrita28Malfoy. (Bueno ustedes son las que no me dejan rr, pero yo feliz sólo de saber que me leen) nos vemos en el prox cap.

Ahora mis respuestas a mis reviews :).

_**Namine1993**__: jajajjaja las cosas que andas pensandoo!!! pervertida jajaj no broma ;) !! Sii que Herms se resista siempre es mejor, se tiene que hacer respetar, y toas deberíamos ser así por hombres malos que despues nos hacen sufrir sniif!, bueno, me emocioné xD. Byee!!_

_**Connie**__: hola de nuevooo!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este tb te guste, a mi me gusta mucho la última escena :P. Bueno, te dejo y estaré a tenta a cuando lo subas, bye!_

_**YuzukiLisianthus**__: hollaaa!! Jajja si, sabes?, pensé en ponerla casi vestida, pero habría sido demasiado ridículo jajja sólo imagínatelooo!! Bueno, besos, espero que este cap te haya gustado tb. _

_**Beautifly92:**__ jajjaja puede seeer! Me has dado una bastante buena idea xD, mmm Akaine es sólo un personaje que en algún momento surgió de mi cabeza y que quiero seguir metiendo más en la historia :). Ohhh!!! y le has achuntado en tu teoría ;). Besos, espero te haya gustado este cap tb._

_**Karyta34**__: oooh my God! El trasero de Sebastian es lo mejor, (pensamiento pervertido del trasero de Draco tb ¬¬ jajjaj) que bueno que te haya gustadooo ), espero te guste este también, muchos besos!! _

_**EllesmeraMalfoy: **__oooh, emoción¿en serio es el que más te ha gustado? Que bien :), espero que este te guste tant como el otrooo :). Igual no me tardé tanto en actualizar jajja así que puedes mantener tus uñas (menos mal que te muerdes las uñas, yo me muerdo los labios y después los ando trayendo horrible, y no paro de gritar con las historias!), besos!!. _

_**Danii: **__ya, tonces apruebas el cambio de penName :)? (oooh!!! tenemos gustos muy parecidos, tb amo esos nombres, de hecho, estoy planeando un cuento donde la protagonista se llama Isabella). Ohhh muy buena teoría 8-) . Te dejo, muchos besitooos, y viste que te postié? Ahora te postearé cuando actualces :) oyee!! y me di cuenta que somos muy parecidas por tu perfil, yo aún no hago el mío eso si :S, algún día me haré el ánimo. _

_**AngieSBM**__: Bienvenida!!, gracias por aguantar mi fic y leerlo hasta el final :) :) espero verte aquí. Jajaja a mi tb me gusta ver sufrir a ese rubio petulante!!, pero es tan, tan, tan irresistible que no puedo hacerlo sufrir mucho :P. Muchos saludos para ti! Nos leemooos. _

_**Ragheyra**__: Bienvenidísima! Jajaj, que bueno que te haya gustado y mil gracias por atreverte a dejar un RR, no muerden sabes?. Ahhhy Raghera (extraño nombre :S) no sé porque siempre terminamos enamorándonos de los idiotas que lo único que hacernos es sufrir, creo que yo ya estoy un poco harta de llorar tantas lágrimas al viento y por eso me decido a escribir, a soñar un poco, a imaginar que la protagonista soy yo... en fin, a olvidarme un poco de aquella temida palabra "hombres". ¿así que enamorada de un chavo idiota? Mmm me suena conocida la historia, con un poco de suerte alguuuuuun día si nos llegamos a topar con un idiota irresistible como Draco, ahí si que muero. Muchos saludos! Nos vemos en el próximo cap ;). _

_**FlohBlack**__: holaa!! Así que viste la peli , obviooo!! Es lo mejor, osea, dime si Sebastian no es tan guapo y malo y astuto como Malfoy (muchos suspiros y cara de idiota). Gracias por decirme que escribo bien, me sonrojooo!, pero me pongo muy feliz. Oye! Y tienes razón AMO el soundtrack de la peli, es uno de mis cd favoritos de hecho. :). _

_Sabes? No entendí mucho cómo harás un trailer (son nula en computación, lo único que sé hacer es teclear y con sueeerte apredí a utilizar el fanfiction) , pero confío totalmente en ti para hacerlo, así que por mi está más que apobadísimo, jajaj ya veremos como queda, me muero de ganas!. Oye, y obvio que no te extiendes, me encanta responder los rr como te habrás dado cuenta :P. Bueno, mil besos para ti y esperaré el trailer pu! XoXo (broma que eso es de Gossip Girl, AMO esa serieee, es tan buena, son todas comos unas Sly, sobre todo Blair... jaja bueno, ahora no te aburro más, adiós!)_

_**ArtePop**__: Bienvenida tb!! Me alegra mucho que hayas leído mi historia y dejado un RR :). Ojalá que este cap te guste tb, muchos saludos, nos estamos viendo entonces, bye!!_

_**Pau**__: jajjaja así que tu papá te colgaría :O noooo, mejor que no lo vea entonces, no quiero tener una Pau muriendo y desangrándose por ahiii!! Jajajja, me he reído demasiado con tu rr, muchos saludos, nos vemos en el próximo cap. _

_**Drajer:**__ jajajjaj eres buena para las teorías ahhhhhh, pero le has apuntado, sí es su diarito , aunque claro, tendrás que leer hasta el final para saber qué pasa muajajajaj soy mala! Creo que te haré regar un poco más antes de decidir ahh jajajja ¡broma!, yo feliz sólo cn que sigas leyendo y enterándote de los líos de este fic. Muchos besos, bye!!_

_**Freyja**__: Me alegro de que ya no encuentres errores, aunque, en serio, io feliz de que me los hagas saber :). Como estás tu? Espero que muuuy bem y que encuentres que el cap tb está bien, muchos besos!_

_**GabytaMalfoy**__: Buenas teorías!!! aunque orrrbviamente le achuntaste a los del diario como te habrás dado cuenta en este capítulo, que bueno que la adaptación haya sido de tu gusto. Mil besooos!_

_**Miss-Potter**__¡Hola! Bienveniddaaa!!, antes que todo, gracias por leerme y por dejarme un RR, no sabes lo feliz que me hace¿Te causa gracia? O.O menos mal! Jajja todas mis amigas me diagnostican "fomedad incurable". Siii, yo creo que haré el esfuerzo y realmente la seguiré, además los personajes se me revelan y van apareciendo capítulos como este que me muero de ganas de saber qué otras locuras más van a hacer (jajja que irónico, ni la escritora misma sabe como irá a acabar este lío) Saludos, nos vemos entonces!_


	9. Ahogándome

**Capítulo IX: **

**Ahogándome.**

_De un tiempo a esta parte me voy dando cuenta que muchos de mis escritos son sobre Hermione y eso me enfada de sobremanera. La observo, una y otra vez preguntándome a mí mismo que diablos es lo que veo en esa castaña. La comparo una y mil veces con Pansy y esta última siempre gana y por bastante, pero hay algo de la sangresucia que no me hace sentir como con Pansy. Con Pansy me siento lleno, satisfecho, con Hermione me siento vacío¿Quién iba a decirlo, Draco Malfoy empequeñeciéndose con Granger?. He estado pensando, y estoy convencido que todo eso acabará cuando la lleve a la cama, siempre me pasa lo mismo, no puedo resistirme a algo que a mi se resiste, una vez que está dentro de mi mente, tengo que tenerlo. Si, seguramente eso es lo que me pasa con Hermione... y la pobre piensa que tengo corazón, pues no Granger, te equivocas, yo no tengo corazón, lo perdí hace tiempo, y si queda algo allí latiendo, no es para ella._

_Que tenga metida en la cabeza a Granger no signifique que le reserve otras partes... más interesantes de mi cuerpo. Como se me ha ordenado, el plan con Jenny Drake está completo, ahora sólo falta asegurar algunos otros cabos que supongo los llevarán a cabo los ineptos mortífagos que aparentan trabajar en el ministerio, quizás lancen algún Imperio para lograrlo, y si todo marcha según el plan, Potter tendrá que temblar ante el poder del señor Oscuro. D.M._

* * *

La menor de los Weasley descasaba sobre una cama adoselada envuelta en sábanas negras de seda. Se daba vueltas con insistencia mientras veía a su amante, Draco Malfoy, escribir compulsivamente en un pequeño diario. La escena trajo muchos recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos de su primer año y eso la hizo estremecerse. 

Miró por un par de minutos al rubio, como intentando quemarlo con la mirada para que le prestase atención, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna del Slytherin, quien parecía sumido en sus más hondos pensamientos. De vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro. Ginny rodó los ojos, evidentemente estaba pensando y escribiendo en una chica. Bufó por lo bajo por lo irónico de la situación.

Ella, hace tan sólo unos meses, quizás la chica más inocente y pura de todo Hogwarts y ahora revolcándose con Malfoy, un chico al que no amaba y que no la amaba. Todo se reducía a sexo, a una diversión que ya estaba volviéndola loca.

Amaba a Harry¿lo amaba?. Se había acostado varias veces con Malfoy, había escrito docenas de cartas, pero el moreno parecía no responder¿por qué si Pansy le aseguraba que Harry estaba loco por ella el moreno ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia?. Hubiera dudado seriamente del plan si eso no hubiese significado tener que dejar sus noches con el rubio, _eso_, no le placía en absoluto.

Se tendió una vez más mirando el techo, tratando de vez en cuando de escrutar lo que el rubio escribía.

Ella había llevado diarios en su infancia y nunca se hubiese imaginado que el príncipe de Slytehrin llevara uno también¿qué secretos escondería Draco Malfoy¿qué chica era capaz de sacarle suspiros al soltero más codiciado del castillo?, a aquél que nunca se había dejado atrapar por nadie...

Un frío comenzó a subir por sus piernas y no aguantó más. Se subió sobre Draco dispuesta a aprovechar aún más su noche.

El rubio había parecido olvidar la presencia de la pelirroja en su habitación, cuando escribía olvidaba el mundo a su alrededor, y olvidaba sobretodo a la gente innecesaria. Cuando ella se le subió mientras él se esmeraba en concentrar sus pensamientos en papel, sufrió tal enfado que arrojó a la pelirroja fuera de la cama sin medir su fuerza ni un ápice con ella. Ginny Weasley ya no era una entretención, ya la había hecho pagar por haberle contado más cosas de la cuenta a Hermione y definitivamente ya le había enseñado su cama, arruinando a la dulce virginal Ginny que se esperaba Potter, si supiera las cosas que se le ocurrían a su "pecosa", seguramente saldría corriendo antes de ella que de Voldemort...

Ginny se incorporó de a poco hasta sostenerse en pie, Malfoy no tenía por qué haber sido tan rudo con ella. Al principio había sido tan dulce... y ahora afloraba su parte Slyhterin. Si el sexo no fuera tan bueno con él, hace tiempo que habría dejado el peligroso juego. Lo miró con cara de reproche, con la blusa como única prenda revelando más de la cuenta. Sus ojos exigían una explicación.

- Este es el momento de descanso en el que reflexionamos lo que acabamos de hacer - dijo calmadamente Draco. Si la pelirroja lo tomaba como disculpa, bien por ella, él no se disculpaba.

- No necesito descansar...- pronunció con voz melosa Ginny subiéndose nuevamente en la cama, levantó una ceja y con voz que intentaba ser seductora continuó- ¿lo hacemos una vez más Draquito?- tentó.

Draco prácticamente la quemó con su mirada. Le tenían hartos las chiquillas que parecían pudrosas y después eran todas unas perras en la cama, le disgustaba luego verlas en los pasillos como si nada hubiese sucedido, y después muchas de ellas mismas andaban diciendo que los hombres eran los que las seducían para luego botarlas... Malfoy simplemente mantuvo el silencio y cerró su diario al ver la mirada expectante de la pelirroja.

- ¿Es por ella verdad? - concluyó Ginny después de observar a su amante.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Draco sin comprender el mensaje.

- No sé, de la muchacha de la que permanentemente escribes en tu diario - admitió Ginny desafiante.

El Slytherin esta vez la miró con furia en sus bellos ojos grises, donde el hielo parecía haberse cristalizado nuevamente. ¡¿Quién se creía ella para intrometerse en sus asuntos?!.

- Está bien, no soy celosa - afirmó la pelirroja tratando de apaciguar la mirada de Draco - Sé que no me amas, pero ¿sabes?, yo tampoco te amo a ti, amo a Harry - terminó de modo infantil y comenzando a molestarse de la actitud del rubio. Ella no estaba allí porque le amase, porque ¿ella no era otra de la larga de chicas que habían caído ante los encantos de Malfoy, verdad?.

- Voy a darme una ducha - anunció Draco dando por finalizada la conversación, nadie, menos él, tenía que darle explicaciones a una pobretona.

- ¿Te acompaño? - ofreció con un falso tono sexy Ginny. La mirada que le lanzó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con un fuerte golpe le indicó que no era buena idea - Con un "no" me hubiese bastado cariño - gritó irónica con la intención de que el rubio la hubiese escuchado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos del quinto piso aún reflexionando sobre su conversación con Hannah Abbot.

De un minuto a otro la chica la había pescado a la salida de la clase de Herbología y la había llevado a pasear por los ya fríos jardines de Hogwarts. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiese hablar hasta por los codos, pero Hannah lo había logrado (y había hablado tanto que Hermione tuvo la impresión de que tres personas hablaban al mismo tiempo). Le contó sobre su romance con Dean Thomas, le pidió que ella hablase con Harry, para que éste hablara con Seamus y éste Dean. El asunto era bastante absurdo, ella nunca había sido amiga de Abbot como para que le contase sus problemas íntimos y el plan de la rubia para llegar a Dean era más enredado que un laberinto.

La castaña le llamó la atención a unos chicos de tercer año y los espetó para que fuesen ya a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y en unos pocos minutos ningún estudiante podía estar fuera de su cama. Suspiró y recordó con un extraño ardor en su estómago las últimas líneas de la conversación con Hannah, que habían versado sobre la última persona en la tierra que ella podía esperar: Draco Malfoy.

Recordaba casi al pie de la letra las palabras de la rubia: "_Oh, Herms, no te imaginas quien fue el que me levantó cuando terminé con Romans (_su ex novio_): Draco Malfoy... sí, todos piensan que es un chico cruel sin sentimientos, pero es sólo envidia, no lo conocen lo suficiente como para descubrir que tiene un gran corazón, siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarme en todo¿sabes? Un tiempo incluso salimos, pero al darnos cuenta ambos de que la relación no tenía futuro la dejamos de consenso, aún así, hasta hoy seguimos siendo buenos amigos..."._

La rubia sostenía una sonrisa amable cada vez que mencionaba al Slytherin. Hermione no se acordaba de haber visto jamás a Draco cerca de Hannah, pero la voz sonaba tan convincente como la de Ginny cuando le contó aquellas monstruosidades sobre Malfoy y su antigua amiga... evidentemente una de las dos estaba equivocada y su corazón quería creer que la pelirroja lo estaba... Bueno, después de todo, lo había escuchado de una amiga que se había retirado del colegio, quizás era una exagerada, quizás estaba demasiado despechada con Draco. ¡Quién sabe!, quizás Draco Malfoy sí tuviese corazón, el mero recuerdo de unos días atrás la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Cambió de dirección y entró en un pasillo sin ninguna antorcha, tan sólo iluminado con la potente luz que se transmitía por la gran cantidad de ventanas que había. Era un pasillo muy largo y poco transitado por los alumnos. No recordaba con claridad ese pasillo en su mente, estaba segura de que no estaba dentro de su perímetro de revisión, pero no haría mal en revisar si aún quedaban pequeños estudiantes fuera de la cama...

Y ahí enfrente de ella lo vio. Draco Malfoy se acercaba por el otro extremo del pasillo, caminando con movimientos felinos, casi deslizándose. Llevaba desabrochada la camisa y no llevaba corbata, sus manos se encontraban despreocupadamente en sus bolsillos. Un mechón rebelde de su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, su cabello brillaba con tal intensidad que parecía plata fundida rodando por su rostro perfecto. La miraba con tan fuerza que Hermione creía que le lanzaría una maldición.

Hielo y chocolate una vez más se encontraron y no se perdieron de vista mientras ambos avanzaban en silencio por el pasillo. Cada vez más cerca. ¿Quien era Draco Malfoy¿el ángel que pintaba Hannah o el diablo que caricaturizaba Ginny?. Su corazón y su razón se encontraban en una disputa interior tan grande que Hermione creía que su cabeza iba a estallar, ver acercarse al rubio, mirándola, como si ella fuese su norte debilitaba sus piernas, ya no sabía si iba en línea recta o si iba dando tumbos por las paredes. Pero no, ella tenía que mantener su cabeza en alto.

El pasillo se le hizo interminable ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se encontrasen¿lo pasaría de largo ignorándolo¿le saludaría casualmente¿se arrojaría a sus labios pensando en aquél beso que nunca se habían dado?. Oh, Merlín, sus labios se crispaban en una sonrisa seductora, Hermione tembló más que de costumbre. Estaban solos en un largo pasillo poco transitado. La luna se colaba por las ventanas reflejandose en su taz pálida, impregnándo sus cabellos de un brillo plateado. Y sobre todo, haciendo que sus ojos grises relampagueasen cual diamante dentro de una cámara oscura.

La sangre le abombaba por todo su rostro, estaba segura que él podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. "_Cálmate Hermione Granger, pero ¿qué te pasa?, has estado mil veces sola con Draco Malfoy. No, sé digna_" - se obligaba a pensar- "_no le des motivos para que se burle de ti... o peor aún, que te rompa el corazón_" se admitió a si misma. Estaban a tan sólo unos pocos metros ¿qué haría¿si se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo sería muy patética?. Mil preguntas se agolpaban¿se detendría Draco¿le estaba resultando esta espera tan agónica como a ella?.

- ¿Malfoy? - interrogó Hermione deteniéndose a sólo un par de metros del rubio Slytherin. Draco entornó su visión, allí, donde no debía estar nadie, estaba _ella_, tan inmaculada, brillando a la luz de la luna, a sólo metros de la sala de reuniones de los mortífagos de Hogwarts, donde se tramaban los planes para matar a todos sus seres queridos, donde se tramaban los planes para matarla a ella misma. La visión le produjo un fuerte retorcijón y, por primera vez desde que se cruzaron en el pasillo, desvió su mirada. Siguió caminando pese a que la castaña se había detenido y quedó a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo delicado.

- Sí, creo recordar que ese es mi apellido- murmuró haciendose los ánimos. Draco estaba profundamente abatido. Tenía reunión esta noche con todos los seguidores del Señor Oscuro en esa parte del castillo. Habían escogido ese lugar porque siempre le tocaba a él mismo como prefecto inspeccionarlo y asegurarse de que no hubieran intrusos, aunque claro, no tenía planeado encontrarse con ella.

- ¿Qué haces en este pasillo Hermione?, creí que revisarlo siempre me había correspondido a mi - comentó con voz débil, no tenía ganas de ser sarcástico o de insultarla, _no esta noche._ Le estaba afectando más que de costumbre las reuniones con los mortífagos, su destino estaba cada vez mas cerca, los planes listos, la fecha fijada, las personas indicadas, sobre todo, en este preciso instante Draco sintió que su vida, lo poco que él mismo había elegido se había ido para siempre, para convertirse, al fin y al cabo en un títere más de Voldemort.

- Yo.. - Hermione titubuó - Estaba haciendo la guardia como siempre ... - no entendía por qué estaba dando escusas, ella era tan prefecta como Draco. _Alto. ¡Alto!. ¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre? _- me has llamado por mi nombre - afirmó esta vez en voz alta una vez que se hubo convencido a sí misma de que no se había inventado esas palabras en su mente.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se limitó a sonreír sin muchas ganas, tenía la mirada perdida y Hermione por primera vez hubiese podido asegurar de que estaba triste.

- Malfoy... yo - "_estúpida¿qué estás haciendo, parece que se te olvidara hablar y lo único que haces es balbucear como idiota ¡concentrate Hermione!_", se resprochaba a sí misma.

- Dime Draco por favor.

La castaña se quedó helada. Esto ya iba más allá de los límites de Draco Malfoy, su nombre, su mirada perdida, y estaba más pálido de lo normal si eso era posible...

- ¿Te sientes bien Malfoy? - preguntó cauta de la reacción del chico, pero sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

- No debes andar en este pasillo - resolvió decidido el muchacho. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sabía que los chicos podían llegar ahí en cualquier minuto, siempre llegaban pasado la medianoche. Faltaba aún, pero nada evitaba que pudiesen adelantarse. Eso le estremeció de sobremanera,¿que pasaría si encontrasen a la sangresucia ahí, y a él llamándola por su nombre?. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No sabía si su corazón quería estallar de ira ante la presencia incómoda de la chica o estallar para poner a salvo a Hermione, si alguien la veía... mejor ni pensarlo.

- ...Pero Malfoy - replicó Hermione aún comprensiva.

- Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Draco, y limítate a tus zonas designadas - sentenció el rubio con un tono cambiado, había comenzado a perder la calma y es más estaba comenzando a parecer bastante irritado. Draco se batallaba en sus pensamientos, se había prepardo mentalmente para el encuentro de esta noche, su corazón se había sellado y su mirada ennegrecido, y de repente se la encontraba a ella, que sin quererlo aparecía como un luz en la mitad del pasillo que lo llevaría a su muerte. No atinaba a comprender aún por qué se había empecinado en que la Gryffindor dijiese su nombre, quizás era demostrarle el poder que él podía tener sobre ella, quizás era solo una manera de sacarlo desde la tinieblas a la luz.

- Mi deber es chequear que los alumnos vayan a sus respectivas salas, a mi sólo de manda Mc Gonnagal, Malfoy -sostuvo resuelta Hermione.

- Di mi nombre - amenazó el rubio. Se abalanzó de un minuto a otro y llevó a la chica sobre el muro, la fuerza había sido demasiada y Hermione sintió una fuerte puntada en su espalda. Draco encerró entre sus brazos a Hermione y la miraba con una intensidad inusitada, pero la castaña no respondía a sus ojos.

- Maldición, Malfoy esto es ridículo - dijo Hermione sin poderse zafar del rubio. Se movió nerviosa, estaba _sola_ con él en un pasillo poco transitado.

La castaña forcejeó por unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, no lloró y trató de no mantener la vista del rubio en la suya, sentía que esos ojos la estaban quemando y ella aún no sabía si quería que ese fuego la abrasara. Se dio cuenta de que no podría soltarse del chico si no accedía a su extraña petición. Sólo las veces en que él había sido amable había logrado pronuncar su nombre y ¿ahora esto¿Porque Draco Malfoy tenía que ser tan cambiante, tan incomprensible... tan atrayente?.

- Draco Malfoy - pronunció Hermione pausadamente, el rubio pareció sonreír, pero sólo con los ojos que ya o echaban chispas de hostilidad, su temple se mantuvo incólume- ¿eres feliz? - concluyó la castaña aún en los brazos del Slytherin. Alzó su mirada una vez más y la clavó en la del rubio, estaban a tan solo un palmo de distancia, _peligrosamente_ cerca.

- No - repondió Draco con ardor, Hermione arrugó el ceño, _¿qué respuesta era esa?...porque ella se había referido a si era feliz por la pronunciación del nombre_... - Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora vete - ordenó. _¿Qué le había pasado¿por qué había perdido la calma de un momento a otro¿porque la había obligado a decir su nombre?, _no importaba que ella lo llamase por el apellido, amaba su apellido, pero era indignante que esa sangresucia le llamase por el nombre a los imbéciles de primero y a él lo siguiera tratando por el apellido_, como indiferente. _

- No sabes ser educado Draco Malfoy - gruñó la castaña una vez que se hubo liberado de los brazos del rubio. Pronunció su nombre entero con clama, impidiéndose a sí misma mostrar otro sentimiento.

- Hermione... - pronunció saboreando las letras que conformaban su nombre- puedo ser un caballero victoriano si lo deseo, pero no voy a perder el tiempo contigo.

Hermione bufó. Claro, otro de los desconcertantes cambios de ánimo de Malfoy

- Podrías ser más delicado - objetó Hermione, el rubio cambió rápidamente de actitud y se volvió con las manos sobre su sien.

- No sé serlo Granger - Draco cambió su semblante y sus labios tiritaron- ¡No lo entiendes!, no soy perfecto como tu. Todo es mera apariencia en mi vida, apariencia de ser el hijo perfecto, el mejor prefecto, el mejor amigo y amante, no sé hacer las cosas como tú sabes, mi vida nunca ha sido como la tuya¿hay algo que no sepas hacer?. No Hermione, pareciera que lo haces todo bien y que todos están felices con ello, pues ¡sorpresa!, yo no puedo y esto harto de tratar de hacerlo, estar cerca de ti me hace muy infeliz, me hace darme cuenta que mi mundo no es color de rosa por más que trate de ocultarlo y eso duele... - dijo Draco perdiendo notoriamente la calma, se había dado varias vueltas y había terminado su discurso con un duro golpe en la pared de piedra, se arrodilló en el suelo con la pared apoyada en la pared y los ojos perdidos, había sido un golpe duro reconocer todo eso, y más frente a una "sangresucia", si no hubiese estado sintiendo un ardor profundo en su pecho se hubiera echado a reír por lo irónico de la situación.

Hermione estaba estupefacta con su confesión, _nunca_, nunca hubiese pensado en la situación del rubio.

- Draco... yo no soy perfecta - murmuró con calma aún sin poder moverse - nunca he querido serlo - susurró tan desacio que apenas había sido audible para Draco.

- Pues bien, yo no quiero ser guapo... - bromeó con una gota de crueldad en su tono - pero no podemos desmetir lo que somos Granger.

Draco casi rió, casi. Pero al menos había relajado su semblante. Hermione trató de seguir su risa y ambos volvieron a encontrar sus ojos.

- Ahora Hermione, anda a acostarte. Quiero estar un momento a solas - las palabras podían ser dulces pero el tono las cambiaba radicalmente, eran aún bruscas pese al momento de distensión. Hermione guardó silencio y comenzó a caminar, respetando el momento del Slytherin.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Hermione repentinamente dandose una vuelta y captando su mirada- no soy perfecta, ya encontré algo que nunca he sabido hacer: andar en escoba - Hermione sonrió amarga y dio la media vuelta, sintiendo durante todo el camino que faltaba para doblar al pasillo los ojos hielo del rubio, quemándola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era ya pasadas las tres de la madrugada y Hermione seguía con los ojos abiertos, sin ser capaz aún de encontrar reposo luego de las palabras del rubio. Suspiraba de vez en cuando y trataba de juzgar a Draco Malfoy. Sin duda era la persona más extraña que había conocido, la más cambiante, pero la más fascinante e intrigante con la que jamás se hubiese cruzado.

Particularmente sus ojos llamaban la atención, sentía que esa misma noche habían sido sinceros en extremo. El iceberg de sus ojos había dejado que ver más que sólo la punta fría que mostraba con su caminar altivo.

Suspiró con fuerza, una y otra vez intentando mantener la calma que sabía que, al menos esa noche, no llegaría. Esbozó una sonrisa¿cómo era posible que en tan sólo unos pocos meses llegase a pensar esas cosas de la persona que probablemente hace un año más odiaba en Hogwarts¡cómo podían cambiar las cosas de un momento a otro!. Draco Malfoy estaba siendo sincero con ella por primera vez en su vida y eso la hizo temblar. Sea lo que fuere que estaba sintiendo, fuesen las que fuesen las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, tenía que eliminar todo sentimiento con el rubio. Hermione Granger sabía que él jamás se iba a fijar seriamente en ella, que ella jamás podría estar con él, no con Draco-prepotente-arrogante-odio-a-las-sangresucias-y-quiero-matar-a-tu-mejor-amigo- Malfoy.

Pero unos leves golpes en su puerta la hicieron escaparse por unos momentos de esos pensamientos que tanto la acomplejaban.

¿Quién podía ser a estas horas?, no imaginó nada tan urgente a las tres de la mañana, seguramente sería Lavender o quizás Ginny... Observó su vestimenta. Un camisón largo y grueso con volados, no era el último grito de la moda, pero era más cómodo y abrigado que los diminutos pijamas que usaban sus amigas. Decidió abrir la puerta, quizás sus amigas le sacarían de su leve agonía.

Abrió la puerta, pero allí no estaba Lavender gritando por Ro-ro, no estaba Ginny llorando por Harry. No, allí estaba el rubio petulante que no la había dejado dormir. Hermione quedó petrificada en la puerta y hasta retrocedió unos pasos, abrió y cerró varias veces los ojos pensando que seguramente era un sueño. De otro modo¿Qué iba a hacer Draco Malfoy a las tres de la mañana en el alfeizer de su puerta luciendo una sonrisa seductora?.

- ¿Te quedaste con mi corbata? - preguntó inocente apoyado con un brazo en el borde de la puerta, mirando divertido de arriba a abajo a Hermione en un horrible camisón y con una cara atónita.

- No - respondió finalmente la castaña recién dándose cuenta de que _no_ estaba soñando y que Draco Malfoy _sí_ estaba ahí.

- Oh, sucede que la he perdido, pensé que tal vez la había recogido en el pasillo del quinto piso... pues, si no la tienes, adiós - dijo suavemente el rubio dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Espera!- lo detuvo Hermione -¿ me vas a decir que atravesaste todo el castillo sólo por eso? - la pregunta sonaba absurda, la visita era absurda... ni siquiera quería imaginar la respuesta.

- No. La verdad es que... vine a verte - se aventuró Draco a responder. No había podido conciliar el sueño después de la reunión de mortífagos que se había extendido hasta aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada. No había podido sacar de la cabeza la conversación con la castaña y su momento de honda honestidad, juró no haberle contado esos pensamientos a nadie excepto a su diario.

- Oh¿otro momento de honestidad? - interrogó Hermione ya con Draco de frente a ella.

- No te acostumbres - respondió parcamente Draco.

- ¿Cómo has entrado a mi sala común¿cómo has sabido cual es mi cuarto? - preguntó Hermione ya comenzando a alterarse. Al comienzo, por lo aturdida que estaba, no se le habían venido a la mente estas interrogantes, pero ¡Por Merlín¿qué hacía una serpiente en la casa común de los leones a estas horas, y no cualquier serpiente, sino el príncipe de ellas?.

- Te sorprendería las cosas que sé de esta torre Hermione - dijo malicioso dándole a entender a la castaña a lo que se refería.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, _"¡claro¿como pude ser tan ingenua y no darme cuenta antes¡evidentemente está es una de sus visitas nocturnas a sus "amiguitas"! y de paso toca la puerta de mi habitación para burlarse de mí... ¡ pero qué ingenua Hermione Jane!"_ se reprochó a si misma. Hubo un incómodo silencio, aunque el Slytherin nunca perdió su sonrisa traviesa.

- Oh, vamos Hermione, estaba bromeando - soltó divertido, pero con aún una nube negra sobre sus ojos, se notaba que esa noche no lo había pasado tan bien como de costumbre. Hermione curvó sus labios, sabía que no estaba bromeando, que quizás más de una docena de veces había entrado furtivamente a las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor, como, claramente, en todas las otras salas comunes de las respectivas salas. Hermione suspiró, sabía quien era el muchacho y las cosas que hacía (aunque su concepción de él estaba comenzando a dar un giro de trecientos sesenta grados), sin embargo, valoró mucho que por primera vez el rubio no sacase a relucir sus conquistas.

- Esta es la última vez que te quiero ver aquí. Voy a cambiar de contraseña - regañó la prefecta con el ceño fruncido.

- Bah! - bufó Draco- No te des el tiempo... aunque sí podrías cambiarla, nunca había escuchado una contraseña tan idiota - señaló el rubio divertido por la expresión de la castaña¡cómo si no se hubiese memorizado cada una de las contraseñas que había inventado!. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de su reacción: estaba riendo. Riendo después de la noche donde el destino de muchos había quedado trazado, _incluyendo el suyo propio_. Y en ese momento que su padre seguramente tacharía de "crucial" el estaba ahí, simplemente riendo divertido con una de sus peores enemigas.

- Ja Ja¿Te identifica Malfoy? - dijo sarcástica Hermione ¿qué tenía de malo "_Serpenti foedi_" ? (n/a: "Serpiente estúpida" )

- Estaba bromeando Granger - Hermione lo miró fijo ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Y lo peor .. ¿ella ahí con él?, pensó en cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero el rubio la sacó de sus pensamiento.

- No tienes sentido del humor - sentenció Draco.

- Lo pierdo cuando tu estás cerca - replicó una nuevamente sarcástica Hermione

- ¿Pues bien qué quieres? - Soltó de una vez por todas, le tenían hartas las mentiras de Malfoy, y le tenía harta tenerlo en el alfeizer de su puerta...aunque la visión no estaba nada de mal.

- Ya te dije, sólo vine a verte - respondió con tranquilidad. El rubio la observó descaradamente de arriba a abajo, sonrió seductoramente y la miró con ojos brillante- bien, ya te he visto, adiós - saludó irónicamente cortés.

Hermione abrió mucho la boca mientras veía al rubio bajar por las escaleras y alejarse de su habitación.

- ¿Vas a decirme, que no vas a insultarme, ni vas a fastidiarme, ni intentar ... - _iba a decir "intentar besarme" _- ... Nada?? - preguntó una incrédula prefecta bajando también unos cuantos peldaños para no perder de vista al rubio.

- Si quieres puedes invitarme a pasar... - comentó Draco seductoramente deteniéndose. Un mechón de su platinada cabellera caía rebelde frente a sus ojos y olía, como siempre esquisto, un perfume que sin dudas podía reconocer en cualquier parte... y hacerla temblar.

- Estaba bromeando - continuó el Slytherin- Ya te dije, sólo venía a verte ... A propósito: bonito pijama - sonrió Draco maliciosamente mientras doblaba y se perdía de vista.

Hermione se puso de todos los colores y corrió a su habitación sin pensarla, claro, ahora sí se culpaba por llevar un pijama tan horrible (por muy cómodo que fuese) y por primera vez pensó en tomas los consejos de belleza sus amigas. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y rezó porque nadie hubiese escuchado su pequeña conversación con un Slytherin. Pero tan pronto como llegó a su cama palideció. Una rosa blanca reposaba, y ahora no había ni siquiera una nota explicatoria que la salvase de su agonía.

- ¡Cómo lo haces Draco Malfoy! - chilló en su habitación. Rápidamente revolvió entre sus cosas y sacó una bata lila que le había regalado su abuela en unas navidades pasadas, y, había que reconocerlo, hasta su abuela tenía más sentido de la moda que ella misma, la túnica le sentaba bastante bien.

Corrió por las escaleras rogando porque el rubio aún estuvise a la vista.. _¿Para qué?, pues, pues, bien_, lo admitió _¡no tenía idea!,_ pero quería encontrarse con él.

Llegó jadeando a la sala común cuando el chico se disponía a pasar. La dama gorda profirió unas cuantas maldiciones entre sueños y se dio la vuelta nuevamente dejándolos en completa "privacidad". Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el jadeo de Hermione y el crepitar del poco fuego que quedaba en la chimenea.

- ¿Qué es esto? - jadeó aún Hermione de pie diferente al Slytherin que clavaba sus ojos grises con fuerza. Estaba segura, ya había escondido su horrible pijama. Sostenía la rosa blanca en alto como implorando por una solución.

- Vaya Granger, pensé que eras más inteligente, mis limitados conocimientos de botánica me dicen que eso es una rosa blanca - comentó sarcástico, pero no contestó a su pregunta, _no hubiese sabido cómo hacerlo._ La miró fijamente durante unos minutos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos.

- ¿Qué ves? - preguntó Hermione. Draco la observaba profundamente y la castaña sentía que se ahogaba en aquellos pozos grises que le devolvían la mirada. Draco tenía la misma sensación, respiraba entrecortadamente aunque el no había corrido nada, él también se ahogaba en esos pozos color chocolate, como seducido por su dulzura, no había donde sujetarse y no podía evitarlo.

- Algo que hubiese deseado no conocer - soltó sin pensarlo mucho. No podía evitarlo. No tenía salvación, pero ¿qué era exactamente lo que había conocido en los ojos de la castaña? Ella estaba insoportablemente cerca y no lo dejaba pensar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó extrañada Hermione quien no recordaba haber hecho o dicho nada como para perturbarlo...

- ¿Ves a alqguien más en esta habitación?.

- Malfoy, no tienes por qué insultarme, además te recuerdo que el que ha insistido en estar en mi presencia eres tu.

- Granger, eres la mujer más extraña con la que he estado.

- Oh y eso incluye una larga lista - comentó Hermione sarcástica.

- Si - admitió Draco sin bajar la vista pero continuó- Eres extraña Granger, pero eso me fascina, eres extrañamente especial.

- Malfoy, ya me tiene harta que me digas esas cosas, que soy especial, que soy perfecta, pues¡que desilusión¡¡no lo soy!! - chilló descontrolada- además no pienso ser otra en la larga lista de tus conquistas, eres un promiscuo, rompes el corazón a todo el mundo, no ...

Pero Hermione no pudo seguir con su larga lista de "contras" Malfoy. El Slyhterin tomó rápidamente y sin pensarlo demasiado la barbilla de la castaña y la miró a los ojos con brusquedad, ahogándose, sin salvavidas a la vista. Hermione tragó, su mente luchaba por intentar decirle que soltara al rubio, que le golpeara, que le pisara, que gritara¡cualquier cosa menos quedarse petrificada en es momento!.

Y sin resistencia posible, Draco Malfoy la besó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ahhhhh!, al fin Draco a conseguido algo :P, después de 8 capítulos ha logrado al menos besar a Herms (y el muy petulante desde el primer capítulo diciendo que ella no iba a poder resistirsele... ¬¬). Bueno, tengo que pedir dos veces perdón, primero porque no me he dado el tiempo de editar bien el capítulo, porque era editarlo o subirlo y opté por lo segundo, y el otro perdón es a las que me dijeron que alargara la situación un poco más, pero un beso al menos ya se veía venir. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo entonces¿qué pensará Hermione, cómo reaccionará¿qué estaba haciendo Draco en el quinto piso?, buf! Las podría abrumar con preguntas, acepto toda clase de teorías._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, me demoré más de lo prometido y no hice estrictamente una segunda parte del cap anterior, sólo lo junte con el siguiente¡este cap es bastante más largo que de costumbre!._

_Entonces, juntar estas dos partes hace de este uno de mis cap favoritos. Me muero si alguien hace eso por mi!, literalmente me da un paro cardiaco si veo que Draco Malfoy toca la puerta de mi habitación a medianoche y me dice con voz ronca y seductora "estoy aquí para verte". O.O._

_Ya, no más comentarios por hoy. Además MAÑANA entro a clases. Como no se me ocurre aún qué poner en mi perfil les diré a todas que soy de Chile y que estoy estudiando Derecho. Si quieren, yo feliz les cuento más de mi, como a mi me gusta saber más de ustedes, muchos besos, hasta el prox cap (haré lo imposible por subirlo luego, pero creo que me he quedado sin ideas, las ha consumido toditas este laaargo capítulo¿ya saben como inspirarme verdad¡un RR no cuesta nada!, apenas me llegue la inspiración para terminar el prox capítulo lo subo)._

**NOTA**_:"Serpentii foedi" es una frase que yo armé, yo creo que es evidente que no está bien formada y que no tiene las declinaciones adecuadas, pero ¡lo siento!, no sé latín (de hecho, les cuento, ese es uno de mis deseos frustrados!, tomé un par de clases pero por incompatibilidad de tiempos la tuve que dejar. Claro, mis conocimientos son: NADA). Bueno, si alguien sabe, yo feliz de editarlo._

_Esta vez mis respuestas a lo RR no serán tan largas como a mi me gustaría :(, pero no puedo evitar responderlos aunque sea cortito :), cuantos rr! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho (ven, definitivamente por eso el cap es tan largo)._

_**Jos Black**: Jos! Tiempo sin verte, gracias por tu rr. Jajajja muy buena idea, Draquito es todo un promiscuo, no le haría mal un examen ahh jajjajaj. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, y sí, tiene corazón, auqnue sea escondidito por ahí, besitos!_

_**Lilith**: Bienvenida! No te había visto dejando rr por aquí, gracias por animarte a dejar uno. Por tus comentarios amarás y odiarás este cap, lo primero porque es batsnate largo y lo segundo porque Herms ya a comenzado a "caer" por Draco. Mil besos!! Gracias por leerme y espero verte en el prox cap!_

_**FreyjaBleu**: Hola! Sii tienes razón en tus correcciones, intentaré evitar los errores de aquí en adelante, sobre todo a tí te pido perdón por no haber puesto mucho cuidado en este capítulo. Sobre los comn anteriores, tienes razón, definitivamente los puntos suspensivos son mi debilidad. Y lo del Avada Kedavra se me pasó, gracias por ponerlo, creo que tarde o temprano lo editaré!Gracias por leer y por tus correcciones, en verdad me ayudan mucho!_

_**FlohBlack**: Flo! Que bueno que te haya gustado tb, entonces espero que este tb lo haya hecho, jaja me encantan tus teorias! . Respecto al Trailer, estoy de lo más emocionada!!! en serio lloraré! Jajjaja muchos besos para ti!._

_**Sophie**: Bienvenida tb!, no te había visto dejando rr por aquí gracias por leer mi historia y haberte decidido a dejar un rr (en verdad me emociona bastante que te hayas decidido a dejarme uno, snif!), trataré de actualizar lo más pronto, al menos mientras en la U no me carguen de mil trabajos!. Muchos besos, espero verte en el prox cap._

_**Connie**: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap! En este cap te has enterado de lo que está haciendo Hanna... si Draco las sabe hacer por libro!. Y .. ¡somos compatriotas!, yo tb soy de Chile, santiago especificamente. Mchos besitos, espero verte en el prox cap a pesar de las clases (que deprimente!, menos mal que las primeras semanas no son tan pesadas), no quiero que acabe el verano! (Osea, en verdad detesto el calor, pero amo las vacaciones), además me viene la típica depresión por verlos a todos y por mis kilitos de más y por tener que estudiar tanto y no poder escribir :(. Ya, dios! Me he alargado muchos con mis tonteras, besitos!!_

_**Danii:** Hola!! Ahh ojalá hayas encontrado este cap fascinante también! Jajja yo soy capaz de ver la plicula una y otra vez.. Y sip, hay muchos de los diálogos que son muy muy parecidos, pero siempre trato de cambiarlos algo, no me gusta esto de copiarlos descaradamente, además, yo tampoco quiero que muera Draco, de alguna manera me las voy a ingeniar..._

_**Drajer**: Hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Mujajajja siii a mi también me gusta que se de cuanta de las cosas que se pierde siendo tan malo, ahhy, pero siempre hay una Herms que es capaz de sacarlo¿verdad?. Respecto a lo de la muerte de Draquito... mm.. Hay planes al respecto, no te preocupes ;). Muchos besos!, espero verte en el prox cap._

_**Beautifly92**: jajajja verdad que sí?, me encantaría que esas cosas me pasaran a mi :'(, pero lamentablemente en mi vida hasta en momento no hay hombres de ojos grises. Beauty, soy de Chile ¿somos compatriotas? Jaja yo tb he tenido que salir a comprar cuadernos y libros y mil cosas (y con un mar de gente haciendo lo mismo!) Eso es lo malo de los chilenos, dejando todo a última hora._

_**Marmarcruz8:** Bienvenida a los rr!, me alegra mucho que ahora te hayas animado a dejarme uno :), muuuchas gracias, además eso me ayuda mucho con el fic. ¿Cómo estás?, espero que muy bien y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado y verte en el prox cap :)._

_**ArtePop**: hola!, espero que este cap te haya gustado cmo el otro y que algunas escenas hayan sido tan buenas como la del corazón :). Te dejo, y te agregaré a msn, aunque, jajja te advierto que no me conecto nunca (y que soy una anti-social por msn xD), pero me demoraré un poco, porque acabo de formatear mi computador y por alguna extraña razón el msn no quiere bajarse (pese a que con ningún otro programa he tenido problemas), bueno, nos vemos en el prox cap!, besitos!_

_**Karyta34**: si, yo también quiero ser Hermione, o al meeenos poder conformarme con que llegue un hombre de ojos grises a mi vida (aunque déjame decirte que hace harrto tiempo que estoy esperando), bueno , mil saludos, espero que te haya gustado el cap ;)._

_**Namine1993:** Siiips, Draco va cambiando, aunque de a poco! Supongo que en este capítulo ya se nota lo cambiado que está, al menos con respecto a Herms!, porque en cuanto al resto, puuuf, todavía es un mujeriego sin remedio, saludos y besos para ti!._

_**GabytaMalfoy**: Gracias por tu rr, espero que hayas amado este cap también, tengo el resentimiento de que lo hará :), saludos, nos leemos!!_

_**Embercita**: no, que lata responderte, hablamos en la U (p.s adivina que buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!) Oye y sigo sin creer que me hayas dejado rr en todos los caps menos en el anterior, osea, dedicado y promocionando tu historia (aunque obvio k ya tienes un monopolio de ff y mil rr ¬¬) , en verdad es FEO! . )_

_**PauTanamachiMalfoy:** Pau (está bien que te diga Pau?)! Tu siempre haciendome reir con tus rr!, jajjajajajja siii, mi metencilla perversa también quiso darle esa nalgadita jajajja, pero sólo te lo admito a ti ah!, bueno, nos vemos en el prox cap!_

_**Andreaeb182:** Hola!, bienvenida!! Gracias por leer el fiiic!, que emoción que te haya gustado y te lo hayas terminado de una :) :O no conozco ese sountack, pero lo voy a bajar!, tu tb pásate por el de Cruel Intentions, es Buenísimo. Espero que la U no nos mate mujer!!, muchos besos, mil grax nuevamente por leer, te veo en el prox cap ;)_

_**Nanita44445:** Hola!!, si po, miles de años!, que bueno que te haya gustado cómo va quedandoo! Que emoción :). Si querías un beso, entonces este cap te tiene que haber gustado mucho!! Jaj, ya bueno, te dejo porque ando apurada y tu rr es el último (y no por eso menos importante) mil besitos, espero verte más seguido po Nana!!, bye!_


	10. Sorprendiéndote

_Antes de comenzar: este cap está dedicado a __**Floh Black**__, porque hizo un triler precioso de mi fic!!!, por favor véanlo y disfrútenlo como yo :)_

_http// w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v WbdD0A3 avs (sáquenle los espacios) _

_O busquen en Youtube "Crueles Intenciones" de Opiita._

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Sorprendiéndote**

(_Del capítulo anterior_)

... Y sin resistencia posible, Draco Malfoy la besó.

Sosteniendo suavemente la barbilla de Hermione la alzó para mirar fijos esos ojos miel y chocolate que lo volvían loco. Aspiró su aroma dulce y se odió a si mismo por querer embriagarse de ese olor. Sus labios eran rellenos, no llevaban brillo alguno, pero Draco podía apostar que eran aún más dulces que su perfume. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan fácil cuando estaba con ella¿por qué sólo con ella olvidaba su mundo gris y se sumergía en uno chocolate?. Hermione no se resistía, sus ojos brillaban y su mentón temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, era una sensación extraña, _a ella le daba miedo_. Hermione, siempre tan altiva aunque no lo creyese ella misma, con su frente en alta, no llorando ni temblando cuando la retorcía con fuerza, y ahora temblaba tan sólo con un roce en su barbilla y mejilla...

Rozó sus labios con los suyos, y viendo que no parecía responder, profundizó el beso. Recorrió la textura de su lengua, introduciéndose en su boca, y tuvo la satisfacción de no hallar resistencia. Tal y como lo imaginó su beso era dulce y delicado, nunca había probado unos labios así, tan temblorosos, tan inexpertos. Había besado a mil mujeres, pero no sentía lo mismo. Repentinamente sintió un deseo enorme de seguir profundizando en su boca, en su cuerpo, sintió el deseo de tocarla y recorrerla como había ya imaginado cientos de veces y ese deseo... lo desquiciaba, y le desquiciaba aún más no sentir la misma reacción en Hermione.

La castaña pareció soñar, pero en menos de dos minutos volvió los pies a la tierra y una vez más se paralizó. No siguió respondiendo a Malfoy. _Malfoy_, exactamente ¡Malfoy¿¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo besando ella a Draco Malfoy!?.

Draco la soltó de a poco, como tratando de prolongar el momento, sin lograrlo. Se miraron de frente una vez más.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo Malfoy!? - chilló Hermione al reaccionar. Se llevó sus manos a su boca asustada.

- ¡Esa es la pregunta más ridícula que has hecho en tu vida!... estaba montando escoba... - balbuceó irónico Draco rodando los ojos¿tenía que haber roto un momento tan perfecto?.

- No creas que vas a tener poder sobre mí por haberme besado Malfoy, no voy a caer en tus jueguitos - dijo Hermione alterada, pero bajando el volumen de su voz... no vaya a ser que alguien los hubiese escuchado.

- Entonces... ¿significó algo para tí?

- ¡Oh sí! - exclamó Hermione sarcástica- significó toda una tarde en el baño quitándome tu sabor de la boca.

- ¿Tienes que arruinar siempre las cosas de ese modo?

- ¿Tienes que andar tirando besos cada vez que no puedes pensar más?

- Granger - volvió a prununciar su apellido con disgusto - Los besos se han inventado para cerrar conversaciones cuando las palabras se vuelven inútiles.

Hermione abrió los ojos de la impresión. Se lo pensó unos minutos, no sabía si lanzarle un Avada Kedavra ahí mismo y terminar con su existencia o hacerle un Cruciatus para verlo sufrir...

- Me largo- anunció Draco viendo la expresión de Hermione. Estaba notablemente enfadado¿por qué esa maldita sangresucia no podía reaccionar como el resto de las mujeres normales¿porque tenía que desquiciarlo de esa manera?.

- ¿Creen que pueden bajar el volumen de voz? - anunció una voz cantarina y algo chillona desde las escaleras del cuarto de chicas.

- ¡Oh no!, lo que me faltaba para arruinar una noche- exclamó Draco elevando los ojos al cielo. Cruzó la sala común a dos zancadas y se retiró de la sala de Gryffindor enojado. La dama gorda lo único que hizo al verlo pasar fue suspirar, _"si ella pudiese tener sueños... De tendría unos cuantos sueños subiditos de tono con él"_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se dio vueltas en la cama una y otra vez sin poder conciliar el sueño, ese día definitivamente no se durmió, y se arrepintió mucho a la mañana siguiente pues las bolsas en sus ojos eran más grandes y negras de lo habitual, dándole un aspecto que según ella daba pena.

Evitó de todas las formas posibles encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Bajó a desayunar muy temprano, se dio las vueltas más rebuscadas por el castillo y utilizó los pasillos menos transitados, ganándose buenos regaños de Ron y Harry.

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué damos dos vueltas olímpicas para llegar a Transformaciones Herms si sólo cruzando ese pasillo llegamos en dos segundos? - preguntó irritado Ron. Harry los había abandonado porque necesitaba hablar con "alguien", Hermione, de todo corazón deseó que fuera con una pelirroja.

- Yo no doy vueltas olímpicas Ron... sólo, sólo - titubeó - sólo quiero estar un momento a solas contigo - soltó Hermione sin pensarlo mucho, después se lamentaría a sí misma por esa mentira que había sonado inocente.

A Ron pareció iluminársele la sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarme de una vez Hermione Granger? - suspiró mientras le pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

- ¿Cuando Snape se vuelva dulce? - sugirió Hermione imaginando algo más o menos imposible. Este día definitivamente no necesitaba más testosterona, la noche anterior había tenido suficiente. Suspiró por Ron¿desde cuando ella, una chica llena de libros, inteligente, con ropa gigantesca y sin maquillaje llamaba la atención?.

- ¿Vale si lo recubro de chocolate? - se aventuró Ron con una mueca inocente.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír y Ron le siguió. Se miraron y volvieron a reír. ¡Cuanto le agradaba Ron... y la señora Weasley y sus horribles chalecos, y Ginny, hasta el alocado del señor Weasley que era capaz de interrogarle horas de las batidoras eléctricas le parecía amoroso!, pero claro, no sólo habían pelirrojos en su pensamiento, también un rubio se cruzaba más que lo deseado por ellos.

- Mmm, si quieres podemos tomar ese chocolate la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, no vamos a desperdiciar tanto chocolate en Snape ¿verdad?.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y Hermione no pudo evitar reír nuevamente, el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia y su nariz prácticamente tocó el suelo. Levantó el brazo y tomó el de Hermione complacido.

- Granger, tu y yo tenemos una cita - murmuró entre dientes con una sonrisa bastante ridícula y levantando las cejas como si imitase a algún galán de película. Hermione no paró de reír en todo el camino hacia la clase de McGonagall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Hermione, Hermione, he pasado mi examen de vuelo! - gritaba Akaine con una escoba en la mano mientras saltaba alrededor de su prefecta.

La Gryffindor le había tomado bastante cariño a la rubia en este curso, casi le recordaba a sí misma cuando estaba en primer año. Era una muchacha muy despierta, con excelentes notas y con una sonrisa envidiable.

- ¡Te dije que podrías hacerlo! - sonrió dulce Hermione agachándose para ponerse a su altura - Lamento que en ese examen no haya podido ayudarte, nunca supe montar en escoba, creo que me has superado Akaine - le dijo animada mientras la muchachita brincaba por la sala común - La próxima vez me tendrás que enseñar tú - le comentó animada.

- Eres la primera de la clase, no necesitarías la ayuda de nadie si no te quedaras despierta hasta tan tarde - regañó entre dientes la rubia.

Hermione abrió los ojos ¿una enana de primero diciéndole a ella qué hacer?, definitivamente se estaba pareciendo peligrosamente a ella.

- ¡Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie! - murmuró bajando el tono Hermione, mirando hacia ambos lados de la sala común para chequear que nadie la hubiese escuchado. La pequeña Akaine había aparecido en medio de su "conversación" con Draco Malfoy una semana atrás.

- ¿Por qué siempre ustedes dos andan con secretos? - preguntó inocente pero con cierto tono de reproche.

- No andamos con secretos, es sólo que...- Hermione se sintió ridícula tratando de darle explicaciones a una niña de 11 años- ¡Akaine!, esto es mucho para ti que eres tan pequeña¡no son asuntos tuyos!.

La rubia sacó la lengua en gesto infantil.

- Adiós Hermione, voy a decirle _a él _que he aprobado - dijo dando unos cuantos brincos más.

- ¿A quién vas a buscar Akaine? - preguntó Hermione sólo por curiosidad, ni siquiera era de su incumbencia, quizás buscaría a uno de sus hermanos o a algún amiguito.

- Pues a Draco Malfoy - soltó la niña como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Hermione tardó unos segundos en comprender y la niña se había alejado ya unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡Espera! - gritó - ¿qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en todo esto?.

- Hermione, a veces me pregunto por qué no usas anteojos; eres la persona más ciega que conozco cuando no quieres ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor - la castaña abrió la boca tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y la cerró¿seguro que esa niña tenía 11 años?.

- Draco me ha estado ayudando con esto de la escoba¿sabes?, él es buscador, y como en este no me podías ayudar tú... - murmuró inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Draco te ha estado ayudando? - preguntó atónita Hermione.

- Sí Hermione, puede ser un chico agradable cuando le encuentras la mano - lanzó. Elevó los ojos una vez más y se lazó a correr detrás de la dama gorda dejando a una Hermione muy, muy pensativa y asombrada¿de verdad Draco Malfoy estaba dando reales pruebas de tener un corazón?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oficialmente estaba estudiando, pero la verdad es que la mente de Hermione Granger vagaba más allá de los límites de sus apuntes de pociones.

La habitación estaba iluminada con la luz mortecina de las velas. La luna, que hoy se anunciaba era llena, aún no había aparecido en el cielo. Miraba de reojo la puerta cada tanto. Hace tiempo que no se encontraba con Malfoy en la sala de los prefectos. Prácticamente cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas y se reprochaba a sí misma como prefecta por estar fuerza de la cama, la puerta se abrió. Una vez más: Draco Malfoy. El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco tan grande que le pareció estar en una montaña rusa, un barco pirata y una caída libre, todo al mismo tiempo.

El rubio la miró y sonrió. Llevaba una escoba en la mano y la sostenía en alto. Sin siquiera cruzar palabra con ella la tomó sorpresivamente de la mano, con fuerza, pero sin brusquedad.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó mientras el rubio batallaba por sacárle de su escritorio. Hermione cuando quería tener fuerza, sí la tenía.

- Sorprenderte - dijo suave. Hermione quedó tan sorprendida que el rubio no tuvo dificultad en sacarla de entre medio de todos sus libros.

- Hermione he encontrado una cosa en la que soy mejor que tu, no arruines mi momento de superioridad¿vale? - reprochó el rubio.

_¿Aló¿planeta tierra¿ha habido algún virus últimamente del que yo o me haya enterado?_, pensaba Hermione sin parar. Definitivamente algo raro le pasaba al muchacho, y eso la estaba volviendo loca (si es que eso, con un rubio permanentemente atado a su mente, era posible).

Llegaron hasta la torre de astronomía sin cruzar más que monosílabos. Hermione se quejó la mitad del camino, la última mitad se quedó callada porque Draco amenazó por no mostrarle lo que le tenía preparado.

Draco se subió hábilmente a la escoba y tendió una mano. Sonrió.

- NO estarás pensando lo mismo que yo¿verdad? - preguntó recelosa Hermione, aterrada con la posibilidad de verse a sí misma volando en una escoba. Se había jurado no volver a hacerlo a menos de que fuera estrictamente una necesidad, y este no era el caso ¿verdad?.

- Si estás pensando en comprarte una mini roja, si - repuso Draco divertido, al ver la expresión de la castaña se rectificó - estaba bromeando - aseguró.

- Pues yo no estoy bromeando, no me voy a subir ahí si eso es lo que pretendes - resolvió.

- Oh, pensé que los leones se caracterizaban por su valentía - soltó irónico. Hermione entornó la mirada y Draco siguió con su retórica - Eso es una gran mentira, a mi me parecen muy acobardados¿no le tendrás miedo a una escoba verdad?

- No Malfoy, no le tengo miedo a la escoba, le tengo miedo a lo que puedes hacer con ella - murmuró. Draco sintió una puntada al escuchar su apellido de los labios de la castaña, supuso que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

- Bueno¿qué más da?, no sabrás lo que tenía preparado - pronunció con calma Draco elevando levemente sus ojos y poniendo una sonrisa seductora. No llevaba uniforme, estaba enfundado en un abrigo negro abierto, llevaba una camisa blanca abierta hasta donde comenzaban sus músculos y no tenía su cabello prolijamente peinado como de costumbre, lo llevaba desordenado y un mechón rebelde caía sobre sus ojos. Hermione juró que nunca había tenido una visión de Malfoy más sexy. Y mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente se decidió. No podía dejar de saber a qué se refería el rubio que la hacía perder el aliento (aunque claro, ella no lo reconociese así). Tomó la mano que Draco aún tenía levantada hacia ella y la sujetó.

-Tú adelante ¿vale?- afirmó Hermione mientras se subía detrás de Malfoy. Pasó las manos por su cintura sintiendo sus músculos firmes, tan poca distancia la hizo sonrojarse, nunca había estado así con un chico. Desde atrás podía oler el perfume característico de Malfoy, era un olor marino que era capaz de envolverte hasta quererte suicidar en ese mar que parecía furioso. Hermione no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo y por lo bajo, Draco rió.

Le daba una náuseas enormes, no quería subirse, odiaba las escobas desde sus primeros encuentros con ellas en primer año. ¡Esto no era para ella!, prefería la seguridad del suelo desde donde tenía el control de la situación; pero no quería parecer menos, no quería que el Slytherin tuviese otro motivo para echarle en cara, y trató de poner su delicado rostro lo más compuesto que podía... aunque no lo hacía muy bien, su piel estaba totalmente pálida y sus labios aproximándose a un enfermizo morado.

- Si tienes miedo Granger... puedes quedarte aquí abajo mientras miras mis piruetas, no quiero llevar gente cobarde a mis espaldas.

- Cállate - le espetó Hermione, aunque no estaba muy segura de sus palabras y su voz temblaba- ¡te dije que lo haré!- El rubio rió, con sus palabras había logrado exactamente lo que quería.

Despegaron suavemente y Hermione tembló.

- Tranquila Hermione, confía en mi - aseguró Draco suavemente en el oído de la castaña.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la castaña tomando el control un poco de sí misma, "_confía en mí_", eso le sonaba a frase de Aladino y no de Malfoy, casi estaba empezando a dudar de que fuese realmente el Slytherin¿alguien amable habría tomado poción multijugos?.

- Traducido: que no te voy a soltar

- Está bien Malfoy... confío en ti- balbuceó Hermione rompiendo un prolongado silencio, era la situación más extraña que nunca hubiese pensado, Draco actuaba decididamente distinto a cómo era habitualmente, parecía que el hielo de sus ojos se había derretido dando paso a una perona mucho más amable que de costumbre.

- Más te vale... mira hacia abajo.

El castillo de Hogwarts se había hecho considerablemente pequeño, volaban por encima del gran lago y se alejaban camino a Hogsmeade.

Hermione lanzó un pequeño gritito y se aferró con más fuerza de la formada cintura de Malfoy, éste no pudo evitar sonreír, _¿a estos extremos había que llegar para que ella se aferrase a él?_.

- Ahora... prepárate para la diversión - anunció Draco. Bajó el mango de la escoba y comenzó a caer en picada, aunque no muy fuerte, estaba conciente de que a Hermione le podía asustar...

- ¡¡DETENTE!!- gritó Hermione, iba totalmente aferrada al rubio y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, temiendo que en cualquier momento su estómago la pudiera traicionar.

Draco disminuyó la velocidad, pero siguió bajando.

- Abre los ojos¡te vas a perder toda la diversión¿confías en mi Hermione?, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase- aseguró con la voz entrecortada por el viento. Hermione pareció estremecerse, el chico realmente mostraba preocupación, había algo en su voz, en la forma en que lo decía, sin arrastrar las palabras, se estaba entregando y en ese momento abrió los ojos.

- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Draco preocupado porque Hermione se había callado.

- Sí - respondió con voz débil y aun insegura la castaña, pero con los ojos abiertos. Su estómago se estremecía, pero ya no con una amenaza de tirar todo lo que había comido, sino que estaba emocionada, era como una montaña rusa muggle a las que siempre había temido tanto, pero ahora no importaba, porque ahora estaba con Draco y ella sabía que nada malo le iba a pasar.

- Esto es lo que quería mostrarte¡Apresúrate!- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba la escoba a un lado y llegaba a un lugar plano, pero bastante alto de una montaña cercana a Hogwarts, desde allí se podía ver todo el colegio.

- Wow... es... Hermoso- exclamó Hermione mirando el castillo con todas las luces encendidas, a lo lejos parecía una hermosa casa de muñecas.

- Y ahora viene lo mejor - anunció el rubio cubriendo sorpresivamente los ojos de la castaña que enfocaban Hogwarts a lo lejos. La dio vuelta suavemente - Ahora ¡ábrelos!- Apuntó hacia el cielo, sin despegarse de la espalda de Hermione y desde ese preciso lugar comenzó a salir una luna llena como Hermione jamás la había visto, era enorme y sus rayos comenzaban a inundar todo el lugar con una brillante luz plateada.

Hermione permaneció un largo rato en silencio, el chico aún estaba en sus espaldas y la castaña se había apoyado sutilmente en su pecho.

- Bueno, ahora sabes donde voy las noches de luna llena - dijo el chico suavemente contemplando el espectáculo. Hermione pareció no haberlo escuchado porque parecía absorta y no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

- ¿Te has quedado sin habla acaso? - dijo Draco poniendose entre ella y la Luna llena que había terminado finalmente de salir de su escondite, su luz bañaba al Slytherin por completo, dando la impresión de que el chico tuviera luz propia, su cabello brillaba más platinado que nunca y le caía en la frente dando un toque de perfección difícilmente descriptible. Hermione fijó sus ojos en los del chico, "_tan grises y misteriosos como aquella luna_" pensó Hermione

- No puedo creerlo, "sabelotodo" Granger por primera vez en su vida sin algo irónico y defensivo que responderme -ironizó Draco esbozando una sonrisa, que parecía honesta, sin ningún tipo de artilugio por detrás.

- Eso es porque ahora... no necesito palabras Draco- respondió lentamente Hermione acercándose al chico sin despegar los ojos de los del Slytherin.

- ¿Sabías que te estás perdiendo la luna más perfecta allí atrás mio?

- ¿Quien necesita la luna cuando tengo tus ojos?

* * *

_Si en el mudo mágico hubiese un premio al mejor actor, sin duda por mi actuación de hoy me lo hubiesen dado. La enana de Gyffindor me ayudó tal y como lo prometió, inocentemente sin sospechar nada. Hermione Granger está comenzando a creer que me voy enamorando de ella. Hace unos días fue un beso, que debió haber terminado en más y ahora, como broche de oro, un paseo por las nubes, soprendiéndola. Estoy seguro de que el plan con Pansy dentro de unos días se llevará a cabo, sin duda me llevaré a Granger a la cama y al fin podré sacarme su imagen de la cabeza que me está volviendo loco. _

_El problema es que la sangresucia realmente me está llegando más de lo que debiera. Su aroma me vuelve loco y aquél beso en su sala común fue... fue... bien no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, pero me dejó con un sabor que fue difícil de borrar. Ni siquiera el perfume barato de Daphne fue suficiente para olvidar el dulce olor de la castaña¡diablos!, no sé cómo esa estúpida ha llegado donde nunca nadie lo ha hecho, no lo entiendo y eso me está volviendo loco. Detesto que me haga reír y detesto sentirme tan cómodo cuando estoy con ella, parece que mi mundo no fuera tan asqueroso cuando estoy con ella, pero lo es, el mundo no vale, y ella vale aún menos... creo. ¡Demonios! realmente comienzo a dudar de mi salud mental¿qué ha hecho esa Gryffindor para tenerme así?, para que ande pensando constantemente en ella aún cuando estoy en mejores compañías que la suya. Me rehúso a pensar que está más hondo de lo que creí. No, ella no tendrá entrada en mi corazón. Lo prometo como que soy un Malfoy... pero la espera me mata y no sé si seguiré siendo capaz de soportarlo. _

_Por otro lado, hoy hablé con Pansy, parece que tiene otro informante desconocido que ya ha informado sobre los planes de Potter, quien, al parecer cree que buscando ciertos objetos derrotará al señor Oscuro, Ja, si supiera lo que le espera en menos de un mes. Ya no es necesaria la información de Hermione, pero Pansy aún quiere venganza, y supongo que yo aún me la quiero llevar a la cama como premio. Aunque me ha dado que pensar, seduciendo a Granger ¿quiero acostarme con Parkinson o con la castaña?. ¡Por Merlín! otra vez pensando en ella, otra vez imaginándomela, junto a mí, riendo... ¿queriéndola?, no, eso es imposible¿verdad Draco Malfoy¿verdad que es imposible que tu logres siquiera querer?. D.M._

* * *

_Definitivo, he odiado este cap, nisiquiera entiendo mucho por qué lo subí si no me terminaba de convencer._ _Espero que no me maten con el capítulo romanticón que me he mandado!, lo siento, lo siento. En serio, perdón por el Draco mamón que me he puesto. ¿me odian¡no me llenen de tomates por favor!. __Un comentario, como se habrán dado cuenta sigue la escena del capítulo anterior, pero es que no quería arruinar la frase final del capítulo pasado¡perdones!, otro comentario, odié también el nombre, se aceptan sugerencias para editarlo._

_De todo corazón, necesito hacerles una preguntilla¿son muy fuertes los cambios de personalidad de Draco y Hermione, está muy mal?. _

_Déjenme un RR por misericordia!, así sabré que tengo que seguir la historia. Además, para variar ya tengo bastante pega en la U. No sé cuando podré volver a subir un capítulo (aunque no me he tardado nada esta vez). Las quiero montones montones, sólo ustedes me sacan de mis tardes de sueño mientras me quedo dormida escuchando a profesores a los que no se les entiende lo que hablan (igual amo mi carrera). _

_Ahora mis __respuestas a los RR__¡he llegado a los 100 qué emoción!, mil gracias a las que han posteado en cada capítulo y también a las que han posteado sólo de vez en cuando, bienvenidos todos a comentar mi historia. Oh! Y al cap pasado le fue muy bien parece, más de 20 rr que con gusto responderé, espero que este lo supere!_

_**Karyta34**__: Hola!! Jajjaja perdón por tu caja toráxica ¿está bien ahora? (Jajaj mándale saludos de mi parte xD) espero que este capítulo también le haya gustado mucho (aunque no me perdonaría que se quedara sin aire de nuevo!), mil besitos, nos leemos!!_

_**ArtePop:**__ oooh, te gustó el cap anterior? Pues ojalá este, a pesar de lo romanticón, te haya gustado también. Jajjaja yo también quiero un Draco en mi puertaaa!!! ( ¿existirá algún número donde se pueda pedir para llevar? xD) ia te agregué jaja aunque advierto que nunca me conecto, mil besitos para ti niña!! Ojalá este tb te haya gustado. _

_**BabyNicolita:**__ Holaaa, bienvenida!!, mil gracias por tu rr, nup, no me habías dejado rr antes, pero no importa, más vale tarde que nunca. Muchas gracias por todooo! Que bueno que te haya gustado la forma de organizar la trama de la película, claramente no es igual, espero que este cap no te haya disgustado mucho :S . ¿quieres estudiar Derecho? Oh! Te puedo hablar horas de mi carrera que hasta el momento amo :) así que si necesitas ayuda vocacional, yo encantada. Mil besitos, nos vemos en el prox capítulo espero :). _

_**Andrea182:**__ Hola de nuevo :)¿cómo estás?. Antes de todo:¿Qué? Cómo es que has llegado tan tarde a tu casa¿te exprimen acaso en la U? O.O que miedo!!! Pero, en todo caso, que bella carrera!!! me encantaría que esa hubiese sido mi vocación, mi mamá es médico y la mayoría de mis mejores amigas del cole están estudiando medicina, yo opté por una carrera humanista :), pero que disfruto a concho. Saludos para Barranquilla! (Que bello, me encantaría conocer tu país). Nos vemos en el prox cap espero ! _

_**Beautifly92**__: Xime (jajja me he metido a tu profile y ahora sé tu nombre :) ) ¿así que vecinas? Pero que buena!! Que envidia que hayas tenido un par de días mas de vacaciones :'( yo ya estoy full, mis profesores no conocen el significado de la palabra descanso, pero en fin, no me quejo porque amo mi carrera :). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, y que no me odies por tanto amor en el aire, besitos!! suerte mañana._

_**Pau Malfoy:**__ Hola mujer, cómo va todo?? Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este también!! Jajajjaja qué son esos pensamientos que cruzan por tu cabecita ahhh!!! ya entiendo porque tu papá te degollaría xD jajja aunque, tienes razón, lo más probable es que yo hubiera atado firmemente a Malfoy y tampoco le hubiese dejado ir, que tonta es Herms a veces __55__! Ok, ok, no voy a creer que eres una picarona (jaja mentira!), pero en fin, todoas tenemos ese lado escondido (larai-larai). Oyeee y de verdad nu sé Latín, amaría tanto saberlo :) Besitos Pau, y no te preocupes le daré una nalgada de tu parte a Malfoy, bye!_

_**Namine1993**__: Holaaa!! Ohhh que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este cap tb haya sido de tu agrado, aunuqe, tengo miedo!!! porfis dime que no me has odiado ia? Este cap es todo lo romanticón que hay, mataría por que alguien me dijiea esas cosas, sí triste, bueno, io estoy sola como, como.. (bueno, no se me ocurre una comparación, pero: sola) y no dejaría ir a un Draco así como Herms, mil besitos, nos vemos en el prox cap. _

_**Drajer:**__ Hola!!! cómo tas? Jajja a si que no aguantabas?? Muy bien, yo hago lo mismo a veces, necesito mi cuota diaria Malfoy :) Espero que ya tengas internet!! (ooh, a propósito en mi casa se ha caído mil veces, es lo peor!!). Oye...una preguntilla ¿Cómo fuiste a parar a Japón? Que excelente! Que distinto!!, debe ser una ciudad preciosa, enorme, tecnológica, no lo sé. De qué pais eres en todo caso?, oh, qué anécdotas en serio, mi vida es muy aburrida aquí al fin del mundo, por eso divago en los fics y en mis escritos. Oye, y nunca me quietas el tiempo, esto de responder a los rr es muy divertido, vas conociendo diferentes personas y las historias más buenas, como la tuya. Besitos, espero que este cap te haya gustado y verte en el prox contándome más de tus trvesías, Sayonara para ti (O.O tuviste que aprender a hablar japonés! Qué miedo!, yo no entendería nada de nada ni aunque estuviese allí años). Ojalá todo haya salido bien con tu depto ;). _

_**JosBlack:**__ Ohhh espero que con este cap hayas suspirado también. Uuuy Ginny, uuuf, esa pelirroja se las trae (al menos en mi fic), espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también (y de corazón espero que tb te haya sacado suspiritos), además ¿ves?, cada vez me salgo más de la historia, tus deseos son órdenes. Oyeee y sí Robert Pattinson no puede ser más ideal para el papel de Edward!! Es increíbleeee tiene una pinta asombrosa y una mirada que mata!!!! Voy por el tercer libro, ya me falta nada, pero entre fics, escribir y las clases no me queda mucho tiempo :(, espero que te haya ido bien en tu peli, besitos, nos leemos!!_

_**Connie**__¡Quilpué! Cerquita del mar , que beio!. También entraste a clases ya¡es lo peor! (Lo único bueno es ver a tus compañeros), en verdad no quiero estresarme, yo ya quería estar como en las vacaciones leyendo y escribiendo todo el día.. Claro, con Derecho tb se me viene difícil, tendré que leer y escribir muuuucho, auqnue no de Hp xD. Espero que este cap te haya gustado tb, muchos besitos para ti, nos vemos!_

_**GaticaMalfoyB19:**__ Holaa!! Bienvenida pues, que bueno que te haya gustado mi historiaaa, muchas gracias por leerla :). ¿sabes? Durante bastante tiempo pensé en Luna como Cecile, pero como te irás dano cuenta, las cosas irán cambiando poco a poco y Luna no calzaba totalmente en el papel, entonces al final he decidido poner a Ginny (aunque igual la he tenido que cambiar un poco, que enredo:P). Chau Alejita! Cuídate, y espero verte en el prox capítulo también (oohh, espero, dehecho, que este cap te haya gustado... no tiene nad que ver con la película, nada de nada :S). _

_**Danii**__: Holaaa!! Cómo estás?, antes de todo: gracias por tu réplica :) y oobviamente ahora gracias por tu rr. Estoy muy feliz de que el cap anterior te haya gustadooo, espero que este al menos le llegue a los talones, sinceramente ¿he sido muy melodramática :S? Oyeee y en verdad gracias por animarme con tus rr desde el principio, esos 100 rr se deben a gente beia como tu ;). Mmmm y sí, ya encontraré el modo de ir desviando la historia poco a poco 8-). Mil besitos Dani, suerte en tus historiaaas también!!_

_**Marmarcruz8**__: que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo¿cómo estás? (Jajaj sorry tengo la manía de siempre preguntar eso :P). Que bien que te haya gustado el cap anteriori, espero que este al menos lo encuentres decente!!. Muchos besos para ti, nos vemos en el prox cap (que promeeeto trataré de subir luego)._

_**Nanita44445**__: Holaa!!, oye, una pregunta inocente ¿por qué odias tanto a Ginny? Snif! Y si. Tienes razón, Harry es muy aprte, de hecho, no pretendo incluirlo mucho, perdones... pero bueeeno, tiene 7 libros dedicados sólo a él (que comparta xD!). Ooh Dios, según lo que leí de tu rr tengo miedo si te gustará este cap o no, no es muy ácido Draco que digamos, es batante melosito :S, te dejo tonces, espero no me tires muchos tomates, besitos, nos vemos!. _

_**ElCollarDePerlas:**__ Hola¡bienvenida!, que bueno que te haya gustado la historiaaaa¡que emoción! Espero que este capítulo te haya motivado también. Oye, una pregunta¿tu nick es de un libro verdad?, qué tal es, me tinca mucho y me lo han recomendado bastante!! Oye, no me creas psicópate ehh?, pero me he leído tu profile de principio a fin (suelo hacerlo para conocer a quienes de dejan rr), jajaj ojalá yo encontrara tanta inspiración para hacerlo, aún no sé que decir de mi :) . Me encantaría conocer Barcelona, pero soy de Chile y como supondrás me queda bastante lejos... aunque, no entiendo por qué odias Grecia, te juro que uno de mis sueños es conocerla!, bueno, ya no te psicopateo más que te entrará el miedo y dejarás de leerme jaja, muchos besos, nos vemos en el próx cap ¿puedo decirte Marta?.:). _

_**Embercita**__: te perdiste el asado hoy, te juro que estubo muy bueno! Aunque tuvimos que arrancar por el mal clima, menuda tormenta eléctrica verdad?, amo los rayos! Oye nerd, si pos, cuando os juntamos para planificar todo?, ya, te dejo, hablamos en persona mejor, te quiero mil¡animo cn tu fic que está buenísimo! (Pd: yo quiero un Draco o un Edward, me es indiferente, auqnue a estas alturas buuuuuuuuuf, me queda toda una eternidad sola)_

_**GabytaMalfoy**__: Hola! Respira mujer, respira! Espero que este cap te haya gustado tb si e gustan las cosas romanticas, a mi me gusto mucho, te juro que me emocioné :). _

_**Lado.Oscuro**__: Hola!! Bienvenida, no te había visto por aquí, mil gracias por dejar un rr :). Espero que te haya gustado el cap también y de verdad trataré de actualizar rápido, aunque con esto de la U.. Lamentablemente mi carrera es bastante pesada, tu¿estudias algo?... ¿cole?, o algo más por la vida?, muchos besos, nos vemos en el prox cap:)_

_**EstherBlack90**__: Bienvenida a dejar rr entonces! Jajja actualizare a pesar de la universidad lo prometo!! Espero te haya gustado el cap, mil besitos, bye!!_

_**Chukii**__: Holaa!!! gracias por tu rr :) espero que este cap te haya gustado también, muchas gracias por pasarte nuevamente por mi historiaaa, nos vemos en el prox capítulo, besitos!_

_**FreyjaBleu**__: Hola nuevamente, oooh! Jaja siempre el problema de las tildes ;P pero está bien, los mejoraré (si puedo). ¿cómo estás tu?, oyee... me nació una simple curiosidad hace tiempo y te la quería preguntar¿estudias algo relacionado con literatura o algo así? Porque eres muy detallista (eso es bueno , ahh!), tienes un ojo impecable, supongo que es difícil encontrarte a ti un error. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, muchos besitos, nos leemos!_

_**FlohBlack**__: no me has dejado rr, pero era inevitable responderte (aunque ya te haya mandado un PM). Pensé que no habían mails mas bellos que los "rr alert" pero tu PM me ha matado! __**MUCHAS GRACIAS**__ en serio, no sabes la emoción que me causa que te hayas dado el tiempo de crear todo el trailer¡¡está buenísimo!!, espero que todas lo sepan apreciar tanto como yo. Oyeee!! Y tienes mucho, mucho, mucho talento en eso, te ha quedado perfecto. Ya, mi emoción es enorme :P, perdón!. Ojalá que el cap anterior te haya gustado y que este también, no me vayas odiando por cambiar la historia. Flo en verdad te estaré eternamente agradecida, es raro pensar que la gente se interese por mis escritos, durante mucho tiempo escribí para mi misma, y ahora veo que hay gente que me lee y gente que hace trailers como tu :). Sé que no es compensación, pero este cap esta dedicado a ti. Muchos besitos, espero verte en el prox cap. _


	11. Reacciones Inesperadas

_Capítulo dedicado para una amiga a quien quiero mucho y que necesita todo mi apoyo, tu sabes que eres tu :)._

**Cap XI:**

**Reacciones Inesperadas **

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala de prefectos estudiando para el próximo examen de Pociones. El pelirrojo se sentía fuera de lugar, rara vez iba a esa sala, de hecho, nunca se había aprendido siquiera la contraseña, para su gusto era demasiado silenciosa y tenía un profundo efecto soporífero, si no fuera porque la castaña se empeñó en acudir a esa sala en vez de la acogedora sala común de Gryffindor, hubiese pasado su último año de prefecto sin poner un pie en ella.

Miró con delicadeza a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo mientras simulaba prestar atención a su gigantesco libro de pociones.

- Hermione ¿cuanto polvo de erizo lleva la poción crece-huesos? - preguntó distraído a la primera; la chica se había dado cuenta repentinamente de que la estaba observado y fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió formular.

- Ron, la poción crece-huesos no lleva polvo de erizos¡concentrate!- reprochó la castaña con un dejo de sonrisa.

Ron sonrió, le encantaba esa sonrisa inocente de Hermione, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, era capaz de explicarle la materia tres mil trescientas veces, y si no dejaba copiar era sólo porque quería que él aprendiera (_claro que copiar habría sido bastante más fácil_...). No dejó de observarla pese a que estaba seguro de que su compañera se había percatado.

Se le había declarado el verano anterior y Hermione le rechazó, pero estaba seguro de que no era porque no lo quisiera ¡rayos!, cuántas oportunidades había tenido y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, casi podía recordar la expresión enfadada de Hermione cuando supo que estaba con Lavender, y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, había estado con la rubia sólo para sacarle celos a Hermione. Aunque claro, él había sido lo suficientemente ciego como para no darse cuenta de que había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga prácticamente desde primer curso. Estuvo con muchas muchachas después de Lavender, todas siguiendo el mismo patrón: hermosas, algo babosas y sin cerebro, porque sabía que eso enfurecía a Hermione. ¡Tarde se dio cuenta de que era Herm, su Herms la que en verdad era capaz de llenar su vida!.

En el verano pareció encontrar alguna respuesta, pero claro, el muy imbécil pensó que tenía que ir al mismo ritmo que con todas las otras chicas... pero Hermione no era así. Hermione era pura, quería esperar un verdadero amor, alguien tuviera tanto amor que dar como el que ella daba... y así había aprendido la lección. Ahora no había estado con casi ninguna mujer (no pudo evitar remordimientos por el "casi") y había sido más que un caballero con su compañera.

Le tocó con cuidado un mano para llamar su atención.

- Hermione quiero hacerte una pregunta - anunció Ron con una sonrisa nerviosa. La iba a invitar al baile de navidad. Lo habían anunciado tan sólo esta mañana y había sido una sorpresa para todos. El castillo estaba rodeado de decoración navideña y el cielo parecía estar cargado de nieve que quería dejar caer de una buena vez, hacía bastante frío, pero todos sin excepción (bueno, desde cuarto curso) estaban expectantes por el baile de navidad y sin remordimientos por no ir a pasarlas a sus respectivos hogares, sin duda el baile de navidad era el acontecimiento del año.

- Pues la respuesta es no Ron - dijo Hermione decidida.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, _¿Hermione había aprendido a leer la mente?_, si eso era posible¡con sus pensamientos sucios seguramente la había ahuyentado!, nunca más podría volver a mirarla a la cara. Se puso lívido del miedo.

- No Ron, no te voy a dejar copiar mi tarea esta vez, ya sabes... el exámen es la próxima semana y ya no queda nada para navidad...- Ron soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, aliviado - ...esa pócima es extremadamente importante, te ayudaría en cualquier ocasión de peligro... claro, si tienes a mano una pizca de polvo árabe, y también podrías ayudar a tus amigos...

Pero Ron no estaba escuchando el discurso de Hermione, se limitaba a distinguir algunas palabras sueltas con una voz cálida. Sonrió mientras seguía escuchando "las mil y una razones de porqué Ron Weasley debe aprender a hacer la poción crece-huesos". ¡Cuanto le gustaba esa castaña!, siempre buscándole razones a todo. Cuando iba por la razón cuarenta y tanto, poniendo esa cara tan bella no se resistió más, se abalanzó sobre ella y afirmó con delicadeza la nuca de Hermione, no la dejó terminar y cerró profundamente sus palabras con un beso.

Hermione en un comienzo quedó paralizada¡cuanto había deseado ese momento! Incluso años atrás que lo estaba deseando ¿por qué entonces ahora estaba más pendiente de la puerta de la sala de prefectos que del beso que intentaba darle Ron?. Oh, _pero qué estúpida, _¡claro!, alguien podía cruzar esa puerta... Y tarde se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos o su corazón(o tal vez ambos) no estaban en Ron, sino en quien podía aparecer en cualquier momento... ¿y si fuera un rubio en vez de un pelirrojo el que la estuviera besando?...Borró esos pensamientos lo más rápido que pudo y se maldijo a si misma, "_Malfoy nunca me tomará en serio_" se repetía a si misma. _"Ron es una buena persona, Ron es un buen amigo, siempre me ha gustado Ron, o por lo menos me gustaba ¡diablos¿qué hacer?"_. Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza en un tiempo récord, _Y Hermione le devolvió el beso_. Quizás, sólo quizás si le daba a Ron una segunda oportunidad podía ser feliz (y de paso olvidar a Malfoy).

- ¿Qué fue eso Ronald Weasley? - preguntó Hermione impactada mientras recuperaba el aliento tras un largo beso. Aún no terminaba de comprender lo sucedido.

- Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo - respondió Ron entrelazando una mano con la de la castaña que aún parecía estupefacta - Herms... ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile de navidad?.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco cruzó el pasillo a toda velocidad y lanzó atropelladamente la contraseña de la sala de los prefectos. Sabía que la castaña estaría allí.

Ella lo había estado evitando toda la semana después de su paseo en escoba. ¡Maldición!, realmente pensó que la Gryffindor lo dejaría entrar a su habitación luego de ir a dejarla justo en el marco de su ventana. Se odió a sí mismo por haber deseado que así fuera, por haber deseado que de una vez por todas esa estatua reaccionase, que se calentase como toda otra mujer al contacto con su piel fría¡pero ella parecía no inmutarse!. Repasó el discurso de aquella noche, sin duda lo que cualquier otra mujer hubiera querido escuchar, pero claro, a ella no le bastaba con escuchar, también tenía que ponerse a hablar y a hacer comparaciones que le daban una puntada fuerte en el estómago sin saber que hacer. Recordaba haber garabateado algo en su diario cuando había acudido a la habitación de una morena de Gryffindor, sólo porque esa habitación estaba a unas pocas ventanas de distancia de la de Hermione... ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de verla si sabía bien que ella lo había evitado¡Maldita sea¿Por qué lo había evitado?.

Iba decidido a descargar toda su furia con Hermione Granger, pararla y darle el beso que nunca le habían dado en su vida, esconderse en su cuello y hacerla conocer el deseo, restregarle con fuerza los ojos para que se diera cuenta que contaba con el privilegio de tener a Draco Malfoy al menos por una tarde... Pero todo eso se le borró de la mente en cuanto entró.

Hermione estaba sonrojada con la mano entrelazada a la de Ron Weasley.

Draco sintió como si una patada con mucha intensidad hubiese atravesado su estómago.

Ron se puso de pie inmediatamente en actitud defensora. Le sorprendió la cara de desconcierto de Draco Malfoy yuna palidez extrema que no le era habitual.

- ¿Qué haces aquí comadreja? - preguntó el rubio volviendo a su actitud habitual después de un breve instante. Hermione lo observó, Draco Malfoy había cambiado tanto para ella, casi no recordaba aquel horrible tono de superioridad, pero no, allí esta otra vez el chico que insultaba a sus amigos desde que tenía uso de razón.

- Soy tan prefecto como tu hurón - contestó Ron desafiante.

- Oh, se me olvidaba que el director chiflado te tuvo lástima y te dio el cargo - repuso Draco enfurecido, no podía comprender de dónde nacía ese odio súbito más fuerte de lo normal, si no se hubiese controlado, seguramente le lanzaría una y otra vez Cruciatus sólo para verlo retorcerse, _frente a ella_.

- ¡Cállate!- chilló Ron alzando su varita con fuerza - al menos mi padre no me ha comprado el puesto.

- No te preocupes, igual no hubiese podido comprarlo, y ... "tu" - soltó con cara de asco, como si no encontrase un insulto peor- No tienes derecho a poner tus asquerosas palabras sobre el nombre de mi padre -pronunció lentoDraco apretando su varita en alto.

Ambas varitas comenzaban a lanzar chispas de colores por sus puntas. Pero Hermione reaccionó. Salió de su sorpresa por lo rápido de los acontecimientos y se dispuso a detener la situación.

- ¡Paren!- gritó Hermione poniendose de pie y tratando de sobrepasar a Ron, quien le cerró el paso protegiéndola. Ese simple gesto sólo enfureció más a Draco. Los ojos le centellaban de rabia de saber que el pelirrojo podía defender a la castaña sin causar alarma, que él podía sostener su mano y nadie se lo refrotaría en la cara.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, Herms - dijo Ron dulcemente tomándola por el brazo con suavidad y protegiéndola una vez más con su cuerpo. Hermione quiso llorar, sus ojos no se detuvieron nunca en los ojos del pelirrojo, sino en los ojos del Slytherin que echaban más chispas incluso que su varita, había odio y arrogancia en sus palabras y gestos, pero había algo más... ¿dolor?.

- Escucha a tu novio Granger, estúpida sangresucia - lanzó Draco entornanado la mirada, con un odio y desprecio pronunciado, arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

Hermione sintió que algo se había roto en su interior. Había estado evitando al muchacho toda la semana porque no podía sostener su mirada hielo por más de dos segundos debido al miedo, miedo encontrar en ellos la luna, su luna, en vez de los fríos ojos de Malfoy. Y ese chico que tanto la había impresionado, el chico en que comenzaba a confiar estaba allí una vez más despreciando su nombre y su sangre... como siempre.

- Si la vuelves a insultar una vez más, te juro que haré que te arrastres hasta pedirle perdón - sentenció Ron. Los ojos de Draco volvieron a centellar,_ ¿Por qué la estúpida comadreja podía defender a Hermione como el príncipe al rescate y él siempre tenía que ser el malo de la película insultándola?_. Y se enojó. Se enfureció, porque descubrió que nunca podría ser el chico bueno para Hermione, nunca. Quiso matar, quiso destruir, pero cuando ya se había decidido a triturar lo primero que encontrara su varita clavó los ojos en Hermione. Y el hielo de sus ojos una vez más se derritió. ¿qué había hecho¿por qué se había dejado enceguecer de esa manera?.

- Ron detente por favor - suplicó Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de Draco: había bajado la varita. Tomó al pelirrojo suavemente de la manga de la túnica y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la habitación, no sin antes cruzar una mirada débil con Draco Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco quedó sólo en la habitación y sintió como si verdaderamente Ron hubiese lanzado una maldición imperdonable a su cuerpo. Mil agujas se clavaban en su pecho, en su garganta y no entendía por qué.

Apretó los puños con fuerza casi haciéndose daño con las uñas clavadas en la palma de su mano. Oprimió los labios hasta prácticamente hacerlos sangrar.

No se movía, pero todo giraba a su alrededor ¿qué había hecho para sentirse de aquel modo¡no entendía!, no encontraba una respuesta lo suficientemente cuerda como para darla por aceptado.

Saliendo de su inmovilización lanzó al suelo la pila de libros con los que los Gryffindor habían estado estudiando, pero eso no basto. Lanzó una silla con tanta fuerza que rompió uno de sus bordes y después lanzó otra, y trató de dar vuelta el sillón, pasó por entre unas mesas y se detuvo en un detalle: los elfos habían puesto rosas en los floreros. Entornó los ojos y apretó con fuerzas el delicado vidrio que en instantes saltó en miles de pedazos.

Miró su mano. Una gruesa gota de sangre caía por su brazo. ¿Qué había hecho¡Mierda!, se estaba volviendo loco y lo peor de todo es que tenía muy claro cual era el remedio a su enfermedad... y eso sólo lo empeoraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegó volando a la ventana del cuarto de la Gryffindor. Si había recibido su nota y sabía lo que le convenía, esa ventana estaría abierta y la habitación vacía, excepto por ella claro está.

Ginny se limitó a mirar a su espalda cuando un ruido suave aterrizó en el piso de la habitación de las Gryffindor de sexto año. Sabía perfectamente quien era.

- Draco¿qué te pasó en la mano?, estás todo sangran... - pero la pelirroja no alcanzó a terminar porque el rubio la alzó en sus brazos con furia y le robó el aliento sumergiéndose en un beso fuerte, brusco, un beso egoísta, desquitado y desquiciado.

No sabía donde más refugiarse, el silencio de su habitación le parecía aterrador y no le apetecía ninguna cama de Gryffindor excepto una, a la que le estaba vedado el paso. Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado le envió la nota a la pelirroja, era perfecta para la ocasión (sí, así de frío y calculador parecía en ese momento). Era una Weasley, en la que podía desquitarse de toda la rabia acumulada contra el intento de mago que era su hermano Ron; era amiga de Hermione, oh, si la castaña lo supiera le haría más daño que el que ella le había causado esa noche; y por último, estar en la habitación de una Gryffindor, de Ginny era lo más cercano posible a la habitación de Hermione que podía estar... aunque claro, esa razón se había bloqueado en su mente apenas fue formulada, pese a saber que era quizás la más determinante.

Ginny no fue capaz de decir nada más y se rindió a los brazos fuertes de Draco. El Slytherin estaba fuera de sí, Ginny no tenía ningún recuerdo de un encuentro parecido... y habían habido varios. Era como si el descargase toda su furia en sus besos, en sus jaleos, en sus bruscas caricias, pero ella no se quejó.

Draco introdujo su lengua con fuerza en la boca de Ginny, siendo muy brusco y haciendo difícil la correspondencia del beso. Entró una y otra vez con vigor, luchando con todas sus fuerzas frente a una boca que no parecía poner resistencia. No como la de_ ella_, que tímida y dulcemente había acariciado la su lengua contra la suya. Le ponía furioso comparar, pero era todo lo que se limitaba a hacer. Hermione nunca le hubiese dejado besarla así, nunca con esa pasión y desenfreno, no, ella era suave, como una pluma comparada con este contacto. Pero Hermione Granger jamás respondería a sus besos, jamás a sus gemidos, ni de esa manera ni de otra, porque ella no encontraba más pasión sino que en los libros, la maldita era una estatua carente de sentimientos, carente de fuego, de pasión... para ella todo era risas y rosa, no orgasmos y calor. _Ella_ era la única que podía haberse resistido a ser besada de esa manera por él.

Despojó rápidamente a Ginny de su túnica, observando los colores del uniforme, cerrando los ojos buscando un aroma que no lograba traer a la realidad aunque estaba tan grabado en su mente. Tomó a la Gryffindor por la cintura y la apretó tanto que temió romperla, no era como la cintura de Granger que nunca había tocado, Ginny tenía más cuerpo, Hermione tenía una cintura pequeña. Recorrió con una caricia poco amable el cuerpo de la pecosa arrancando suspiros por parte de ésta. Soltó y acarició su cabello. Tenía olor a fresas, no como Hermione. Se apegó a la piel nívea del cuello de la chica y aspiró, la besó una y otra vez sin poderse sacar las manos atadas de Granger y Ron Weasley de la cabeza.

Draco miró por unos momentos a Ginny a los ojos. Ojosmarrones brillantes. Ojos chocolate. Como Hermione, no tan perfectos, no con esa sensación de dulzura irresistible, pero ojos chocolate al fin y al cabo. No le quitó la mirada de encima a esos pozos castaños, e imaginó que abrazaba el cuerpo de otra Gryffindor. Acompasó sus movimientos a los de la pelirroja, en pocos minutos llegaron al éxtasis y cayeron rendidos a la cama.

Luego de terminar la miró una vez más a los ojos y claramente la diferencia era avismante¿qué hacía all?í¿qué había hecho o co quien?,¿qué hacía Granger constantemente metida en su mente¿cuándo iba a salir¿cuándo lo iba a dejar de atormentar?...

Ginny se quedó quieta y a Draco le pareció que dormía. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente, pero ya sin brusquedad. Esa noche no le apetecía dormir. Quizás fuera a volar por los alrededores del castillo, quizás incluso visitaría a otra de sus "amigas"... qué más daba ahora.

- Draco¿te sientes bien? - interrogó la pelirroja aún desnuda sobre la cama.

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia - evadió Draco.

- Estás así por ella verdad - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Draco levantó la vista con calma y seguro de sí mismo. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana aún abierta.

- Sea quien sea, no merece que le hagas _esto_ todas las noches.

- Que yo sepa tu amabas a Potter y te he escuchado jadear con fuerza hoy... a sólo metros de su habitación.

Esta vez fue Giny quien apartó la mirada.

- Entonces¿la amas tu a ella?.

Draco se detuvo bruscamente ¿de qué estaba hablando la pelirroja¿qué mierda estaba pensando diciendole que él estaba enamorado?. No. _Claro que no_, él no conocía lo que era el amor, él nunca iba a sentir esas maripositas estúpidas dignas sólo de gente inferior. La furia corrió por las venas y deseó golpear a la pelirroja sólo por el atrevimiento de una suposición tan ridícula. Se acercó bruscamente a Ginny que aún estaba sobre la cama y la tomó con fuerza desmesurada por la muñeca, haciendole daño. Estuvo así durante unos segundos, enojado, con ganas de destruir, de romper, no sé, con ganas de explotar. Sólo comenzó a hablar cuando de los ojos chocolate de Ginny comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

- Métete bien esto en la cabeza mocosa: _Los Malfoy nunca se enamoran_.

El Slytherin se movió con rapidez, tomó sus cosas, se terminó de vestir y se montó en la escoba, en menos de un minuto estaba fuera de la habitación y el único rastro de su presencia era el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja.

Ginny se asustó. Le costó bastante tiempo reaccionar, toco su muñeca adolorida, vio su cuerpo desnudo y se horrorizó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso a Harry si lo amaba?. Se cubrió como pudo con sus sábanas y se avalanzó contra la ventana con rapidez para ver a Malfoy por última vez. "_Por última vez" _se juró a si misma, nunca más iba a permitir que un hombre que no la amara la volviese a tocar.

Miró hacia abajo de manera instintiva. La sala común de Slytherin estaba en las mazmorras y supuso que por algún lugar debía entrar Malfoy. Pero no estaba. Mió hacia arriba, quizás hubiese dado un pasado, quizás le gustaban las alturas... pero tampoco estaba.

Miró hacia sus lados, aunque encontró más probable que se hubiese ido a que vencontrarlo rondando por la torre de Gryffindor. _Pero allí estaba_. Draco Malfoy estaba parado en el alféizer de una ventana abierta, la habitación estaba en penumbras, pero Ginny la conocía muy bien, y a su dueña también... ¡oh, si que la conocía!.

_Qué irónico era el amor, qué ridículo era_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La prefecta de Gryffindor iba por los pasillos con prisa, pero aún así llamando la atención a los estudiantes que jugaban con los adornos de navidad y se lanzaban unos a otros bolas de hielo artificial que te dejaban cubierto de polvo blanco de pies a cabeza (¡sí!, otro súper invento de los Weasley para navidad).

Iba algo adelantada para la clase de Vector porque tenía unas preguntas que hacerle antes de que comenzara la lección. Estaba cansada, pero para su alivio era la última clase de la tarde y ya dentro de unos pocos días comenzarían las vacaciones de navidad, aunque claro, todo el castillo se quedaría para el baile...

Caminó por los pasillos con decisión, mas repentinamente empezó a sentir una presencia en su espalda y se dio vuelta sin mucho ánimo, temiendo que alguien fuera a lanzarle nieve alrtificial, pero se encontró con algo más temido, _se encontró con el hielo_.

Se paró en seco en uno de los pocos recodos que quedaban para llegar a la sala de Aritmancia y encaró a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó cortante.

Hermione había tenido un par de semanas muy duras, demasiado para ella. Primero había temido en lo profundo de su corazón sentir algo más por Slytherin, tener sentimientos por una persona que no tenia corazón no le convenía a nadie, menos si esa persona era Draco Malfoy. Pero el rubio había estado tan distinto con ella, tan amable, y incluso cortés, aunque, luego de esa aparente tregua, luego de esos paseos, palabras, gestos, regalos, había venido el hielo nuevamente. Aquel hielo que era capaz de recorrer su espina con intensidad y hacerla temblar aunque estuviese dentro de una hoguera... pero Hermione aún tenía las palabras del rubio clavadas en su mente, había ofendido a su amigo, había escupido su nombre... y la había llamado sangresucia, una vez más.

Draco permaneció en silencio. No encontró las palabras adecuadas, no encontró nada inteligente que decir. Y, definitivamente, no le iba a pedir perdón.

- Ir a mi clase de Aritmancia - respondió Draco acercándose a ella luego de pensarlo un momento.

La Gryffindor tembló, en medio de un pasillo con bastante gente, Draco Malfoy se acercaba con movimientos felinos hacia ella hasta quedar a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Hermioen tenía la cabeza gacha, evitando la mirada del rubio repitiendose una y otra vez que era Ron quien le convenía. Tomó aire y comenzó a elevar sus ojos para encontrarlos con los del rubio. Estaba sonrojada y temblaba como una niña. Cruzaba los dedos disimuladamente para que Malfoy no lo notase.

Draco tomó su barbilla. ¡allí¡en medio del pasillo¿qué estaba haciendo Draco?,masél se limitó a mirar sus ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué¿me vas a insultar una vez más? o mejor ¿vas a intentar besarme? - pruguntó Hermione a la defensiva, estaba harta de los cambios descorcentrantes del chico, estaba harta de sentir cosas y después odiarse a mi misma por haberlo hecho.

- Puedo hacer las dos cosas si tu lo deseas - respondió irónico el rubio escrutándola con la mirada.

- ¿Otro cambio anímico?... no sé por qué no me sorprende Malfoy - comentó Hermione. Otra vez Draco estaba siendo amable, incluso seductor. En ese momento la castaña hubiera dado lo que sea por entender o entrar a la cabeza del Slytherin.

- Pues deberías - replicó Draco manteniendo un extraño tono de indiferencia.

- Como quieras... - dijo Hermione enfadada- Ahora, quítate del medio por favor, ten algo de amabilidad por una vez en tu vida y déjame en paz. No soporto que un minuto seas educado y galante y al otro te vuelvas a convertir en la serpiente que eres. No Malfoy, se acabó el juego - sentenció Hermione con solemnidad, prometiéndose a si misma que no volvería a caer en las trampas de Malfoy, después de todo, y aunque ella por momentos lo olvidara, él era una serpiente, y en serpientes no se puede confiar.

- Puedo tener mi lado amable - apuntó Draco levantando una ceja con suavidad.

- ¡Oh sí!, ahora que ya he aprendido a montar en escoba quizás puedes enseñarme a nadar... - lanzó Hermione con ironía, tratando de sobrepasar a Malfoy y seguir su camino, sin mucho éxito, porque el rubio se empeñaba con cortarle el paso.

- Buena idea... - dijo Draco elevando su vista y sonriendo de lado, aquél gesto no hizo sino incrementar la rabia de la castaña. Una vez más empujóel duro pecho de Malfoy para poder pasar, y no tener que enfrentar esos ojos, pero una vez más fue inútil. Muchos estudiantes pasaron por su lado, ya era hora de entrar a clases, si no lo hacían ahora, Vector les daría una buena reprimienda, esto sólo incrementaba la impaciencia de Hermione.

- ¡Eres insoportable, Malfoy! - interrumpió Hermione, pero Draco bajó su vista y la clavó en ella una vez más, no dándose por aludido con la interrupción.

- ... pero en verdad me refería al ramoque he dejado en tu habitación - Concluyó aún con cierta apatía en su voz. Hermione se calló lo que estuvo a punto de decir- Al menos ya sabes lo que significa - dijo con detenimiento, Draco miró una vez más a Hermione, y esta vez se corrió para dar paso a la multitud de alumnos que comenzaban a entrar en la sala de Aritmancia.

Mientras Hermione aún estaba helada y sin entender otro de los repentinos cambios y gestos de Malfoy, éste sonrió hacia un lado y se unió a un grupo de Slytherin que entraba a la habitación. Hizo un imperceptible ademán con la cabeza y entró en la clase de la profesora Vector que empezó con su disurso típico.

Aquella fue la primera clase de Aritmancia que Hermione no levantó la mano deseosa de responder, ni tomó apuntes, ni prestó atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su rubia debilidad.

* * *

_¿Ven?, les dije, cada vez me separo más de la película, espero que el cap les haya gustado a pesar de no tener nada, nada de la peli. Es un poco rudo, pero es beio al final._

_Yo acá... ya full atareada con la Universidad... que trabajos, que lecturas, que repasos, que resúmenes, que debates, etc, etc, etc (bueno, ese es otro de mis problemas, no me puedo quedar quieta ni un segundo, aparte de rematarme estudiando para que me vaya bien, estoy en el centro de alumnos, en la pastoral, en grupos de estudio, en grupos de debate, etc, etc; les digo, soy una Hermione en potencia). Y para más remate me quedo leyendo hasta tarde: terminé la trilogía de Twilight, es una de mas mejores historias de amor que he leído (amo a Edward Cullen y a Jacob Black casi tanto como a Malfoy xD)_

_Espero sus reviews, así adelantarán mi proceso creativo y harán que me olvide de mis deberes para dedicarme a escribir. Gracias por los RR del Cap anterior, de verdad pensé que no tendría ninguno xD. Ya, si me dejan muchos, muchos rr quizás puedo pensármelo y subir un cap como a mediados de semana en vez de esperar la semana completa. Ya queda nada!... Bueno, si quieren saber lo que pasa y en que continúa... fácil, sólo debes apretar el __**GO**__ en el esquina inferior izquierda, _

_Las RE-RE-RE-QUIERO_

_Besos _

_Emma. _

_Pd: ya saben, métanse al trailer de Floh y déjenle un rr a ella también ;) (en Youtube pongan crueles intenciones de Opiita)_

_Mis respuestas a sus RR_:

_**Connie:**__ ¿cómo fue tu entrada a clases? Muy traumática?? Ayy! Yo echo tanto de menos el colegio, en serio! Disfruta lo que te quede (es muy metido preguntar en qué curso vas?). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más. Promesa, trataré de no poner más Dracos melosos (pero a veces es mi debilidad y caigo en ello!) Muchos besitos y ánimo para Quilpué!! _

_**Andreaeb182:**__ jajja te gustó el cap anterior? Que amor! Mil, mil mil gracias! Espero que este tb te haya gustado. Voy respondiendo por partes: sí, las secuelas de Cruel intentions (tanto la 2 como la 3) apestan, en verdad son un insulto como tu dices, filo, yo me limito a suspirar con la primera :) . Aahhy! Pobre, tienes razón po, en Colombia no se debe estar pasando nada de bien con todo eso, pero ya se está solucionando y calmando los ánimos, menos mal, me cargan los conflictos internacionales, pero puaj, detesto a Chávez, así que a el le echo toda la culpa como siempre, siempre metiendose donde no le llaman! (Ya.. Paro con la política, perdón!), espero que ahora todo esté más tranquilo y que tu U no te esté matando! (Uuuf, yo ya empecé duro, profesores sin consideración!). Ya, la última parte.. Viste que el soundtrack es increíble... de hecho, este capítulo es como para leerlo con Every you, every me, oooh y colorblind me hace llorar!, oie y estaré esperando ese fic cuando tengas tiempo (buu a mi me pasa igual tengo mil ideas en la cabeza, pero cero tiempo) ya, te dejo, mil besitos!!_

_**Karyta34**__: hola, como estás!? Jajjaja que bueno que el cap anterior no lo hayas odiado tanto :), espero este te guste igualmente. Siii Draquito es así, cambiante hasta morir (osea, ejem, bueno, yo me lo imagino así al menos). Mil besitos para ti, nos leemos! _

_**JosBlack**__: ahhy me subiste mucho el ánimo respecto al capítulo anterior con tu rr, mil gracias!.. si, imagínate las cosas que escribe de la pobre Herms... uuy que pasará después? La-la-laaaa (yo haciéndome la que no sabe). Así que en tu país predominan las cosas bonitas? Pero al menos recreas la vista, puuuuf, aquí en Chilito nos falta mucho para eso, es lo peor, ni la gente es bonita ni leen, pésima combinación! Bueno.. Al menos me queda de consuelo que "mejora" día a día (aunque ni de eso estoy convencida). Y terminé la sagaaa!!! emoción, pero según una amiga fata aún un libro más, esperaré!!! oye, en todo caso, me lo leí por internet, básicamente porque no pude parar nunca de leer (además, no sabes, pero en mi país los libros son carísimos, es una estupidez, por ejemplo en Argentina valen la mitad que acá) así que espero comprarmelos en un viaje. Oye, la página que te digo es increíble, si quieres te la paso. Ya... me voi! Besitos!!_

_**Floh**__: Holaaa!! Qué tal? Oyee como que no es bueno, a mi me ha encantadooo!!! en serio, además que talento mujer! Muy bien realizado yo jamás podría haberlo hecho ;). Ahhhy la frase final no puede ser más mamona, pero es tan bella!, en verdad me encantaría que alguien me dijiera eso, o mejor aún, encontrar unos ojos que no me hagan esperar la luna, ahí si que muero!!. Ya, yo también deliro. Besitos! _

_**Chukii**__: jajjaja a mi tampoco me pasan esas cosas... por eso me limito a escribirlas. De hecho, creo que tendré que escribir toda mi vida, porque puuuf, cero cosas interesantes por aquí. Espero este cap te guste, muchos besitos, bye! _

_**FreyjaBlue**__: Hola! O.O estás el colegio todavía! Yo pensaba que eras profesora o estudiabas literatura o gramática, o qué sé yo! Ojalá yo tuviera tanta precisión al escribir (el corrector ortográfico me ayuda bastante xD). Bieeeen! Pasé el examen, no tuve errores jaja orgullosa total!, espero que en este tampoco encuentres (o al menos encuentres poquitooos!!) Muchos besitos, gracias por tus críticas, en serio ;). _

_**Pau:**__ jajajjajajajja ¿cómo que no le dé palmaditas a Malfoy? Pero mujer!!! no seas egoístaaa!!! comparte, comparte que hay Draco para todas jajaja, bueno ok, en este capítulo no le di nalgadiats de tu parte así que te lo puedes llevar a tu cuarto sin ningún problema ;) jajaj (te lo presto por una noche pau!). Espero que este cap te haya gustado también xD, mil besitos, bye bye! (Pd: parezco loca riendome sola frente al compu). _

_**Beautifly92**__: siiiii "confías en mi" es Totalmente basado en Aladín (amo Disney!) y en Pearl Harbour, tengo que admitirlo, me has descubierto, pero es que es tan bello! Ohhh y nop, no se besaron:P a Draco le está bastante conquistar a Hersm, verdad? Que sufra! Ya se ha acostado con todo el colegio, que al menos le cueste darle un besito a alguna!, ya, comienzo a delirar, besitos, espero te haya gustado este cap, bye bye! _

_**Namine1993**__: jajjaja si.. Plan de Draco desgraciado en todo caso! Pero pfff, prefiero un hombre que tenga algun plan conmigo (por muy malo que fuera) que no tener ningún perro que me ladre! Snif! Bueno, espero este cap también te haya gustado, aunque no haya muchos dramiones :S, besitos, bye bye! _

_**GaticaMalfoyB19**__: yo estoy bien, gracias :) y tu? . Antes que cualquier cosa: Te gusta Severus Snape queeeé??!!!!! plooop! Creo que eres la primera persona que escucho decir so guau!, pero bueno, eres muy original jajajja, algún día leeré un fic con el como personaje principal. Oie! No he tenido mucho tiempo de leer, pero te prometo, te prometo que lo leeré este fin de semana (pd: buena pareja Draco/Luna, me gusta ;)),besitos, nos leemos! _

_**ArtePop:**__ viste que no me conecto nunca, jajaja nunca nos hemos encontrado en msn xD. Menos mal que te gustó el capítulo anterior, y este?? Oh, miedo miedo, porque no tiene muchos Dramiones de por medio :S, pero bueno, mil mil gracias por leer mi historia, muchos besitos, espero verte! _

_**Marmarcruz8**__: hola nuevamente, jajja así que te gustó el cap anterior, espero este también y tranquila! Lo voy a seguir obviamente, aunque ya no quede tanto:O. Mil besitos para ti, nos leemos! _

_**Gabyta:**__ hola, oooh Historia, amaba historia en ele colegio y lo echo mil de menos, Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te haya gustado este también. Besitos!!! _

_**Dani**__: Hola!! Jajaja si, creo que a veces me fallan las neuronas xD, pero bueno, menos mal que no hayas odiado el cap anterior entonces, espero este te guste :) Eres tan linda!! Muchas gracia spor tu comentario, en verdad espero no defraudarte! Jajaj de talento en verdad no creo que haya mucho, es mi primer fic, pero ha resultado ser una experiencia espectacular, espero solamente que me quede tiempo para seguir escribiendo y soñando un poquito con esta pareja :). Oh, y perdón por tardarme en leer tanto tu fic, no he tenido mucho time. Mil besitos, nos vemos en el prox capitulo! _

_**KerlyKrum**__: Hola, bienvenida! No recuerdo haberte visto antes, mil gracias por postear! Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero sigas leyéndola, uuuf, sip, le deparan hartas cosas a Hermione y a Draco, pero voy a tratar de ser más suave que en la película. Muchos besitos, nos vemos en el prox cap. _

_**Nanita44445**__: jaja así que te gustó:) espero que eres, a pesar de no tener tanto Dramione te haya gustado también. Ohh si no te gsta Ginny miedo entonces, porque esa pelirroja en esta historia tiene más de algo que decir. En verdad no soy fan de Ginny, mis personajes femeninos favoritos son Hermione, Lily y Pansy. Bueno, espero este cap te haya gustado aunque esté Gin! Perdón! mil besitos, nos leemos!! _

_**Drajer**__: Muy bien por tu inter!! Espero que tus sobrinos no te hayan dejado loca :P Bueno, este cap Draco es malo, xD espero te haya gustado más. Oye y notable que hayas tomado la decisión de irte para allá, qué envidia lo que me cuentas, acá nada de igual, tienes que andar con tu cartera bien apretada y además con cuidado de no vestirte muy provocadora porque o si no te comen vida jajaj bueno, en sentido figurado, se entiende. Que buena experiencia conocer otras culturas, yo en verdad he viajado poco, pero cuando salga de la Universidad y me mantenga a mi misma (que espero no sea en mucho tempo más) voy a dedicarme a viajar. Oye, y tu allá, a qué te dedicas? Si no es mucha mi indiscreción... bueno, te dejo Drajer, un placer conocerte ;) nos leemos!! _

_**Lado.Oscuro**__: Ohh! Si la U ha aplazado bastante mi escritura y me da un miedo enorme reflejar mis estudios en el fic, jajaj estudio derecho¿te imaginas Draco hablando de las normas legales? Puaj! Jajaj, oye y un consejo, disfruta el colegio, después lo vas a echar de menos como yo! Mil besos, nos leemos!! _

_**Ember**__: Te adoro, este cap es para ti amiga!, espero que ya estés mejor, y espero verte el lunes ahh!!! y si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy a un pinchazo de distancia. Espero te haya gustado el cap (aunque lo hayas leído antes que las demás) te estás convirtiendo en mi Beta Reader caxai? Si y pongámonos las pilas con los fics en común y con nuestros proyectos!! TKM, besitos!_

_**Sonylee**__: Oh, bienvenida!! Antes que todo, mil gracias por leer el fic y dejarme un rr, gracias también por tus comentarios jaja al final fuiste la única que de hecho respondió a la pregunta, tengo miedo de ir muy drástica :S, pero creo que en le resto del fic me pondré más acorde a la personalidad de Draco (aunque obviamente en los finales siempre hay cambios inesperados). Bueno, ahora ya aprendí que los Dracos melosos novan muy bien que digamos, espero te guste este cap, muchos besitos! Espero verte en el prox cap. _

**Marie Malfoy**_: Hola!!, creo que no te había visto antes, así que bienvenida a mi historia:), muchas gracias por leer... jajja ya vamos a ver si Draco puede seguir jugando con Herms.. no sea que vaya a caer en su propio juego xD. Bueno, besitos, y, don't worry, estoy bastante enstusiasmada con la historia, no la abandonaré :), Gracias en serio por tu rr, nos vemos Marie, besos!_


	12. Necesidad

**Capítulo XII. **

**Necesidad**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada. Era el último viernes de clases, oficialmente salían de vacaciones de navidad y el ambiente estaba tenso, sí, tenso porque todos estaban preparando los últimos detalles para el Gran Baile de Navidad: las túnicas de gala, los trajes, los peinados, y, los más atrasados aún estaban consiguiendo pareja. 

Los chicos hasta tercer año estaban preparando sus maletas de mala gana, y sólo algunas chicas que habían conseguido ser invitadas por alumnos más grandes chillaban y hacían alboroto. 

La prefecta de Gryffindor estaba histérica. Como habían salido de vacaciones había un gran alboroto, además, se seguían usando los grandes inventos de la tienda de Chascos de los Weasley y Hermione ya había tenido que confiscar varios. A las bolas de nieve sintética se les agregaban regalos con sorpresas nada de agradables adentro, como bombas fétidas o polvos que te chamuscaban la cara. 

- ¡Ron Weasley, 10 puntos menos por quitarle esa bola de nueve a un niño de primero para arrojársela a la prefecta de tu casa - chilló Hermione llena de copos blancos y bastante enojada. 

- ¡Herms, era una broma ¿cómo se te ocurre quitarle puntos a tu propia casa sólo por una broma? - se quejaba Ron apesadumbrado y con la boca muy abierta. 

- Pues bien, es mi forma de venganza, aparte ¡los inventores son tus hermanos! - declaró ya más calmada tratado de sacarse la gran cantidad de nieve que tenía en todas partes. Ron se cruzó de brazos y se arrulló en un sillón¡no podía creer lo que Hermione acababa de hacer, además él no tenía la culpa de que la lotería genética le haya otorgado dos revoltosos gemelos. 

- Herms, no puedes ser tan radical, acabamos de salir de vacaciones, es normal que todos estén felices - apuntó Harry que había visto divertido toda la solución (excepto la resta de puntos, claro está). 

Hermione sacó la lengua irónica ¿quién decía que ella estaba feliz? 

Desde el otro lado de la abarrotada sala común Ginny los observaba, avanzó como pudo entre la gran cantidad de alumnos y finalmente llegó al lado de sus amigos. 

- Uf, con esto del baile de navidad, todo Gryffindor está de cabeza - suspiró. Harry aún no la invitaba a la fiesta y se prometió a sí misma que si no lo hacía esa misma tarde, aceptaría la invitación de Neville. 

- Sí, y la verdad es que no entiendo el punto - dijo Hermione mientras confiscaba una caja de regalo que le acababa de explotar en la cara a una chica de tercero. 

- Hermione, el punto es que¡es una fiesta, además estu último año, deberías disfrutarlo - aconsejó la pelirroja - y bien ¿ya tienes pareja? - preguntó inocentemente a la castaña, algo nerviosa por la respuesta. Hermione se sonrojó y Ron asintió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja rojas. 

- Oh ¡al fin! - exclamó Ginny feliz por su hermano, aunque una puntada le llegó de lleno en el estómago. 

- Y tu ¿tienes ya pareja? - interrogó Ron poniendo una expresión seria. Era un hermano, por decirlo menos, sobreprotector y se lanzaba frente a cualquier noviecito o pretendiente que tuviera su hermana menor. Ginny simulaba molestarse, pero la verdad es que agradecía la actitud cuando algunos chicos querían pasarse de la raya... aunque claro, lamentablemente su hermano parecía también ser la razón por la que el amor de su vida no se animaba a pedirle ser su novia, menos aún invitarla al baile. Ginny se encogió de hombros y miró instintivamente hacia Harry, quien bajó la mirada concentradísimo en el descubrimiento de sus propios nudillos.

- Muy bien Ginny, es mejor que vayas con tus amigas, lo pasarás de maravilla y podrás estar con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras - aseguró feliz Ron, no le apetecía tener que amedrentar a otros tipos que miraran con ojos maliciosos a su hermana. 

-Harry tampoco tiene pareja - se aventuró a decir Hermione, tal vez, si sólo Ron usaba esa cabecita y unía los cabos, Harry se animaría a ir con Ginny. Ron abrió los ojos. 

- ¿No tienes pareja aún Harry? - preguntó anonadado, pese a que Harry se lo había confirmado ese mismo día en el desayuno (claro, estaba tan ocupado con los huevos y las tostadas que no parecía haberle prestado mucha atención). 

- No tienes por qué gritarlo Ron - dijo Harry enfadado, varias chicas se lo habían pedido a él, varias, pero él esperaba con la esperanza de que en último minuto su mejor amigo le dejase ir con su hermana. 

Ron se concentró, por unos minutos se quedó completamente en silencio y puso cara de estar resolviendo un problema de matemáticas sumamente difícil. Repentinamente abrió los ojos y sonrió, todos estaban expectantes por su respuesta, vamos, no podía ser más obvio...

- He tenido una idea genial ¿Por qué no invitas a mi hermana Harry, así tendrías pareja y yo no tendría que quebrarle la nariz a nadie. 

Todos rieron, y Ginny miró feliz a su hermano, por primera vez quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, pero claro, eso sólo fue en su mente, no lo haría enfrente de todos. Con sendas sonrisas todos siguieron conversando animadamente acerca de pequeñeces y Hermione logró mantener la calma y no quitarle más puntos a su propia casa. Poco a poco la sala común se fue vaciando, todos anunciaron que se iban a dormir, pero Ginny, sin que nadie se percatara, detuvo a Hermione por un brazo. 

- Hermione, ten cuidado con Ron, sé que te quiere mucho - advirtió Ginny severa, actitud extraña en la dulce pelirroja. Hermione frunció el ceño. 

- Ginny, no entiendo a qué te refieres - puntualizó Hermione ¿por qué tendría que estar preocupada Ginny, ella sabía cuanto quería a su hermano y supuso sabía que éste la quería a ella también... no se estará refiriendo a...

- Yo tampoco entiendo Hermione, yo tampoco... 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tengo que hablar contigo - anunció Ginny algo tímida de tratar con Malfoy, pero con una actitud segura. Lo había seguido todo el día esperando el momento en que él estuvise solo. Ginny ya había sopesado la actitud del rubio en la ventana de su amiga y sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto, no podía permitir que Draco Malfoy le hiciste algo a Hermione, ella misma había caído a sus brazos como muchas más y se avergonzaba, pero iba a hacer lo posible por impedir que su virginal amiga también lo hiciera. 

- No tengo tiempo para ti, ni esta noche ni nunca - resolvió Malfoy de mal humor, aquella noche había reunión de mortífagos, lo cual, junto con Hermione constantemente atravesada en la mente, lo estaba desquiciando. 

- Malfoy, no se trata de mi - dijo Ginny con calma, tomó aire para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que ella no tenía ningún tipo de autoridad moral, y que seguramente Draco Malfoy no la escucharía. 

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley? - interrogó Draco prestándole algo de atención. 

- Quiero que la dejes - sentenció con voz segura y firme Ginny. Draco pareció no responder al comentario, Ginny se mordió un labio ¿sabría a quien se refería¿habrían tantas chicas en la lista de Malfoy que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar una en particular?. 

- De qué o quién hablas, no vayas a empezar con una escenita de celos, no seas patética - dijo el Slytherin después de un silencio. Su expresión volvió a cambiar, la pelirroja no era quien para decirle qué hacer o con quién estar, menos si lo estaba haciendo porque se la llevaba a ella también a la cama. Encontraba absolutamente patético cuando las chicas se arrastraban rogando porque no las dejase o porque se convirtiera en su novio. No iba a tolerar los berrinches de otra chica más y menos ahora. 

- Hablo de Hermione - terminó Ginny cruzándose de brazos y con voz algo temblorosa, ahora que estaba frente a Malfoy, empezaba a encontrar ridículas sus propias palabras... peroDraco Malfoy frunció el ceño y se puso blanco; Ginny no se esperaba esa reacción. 

- ¿Qué? - balbuceó Draco una vez que recuperó el habla. 

Prestó toda su atención a la pelirroja y se llevó una mano a su cabello, agitándolo con nerviosismo. ¿_Cómo podía saberlo?_, diablos, si había sido la castaña la mataría, la mataría, no podía permitirse que el rumor se esparciera, pero por otro lado, si todos se enteraban tendría que abandonarla, publicar quizás que todo había sido una apuesta en que que él, como siempre, salía victorioso, pero para eso no tendría que volverla a ver nunca más y eso tampoco se lo podía permitir. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido invadió su pecho. ¿_Miedo tal vez, _¿miedo de perder algo que nunca tuvo, diablos ¿por qué estaba tan empecinado con la castaña¿por qué no entraba en su habitación, en su cama y deshacía todo, terminando con este juego que lo estaba matando, _demonios _¿en qué momento había perdido el dominio de la situación? O lo peor de todo ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto?. 

- Te vi Malfoy - pronunció Ginny sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho- sé a qué ventana acudiste cuando dejaste mi habitación - terminó. Su voz se sentía más firme, pero no entendía la reacción del rubio. Permaneció mucho tiempo en silencio, algo inusual en él que siempre tenía un comentario mordaz, además, daba paseos nerviosos, algo nunca visto en el Slytherin. 

Draco soltó aire de sus pulmones. La castaña no había abierto la boca. El estúpido descuidado había sido él mismo cuando una noche pasada no se había resistido la tentación de ir a la habitación de Hermione y observarla dormir, como usualmente lo hacía. Ya prácticamente se había vulto una costumbre, cuando terminaba una noche con alguna muchacha, o solo en su habitación, se retiraba a la ventana ya conocida de la Gryffindor. Y se quedaba allí, donde podía encontrar un poco de calma, un poco de silenciosa compañía en aquellas noches en las que no quería dormir. Cerró los ojos, sin importarle la presencia de la pelirroja, quien seguramente lo observaría extrañada, y ¡qué más daba, ahora el mundo dejaba de tener una vez más sentido, que irónica situación: conversando con Weasley acerca de Granger. 

- No es de tu incumbencia - murmuró cuando volvió a la calma y cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejar que la Gryffindor lo viese en ese estado de... conmoción. 

- No la mereces - sentenció Ginny. La pelirroja comprendió súbitamente que lo de Draco Malfoy con Hermione era más que sólo acostarse y jugar con ella como con las demás chicas, había algo más ¿capricho¿obsesión¿quizás algo más...?. 

Las palabras de la Gryffindor calaron hondo en el pecho de Draco. Nadie nunca le había dicho eso, y si alguien se lo había dicho, aunque no lo recordara, ésta era quizás la única vez que así lo había sentido, pero eso era más de lo que él mismo podía admitir. 

- Ella no me merece - puntualizó él volviendo a su tono frío y distante, se había abierto una grieta en su acostumbrada coraza ¿qué mierda estaba pasando por su mente, por su corazón?. "_No_", se exigió pensar a sí mismo, "_es la sangresucia la que se debería regocijar de que yo la quiera sostener en mis brazos y aspirarla, y besarla con pasión. Ella, y no yo, es quien debiera darse con una piedra en el pecho, yo soy Draco Malfoy, y ella es simplemente Granger, no tiene nada que ofrecer_". 

- No, Malfoy, admítelo, no la mereces. - contadijo Ginny con resolución, podía sentir que Draco llevaba una fuerte lucha en su interior, no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando, no le gustaban las muecas del rubio- Aléjate de ella - exigió refirmando su postura. Sabía que estaba jugando con la ira de una serpeinte, y sola con él en un lugar poco transitado del castilo, pero su curiosidad podía más¿qué estaba escondiendo Malfoy¿había algo más en Hermione?... algo que quizás no había encontrado nunca en una chica...

- Tú a mi no me amenazas, y menos tú que nadie me dice qué debo hacer - replicó Draco poniéndose violento. 

Acorraló a Ginny contra la pared y pegó fuerte con su puño en el muro de piedra, Ginny comenzó a temblar, no se esperó nunca esa reacción de parte del Slytherin cuando se decidió a abogar por su amiga. Sabía que ella no tenía autoridad alguna sobre Malfoy, pero se estaba dando lentamente cuenta que había clavado algo en el pecho del rubio, que Hermione no le era indiferente; sabía que por ella nunca hubiese reaccionado de tal modo, quizás se lanzaba a reír, quizás se enorgullecía y vanagloriaba de su larga lista de conquistas, pero ¿encontrarse a un Draco enfurecido con ojos brillantes ante su petición?. Ambas miradas chocaron con fuerza y se prolongaron en un largo silencio. Ginny quería llorar, se estremecía y le daba miedo recordar el último arranque de violencia del rubio, sabía que podía llegar a ser una persona peligrosa, que no era capaz de medir su propia fuerza. 

- Puedes tener a todas las chicas del colegio que quieras, déjala tranquila, ella es una buena persona que no merece que la hagas sufrir como a tantas otras... - suplicaba Ginny temblando. Draco entornó los ojos, asustándola. Ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas y eso sólo hacía que Draco aumentara la presión- déjala ¿por qué no la dejas, por su bien y por el tuyo propio? - preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja, de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas. 

Draco se estremeció ¿_dejarla? _, dejarla ahora, claro, era lógicamente lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía un sinnúmero de camas que podían reemplazar la de Hermione, un sinnúmero de cuerpos que abrazar, de bocas con las cuales luchar, de cinturas para estremecer, y sabía que cualquiera sería mejor en la cama que la inexperta Gryffindor ¿entonces por qué _no quería_ hacerlo?. 

El rubio volvió a golpear con fuerza las paredes de piedra, haciéndose daño, sin importarle en este momento. Hermione se había clavado fuerte en su corazón, y eso dolía más que cualquier daño físico. _¿Qué estaba sintiendo, y por qué eso dolía tanto?_. Soltó a Ginny de modo rápido, brusco y le dio la espalda.

- ¡Mierda, porque la necesito - soltó con cierta furia en su voz. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y aspiró hondo, su corazón palpitaba a mil, admitiendo algo que nunca pensó en admitir- _Porque a ella la necesito, y nunca necesité nada _- terminó con voz vencida ante el frágil cuerpo de la pelirroja. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso firme por las mazmorras que llevaban a su sala común. Iba dando duros golpes a las paredes de piedra, logrando que sus nudillos sangraran. "_Mejor_", pensaba, quizás así se mitigase el dolor que le causaba otro tipo de piedra: su propio corazón. 

Vio acercarse a Pansy Parkinson hablando con Blaise. Iban bastante serios, probablemente sería por la reunión que tenían planificada esta medianoche. Draco trató de evitarlos, pero le era imposible, y frente a los de su casa no podía perder su acostumbrado semblante, no. Después de todo, él era y seguiría siendo el príncipe de Slytherin, el príncipe de las serpientes. 

- ¿Qué te pasa hombre? - preguntó animoso Blaise, pero comportándose más serio a medida que descubría el enojo de Malfoy. Draco se limitó a mantener silencio y Pansy lo miró extrañada, dirigiendo su mirada inmediatamente a los nudillos del rubio. 

-Hoy hay reunión, no lo olvides Draco - comentó Zabini intentando apaciguar el tenso ambiente, no comprendía qué estaba pasando allí. 

- Creo que tengo suficiente cerebro como para recordarlo, gracias - respondió cortante el rubio. Blaise arrugó el ceño¿qué le podía pasar a Malfoy para andar así?. Nunca, desde que lo había conocido había visto esa mirada, cómo si el hielo de sus ojos se hubiera derretido y estuviese ahora hirviendo, echando humo y pitando. 

- ¿Por qué andas de tan mal humor Draco? - Interrogó preocupado por su amigo. Miró a Pansy para fijar en ella su atención, buscando apoyo, pero la morena se limitaba a fija sus ojos en el rubio, descifrándolo, muy seria. 

- No es de tu incumbencia - soltó Draco arrastrando las palabras y retomando su camino, no le interesaba cruzar más palabras con esos dos. No por ahora. 

Draco se perdió luego. Pansy y Zabini se quedaron en el mismo punto en que lo habían encontrado, inmóviles. Blaise intuía algo, pero no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué. 

- Draco anda muy extraño - comentó a la morena que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. 

- Lo sé - dijo finalmente- y tengo miedo de que lo arruine todo. 

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó Blaise confundido¿qué era lo que esos dos sabían y él no, quizás algún tipo de misión, alguna información confidencial, algún plan... 

- No lo sé Blaise, pero esto no me gusta nada, si sigue así voy a tener que informarle al Señor Oscuro que no es apto para el cargo - reflexionó la muchacha. Fruncía los labios y había una gota de amargura en su voz, otra reacción que Blaise nunca había visto. 

- Pansy, qué acusaciones tan duras, ya sabes que la ceremonia de iniciación de Draco está fechada, sólo falta el ataque al castillo como prueba final - dijo fijando los ojos en su amiga. Los conocía hace demasiado tiempo como para pretender que allí no pasaba algo bastante grave, no sabía qué podía ser, pero sin duda, las reacciones de los dos Slytherins le desconcertaban, pero Pansy no podía hacerle eso a Draco, sabía que la morena aún guardaba cierto rencor contrael rubiopor sus desprecios en cursos anteriores, pero eso no justificara que hablara con el Señor Oscuro sobre ese extraño comportamiento¿qué podía ser tan grave¿qué podía desviar a Draco de la misión para la que había sido entrenado toda su vida?. 

- Ni siquiera sé si logre llegar a esa ceremonia - murmuró solemne - Voy a hablar con Bellatrix, quizás ella sepa que hacer, y si lo considero oportuno, no me quedará más remedio que llegar hasta el mismo Voldemort. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación, mirando con detención su reflejo. 

Nunca se había encontrado una persona bonita, tenía un cuerpo delgado, sin voluptuosidades y su cara aún tenía aspecto infantil, podría haber pasado por estudiante de quinto año sin problema. Pero no en este momento. Era el día del esperado Baile de Navidad y la castaña había reemplazado su habitual uniforme dos tallas demás por un vestido que se amoldaba con perfección y sutileza a su cuerpo. 

La Gryffindor se daba vueltas en su cuarto, aún sin convencerse del todo, definitivamente hubiera preferido un buen libro frente a la chimenea que llevar aquél vestido que Ginny se había empeñado en ponerle. Llevaba también maquillaje ligero, ya que Lavender amenazó con usar el maquillaje en sus libros si no accedía a usarlo ella; Se había alisado el cabello gracias a los consejos de Luna, claro, no es que la Ravenclaw fuese una experta en moda, pero le advirtió que si usaba su pelo enmarañado, se podían pender Otiakis, sea lo que fuesen esos bichos (si es que no eran otra cosa), Hermione accedió para complacer a su extraña amiga. 

No se sentía cómoda, se sentía demasiado bonita para su gusto, ella prefería pasar desapercibida, no le interesaba llamar la atención, menos la de los chicos. Se encogió en un rincón de la habitación y observó el reloj: las 20.15, lo que significaban quince minutos de retraso al encuentro con Ron en las escaleras. 

La castaña estaba indecisa. Por un lado quería bajar, pero a la vez le daba terror ver a Ron. Se habían besado cuando él le pidió se su pareja de baile. Ese beso tampoco había podido salir de su cabeza. Quería a Ron, de eso no había duda alguna, pero... ¿lo amaba¿era suficiente un cariño de hermanos para comenzar una relación con alguien, ella nunca se había enamorado, pero estaba bastante segura de que el amor distaba bastante de amor fraternal ¿o no?... entonces ¿qué era el amor?. Sin quererlo ni premeditarlo se le vino a la cabeza un rubio, peleas, golpes, besos... ¿amor, si eso era amor prefería toda una vida en Azkaban ¿o no?. Hermione sacudió su cabeza con fuerzas. Toda su vida había estado segura de sus pasos, más o menos había seguido los planes que desde pequeña se había trazado, y claro, todo lo que se salía de él se podía encontrar en libros y podía entenderse de cualquier modo, pero no esto, no esta situación que la atormentaba y le daba dolor de cabeza. 

Se odió a si misma por querer que otra persona la esperase en las escaleras en vez del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué, por qué si toda su vida había podido dominar toda situación, todo sentimiento, ahora su mente y su corazón no querían entenderse ni guiarse con la razón?. 

Tomó aire, trató de sacar fuerzas y salió de su habitación, con veinte minutos de retraso y con veinte mil preguntas sin responder. 

OoOoO

Una muchacha de vestido blanco, ajustado en el escote y suelto al caer suave al suelo se encontraba estrujándose las manos a las 20.25 en la escalera que llevaba al Gran Salón. A esa misma hora, un pelirrojo estaba apoyado en un borde de la escalera, esperando y chaqueando contantemente el reloj ¿cuándo Hermione Granger había llegado tarde a un compromiso?. Volvió a mirar hacia el tope de la escalera, un gesto ya prácticamente maquinal desde las ocho de la noche en punto (bueno, con cinco minutos de retraso, después de todo, el muchacho era Ronald Weasley). Y cuando elevó sus ojos azules se encontró con una Hermione definitivamente mil veces más bella de lo que nunca hubiese visto (y eso incluía el baile de cuarto año cuando fue con Krum). Ron abrió levemente la boca y Hermione se limitó a elevar una de sus manos y a bajar por las escaleras para encontrarse con su amigo. 

- Vaya - titubeo Ron - Herms... te ves, te ves... - Ron intentaba buscar una palabra que definiera cómo se veía la castaña, pero le costó bastante esfuerzo y finalmente cerró la boca. Hermione se rió discretamente. 

- Vamos¿tan mal me veo? - preguntó Hermione temerosa. 

- Sí - dijo Ron embobado - es decir ¡rayos, no - se contradijo - ¿qué me preguntaste? 

- ¿te gusta co...? - comenzó a decir Hermione

- Herms, te ves maravillosa - declaró solemnemente en lo que pareció un gran esfuerzo mental. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sonrojó. "_Qué estúpido Ron, qué estúpido_" se repetía a si mismo. 

Ron ofreció el brazo a Hermione y ésta lo aceptó complacida. El pelirrojo estaba muy guapo, llevaba una túnica negra, discreta, pero elegante, ni parecida siquiera a la túnica de cuarto año, seguramente era un regalo de parte de los gemelos, varias de las chicas suspiraban al verlo pasar. Entraron a un Gran Salón abarrotado de gente, habían cuatro pinos adornados cada uno según los colores de cada casa. Habían hadas que flotaban por todo el lugar y además habían unas cuantas mariposas que dejaban estelas brillantes a su paso. Desde el cielo caía una nieve que desaparecía al llegar a la altura de las cabezas de los estudiantes. 

Todos estaban realmente arreglados, el Gran salón estaba colmado de distintos colores y Hermione se atrevía a decir que ninguna túnica o vestido se repetía, ni su forma, ni su color. Se escuchaba una música agradable, pero aún no era bailable, los alumnos estaban sentados en distintas mesas redondas y con poca capacidad. Muchos estudiantes estaban en grupos y otros estaban en parejas y tomados de la mano, muchos estaban con unas cuantas copas en las manos. 

Hermione paseó su mirada por el salón, estaba buscando algo... estaba buscando _a alguien_. Cuando se dio cuenta de su actitud se maldijo a sí misma. "_seguramente está entretenido con una de sus conquistas, después de este baile de seguro se va a divertir con alguna de ellas... o algunas_" pensó amargamente. Era obvio que Draco Malfoy disfrutaría del baile más que ninguno, estaba en su pleno ambiente, fiestas, mujeres... Qué tonta era de buscarlo y no disfrutar de la compañía de Ron, que tonta era por llegar a pensar que él la iba a buscar...

La castaña escuchaba un continuo murmurar¿sería Ron?. 

- Herms... Herms¡Hermione! - tuvo que gritar prácticamente Ron para sacar a la chica de su letargo. 

- ¿Me decías algo?

- Caray, te he estado gritando hace ya bastante rato, andas en la luna Herms- sí, exactamente en la luna, en _su_ luna era donde estaba en este momento. Hermione se limitó a sonreírse y a asentir, pese a no haber comprendido del todo el mensaje del pelirrojo. 

Ron la miró extrañado ¿qué estaba buscando¿por qué oteaba el horizonte cada dos minutos?. La tomó suavemente de la mano, temeroso de su respuesta, pero la chica no tuvo problemas, porque no quitó la mano ni se tensó. 

- ¿Me concedes este baile? - preguntó Ron haciendo una reverencia bastante ridícula y pronunciada. Había comenzado una música bailable y ya varias parejas dejaban sus asientos para dirigirse a la pista de baile. Hermione rió, y se prometió a si misma pasarlo bien con Ron, quizás ella también podría tener una noche excelente, sin que cierto par de ojos grises viniesen a su cabeza, quizás lograba reemplazar el hielo por un azul cielo, y consolándose de este modo se dejó guiar a la pista de baile. 

Ron comenzó a moverse de sobremanera y a destiempo del baile. Hermione no podía parar de reír. Primero se empecinó en mover la cadera sin mucho éxito y cuando el pelirrojo notó que la pareja contigua reía con descaro dejó su movimiento pélvico y comenzó a mover sus brazos en círculos, como revolviendo un caldero. Hermione no pudo contener la risa y Ron la miro avergonzado. La castaña lo tranquilizó e intentó camuflar sus ataques de risa para que Ron no se sintiera tan estúpido, pero el esfuerzo era inútil, Ron parecía querer ser el centro de atención ... y lo estaba logrando. Varios muchachos comenzaron a verlo divertido y a animarlo con palmas, pero Hermione no pudo aguantar más y lo sacó de ahí. 

- Mira, creo que ese es Harry - dijo apuntando a una mesa cercana al árbol de Gryffindor. Tomó a Ron por el brazo y lo guió hasta allí. 

Harry llevaba una nueva túnica verde botella (la anterior apenas le llegaba a las rodillas) y a su lado, conversando animadamente y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, estaba Ginny, llevando un vestido verde agua con pequeños brillos. No podían formar una pareja más hermosa. 

Se saludaron y rápidamente comenzaron a comentar el baile, las parejas, lso profesores, etc. Mientras observaba a una chica con un vestido rojo chillón, Hermione se sobresaltó. Por un minuto creyó ver unos ojos grises que la observaban con fuerza desde un extremo del salón, volvió a mirar luego de sacudir su cabeza, nada había allí. _"Hermione, detente o te vas a volver loca_" se dijo enfadada a si misma.

La conversación se fue distendiendo y las parejas fueron yéndose a la pista de baile donde se habían puesto a entonar una seguidilla de vals. 

Ron hizo ademán de sacar a bailar a Hermione nuevamente, pero ante el ridículo ésta lo interrumpió pidiéndole un refresco... Al menos así podría aplazar la vergüenza por unos segundos más. Ron esbozó una sonrisa sincera y se dirigió presuroso hacia la mesa que oficiaba de bar. Hermione se quedó sola en un rincón de la pista viendo a las parejas que bailaban y suspiró. 

Una mano se posó en su espalda y la atrajo hasta sí. 

- Vaya, te has demorado poco en buscar el re...fre... - Hermione se dio vuelta al contacto con la mano fría que se posaba delicadamente en su espalda, pero en vez de encontrase con una sonrisa sincera y con ojos color cielo se encontró unos ojos grises como el hielo, pero que en ese momento la estaban quemando por dentro. La castaña se sobresaltó y su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que opacó la fuerte música del salón. No podía emitir palabra alguna y comenzaba a temblar, _¿por qué Draco Malfoy tenía que causar ese efecto en ella?_. 

Draco tampoco habló, se limitó a tomar a la Gryffindor de la cintura y llevarla a la pista de baile, acompasando sus pasos con maestría y haciendo flotar a Hermione mientras todo a su al rededor se comenzaba a detener y a girar lentamente. Permanecieron de igual manera durante bastante rato. 

Quizás fueron dos horas, quizás fueron dos minutos o tal vez dos segundos, pero Hermione sintió que por primera vez en su vida era capaz de ser feliz... y de volar. En los ojos de Malfoy no se encontró hielo, sino una suave laguna que se mecía al ritmo del vals. Pero toda cenicienta tiene que despertar de su sueño y Hermione volvió a la realidad. Estaba en un salón lleno de gente. Y estaba aferrada con fuerza a Draco Malfoy. 

Desvió su mirada a los lados: nadie parecía verlos, todos estaban bastante concentrados en sus propias parejas, pero de seguro más de alguno estaría comentando cómo el Slytherin posaba sus manos sobre su cintura. Pensó en Harry, en Ron y se estremeció. En Malfoy encontraba un pedazo de paz, pero no podía simplemente omitir el hecho de que el resto del mundo pensaba que ellos se odiaban. ¿Pudo alguna vez haber odiado a Draco¿haber mirado dentro de esos dos ojos grises y encontrar odio¿cómo había podido ser tan ciega, cómo, teniendo esa laguna calma ella se había ahogado en una tormenta?. 

Temió romper el momento, temió que si llegaba a abrir la boca se daría cuenta que en vez de estar en los brazos de Draco estaba sosteniendo su almohada, y estaba soñando, solo soñando que en ese momento estaba flotando. Pero hasta los sueños más dulces tienen su final, y pese a querer vivir en ese momento para siempre, Hermione se obligó a abrir los ojos, no sólo eran un par de ojos grises que la miraban con intensidad, era Draco Malfoy, el chico al que supuestamente odiaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto. 

- ¿Sabes que el salón está repleto y todos están viéndonos? - preguntó Hermione temerosa, y según pudo percatarse, con un leve temblor en su voz. 

- No Hermione - murmuró Draco a su oído haciéndola estremecer, sintió el aliento cálido y fresco del muchacho y su cuerpo tembló con descontrol- el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo - precisó Draco sin despegarse de su oído, Hermione estuvo segura de que si no fuera porque Draco la sostenía con fuerza se hubiera desplomado por el salón. 

- Oh, se me olvidaba que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor - dijo Hermione con un tenue tono de ironía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en algo más. 

- No todo el mundo - susurró Draco. 

- ¿Qué? 

- Esta noche al menos mi mundo gira en torno a ti - aseguró Draco apretándola contra su pecho. Hermione tembló y ya no fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra más. 

Draco la aferró con fuerza cuando pronunció sus últimas palabras junto a su oído. Aspiraba tranquilamente el perfume dulce de Hermione, dios, con ese perfume el mundo era capaz de desaparecer a su alrededor... y se odió por ello. Se odió por no haberse resistido a llegar hasta la cintura de la castaña, se odió por haberse prometido a sí mismo tener una noche de juerga y en vez de eso estar ahora allí, aferrando a Hermione Granger con fuerza, con desesperación, _con necesidad_. Comprobó que nadie a su alrededor los estuviese observando, pero nada le aseguraba que alguien no posase sus ojos sobre esa extraña pareja¿qué haría si alguien estaba mirando¿cómo lo explicaría¡diablos, quizás alguien mirando la escena que estaba dando, mirando cómo él, el príncipe de la casa de las serpientes perdía la cabeza por una simple Gryffindor, y no otra Gryffindor sino la misma que había odiado y repudiado desde el primer día que la vio. ¿Cómo esa castaña se había logrado meter tan hondo en su cabeza¿cómo había logrado convertirse en una espina en su corazón?. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía evitarla a ella y convertirla en una más de la larga lista de sus conquistas, mierda, mierda ¡mierda, una vez, cien veces, un millón. ¿Por qué si era un Malfoy no podía controlarse, por qué si era un Malfoy tenía que estar obsesionado con una sangresucia, por qué si era un Malfoy tenía que haber perdido la cabeza por Hermione Granger?

Pero el tormento no duró más. Desde una esquina del salón, Hermione vio un pelirrojo con expresión perdida y con dos vasos de ponche en sus manos. Su estómago se estremeció ¿cómo había terminado en los brazos de Malfoy si se había prometido haberse dado una oportunidad con Ron?. 

- Ron... - musitó Hermione, conciente de que el momento se había perdido. Draco paro en seco en medio de la pista de baile. 

¿Por qué tenía que nombrar al pelirrojo ahora, un estremecimiento se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Siempre pensó que la comadreja y "la castor" harían una una pareja perfecta en sus patéticas vidas, pero se había equivocado, oh ¡cuanto se había equivocado, se negaba a sí mismo la posibilidad de que el pobretón alguna vez estrechase a Hermione de esa manera, que pudiese embriagarse de su dulce perfume, que pudiese besarla... y sin que nadie se lo reprochara. No. _Hermione era suya_, _tenía que serlo_, aunque fuese imposible, porque mierda... él estaba... él estaba...

- Ven conmigo - dijo con fuerza sosteniendo el sus manos la cara de Hermione, mirándola a los ojos e infundiéndole seguridad... seguridad que él sabía era tan precaria como el mundo mágico en ese instante. Draco sabía que estaba sumergido en una mentira, que sólo en un mundo paralelo él podría realmente estar bailando con Granger... pero quizá los mundos paralelos existiesen, quizás él quiesiera vivir en una mentira, al menos por una noche. 

- No puedo ... No puedo dejar solo a Ron... - titubeaba Hermione. Sabía que estaba ante una decisión difícil. Ron o Draco, Draco o Ron, su amigo de la eternidad, el chico en el que podía confiar o su peor enemigo, el que la insultaba como si fuese una escoria...Ron o Draco ¿el chico por el que perdía el aire o el chico por el que sólo profesaba un gran cariño?. 

- Por una vez en tu vida rompe las reglas.

Y Hermione vaciló. Siempre hacía lo correcto, siempre había rechazado a Malfoy porque sabía que no era correcto, que él nunca la iba a tomar en serio como ella deseaba de un hombre ¿la querría alguna vez¿lo llegaría a querer ella?. Por Merlín ¿cómo había permitido la situación¿en qué punto el mundo se había vuelto loco y había dejado que ellos dos... se... se enamoraran?. Hermione tembló ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo¿por qué no podía respirar cuando Draco estaba a su alrededor, por qué no podía despegar sus ojos de aquellos dos pozos de hielo ni aún en sueños?. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer en ese minuto, tomar su mano y soñar, o aterrizar a la realidad, con Ron¿qué era mejor: vivir y volar por unos pocos minutos de su vida o quedarse allí, en la certeza de que quizás era lo indicado, de que era lo más sano y mejor para ella, quedarse ahí y suspirar por el minuto que sabía no volvería jamás?. 

Miró a Draco a los ojos y aferró su mano con fuerza. Aunque tan sólo fuese una mentira, aunque tan sólo fuese por unos minutos: _prefería volar_. 

* * *

_Les aseguro que este es el último capítulo fuera de la trama y en el que podemos ver algo más de "amor", sorry por lo cliché del cap!. __Pero bueno¿Qué les ha parecido¿qué estará sintiendo Draco, y ¿qué estará planeando Pansy, Draco está sintiendo cosas cada vez más fuertes que lo confunden, pero ¿cómo terminará, qué hará con todos esos sentimientos?... bueno, las dejo con estas interrogantes hasta el próximo capítulo. _

_Al final subí el capítulo el fin de semana porque los Reviews anduvieron lentos jaajajja ¡culpa de ustedes! Intentaré seguir a este ritmo, uno al menos por semana, pero no aseguro nada porque ya la próxima semana empiezo con pruebas pesadas. _

_Un "__**GO**__" Review submit para alegrarme la vida ¿por favor?. _

_Un BESOTE enorme. _

_Nota: me he dado cuenta que en ffiction se me borran algunas comas, puntos, signos de exclamación o de pregunta, perdón si ven uno mal, cuando lo escribo siempre me cuido de ello, y de hecho, lo editado varias veces y vuelven a irse¿alguien sabe qué hacer contra eso?. _

_Sé que no tengo excusa ni perdón divino, pero voy a responder los RR muy, muy cortito. La verdad es que no sé, ando como media bajoneada, media perdida, no sé ¿han pasado por esos momento ustedes...como de añorar algo que no tienen, que nunca han tenido, pero aún así saben que les falta, ya, apuesto a que las he enredado. Besos, y miles de gracias por los rr, en serio. _

_**Karyta34**__: que beio tu rr! Me he emocionado mil, espero este cap te haya gustado tb aunque no haya tenido tanta confusión como el anterior. Jajajaj sí Ginny los caxooo! Ahora sí que encara a Malfoy, vdd?. Y, a partir del prox capítulo ya vuelve la peli. Ohh! Y Crepúsculo, Edward es lo mejor (¡rayos, por qué no existen ni Dracos ni Edwards por el mundo! Bueaaaa, me leeré esos fics, la vdd nunca he experimentados con otros fandoms aparte del de HP) Mil besitos, gracias por tu rr :). _

_**Dani**__: mm, a medias, aunque se seguro será mi primer fic terminado, intenté otro, pero la verdad es que llegué a los pocos capítulos y me aburrí con la idea, ahí fue cuando surgió CI. Siempre ando con cosas en la cabeza y escribiendo (mayoritariamente poesías), pero nunca había intentado nada largo, auqnue amo escribir, junto con leer es lejos una de mis pasiones. Muchos besitos! Gracias por leer, suerte en el cole, uuf, yo comienzo a colapsar con la U, te mueres las pruebas difíciles que se me vienen la otra semana. _

_**Ember:**__ amiga, te adoro, y el resto tu lo sabes. _

_**Connie**__: jajja último cap que me alejo de la peli, ya verás el próximo ;), Oh, y amo a Jacob precisamente por Eclipse, oh, dios, que libro más excelente! (Pero nadie supera a Draquiito) . Espero no colapses como yo jajaj que ando estresada por el mundo larai-larai. Mil besitos, xoxo. _

_**ArtePop**__: jajaj viste que soy la persona más atecnológica y anti-msn del mundo? XD. Espero te haya gustado este cap tb, aunque nuevamente haya sido algo más romanticón. Muchos besos, bye!_

_**Floh**__: si, Malfoy es una rareza, pero una rareza deliciosa :P, oh mujer y qué te pasó? Te resfriasteee o algo así? (Guajajaj no sé que es noni xD) :O espero que no sea nada grave y ya te hayas repuesto (si es que rea na enfermedad jajaj) muchos besitos! _

_**FreyjaBleu:**__ uuuf, serán falsos los sentimientos de Draco, creo que él es más sincero en persona que en el papel, hace tiempo que no subo algo del diario, igual es con querer, jajajja así mantengo en incógnito los sentimientos del chico de los ojos grises y misteriosos, chao pequeña! Muchas gracias por todo, en serio. _

_**Sonylee**__: oh, tengo miedo, sé que éste cap también se sale de los personajes, espero no te haya decepcionado!. Oh, y no te preocupes por Ginny, yo también tengo debilidad por la pelirroja, así que no la haré sufrir (no mucho jajaj). Muchos besitos, nos leemos:) _

_**Caro (Drajer)**__: jajajjaj si, amo a Draco desconcertado por lo que siente, eso la hace más humano y menos perfecto :). Espero este cap también te haya gustado, aunque, vuelve a ser más romanticón (es que no lo puedo evitar!). Oh, estuviste resfriada:O espero que estés mejor ya :), bueno, muchos besitos para ti (ooh! Cómo se dice eso en japonés?) Y sayonara tb! (me esforzaré!). _

_**Marmarcruz8:**__ oh, qué parte no has entendido, nu me quedó claro, espero que este cap no te haya confundido (remolque, no será "ramo que", sory, ffiction derrepente cambia los formaos). Mil besos, trataré de actualizar pronto, nos leemos!_

_**Pau**__: Ohhhh que bien que te haya gustado el cap anterior :), jajajja, aunque tengo miedo por éste si el otro te gustó tanto, en todo caso, este es enorme (y eso que lo he cortado, tenía aún más páginas) buaaaa! Espero que te gusteee :), no he manoseado mucho a Draco en este capítulo, en los próximos habrá más acción. Bsitos!_

_**KerlyKrum**__: ooh, jajja si te ha gustado el triángulo amoroso, este te gustará entonces, la pobre Herms no puede estar más confundida. Muchas gracias por tu rr, nos leemos, besitos para ti igual :)_

_**CleoruMisumi**__: hola, bienvenida! Creo que no te había visto por aquí, gracias por tu rr. Jajajja sí, si no has visto la película es incluso mejor, así todo es nuevo y no sabes lo que pasará. Espero este cap tb te haya gustado, mil bsitos, bye!_

_**Uscgirl-313**__: oh, bienvenida! Jajja, entonces doy gracias por la casualidad de que hayas visto la película y te hayas encontrado con el fic :). Espero que la adapctanción te guste, en todo caso, tampoco pretendo hacerla literalmente igual, si no, qué fome, jajja aunque a partir del próximo capítulo ya habrá más cosas conocidas. Muchos besos y gracias por leer. Xoxo_

_**Babynicolita**__: hola! Ohh, me alegro de que hayas podido tener un tiempito para leerme y dejarme un rr. Espero este cap tb te guste!. Pucha, yo no me fui a paro xD (creo que fuimos los únicos en Chile), pero bueee, obvio que apoyo la causa pinguina, igual te apoyo en lo del paro, ojalá tuvieramos unos diitas para descansar (igual ahora con semana santa son unos días), bueno, te dejo, nos leemos, espero tengas algo de tiempito para mi fic, bye!_

_**Aline**__: Hola! Bienenida! Gracias por leer mi historia y haberte animado a dejar un rr :) aquí va otro cap, espero tb te haya gustado, muchas besos, espero verte tb en el próximo cap, bye!_

_**Adryana (Mustachi)**__: Hola! Bienvenida entonces, gracias por leerte el fic y darte el tiempo de dejarme un rr:) trataré de actualizar seguido, pero jajaj la U me deja poco tiempo, ooh, y gracias por tus besos de chocolate, que ricoo! Soy choko-adicta xD, besos de .. ¿helado? Para ti, nos leemos bye!_

_**AlejitaB19:**__ si no seré tan mala con Ginny! Lo prometo, de hecho jajaj esa pelirroja tine harto que hacer todavía por este fic (y no es una tonta como Cecile), y .. A Luna:O sabes, no me lo había pensado, no sé si en este fic tenga mucha presencia ella (de hecho, no lo tengo en mente hasta ahora), pero bueno, siempre están abiertas las posibilidades. Bueno, te dejooo! muchos besitos, nos vemos en el prox cap :). _

_**Marie Malfoy**: no te preocupes, yo feliz con que leas mi historia y trates de dejarme un rr de vez en cuando. ¿Qué tal tu, espero que bien y tb te deseo mucha suerte y éxisto con tu nuevo ff, después me pasas el dato y lo leeré. Muchas gracias y re-bienvenida entonces ;). _

_**kariitho.potter**: Bienvenida!! espero te guste este capítulo :), y espero verte en el próximo tb, un gusto!! besitos_


	13. La Torre Este

**Cap XIII: **

**La Torre Este**

_Miró a Draco a los ojos y aferró su mano con fuerza. Aunque tan sólo fuese una mentira, aunque tan sólo fuese por unos minutos: prefería volar_.

Al ver sus manos juntas, el rubio sonrió, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba conciente de que esa noche podía tener a quien quisiera y podía llevarse a cuantas quisiera a su cama, podría pasar una noche ciertamente inolvidable, pero en vez de eso, en vez de todas esas chicas que morían por complacerlo, el rubio había elegido a la única que sabía que no podía tener. A la única que lo había rechazado una y mil veces, a la única que lo llamaba promiscuo y que no lo dejaba entrar en su boca, menos decir en su cama. Esa noche eligió a la única que quizás le daría dolor de cabeza, que lo reprocharía y que seguramente le sacaría de quicio dejándolo con ese estúpido sentimiento de vacío luego de que lo rechazase la vez mil y una. _Eligió a Hermione Granger_.

Draco aferró su mano con fuerza, quizás demasiada, pero Hermione no se quejó, y se dejó conducir con prisa hacia las escaleras del Gran Hall, ¿a dónde iban?, no importaba, esta noche el tiempo y su cordura se habían detenido, y no pensaba hacer nada para volver a echarlas andar.

A la salida del Gran Salón habían varias parejas y Draco vaciló. Soltó la mano de Hermione instintivamente.

_Rayos_, ¿por qué no podía dejar de importarle el resto de la gente?. Cuando estaba con la castaña el mundo se desaparecía, y eso ya era una certeza para él, pero aún estaban _los otros_, los que aun podían enjuiciarlo por ser un Malfoy y tomarle la mano a una sangresucia, ¿qué era más importante?: su nombre o Hermione, ser el príncipe de Slytherin o estar con la única persona que lo hacía olvidarse del mundo gris en que vivía. La respuesta para él no era obvia, estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo donde todo era apariencia, estaba obsesionado con la castaña, pero ¿era eso suficiente para olvidar todo su pasado, para olvidar que era un Malfoy?.

Pero no pudo gastar más tiempo en sus reflexiones ni en aquella confusa discusión interior, porque un pelirrojo apareció con cara despistada por las puertas del Gran Salón. Hermione de estremeció, Ron Weasley, su amigo, su pareja de baile, el chico que albergaba la esperanza de un espacio en su corazón. Hermione tomó aire y su corazón se le aceleró. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ron?, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que había salido con Malfoy?, o peor aún ¿cómo iba a explicarle que había elegido al Slytherin por sobre él?, ¡por Merlín!, si se asomaba tan sólo dos pasos, el pelirrojo los vería en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo el rubio fue más rápido. Con un hábil movimiento llevó a Hermione a la pared, a un pequeño rincón que se formaba entre una ventana y una armadura y allí presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella escondiéndose ambos de la vista de los demás estudiantes, de la vista de Ron. Gryffindor y Slytherin quedaron juntos, sus cuerpos se rozaban y Draco incrementaba segundo a segundo la presión de su cuerpo fuerte contra la frágil figura de Hermione. La castaña apenas llegaba al pecho del Slytherin y estaban tan cerca que podía oír con perfección los latidos de su corazón, estaba acelerado, latía con rapidez y el rubio respiraba con agitación, haciendo que su pecho se moviera, Hermione no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos ni aún siquiera si elevaba su vista, sólo llegaba a rozarle el mentón, pero desde su cuello níveo salía aquel perfume que reconocía, y que la volvía loca.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione?- escucharon ambos preguntar al pelirrojo, sus cuerpos temblaron, como si fueran uno. Seguramente se había dirigido a alguna de las parejas que estaban en la escalera. Merlín, ¿hasta dónde éstas habían alcanzado a ver?. Al parecer Ron tuvo una negativa, porque volvió a enunciar la pregunta quizás a otra pareja, su voz se sentía más lejana.

- Sí, la vi salir hace un momento - contestó una voz de chica que Hermione no supo reconocer.

- ¿Iba con alguien...se dirigía a algún lugar? - interrogaba Ron con rapidez. Estaba seguro había visto su silueta salir del Gran Salón en esa dirección, quizás la chica iba a tomar aire, pero no se explicaba por qué no estaba ahí.

El corazón de Malfoy comenzó a latir con aún más rapidez y Hermione temió que el suyo hubiese comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

- No, creo que salió sola... aunque me parece que detrás de ella venía Malfoy - concluyó la voz femenina.

Hermione ahogó un grito, ¿qué iba a hacer si Ron descubría que había salido _con_ Malfoy, _por_ él?, no estaba preparada para decirle a sus amigos que ella y el rubio se habían acercado en el último tiempo, menos aún estaba preparada para decirles lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Draco se movió, ocultando totalmente con su cuerpo y su capa a Hermione.

Cuando Ron escuchó a Romilda Vane decirle que Hermione estaba siendo seguida por Malfoy se descontroló, si el hurón se atrevía a colocar una sola de sus manos sobre Hermione se las tendría que ver con él. ¿Y si la había molestado, si la había provocado, peor aún, que pasaba si la había atacado?, _mierda, ¿dónde se habría metido?. _Miles de ideas pasaban por la mente de Ron a la velocidad de la luz, se imaginaba desde complots hasta una desolada Hermione llorando en el cuarto de chicas.

- ¿Has visto para dónde se han ido? - preguntó una vez más Ron, insistiendo. Romilda lo miró y negó con la cabeza comenzando a perder la calma, el pelirrojo estaba interrumpiendo su "conversación" con su cita - Gracias - terminó el Gryffindor y comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Alejándose del lugar donde Slytherin y Gryfindor se fundían sólo en uno.

Hermione soltó todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, su corazón estaba desenfrenado, y no era sólo por la amenaza de ser descubierta por Ron. Draco había llevado una de sus manos a su cintura y ella instintivamente había apoyado una de sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, un pecho fuerte, bien formado, que se mecía al ritmo de su respiración.

Se despegaron un poco, pero no se separaron, si se movían unos pocos centímetros, estarían a la vista de todos los que salían del Gran Salón. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus corazones estaban temblando, acompasados, exigiendo volver a juntarse. Se miraron a los ojos. Hielo y chocolate se derretían. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ron los hubiese descubierto?...

Draco estrechaba su cintura, con cierta violencia como si temiese que alguien pudiese llegar a arrebatársela. Hace unos minutos la había tenido completamente en sus brazos, _sólo para él_, era una sensación impensada, la chica no había puesto resistencia y se había entregado en ese oculto e inesperado abrazo, aferrándose con fuerza y desesperación a su pecho. Había aspirado el olor del cabello de Hermione, ese olor dulce característico y ahora que la había soltado sentía una enorme necesidad de una vez más estrechar su cuerpo, de tenerla, de tomarla, de embriagarse en ella.

El Slytherin la acercó una vez más a su cuerpo, con fuerza, incluso brusquedad, y la volvió a pegar contra la pared. Unió su boca a la de ella con desesperación, aunque siendo cuidadoso de no asustarla. Mas Hermione no se asustó, sus labios exigían esa presión del rubio, ardían si él no se encontraba rápido con ella. Rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron, acariciandose con suavidad al comienzo, tímidamente y luego luchando con pasión, con desenfreno, con necesidad. Como si la vida se les fuese en ello, como si fuese la última vez que se volvieran a ver. Draco aferró al cintura de Hermione con vigor, atrayéndola hacia sí, como si quisiera unirse a su cuerpo, la otra mano la posó sobre su mejilla, suave, indefensa, pura. Se entregó por completo al beso, no era como los que solía dar, parecía transmitir mucho más, significar algo. Dar más que recibir. En ese beso se le iba su mundo y nacía otro, se desaparecían todos, y sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Pero pronto la voz de Ron se volvió a escuchar con fuerza, rompiendo el eje de ese nuevo mundo, fracturando la magia, pero creando algo que ni serpiente ni león habían pensado.

- Hermione, Herms, ¿dónde te has metido? - vociferaba Ron al aire. En un comienzo sus gritos vinieron de las escaleras, sin lograr urgirlos, pero se acercaba; quizás ya estaba en el Hall, quizás si daba dos pasos llegaría hasta a ellos...

Los dos miraron instintivamente hacia las escaleras, desde donde venía el Gryffindor. El pasillo donde estaban era largo y no tenía puertas que pudieran ocultarlos, si corrían existía una gran posibilidad de que el pelirrojo los atrapara, ¿qué hacer si el escape era imposible y el descubrimiento inminente?, ¿fingir una conversación?, ¿fingir una pelea?, _¿encarar a todos y decirles que se estaban besando?_.

Se miraron y se besaron por última vez, como si el aire fuera de sus bocas fuera denso, como si el contacto entre sus labios fuese el oxígeno y el mundo exterior, el mar que los ahogaba. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa necesidad?, ¿a esa adicción?.

- Mañana, al mediodía en el balcón de la torre Este - susurró Draco aún sin terminar por completo el beso. La castaña asintió con la cabeza y le apretó la mano, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte a pesar de que su mente le reprochaba ese contacto?.

Hermione reaccionó con rapidez y salió al encuentro de Ron, antes de que éste se pudiera asomar por el pasillo donde estaba Draco.

- Ron, estoy aquí, sólo salí para tomar aire - se animó a decir Hermione, temblando.

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? - preguntó el pelirrojo paranoico.

- _¿Qué?_ - _¡mierda!_, ¿los había descubierto?, ¿los había visto desde las escaleras?, ¿había mirado en el mapa del merodeador?, no, Ron no podría haberlos encontrado, no podía. El corazón de Hermione estaba ta agitado que temía se le fuese a salir por la boca si hablaba, no podía respirar, el aire se le iba.

- No es nada, Hermione, estaba asustado, te vi salir corriendo y luego aquí Romilda me dice ha visto a Malfoy cerca de ti, ¿sabes el miedo que me dio?, Hermione, quien-tu-ya-sabes va tras los amigos de Harry, ¿cuántos han muerto ya?, ¿sabes el terror que me da perderte? - decía el pelirrojo perdiendo su compostura y sujetándola por los hombros.

Miró a Hermione: estaba al borde de las lágrimas y él no entendía por qué. Sin aviso previo la estrechó con fuerza, como si la hubiese encontrado luego de mucho tiempo, luego de grandes acontecimientos, como si la hubise perdido para siempre, como si realmente hubiese pensado que con Draco Malfoy ella corría un gran peligro.

Draco se quedó en el pasillo, mirándolos, observando la situación, observando el abrazo fuerte que el pelirrojo daba a la castaña, pero por sobre todo _escuchando_. Weasel había tenido miedo, miedo de perderla y ahora podía estrecharla es sus brazos, protegiéndola de "el supuesto peligro" que él significaba para ella. ¿Él?, ¿él un peligro?, mierda, si a ella le llegaba a pasar algo él mismo se moriría, nunca llegaría a hacerle daño, _nunca la perdería_. Se odió a si mismo, se odió por ser el "enemigo" de la castaña, porque nadie, excepto ellos dos, entendía lo que ellos sentían, lo que tenían. Arrugó un puño y volvió a golpear en la pared, un gesto casi maquinal cuando pensaba en la castaña, las heridas anteriores aún no habían sanado, provocando rápidamente que sus nudillos sangraran, como él sangraba por ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco escasamente pudo dormir. Tenía unas marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, pero eso no lo hacía menos bello que de costumbre. Luego de que el imbécil de Weasley abrazara a Hermione, _a su Hermione _se retiró con furia a su habitación. Intentó dormir, pero imágenes contantemente atacaban su mente, ¿qué estaría haciendo Hermione con Ron?, ¿estarían bailando, estaría abrazada al pelirrojo?... ¿lo habría besado?, maldición, ¿por qué no podía contener esas imágenes en su cabeza, por qué lo atormentaban?. _"¿Celos?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo. No. No podían ser celos, Merlín, era un Malfoy, ¿y estaba teniendo celos de _algo_ tan inferior como Weasel, como la pobretona comadreja que quizás no tenía dinero para comprarse una vida?...

¿Qué había pasado con el Draco que solía ser?, con aquél Draco que insultaba y se burlaba de los sangresucias, con aquel Draco cuya primera misión era destruir a Harrry Potter y a sus amigos, ¿dónde estaba el Draco frío calculador?, ¿aquél que saltaba de cama en cama sin remordimiento alguno?, pues no lo sabía, y eso le indignaba y lo confundía.

Y ahora estaba allí, luego de una noche en que había querido ahogarse y nunca más volver a respirar, estaba allí, esperando Hermione Granger.

Escuchó un sonido amortiguado y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su corazón se aceleró y se dio vuelta lentamente, esperando encontrar a la única que causaba todo esos sentimientos en su interior.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó irritado cuando vio que los pasos no eran los de Hermione, sino los de otra persona, alguien que definitivamente en ese momento no quería ver: _Pansy Parkinson._

- La pregunta es que haces tú aquí cariño - replicó ésta felinamente, acercándose de modo seductor al rubio, llegando a rozarle la piel.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - contestó impaciente su compañero, esa mañana no tenía ánimos para Pansy.

- Has estado tan raro Draco... - comentó la morena pasando sus frías manos por el rostro de su compañero, pasando por el contorno de sus labios, haciéndolo temblar, después de todo, años con Draco Malfoy le habían enseñado sus puntos débiles.

- Vete - ordenó Draco intentando mantener la compostura, pero Pansy sabía como entretenerlo, como engatuzarlo, _como encenderlo_. Había comenzado a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Malfoy, y éste respondía como Pansy se lo esperaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó contener sus gemidos, sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Estás seguro?, porque tu cuerpo parece pedir lo contrario - jadeó Pansy en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer, después de todo Draco Malfoy era un hombre, y todos, tarde o temprano caían en los juegos de Pansy.

La morena aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Draco. Después de rozar su cuello y describir círculos en el, subió con sus labios hasta encontrarse son la boca del muchacho; al mismo tiempo, bajó sus manos a la altura de la cadera y la aproximó a la suya, moviéndose con maestría. Draco respondió a su beso, y profundizó en él, con furia, con violencia.

Demonios, _¿qué estaba haciendo?_, Hermione podía llegar allí en cualquier momento. _Y la soltó_, la soltó con tanta fuerza que Pansy tuvo que ser cuidadosa de no caer. Cuando recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo miró enfadada, ¿cómo Draco Malfoy la había rechazado de ese modo, _a ella_?.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, y no quiero evasivas esta vez - sentenció colérica, esto no se le hacía a la princesa de Slytherin.

- Pansy, vete - ordenó una vez más el rubio, dándole la espalda, despachando a la que antiguamente era la mujer de sus delirios.

- Es por la sangresucia verdad - pronunció Pansy con asco, con náusea. No quería creer que era verdad. Pero Draco mantuvo el silencio, y una duda comenzó a quemarle el corazón, ¿estaba en lo correcto?, no, no, no podía ser, maldición, era una puta sangresucia, una aberración, una apuesta.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio - terminó dando vuelta a Draco por los hombros, encarándolo- Recuerda que era una simple apuesta, ¿sabes a cuántas chicas hemos apostado Draco?, déjame recordártelo por si tu memoria falla: Helga Perch de Ravenclaw, Clarisa Bones, Camille, Cecile de Gryffindor, ¿quieres que siga, quieres que te recuerde cuántas son?: Hermione es una más de tu larga lista.

Pero Draco era inamovible, no parecía reaccionar y Pansy continuó.

- _¿Sabes que un día tendrás que matarla?_, que enfrentarte a ella, que hacer sufrir a todos los de su raza, a sus amigos quizás, incluso a sus padres. Draco tu serás un mortífago, déjate de estupideces - sentenció reforzando cada una de sus palabras - ¿Es que no entiendes?, en vez de estar besando su cuello deberías estar rompiéndolo, Draco, entra en razón de una vez por todas.

Draco aceleró su respiración, furioso, ¿quién era Pansy Parkinson para andar exigiéndole qué hacer?, pero dentro de su corazón tembló. Aunque él no lo quisiese, todo lo que había dicho Pansy era verdad, ¿cómo unir lo que _tienes _que hacer con lo que _quieres_ hacer?, ¿cómo reunir en una respuesta lo que _deseas y lo que debes_?. El Slytherin descargó su furia golpeando una pared por sobre los hombros de Pansy, la miró a los ojos y ésta no se inmutó, ¿por qué demonios la chica tenía que ser tan segura de sí misma?... y antes él era como ella, imperturbable ante cualquier sentimiento... Apretó con fuerza a Pansy, como si quisiera que la chica reaccionara, como si quisiera que saliera de su mundo de seguridad y temblara como todos, pero la morena no se descontroló ni lloró, sólo pareció enfurecerse aún más, y eso hizo que Draco dudara.

- Tu no me dices que hacer Pansy Parkinson.

La Slytherin sostuvo su mirada, asustada de que todo esto fuese cierto, de que la castaña realmente se hubiese hundido hondo en el corazón de Draco, de _su_ amante, de _su_ príncipe. ¿Qué había hecho mal?.

- Bésame - retó Pansy. Sólo había una manera de demostrar cuanto le importaba realmente Hermione Granger - bésame y demuéstrame que esa chica no te interesa, que no te importa, que no es más que un simple juego.

El corazón del rubio latió con fuerza, deseaba a Pansy, deseaba sus besos, deseaba su cuerpo como ninguno otro, pero estaba Hermione, todo lo contrario a Pansy, dulzura frente a frialdad, leona contra serpiente. ¿Por qué no quería besar a la que sabía era la amante perfecta?, ¿por qué no quería tocar ahora el cuerpo de la que antes deseaba con locura?... ¿Qué sentía por Hermione que le impedía llegar a los labios seductores que se le ofrecían?.

Y la besó. La besó con furia, con ira, como si fuese una manera de demostrarle que aún era Draco, como si no existiera la castaña... pero sí existía, y mierda, no quería a la morena, no, ella no lo llenaba, sus besos no sabían tan bien como los de Hermione, ¿en qué había caído?...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione subía deprisa y con emoción las últimas escaleras que llevaban a la torre Este. Le había costado muchísimo escabullirse de Harry y Ron.

La noche pasada no pudo resistir el baile, no pudo volver a mirar a Ron a los ojos, no pudo sostener su hombro, no pudo dejar que éste la asiera por la cintura, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en Malfoy... y mintió, mintió por amor, mintió a sus amigos, con los cuales siempre había sido honesta, les dijo que se sentía mal, que le faltaba el aire, que tenía nauseas y quería acostarse, se autojustificó a sí misma, después de todo sí tenía todos esos síntomas, aunque no tenían nada que ver con una enfermedad.

El estómago se le revolvía pese a prácticamente no haber tocado su desayuno. _Vería a Draco_, ¿qué haría?, ¿que le diría?, Merlín, de tan sólo pensar en él un nudo se le formaba en su garganta y su estómago reclamaba algo más que alimento. No podía evitar sostener una sonrisa en alto.

Y cuando llegaba hasta el tope, cuando subía la última escalera, escuchó voces, _¿voces?_... ¿quién más estaría allí?. Terminó de subir con lentitud, ¿alguien habría ocupado la torre antes que Draco?.

_- Tu no me dices que hacer Pansy Parkinson. _

_- Bésame. Bésame y demuéstrame que esa chica no te interesa, que no te importa, que no es más que un simple juego. _

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. No. No, esto no podía estar pasando. Su mente le indicaba que corriera, que desapareciera de allí de una vez por todas, pero sus pies no parecían querer responder, estaba petrficada, como si estuviese en un mal sueño, como si alguien le hubiera roto el mundo que acababa de descubrir.

_Y Draco la besó. _

La besó con pasión, con rapidez, se hundió en ella. _Dios_, _la besaba como la besaba a ella, la estrechaba como la estrechaba a ella_. Había sido una tonta, una tonta por creer que Draco Malfoy alguna vez la tomaría en serio. Había sido una tonta al pensar que esta vez ella sí era más que un juego, ¿habría armado todo ese espectáculo sólo para ella?, claro, ahora que ella caía, ahora que se le entregaba, él le demostraba que no era más que la sabelotodo y sangresucia que él nunca dejaría de odiar...

_Y corrió_. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera, como si ahora hubiese recuperado la movilidad de sus pies y éstos aumentaran la velocidad como justificación a haberse negado antes a andar. Corrió sin importarle que Nick casi decapitado estaba en su paso, después de todo, él estaba muerto, ¿y ella?, sentía que ella también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco no resistió más la farsa, soltó a Pansy con repulsión, aversión y nauseas, prácticamente haciendole daño. Definitivamente la morena había dejado de significar deseo para él.

- Es mi última advertencia, aléjate de ella, te está haciendo mal - soltó Pansy amenazante, pero sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, _temblando_. _Su mundo también se caía_, siempre había pensado que Draco era su alma gemela, a pesar de la forma en que la había tratado en un pasado, a pesar de que ahora no pudiera estar con él por pertenecerle al Señor Oscuro... siempre creyó que su futuro estaba con él. Draco nunca la había amado, a pesar de que ella estaba obsesionada con ese amor, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, maldita, maldita, maldita zorra sangresucia, ¿Por qué draco se había enamorado de _esa cosa_ y no de ella, la mujer que se había tenido que hacer perfecta para él?.

Draco sólo le dirigió una mirada de odio. Pansy se retiró con dignidad, cotoneándose como siempre lo hacía, bajando las escaleras rápido, pero con esa decisión que le era característica, y la envidió, la envidió porque su mundo era seguro, frío, como siempre había sido el de él, _hasta ahora_.

El rubio miró la hora, hace mucho que la castaña debía haber estado allí, ¿Le habría pasado algo?. Bajó precipitado y ansioso, se encontró con la gata del celador y la pateó, no quería que nada interrumpiera su paso, pero algo más se atravesó en su camino y al parecer lo arrolló, sin estar muy seguro de quien o qué era.

- Por las barbas de mi tío Alfred, ¿qué les ha hecho esa torre que todos pierden su educación?, eres la tercera persona que casi me ha matado... claro, por segunda vez - dijo el fantasma poniendose de pie y sacudiéndose sus incorpóreas vestiduras. Draco apenas lo miró, pero por alguna extraña intuición se detuvo: era el fantasma de Gryffindor.

- ¿Tercera? - se aventuró a preguntar, curioso.

- Oh, si, si, si. Antes de ti fue esa chica guapa con cara de bulldog y antes de ella... _¿cómo se llamaba?, _ya sabes, la chica bonita, lástima que lágrimas nublaran sus ojos para saludarme... oh, tengo el nombre en la punta de la lengua, o del cuello, como prefieras - balbuceaba Nick casi decapitado feliz de ayudar, y ya olvidando que el rubio lo había tendido.

Draco enarcó una ceja impaciente, mientras Nick hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar.

- Oh, ya lo recordé..._Hermione_, la amiga de Harry Potter - terminó animado.

Draco se puso lívido del miedo, estaba aún más pálido que el fantasma. _" ¿La chica bonita, lástima que lágrimas nublaran sus ojos?" _había dicho el fantasma_, ¿Exactamente qué había escuchado o visto Hermione?_.

El momento de estupefacción fue recuperado, salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que explicarle, no podía estar muy lejos. Bajó la torre a una velocidad inusitada, pasó por los pasillos botando a su paso a muchos estudiantes que se quejaban desde el suelo, pero ni rastro de Hermione, maldición, maldición, ¿dónde estaba?.

Jadeando y prácticamente sin aire se detuvo frente a una ventana para respirar y pensar un momento, miró el basto jardín que se extendía por las afueras del castillo y se perdía en el bosque prohibido, el cielo sin duda amenazaba con soltar un aguacero, recuperado se aprestaba a retomar su búsqueda, pero en ese momento _la vio_.

Hermione Granger corría a gran velocidad en las cercanías del Gran lago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El roce del viento era lo único que parecía aplacar su dolor. Cuánto había corrido no importaba, sus piernas reclamaban, pero nada de eso la detenía. Mil preguntas y dudas se agolpaban en su mente, y sólo el agotamiento hacía que su cabeza no explotara. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, ¿por qué tenía que creerle todo?, era obvio que nunca iba a dejar sus andanzas, que siempre iba a ser Draco Malfoy, un Malfoy, y eso nunca iba a cambiar... Y se odió a si misma por pensar que ella podía llegar a significar algo más para él. Imposible, cuán ciega había sido. Ella era una chica normal, sabelotodo, recatada, ¿en qué momento pudo pensar que Draco Malfoy iba a sentir algo por ella?.

Comenzó a llover, pero eso no importaba ya, nada importaba por el momento. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, la lluvia caía por su cara y sus ropas comenzaban a sentirse pesadas. Pero no pudo continuar con su escape, porque algo la detuvo, porque chocó con algo fuerte, que la abrazaba.

Draco.

Hermione lo miró, ¿qué hacía allí bajo la lluvia?, ¿no debería estar con Pansy?, besándola, abrazándola, ¿quizás haciendole el amor?, pensaba con amargura.

- Hermione, cálmate - suplicó Draco con la chica entre sus brazos.

Pero Hermione reaccionó, se dio cuenta que no estaba en ningún sueño, en ninguna pesadilla, que estaba frente a Malfoy, frente a esos ojos grises que la hacían perder su control. Mas ella no quería más, no quería volver a ilusionarse, ¿para qué construir castillos sobre arena si después el viento se los iba a llevar?, ¿para qué soñar si llegaba el fastidioso momento en que tenía que despertar?.

- No me pasa nada Malfoy, no necesito calmarme porque nada me pasa - resolvió Hermione infundiéndose seguridad. Se alejó con rapidez de los brazos del chico, dejándolo perplejo. Ella iba a ser digna, Draco Malfoy no tenía por qué saber que ella estaba así por él.

- ¿Qué son esas lágrimas entonces? - preguntó Draco divertido con la expresión de autosuficiencia de Hermione. La lluvia caía por su pelo, alisándolo y tenía la ropa empapada, haciendo que se le pegara al cuerpo.

- Es la lluvia Malfoy, ¿no te das cuenta que está lloviendo? - dijo Hermione tratando de ser irónica, tratando de buscar la frase precisa para responder con astucia... como siempre había sido.

Draco se derretía en su interior, no se podía sentir más patético bajo la lluvia tratando de simular que nada pasaba, ese no era su estilo, pero ¿que importaba su estilo ahora?. Si Hermione lo había visto, si ahora lo odiaba, él no lo podía permitir, no, no podía alejarse de ella ahora, _no podía_. Se acercó repentinamente hacia ella en un abrazo posesivo, pero la castaña fue más hábil, con agilidad se escabulló de sus brazos, sacó su varita y la mantuvo en alto, apuntando al corazón de Malfoy. Ese simple gesto al rubio le dolió más que cualquier maldición.

- Aléjate de mi Malfoy - pronunció con amargura, pero recalcando el odio que por él en algún momento había profesado. Tenía mil hechizos en la punta de la lengua, incluídos los maleficios imperdonables...pero su mano temblaba, _que irónico_, ¿cómo podía sostener la varita en el aire si sabía que si Draco moría ella moría con él?. Las lágrimas una vez más se apoderaron de sus ojos y rezó para que la lluvia pudiera confundirlas. Tenía que ser digna, ¿qué importaba Draco Malfoy?, era un hurón, un mortífago, su enemigo... lo odiaba, lo tenía que odiar...¿verdad?.

Y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises que daban vuelta el mundo. Y no pudo sostenerlos más, no podía seguir fingiendo si no lo odiaba, si la verdad más evidente estaba frente a sus ojos. Lanzándole una últma mirada, corrió. Corrió una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. Pero momento, ¿por qué estaba corriendo?, ¿por qué le importara que Malfoy besara o no besara a cualquier persona?, siempre lo había hecho, ¿por qué ahora tenía que dolerle?, ¿por qué ahora su corazón latía a mil, pero se quebraba en mil pedazos?.

Y parándose en plena lluvia ya lo suficientemente lejos de Draco, mojada de pies a cabeza y jadeando se dio cuenta de una verdad evidente: _estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. _

_

* * *

__Me ha costado UN MUNDO escribir este capítulo, simplemente la inspiración no me llegaba por ningún lado. Bueno, ¿ha valido la pena al menos?, _

_Les había dicho que este capítulo se adecuaba más a la trama, pero al escribirlo me quedó demasiado largo (tenía como 30 páginas!!) así que decidí separarlo en dos, por eso no se alcanzó a ver la escena que tenía preparada, así que una vez más se aleja diametralmente del filme, pero tengo mi punto, ¡lo prometo!... Ojalá que igual les haya gustado!, Ohhhh!! y les dejo miles de preguntas, ¿qué creen ustedes que pasará ahora?, ¿Qué hará Draco?, ¿la seguirá o silmplemente la dejará ir?, ¿y la dura reacción de Hermione?... _

_Espero que la inspiración para terminar con el próximo llegue rápido, y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer: __**REVIEW!**__ (Se aceptan palos, comentarios, tomates, amenazas de muerte, Avadas Kedavras, declaraciones, chocolates, flores jajajja, lo dejo a su imaginación) _

_Pd: la próxima semana es la primera prueba del ramo lejos más difícil que tengo, así que no sé si podré subir la historia como de costumbre al fin de la semana. Pero haré lo posible! (Recen por mi!! si repruebo caigo en depresión). _

_Y WOW se han superado a sí mismas, más de 30 RR, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, Las adoro, son lejos lo mejor, si pudiera darles a cada una un Draco Malfoy de chocolate (lo digo por lo huevitos de pascua de resurrección), lo haría... lástima que no tenga yo una varita para solucionar el mundo. _

_Como de costumbre, __mis respuestas a sus rr __(sí, me tomaré el tiempo de responder los 35 rr que tengo aunque me demore horas! Son 5 páginas de Word!!, pueden creerlo??, pero ¡que quede claro que no me quejo!, y que en vdd me encanta responder)_

_**Andreaeb182**__: Andy (jajja puedo decirte así?) Cómo estás?, uuf, mujer, me he terminado de leer tu Herm/Regulus, leiste mis rr? Y qué extrañas parejas! Jajaj, pero me gusta que eches a correr tu imaginación. Espero que te animes y que hagas tu fic Herm/Draco, son lo mejor :), a mi me ha encantado la experiencia (es la primera vez que escribo algo largo, de hecho, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic). Espero que estés muy bien, que no te estresen tanto en la U, y oooobvio que me puedes considerer tu amiga, yo feliz y muy orgullosa de ello :), y pfff, aunque sea medio raro este tipo de comunicación, espero conocerte más poco a poco, besitos, nos vemos en el prox cap :). _

_**Dani:**__ Ohh tierna, gracias por tu rr anterior! (Y por tu contestación ami rr también ) espero te guste este capítulo también y que no me odies por dejarlo a medias (y toy leyendo "Lo logramos" claro que voi de a poquito, porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre y todo el que me resta lo dejo para escribir). Bueno, besitos, nos vemos en el prox cap, ¿como va todo?. _

_**VicBlack:**__ guajajajja sí, eres cruel!, pero da lo mismo, muajajajjajaja no sabes las cosas que pasarán más adelante, pobre Herms, su corazón dividido por dos hombres (y qué hombres!), espero este capítulo tb te haya gustado, besitos!_

_**Floh**__: ya, no me puedes matar porque sí me he leído tu prólogo (aunque es muy pequeño!! mala, espero que subas luego y lo podré en mis avisos, porque cuando postié no estaba con mi cuenta). Jacob es divino!! Jajja yo tampoco tendría problemas en volar con el (la-la-la, soñando yo como siempre). Besos, nos leemos!! _

_**Drajer:**__ Ojayo!! jajjaja me agrada esto de las clases de Japonés por rr es una nueva forma de enseñanza, deberíamos patentarla :P. Oh y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y que no te haya dado la lata leerlo, espero pase lo mismo con éste (imagínate si lo subía entero, habrías estado mil horas leyendo!), ¿cómo está todo por allá?, espeor que bien, en mi país acaba de comenzar el otoño que es la estación que más me gusta así que soy feliz (aunque las pruebas arruinen mi felicidad), ya dejo de hablar tonteras, Takusan No Kissus para ti!! Sayonara, nos vemos en el prox cap. _

_**Leyla**__: Bienvenida!! gracias por leer mi fic :), ojalá no te haya dado mucho la lata, está quedando mucho más largo de lo que tenía presupuestado xD. Ojalá también te guste este capítulo, espero verte de nuevo por aquí, besitos!! _

_**Luna Black**__: Ohh!! Bienvenida entonces (oh, no se tu nombre así que te diré Loony). Es lo mejor esta pareja!! Te has perdido la mitad de tu vida si no has leído fics de ellos, amo las relaciones amor-odio, esas donde todos sufren harto jajajjaja, lo siento! Oye y espero que no te moleste mucho que la trama de la peli esté tan cambiada. Agradezco tu obsesión xD besitos, espero verte en el prox cap :). _

_**Magui:**__ bienvenida Magui!! Gracias por leerte mi historia y animarte a dejarme un RR!! (jajja y tb por subirme el ánimo!), yo tb te subo el ánimo a ti!, la la la, espero que se haya desaparecido esa depresión del día que me dejaste el rr (a ver.. Quizás te alegro la vida: Y te miró fijo, con esos grandes ojos grises en los que te parecías ahogar, y nunca te lo imaginaste, él hablandote a ti, él, como si hubiese salido de tu sueño, y abre sus labios y te susurra al oñido, haciendote estremecer: Magui, he estado esperándote este tiempo) jajaj ya, me volé pa variar, besitos! Espeor verte en el prox cap. _

_**Karyta34**__: jajja la chica de propaganda de los fics de Crepúsculo, y OMG me los he ido leyendo de a poco y em encantan, revivir a Edward, oh! Yo quiero alguien así para mi :'( (aunque nadie todavía es como lo que aquí es Dry o Monik jajja). Si, que envidia Herms en el cap anterior, pero en este, pobre!! jaja, espeor te haya gustado, besitos!! _

_**Connie**__: ooops, otro capítulo fuera de la película la-la-la pero volveré a ella, lo prometo!! ¿molesta mucho?, ¿decepciona mucho? Miedoooo!, tu dime, igual ya no puede estar más desfigurada la historia por mi culpa, me he cambiado totalmente a Catherine y a Cecile, y Ron, ¿donde calza!?, pero bueno... mi rotrcida mente trabaja a su ritmo personal. Besitos, nos vemos en el prox cap! _

_**Marmarcruz8**__: Hola, qué tal??, ohh, espero te haya gustado este capítulo también, Pansy no puede ser más mala!! Y en este cap me he hecho sufrir mucho a Herms, perdón! Te veo la prox semana entonces, muchos besitos, mil gracias por leer :). _

_**Alebe**__: Ohh! Muchas gracias por tu ánimo! Sabes? Me da tanto miedo cambiar mucho el rumbo de la película (jajja este capítulo No es una muestra de ello), porque hay gente que en verdad lo lee porque piensa que va a ser igual a la peli, espero no decepcionarte, muchos besos gracias por tu rr. _

_**Gabyta**__: no me odies :'( ooh y ahora me odiarás más por Herms, perdón! Jaja pero bueno, las cosas de los fics son así y mi mente no me hace mucho caso que digamos. Besitos! _

_**Nayade:**__ jajajja nooo!! No quería poner esa escena, te imagians, me echan del fanfiction por inmoral (jajja aunque hay unos fics mil veces peores), pero bueno, no era necesaria, además ¿te imaginas a pansy enseñándole a besar a Ginny? Nuuu!! Espero este cap te haya gustado a pesar de que no contenga nada d ela peli (aunque en vdd lo contenía, peor habría sido un cap eterno), mmm y generalmente ahora que estoy en clases me demoro una semana en actualizar e intentaré seguir con el ritmo. Besos!_

_**JosBlack**__: Sí la pelirroja entró en razón, y cuidado, que tiene grandes participaciones en i fic (aunque en la película Cecile en verdad no importe nada). Oh, y trataré de terminarme polaris, te lo prometo, pero tengo tan poco tiempo :'(. Oh, pero me encantan los amores imposibles, no sé, creo que me identifican un poco, yo siempre en las nubes soñando situaciones imposibles, como gente desconocida qe me habla, o bailes como el del cap. anterior. Este cap no ha sido nada de romántico, pero espero te guste, besitos!! _

_**Beautifly92:**__ ohhh mujer toma aire toma aire, no te me mueras! Espero este capítulo te haya gustado aunque no haya habido mucho amorsh de por medio :S Oh!! Y sí conozco la canción, es muy buena, pero es más bailable eso si xD. Uuuuy ya verás las cosas que vienen de a poco (igual terminé mintiendo sin querer, este cap tampoco está dentro de la trama de la peli :P). Besitos, nos leemos! _

_**Mustachi:**__ Oh! Me encantan los RR largo, me hacen demasiao feliz!! Jajjaja y mira tu, en tu rr ya tienes un fic hecho, sólo te falta desarrollarlo, espero que sigas tan inspirada como cuando escribiste mi rr :). En serio gracias por leer mi fic! Jajaj yo piesno que en vdd debe ser una lata esperar tanto a veces, se te va el hilo de la historia, y uups, trato de actualizar seguido, pero tb tengo otros deberes que hacer :(. Oh, espero este cap tb te haya gustado y ya verás el final, ya lo verás (ooh! Que miedo ¿y si no te gusta? Buaaaa!!). Besos de mmm... Malfoy de chocolate (eso supera los tuyos) guajajajja bye bye! _

_**Aline**__: Hola, como tas?? Gracias por pasarte otra vez y volver a dejarme un RR :). Oh, tení miedo cone so del baile de navidad, derrepente no me gusta poner a un Draco tan tan enamoradizo, porque yo me lo imagino más malo :P. Espero que este cap te haya gustado aunque no haya habido mucho amorsh. Besitos, y gracias por desearme suerte, créeme que la necesito, nos leemos!! :) _

_**Miss-potter**__: jaja perdón por dejarte intregigada en el cap anteriori, espero ahora se hayan despejado tus dudas y que este cao te haya gustado tb!!, aunque, uuuy, qué hará Draco, la seguirá? :O y Herms admitiendo que está enamorada jajajja falta mucho aún. Gracias por tus animos, besitos, nos vemos en el prox cap. _

_**Kariitho.Potter**__: no me odies :'( yo las quiero tanto a ustedes :'( buaaaaa son la única razón que me anima a escribir en serio :) Espero este cap te haya sacado de tus dudas (aunque tb espero que te haya creado otras, por ejmplo, ¿seguirá Malfoy a Herms?, le dirá lo que él siente? La-la-la yo haciendome siempre la loca... ) Gracias por tus animossss me hacen demasiada falta, gracias por tu rr, bessosotes, nos leemos! _

_**BabyNicolita**__: ohhh si yo también me siento muy identificada con eso, de hecho, en generla me siento muy identificada con Hermione, sí, siempre tratando de contentar al resto, de hacer lo indiicado, de hecho, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería mi vida si me dedicara simplemente a vivirla (me refiero porque... yo pienso mucho, mucho las cosas), mmm quizás eso traería un poquito más de magia y emoción. Gracias por tu ánimo! Jajjaja espero que como tu me dices, algo escondido tenga la esquina para mi, (pff aunque miro siempre y aún no hay nada), espero que tb haya una esquina para ti en algún lugar. Mil besitos, nos leemos en el prox cap!! _

_**Marie Malfoy**__: Hola!! Espero que te haya servido todo, y full ánimo con el fic, consejos varios ya te los di en el amil, cualquier cosa me preguntas ( a propósito, creo que es mejor subir la historia por capítulos, lo haces como te dije, subes los capítulos por separado, en distintos documentos que subes uno por uno siguiendo el método que te describí). Acuerdate de la ortografía, de la redacción, del summary, puedes encontrar tb a alguien que lea los capítulos antes de que los publiques así te ayuda en todos los detalles que se te escapen. Éxito, besito, te veo en el próximo capítulo!! _

_**Pau-tanamachi**__: mendiga desgraciada? Jajajjaa que feooo!! que significa esoo :'( buaaaa!! en este capítulo Pansy te ganó a Draquito po, perdiste por lenta jajjaja!! Bromis! Pfff y de lo que "no habrá má amor" toy más que equivocada, todavía le queda mucho que decir al vcorazón de estos dos personajillos, y.. mm.. tienes razón, mejor ni hablemos de finales, aunque sí, te lo puedo adelantar: voy a matar a todas las mendigas desgraciadas y me voy a raptar a Malfoy para mi solita muajajajaja, no, claramente lo último era broma, aunque, estoy tentada de hacerlo (ganas no me faltan xD), nos estamos viendo po Pau, mil saludines y besotes para ti. _

_**Lado.Oscuro**__: ooh, no te preocupes por Ron, me he encariñado mucho con él y no lo quiero tratar mal, es tan inocentón! Aunque.. Difícil decisión la de Herms, el pelirrojo o el rubio? Que envidia! Yo me quedaría con ambos muajajaj no broma... no tengo nisiquiera un perro que me ladre!. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, besitos, nos estamos leyendo bye bye! _

_**GaticaMalfoyB19:**__ Oh, me odiarás este capítulo, me habías dicho que querías algo más entre Draco y Herms y lo único que he hecho es hacerla sufrir a ella. además, para qué decir que me he salido diamtetralmente de la peli, la la la, Espero te haya gustado algo aunque sea. Muchos besitos (oyeee!! y comencé tu historia, voy por el 3 cap, t deje un rr, pero no he tenido tiempo para terminarla), nos leemos!_

_**Ariadna**__: jajjajaja intriga?, uuuf, este capítulo igual dejo hartas cosas sin decir, por ejemplo, seguirá Draco a Herms, qué hará ella, se alejará, no lo querrá ver nunca más?? Oohh, a mi me nacan mil dudas!, espero que tb te haya gustado y perdón por dejarte con la duda. Besitos! Nos leemos!!_

_**CleoruMisumi**__: jajajja bueno, son las 24.07 y yo estoy contestando reviwews jajaj xD, perdón por desvelarte mujer! Espero que ese cap haya valido la pena, ¿cómo te fue ne clases? No me perdonaría que hubieras tenido unas ojeras feas (yo las odio, en esos momentos sólo me queda una amiga: la base xD). Y Bienvenida, siempre feliz de recibir gente nuevaaaa. Oye, y porque odias a Ro-Ro jajajja yo lo encuentro tan tierno, me lo imagino tan tan tontito (no se de qué país eres pero en mi país se dice: weón). OMG y tienes un pelirrojo que se parece a Tom Feltpn, DONDE!? Yo lo quiero ahora ya now! Jajaja ya me imagino como es, esa típica mirada de matador de "yeah nena, olvídame" ahhhy! Los deteesto, pero a la vez los amo, na, soy una masoquista jajajjaja, ya, me puse a hablar tonteras. Espero este otra vez Cleoru, besitos para ti!! _

_**FerCornamenta:**__ Ohh gracias por tu rr, jajaj pero pff creo que mi humilde fic no está a la altura de Draco xD, nada es más bueno que él jajaja y no te mueraaaaas! Aquí ta el otro capítulo :) aunque miedo, si te gusta Draco tierno este Drac que hace sufrir a Herms no te gustará. Ohhhh y no te preocupes, todavía falta falta para esa parte que tanto te gusta, aunque no se si será calcado, calcado (la la la haciendome la loca) Pero igual no te lo voy a asegurar porque se perdería la magia del fic. Tu igual cuidate!! Muchos besitos, nos emos en el prox cap. _

_**DramioneMalfoy:**__ pues Bienvenida a mi fic!! Gracias por leerlo y sobretodo gracias por dejar un RR también, ¿fatales consecuencias? Siii, lo escribe una de mis mejores amigas a la que quiero mil mil, así que obvio su fan y apoyadora oficial que a veces tiene que subir un cap por ella :). Espero que tb te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no haya sido tan romántico como otros anteioriores. Besitos, espero verte en el prox cap :). _

_**Namine1993**__: jajaja Draco posesivo es lo mejor, amo a los Dracos confundidos que no saben por donde andan pisando, y amo aún más cuando la culpable de todo eso es Herms, aquí esta el desenlace del baile, espero te haya gustado el capítulo aunque no haya sido tan romántico. Muchos besitos, gracias por tu RR :), nos vemos en el prox cap. _

_**Ember**__: amiga, casi me muero, llevo respondiendo horas los RR, son 34! OMG, y como tu sabes que te amo, no es necesario que te escriba. Jajaj bye! _

_**Friidaliizziioo:**__ ooh, Bienvenida, creo que no te había visto antes, me ha costado un mundo escribir tu nick jajjajaj, pero no importa es original. Gracias por leer mi historia y animarte a dejarme un RR!! :), ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado y espero verte tb en le próximo cap, hasta entonceeees!! Bye bye!_

_**Caaro'r**__: ooh, no te tienes que odiar por leerte un Draco/Herms son demasiado buenos!! y además mucha gente los sigue. Bueno a mi me encantan las parejas amor/odio, no lo puedo evitar, ¿y te gusta mucho la pareja Ron/Herms? Pues bien, aun queda harto fic por delante y se vienen varias sopresitas con esos dos (aunque en la película no sea asi, jaja da lo mismo), además yo le he tomado harta estima a los pelirrojos. Mil gracias por leer, en serio y Bienvenidaaaaa!!, espero verte en el prox cap. _

_**Nanita44445**: Nani! aquí va el nuevo cao, espero que te gusteee!! jaja aunque draco esta vez haya sido malo cn herms, pobre de ellaaa!! Y bueno.. sí tienes razón, el Harry de mi fic es de los más tranquilo, bueno.. tu piensa que en vdd está haciedo muchas muchas cosas, solo que no aparecen en el fic, como ya te dije, tiene 7 libros y chorrocientos millones de fanfictions, así k comparta un poco de su fama... jajajaj, besitos, nos leemos!!_


	14. Orgullo

**Cap XIV**

**Orgullo parte I.**

Y parándose en plena lluvia ya lo suficientemente lejos de Draco, mojada de pies a cabeza y jadeando se dio cuenta de una verdad evidente: _estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. _

Y Corrió. Corrió, corrió, como si la lluvia la hiciera volver a la realidad, como si la lluvia le pudiese borrar esos dos grises ojos. Llegó exhausta al castillo y se reposó antes de entrar, sus ojos estaban rojos y quería tranquilizarse antes de que alguien la viera de ese modo.

¿Por qué le había tenido de confesar todo a Malfoy?, había pensado que si le decía todo, por fin iba a calmarse su corazón y su mente iba a dejar de atormentarla con tantas dudas, pero se equivocó. El rubio seguía más presente que nunca. _¿Qué había hecho?_: le había dado la llave para que él se burlara de ella, ¿y si se lo decía a alguien más?, ¿y si lo publicaba por el castillo?, lo que dijera la gente no le importaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero ¿que diría Ron?. "_No_" se convencía a sí misma, nadie le creería al rubio por sobre ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si esperara que todo fuera una mala pesadilla, como si esperara con ansias que su reloj despertador sonara y su vida fuera normal.

- Hermione, por favor- escuchó decir a una voz ronca y melodiosa, una voz más que conocida. Sin embargo no abrió los ojos, no, aún tenía la esperanza de despertar. Pero los segundos pasaban y su cama no aparecía, y se daba cuenta que estaba empapada y que _alguien_ estaba enfrentándola.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud e inmediatamente unos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada. Él también estaba empapado, y esa lluvia sólo lo hacía más terrenal... pero Dios, estaba más perfecto que nunca, su belleza era tan que la congelaba más la lluvia era casi indigna de tenerlo frente a sus ojos. La mirada de Draco combinaba con el día, era más pdoerosa que el sol escondido, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su cabello estaba desordenado por el agua, un mechón enmarcaba a la perfección su rostro. Las ropas se le pegaban al cuerpo delineando sus perfectos músculos... pero ella mantuvo su compostura, la escasa dignidad que según ella le restaba. Draco Malfoy no se iba a reír en su cara, eso no iba a permitirlo, y no se iba a dejar engañar, no, nunca más.

- Acerca de lo que viste... - continuó el rubio, por la forma de reacción de la castaña, le era evidente que lo había visto besar a Pansy y quien sabe cuanto más habría escuchado, ¡por Merlín!, seguramente lo odiaba y ahora caía en cuanta de lo evidente, Pansy tenía razón. Y Hermione también. Siempre pensó que la castaña no era vulnerable, pero ahora que la veía temblar, mojada, se dio cuenta que cualquier cosa podía pasarle.

- Yo no vi nada... al menos nada que me importara - interrumpió decidida Hermione.

- Entonces ¿por qué corres?, ¿por qué me apuntas con tu varita? - preguntó el rubio, sus labios temblaban, y temía que fuera por algo más que la lluvia que había mojado su ropa, temía perderla.

- Malfoy, eso es problema tuyo, he tenido un mal día... y ayer tuve una pésima noche - aclaró la castaña haciendo énfasis de sus palabras, sabía que a Draco el comentario le llegaría. Si sólo podía hacerlo sufrir algo de lo que él la había hecho sufrir a ella... y así fue. El Slytherin sintió un dolor más fuerte que los que se sentían con la maldición _Crucio_. Como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo, como si se hubiese lanzado al mar gélido y no pudiese sentir su cuerpo.

- Pensé que habías dicho que era la mejor noche de tu vida (ver nota) - replicó Draco dolido, las palabras escasamente salían de su boca. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué si él era capaz de lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables, por qué si no temblaba ante los mortífagos, ante la muerte, tenía que tiritar como un niño cuando estaba frente a ella?.

- Pues estaba equivocada - corroboró Hermione. Las palabras duras y crueles salían de su boca, pero no las podía sentir. Su corazón latía fuerte, y ella no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo después de todo lo que había pasado aún podía latir su corazón?. No, tenía que ser fuerte, al menos tenía que parecerlo.

- Eso si que es una novedad, Hermione Granger equivocada... quien lo iba a decir - intentó bromear Draco, pero las palabras salieron quebradas, sin la fuerza necesaria, sin el tono arrogante, sin ironía.

- Sí Malfoy - asintió Hermione - me puedo equivocar... _como me equivoqué al confiar en ti_ - concluyó con un nudo en su garganta, resistiendo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

Ese fue quizás el golpe más fuerte que había recibido Draco de todos. "Claro", todo había comenzado como un juego, como una apuesta donde el premio mayor nisiquiera era la castaña, sino Pansy, y ahora todo se daba vuelta. Él rechazaba a Pansy y Hermione se escabullía de sus manos, ¿cómo podía doler tanto lo que la castaña dijese?, era tan evidente que ella nunca debió haber confiado, pero escucharlo de su propia boca, le dolía. Bajó los ojos, si poder pronunciar una palabra, como nunca antes le había sucedido.

- No, no te preocupes - continuó Hermione- no me tienes que explicar nada, ni siquiera sé por que estoy enojada, conozco tu reputación, la tonta fui yo por creer que ibas a cambiar - terminó dolida, reconociendo en parte su equivocación, pero con la frente en alto, menos mal se había dado cuenta ahora cuando las cosas podían detenerse.

- Hermione...

- ¡Basta Malfoy! -exigió la Gryffindor- ¡aléjate de mi!, olvidate alguna vez de que llegamos a algo más que odiarnos. Volvemos a ser Granger y Malfoy, tú seguirás insultándome por mi sangre y yo volveré a llamarte hurón, volveré a sacarte en cara tu promiscuidad, volveré a...

- Mira Hermione - interrumpió Draco sacando la voz de algún lugar oculto - no pretendo explicarte qué me haya pasado en el último tiempo contigo porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo, lo único que sé es que ya lo no soporto más, que este último tiempo ha sido un tormento, que te apareces en mi cabeza - tomó aire unos segundos, deleitándose con la cara de estupefacción de la castaña- Hermione, no entiendes, al estar a tu lado tiro por la borda mi apellido, las expectativas de mi familia, pero soy feliz, estoy más feliz que nunca y eso me desquicia, porque no lo entiendo, porque no lo controlo, porque, _mierda_, no puedo detenerlo.

- Eres un egoísta Malfoy, ¿te das cuenta cómo me has humillado?, no entiendo cual es tu maldita fijación con la sangre, y ¿que debería hacer yo?, acaso transformarme en una más de tus conquistas, en llegar a tus brazos con facilidad... te lo dije prácticamente desde el comienzo de este año, ¡yo no soy así!, y no me importa ni tu apellido, ni tu sangre ni nada, lo único de lo cual estoy segura, lo único que se es que te odio, es que odio que me persigas, que me beses, que...

Pero Hermione no pudo continuar con su larga lista de defectos y "peros" al Slytherin, porque en ese momento éste la tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, quitándole el aire, quitándole la compostura. Y se rindió ante aquel beso, ante aquel juego de lenguas, ante aquella batalla. La lengua de Malfoy recorrió a Hermione con maestría, haciéndola estremecer y gemir, ambos extrañaban esos besos, esos sabores que se desprendían, esas chispas que se encendían cuando se unían sus labios. Hermione se odió a sí misma por desear aquel beso, por disfrutar del momento, por querer que nunca se acabara. Mas sabía que ya no más, sabía que no podía seguir rindiéndose con facilidad ante Malfoy, después de todo, momentos antes él había besado a Pansy, diablos, la había besado recién... Y soltó al rubio con fuerzas y cierto asco.

Ambos se miraron con fuerza, jadeando, tiritando por sus vestiduras mojadas.

- Si odias que te bese, ¿por qué me has respondido? - cuestionó Draco con malicia.

- No todo se soluciona con besos Malfoy, creo habertelo dicho ya en una oportunidad - replicó Hermione aún sin poderse creer su debilidad después de todo lo que se había prometido a sí misma.

- ¡Maldita sea Granger!, tú y tus estúpidas reglas, de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal, de lo que se debe hacer y lo que no, de las personas a las que debo querer y de las personas a las que debo odiar. ¿En qué lista caigo yo Granger?, ¿existe una categoría especial en la cual besas a la gente que odias? - desafió Malfoy.

- ¡Basta Malfoy, basta! - pronunció Hermione exasperada, ¿quien era él para meterse con sus reglas?, así era como vivía, sí quizás era una estructurada, pero hasta ahora todo había salido bien... _hasta ahora_- Este juego tuyo me está matando - continuó con enfado- me quema por dentro. ¡Yo no soy así!, al contrario de ti yo confío en la gente, yo los aprendo a querer, yo no ando repartiendo besos al mundo como si fueran caramelos, para mí aquellos besos significas más, mucho más.

- ¿Acabas de admitir que mis besos para ti significan algo? - preguntó el rubio. Maldición, ¿cómo podía seguir fingiendo?. Pero al parecer había logrado el efecto esperado. Hermione se detuvo en silencio, luego se dio unas vueltas arremolinándose aún más el mojado cabello, como teniendo una gran lucha interior.

- ¿Sabes Malfoy?: sí, sí significaron algo - dijo cansada ya de tanto replicar, ya no encontraba excusas, ya no encontraba peros y estaba harta, y si lo admitía qué, ya nada podría hacerla caer más profundo de lo que sentía que ya había caído - Sí - repitió- cuando estás cerca mío se me eriza la piel y el corazón me late más fuerte, cuando me besas siento que tiemblo, ¿y sabes porque?:_ por ti, Malfoy, por ti _- admitió derrotada, ya no quería fingir, ya no quería luchar - Bien, ahora ya es suficiente, ya lo has logrado, has logrado enamorar a la única chica de Hogwarts a la que odiabas, a la única chica que te odiaba, a la sabelotodo, a la amiga de tus grandes enemigos, y me odio por eso, me odio por sentir más que odio por ti.

- Hermione...

- No te preocupes, no necesito tus excusas baratas, no necesito el discurso que le debes haber dado a toda la mitad del castillo a la que le has roto el corazón. No Malfoy, _esto se acabó aquí_.

Draco tembló ante cada una de las palabras de la castaña y su corazón una vez más comenzó a latir con desenfreno, con desesperación. _Pero no_. Esto no se podía acabr aquí, _¿que se suponía que habría él?_, ¿le diría a ella que sentía lo mismo, que se le erizaba la piel y su corazón latía con descontrol, le diría que pensaba en ella cuando besaba a otras chicas, le diría que pensaba en ella cuando le hacía a otra el amor?. No, mierda, mierda, esas palabras no salían de su boca, por su _estúpido orgullo Malfoy_. Mas no podía perderla, "esto" no podía acabar así como así, ¿qué haría él?, ¿qué camino seguiría ahora?, la necesitaba, la necesitaba como nunca necesitó a nadie, pero las palabras se rehusaban a salir de su boca...

Se adelantó, desafiante, enojado por la reacción de la castaña, ella no podía decidir cuando dejarlo, eso era lo que usualmente hacía él, y no, todavía no era tiempo de dejar a Hermione, ¿habría tiempo para dejarla?. Y ya descompuesto por las constantes preguntas se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando besarla una vez más, intentando hundirse en aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Pero esta vez ella no reaccionó, no abrió sus labios pese a la presión, intentó correrse, hasta que por insistencia, logró que el Slytherin la soltara.

- Suéltame - exigió Hermione logrando desasirse de los brazos de Malfoy.

- Granger, escúchete a ti misma ¿y ahora me vas a negar?.

- Una cosa es lo que siento y la otra lo que pienso Malfoy, y desafortunadamente para ti _mi cabeza va más rápido que mi corazón_. No voy a darte el lujo de que te rías de mí a mis espaldas, no Malfoy, hablo en serio, no me busques nunca más - Pronunció Hermione orgullosa, pese a las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos almendra con descontrol. Hasta aquí llegaba todo, hasta aquí llegaba el juego de Malfoy, y pese a todo lo que quisiera quedarse se iría, se iría porque ella era una leona, porque él era un serpiente y algunas cosas, simplemente no se pueden mezclar.

Hermione comenzó a andar dándole la espalda a Malfoy, pero se prohibió correr. No, camino diga, lentamente aunque sabía que el rubio la seguía con la mirada, aunque su corazón le rogara que se quedara. Pero no pudo continuar. Una mano fuerte la detuvo desde un brazo y la obligó a darse vuelta. - Espera, ¿me vas a decir que acá acabó todo, que después de esta escena yo simplemente debo olvidar todo lo que me dijiste?. _Maldita sea Granger_, te lo he demostrado bastantes veces, he mandado todo a la mierda por ti, ¿y tu simplemente te vas?, ¿puedes decirme con honestidad que no quieres nada de mí?, que simplemente quieres que de un día a otro pueda dejarte de hablar, de besar...

- Sí Draco, es eso exactamente lo que espero, no quiero verte nunca más - refirmó decidida la castaña.

- ¡Eso no lo decides tú! - gritó Draco perdiendo el control.

- Oh, se me olvidaba que tu estás por sobre toda norma - rió Hermione, recordando al antiguo Malfoy - No Malfoy, no voy a ser una más de las niñitas que se arrastran y lloran por ti - resolvió la castaña, aunque al ver los ojos de Draco comenzó a perder la calma, ¿cómo iba a poder vivir sin él?, ¿era posible respirar si él no la besaba?, ¿cómo iba a dejarlo ir si estaba constantemente en su cabeza?, ¿como iba a olvidarlo si todo lo que hacía cada minuto era recordarlo?.

- No te estoy pidiendo eso, no quiero que te arrastres ni nada, eso sería repugnante. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Granger, como te dije anteriormente me intrigas, siento algo inexplicable cada vez que me rechazas, que te crees superior a mi...

- ¡Madita sea Malfoy!, deja de pensar por un momento en ti mismo, te intrigo porque provoco eso en ti, y ¿qué hay de mi?, ¿no pensaste nunca que sí me podías romper el corazón?, no soy tan dura como creíste parece, felicitaciones, has hecho caer a la única persona que pensaste que no podías tener - La castaña se soltó definitivamente del fuerte brazo que la aprisionaba. Aceleró el paso, con mil lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndole adiós a su corazón para siempre.

Draco se petrificó ante las palabras de Hermione, _¿la tenía?_, y si la tenía y si eso era lo único que lo intrigaba, ¿por qué no se iba de su corazón?, por qué en vez de una sonrisa de satisfacción y de un ego aún más elevado sentía un vacío y se sentía la peor escoria, _él, un Malfoy_.

* * *

_NOTA: en el caítulo anterior no me dí cuenta y omití esa frase, sólo simlen que Hermione en algún momento Herms dijo "Draco, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida". _

_Hola, bueno, nada que decir, estoy demasiado ansiosa por mi prueba, demasiado. Así que no me pude resistir y subí una parte, muy pequeña del próximo capítulo (jajja que al final de todo quedó dividido en tres :P). _

_Me dio tanta, tanta pena escribir esta parte... les juro que se me rompía el corazón. ¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes?, igual, dudo que lo puedan leer a mitad de semana, pero... bueno, no me resistí (ahhy, ¡sé que no tiene mucho Dramione!, pero la próxima parte está mejor), no me tiren muchos tomates, porque ando sesible e histérica ya?? (jajja en la prox actualización se pueden desquitar ok?)_

_La próxima parte la subiré el fin de semana (estén atentas porque VOY A EDITAR el capítulo para agrgarle el resto, asi k no llegaran avisos ni nada de eso). Esper que igual me dejen un review. _

_A propósito, subí un ONE-SHOT , se llama MIÉNTEME y claramente salió de algunos de los momentos de inspiración desde Crueles Intenciones (hay varias partes que van a poder reconocer), quizás tenga un tiempito para leerlo y dejarme un review sólo para animarme y no pensar que tengo k botarla a la basura xD)_

_Lamento no poder responder los reviews en serio, es lo peor (de verdad es atros no responder todo! me muerdo las uñas!!) pero lo voy a responder igual cuando suba el resto del capítulo! _

_MUCHOS CARIÑOS PARA USTEDES! SON LO MEJOR (y son un lindo, lindo, lindo apoyo!!) _

_Gracias Totales a: Namine1993, Baby Nicolita, FlohBlack, Alebe, JosBlack, Drajer, Andy!!, Karyta34, chukii, Danii, MarieMalfoy, Lado.Oscuro, Sonylee, LunaBlack, Aline, Paloma, Michelle, Fer Cornamenta, Kerykrum, Mustachi, Nayade, DramioneMalfoy, CleoruMisumi, GaticaMalfoyB19, Nanita44445. _


	15. Orgullo parte 2

**Cap XIV**

**Orgullo parte 2**

Hermione anduvo rara esos días, prácticamente no comió, prácticamente no durmió, se encerraba largas horas en su habitación, y así fue hasta que finalizaron las vacaciones. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, tanto Harry como Ron trataban de animarla constantemente, pero ella se escudaba en su constante "estudio" paro los éxtasis. Un buen día, cuando Hermione daba prácticamente pena al caminar, Ron la detuvo serio y preocupado en la sala común.

- Herm, ¿qué te pasa? - le preguntó acariciando su mejilla pálida y desveída. Aún así para él era hermosa. Hermione no respondió y se limitó a bajar la vista. Ron le subió el mentón, se le estrechaba el corazón de verla así, la quería tanto, lo peor era que realmente no atinaba a comprender qué era lo que había provocado el cambio en su amiga, desde verla feliz con una sonrisa hasta ahora verla sin ánimos.

- Hermione, sabes que siempre estaré cuando lo necesites - afirmó Ron categórico, manteniendo su mentón en una de sus manos, quizás no podría comprenderla ahora, pero sí iba a intentar hacerlo. Él sabía, después de cometer muchos errores, que Hermione era la chica con la que quería compartir... una gran parte de su vida (porque no se atrevió a pensar en un definitivo "toda su vida").

Ron suspiró, y sin soltar su mano del mentón suave de Hermione comenzó a acercar sus labios a ella. Hermione lo miró aterrorizada, _¡no podía besar a Ron!,_ lo había besado una vez_, pero eso no podía repetirse ahora,_ no ahora que estaba enamorada de Malfoy, eso sería un engaño cruel para el pelirrojo al que quería tanto... ése era el problema: _lo quería tanto_, no podía simplemente alejar a Ron sin explicación alguna (y la explicación: _"estoy enamorada de Malfoy" _iba a sonar tan irrisoria que prefería mejor ni plantearla). ¿Por qué ella no podía besar a otros sin remordimiento?, ¿por qué ella no podía ser como _él_ y simplemente disfrutar del momento?, no, no, maldición no, ella no era así, ella no podía entregarse en los brazos de uno y otro como si no le importase. Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza mientras Ron seguía acerándose, _¡diablos!, ¿qué iba a hacer?_.

- Yo... - comenzó Hermione cuando aún sus labios no se encontraban. _No_, no podía besar a Ron, no por el momento ¿Qué iba a decir Ron de todo esto?... pero afortunadamente Hermione no tuvo que continuar, pues desde el otro extremo de la sala común una escena llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

- ¡Mathew!, suelta inmediatamente a mi hermana si quieres mantener esa sonrisa estúpida - sentenció Ron soltando a Hermione y alzando los puños en dirección a un chico de tez pálida y ojos saltarines.

- ¡Sólo me estaba ayudando a levantarme Ron! - protestó Ginny. Efectivamente, el chico, que era un año menor que ella y que apenas si sabía su nombre, la había ayudado a levantarse luego de que tropezara con el tapiz mal puesto.

- Si alguien te llega a poner un solo dedo encima, lo mato - amenazó Ron llegando hasta donde su hermana. El chico de quinto año había desaparecido más rápido que el budín de chocolate en el almuerzo.

- ¿Nunca habrá alguien suficientemente bueno para mi verdad? - chilló Ginny enojada, ella ya se había hecho mujer, ya no tenía que aguantar las escenitas de su hermano todo el tiempo... está bien, las estimaba, pero los extremos eran innecesarios- ¡a todos les encuentras "peros"!, a todos les falta algo, ¿que quieres Ron?, ¿una copia exacta de papá?.

Ron titubeó, ¿qué ejemplo podía poner?, rayos, Ginny le había leído la mente con lo de su papá, pero luego recordó un nombre que cierta vez le había mencionado alguien..._alguien muy especial_ para él, pensó estremeciéndose, _ella_ había propuesto aquel nombre, y a él si que no podía encontrarle "peros", contento con su ejemplo replicó:

- Mmm, alguien como Harry estaría bien.

Ginny sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, _¡Al fin!_.

Ron satisfecho de su respuesta y de la defensa de la honra de su hermana se dio vuelta para seguir su conversación con Hermione, pero la chica repentinamente se había escurrido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Draco, Draco, ¡Draco! - lo llamaba una voz ronca con insistencia. El muchacho recién se percató de donde estaba.

- Concéntrate Malfoy, esto es de suma importancia - le reprocharon.

- Estaba pensando en ello - replicó molesto.

- El ataque es dentro de una semana, una, ¿entiendes eso? - recalcó Blaise extrañado por la actitud de Draco quien había estado prácticamente ausente toda la reunión... y llevaba así ya un par de días.

- Imbécil, ¿acaso crees que no sé contar?. Yo organicé esto, yo establecí la fecha, ¿crees que tengo el cerebro del porte del tuyo como para no recordarlo? - contestó amargado el rubio.

- Lo siento, es que pareces estar en otra parte...

Y sí, estaba en otra parte, _quizás en la luna, quizás en Plutón, _qué más daba, fuese donde fuese él estaba pensado en _ella. _

Los estudiantes, luego de establecer los últimos detalles y las posiciones y misiones de cada uno, se habían ido lentamente y de forma separada para no llamar la atención. Al poco tiempo ya sólo quedaban dos alumnos en la sala vacía del quinto piso.

- ¡Parkinson!, espera - ordenó con fuerza Draco. La chica se mantuvo en la habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te está pa...? - comenzó a decir la morena, pero no pudo terminar, porque Draco la tomó por la cintura la besó con pasión, con fuerza, con furia, estrangulándola con sus manos en la cintura, tocándola con desenfreno, buscando en sus besos algo que sólo encontraba en otra parte. Maldición, _estaba loco,_ estaba completamente desquiciado si besando a la mujer más hermosa de Hogwarts estaba pensando en la simplona de Granger, pero, _mierda_, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo... _Tenía que terminar esto_, tenía que darle un fin antes de que estallara, tenía que mirarla a la cara y decirle que la odiaba, que la odiaba por estar en su cabeza y sacarlo de los planes más importantes de su vida. Soltó con fuerza a Pansy haciéndole daño, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe este cambio de ánimo? - preguntó extrañada la morena. Draco en el último tiempo estaba irreconocible. Primero, había estado a borde de los nervios pensando que Draco amaba a la sangresucia, pero ahora resulta que la evitaba a toda costa ¿habían surtido efectos sus palabras en la torre Este?... además, a Granger prácticamente no la había visto, y las pocas veces que la pudo divisar en el Salón Comedor, estaba pálida y ausente.

- Estoy ansioso... - confesó ... ansioso porque llegue el día en que asesinemos a todas las sangresucias, en día en que el señor oscuro y los mortífagos gobiernen.

Pansy sonrió, _esperanzada_... Lástima que ya había hablado con Bellatrix para que le escondiera a Draco algunos detalles del ataque al castillo. Bueno, el chico se tenía que acostumbrar, ahora ella llevaba las riendas del ejército mortífago en Hogwarts, ahora _ella estaba por sobre él. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Maldición_, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas?, mil y una vez por qué, ¡rayos!. Ahora se sentía como una tonta. Iría a pedirle perdón, ella era la prefecta de su casa, la chica dulce que todos conocían, no podía perder los estribos de esa forma, terminarían en buenos términos, tenía que hablar con él, ¿y si él intentaba besarla otra vez?, ¿podría vivir sin uno más de esos besos?. No mejor era no verlo, mejor ni pensar en él, pero cómo, cómo si estaba presente en cada minuto, en cada cosa que veía, leía o hacía. Cómo iba a arrancárselo de la cabeza, ¡cómo!, y la solución no estaba en ninguno de sus libros.

Era bastante tarde, un día más que pasaba sin que se percatase del mundo que giraba a su alrededor. Los últimos días de las vacaciones habían sido horribles. No habían clases, por lo que estaba obligada a gastar su tiempo en cualquier cosa. No entendía qué era lo que le sucedía, tiritaba continuamente y un frío reccoría su espalda cada vez que pensaba en él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?, quizás abrazando a alguna muchacha, quizás a dos... su corazón se detenía de sólo pensarlo, pero al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba se odiaba a sí misma una vez más, ¿cuándo iba a detenerse ese dolor?.

Se miró al espejo. Sólo había una palabra para describirla: Miserable. Daba pena, estaba segura, estaba pálida y ojerosa, su pelo estaba más enmarañado de lo común y por más que trató de sonreír, ninguna mueca siquiera se formó en su cara. Llevaba un pijama azul de seda, regalo de navidad de su madre. Sonrió al pensar que si _él_ la viera así no se volvería a reír de su anticuado pijama. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero tan rápido se dio cuenta del por qué, cerró sus puños y se maldijo.

Trató de dormir, trató de cerrar los ojos, pero cada vez que lo hacía, una imagen recurrente venía a sus ojos. Paseó por la habitación, en busca de respuestas que sabía no llegarían con un simple caminar. No sabía que hora era, vale, prácticamente no sabía qué día era, pero estaba lo bastante segura de que era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviese _realmente_ tocando la puerta de su habitación. Alto, no podía estar _tan_ mal, definitivamente alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación. ¿Ginny, Luna?...

- Pase - murmuró sin muchos ánimo, no necesitaba que alguien la reprochara por no haber salido de su habitación, o por no haber cenado.

La puerta se abrió, y la única persona que ocupaba su mente y su corazón, ocupaba también el espacio entreabierto de la puerta. _Draco_.

- Hola - murmuró débil después de percatarse de que no estaba soñando. Su corazón latía con fuerzas, se mordió el labio casi sacándose sangre y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

- Sólo vine a decir adiós - cortó tajante Draco sin atreverse a entrar, pero claramente, aquel miedo no provenía del hecho de que pudiera ser descubierto, no venía del hecho de que Hermione lo apuntara una vez más con su varita... venía del hecho de verla. Sólo bastó una nota de su voz para que sus pelos se erizasen, para que su respiración se entrecortase, ¿por qué tenía que perder los estribos de ese modo?. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho, como exigiendo llegar hacia ella, mas se controló, porque su corazón _debía_ dejar de latir, al menos de latir por ella.

- ¿Te vas? - susurró Hermione tragando saliva. ¿Qué iba a hacer si él se iba?, claro, no es que lo tuviese, diablos, no lo quería ver... ¿o sí?.

- No me voy del castillo si eso era lo que querías - dijo tajante - pero no me volverás a ver nunca más, será como si nunca te hubiera conocido Granger - pronunció el rubio arrastrando con desprecio las palabras y apretando con fuerza su puño, infundiéndose fuerzas. _Debía_ recordar que era un Malfoy, que ese adiós no le importaba más que el que le había dicho anteriormente a cada una de sus amantes.

Hermione se quebró. Sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, como si la hubiesen despertado de un sueño, como si el mundo se hubiera caído a sus pies. ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto?. Draco debe haber dicho esas palabras tantas veces anteriormente, a cuántas chicas... recordó cuando dijo que ella no sería una de esas muchachitas tonta que babeaban por Malfoy en los pasillos, cuando se había jurado a sí misma que nunca caería a los brazos de Malfoy, cuando firmemente creyó que a ella no le iba a romper el corazón... pero allí estaba, sintiéndose como una idiota más del montón, sintiéndose vacía.

- Oh, Draco yo no...

- Pensé que volvíamos a ser Granger y Malfoy - soltó interrumpiéndola con fuerza y decisión. Apretó su mandíbula que había comenzado a tiritar.

- Si... Lo siento - dijo la castaña atolondradamente, sentía que todo le daba vueltas... - entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Ya lo dije, para decirte adiós.

- Pensé que todo había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

- Lo he pensado Granger y necesitaba decírtelo a cara, porque no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza en todo el día, es como si me hubieras embrujado Granger, lo reconozco_, ¿cómo me pude fijar en ti siendo un Malfoy?, _¿cómo me pude fijar en ti teniendo a todo el colegio a mis pies?, tenías razón, venimos de mundos distintos y yo nunca cambiaré, _y menos por tí._

Ahí estaba. Era lo que necesitaba para terminar de caerse a pedazos. Mas tenía que ser fuerte, _tenía que serlo_, ¿verdad?, ya le había dado el lujo de decirle todo a la cara, ahora no la iba a ver derrumbada, y _menos por él_.

- ¿Te ríes de mi?, ¿has venido hasta mi habitación a insultarme?, creo que ya ha sido suficiente Malfoy, si esa fue la impresión que cause en tí, si llegaste a pensar que te embrujé, perdóname, créeme nunca, nunca quise llegar a esta situación. Si pudiera borrarlo lo haría - concluyó tratando de mantener la compostura.

- ¿Qué?.

- Sí Malfoy, me olvidaría de que alguna vez me besaste, de que laguna vez fuimos más que Granger y Malfoy - reiteró Hermione infundiéndose valor, por más que quisiera, sabía que no iba a poder borrarlo nunca de su corazón... sólo esperaba poder ser fuerte, ser valiente y salir adelante. Quizás se enamoraría otra vez, quizás esta vez del chico acertado.

Draco mantuvo el silencio.

- ¿Pues sabes?, _yo no_ - declaró luego de unos minutos- _no lo borraría_, no borraría ninguna de las cosas que hice contigo ni por ti, pero ya no puedo soportar tus juegos Granger.

- De qué hablas Malfoy, ¿qué juegos?.

- ¡Vamos!, te acercabas a mi y me besas, me haces reír, y después me rechazas. Tú, tú rechazándome a mí, diciéndome que soy ególatra, diciéndome que soy un promiscuo cuando eres tú misma la que respondía a mis besos - dijo Draco sin poder contenerse, no él no borraría ninguno de los momentos que había pasado con ella - Granger, me haces sentir un inadecuado, me confundes, me haces dudar de mi mismo y eso es algo que nunca nadie había logrado hacer - terminó. Confundido de su propia reacción.

Hermione tembló. ¿No borraría nada?, diablos, ¿para qué él creaba alas si después las cortaba tan rápido?, se sentía una idiota, una idiota por haberse enamorado precisamente de él.

- Pues entonces es mejor que te vayas. Es mejor que nunca nos volvamos a ver - afirmó tratando de sonar fuerte, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo logrado ¿notaría él que temblaba, notaría que lo único que quería era echarse a llorar?.

Las palabras de Hermione retumbaron en el mismísimo corazón de Draco, destruyendo lo poco ya que quedaba. ¿Así terminaba todo?, ¿era ese realmente el fin?... ¿y si se quedaba?, si le decía que, que la...

- No te preocupes, no me volverás a ver aquí, al menos no en su habitación... aunque obviamente no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de tu casa - terminó de decir amargado, intentando buscar en palabras hirientes algo de fuerza- ¿Qué harás cuando me veas besar a otras, cuando me encuentres en sus camas?. ¿Qué harás cuando beses a otro, por ejemplo, a la comadreja?, te acordarás de mi Granger, lo harás - sentenció Draco con el pomo de la puerta en sus manos, dispuesto a marchar.

- No quiero acabar en esos términos - murmuró casi imperceptiblemente la Gryffindor. Draco había dado en el clavo, con el martillo preciso, y aplicando toda la fuerza de que era capaz. Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, difícilmente lo podría olvidar, y eso, la trizaba, la derrumbaba poco a poco.

- No tienes derecho a imponer condiciones, eres una hipócrita - dijo el Slytherin adentrándose una vez más en la habitación de la chica. Con ímpetu, con fuerza.

- ¿Hipócrita?, ¿de qué hablas Malfoy? - preguntó Hermione confundida, ¿qué tenía que ver eso?.

- Te pasas hablando de que quieres encontrar el amor, te pasas hablando de que quieres esperar a que alguien verdaderamente te ame... y no sabelotodo, la respuesta no está en el pelirrojo con el que te engañas a ti misma, la respuesta está al frente tuyo y tu vas a volverle la espalda. Yo seguiré adelante y tu tendrás que pasar toda tu vida sabiendo que le diste la espalda al amor... Y eso te hace una hipócrita. ¿Qué sentirás cuando beses a Ron?, ¿qué sentirás cuando beses a cualquier otro?, te aseguro Granger que lo compararás con mis besos... Y yo ahora me voy de tu habitación para nunca más volverte a ver en mi mente. Adiós Granger, ten una vida agradable - dijo Draco con ira, prácticamente gritando. Listo, lo había dicho todo, le había hecho el suficiente daño, ya era suficiente, y se iba para no volver atrás. ¿Lo soportaría, soportaría estar lejos de ella, que era la única causa de su existir?, al menos tenía que intentarlo...

Y Hermione reflexionó. Cada una de las palabras de Draco habían sido clavadas en su corazón. Tenía razón, por Merlín que la tenía. Había rechazado a Ron en la mañana por él, no había comido ni dormido por él... ¿y ella lo estaba dejando ir?. Tenía que admitirlo, detestaba a Malfoy, detestaba su porte, su orgullo, su forma de hablar, de menospreciar a los demás... pero cada uno de esos detalles lo hacían ser quien era, lo hacían ser _el único chico del cual se había enamorado._ Y también recordó su sonrisa honesta, sus besos suaves y luego pasionales, recordó sus sopresas, sus regalos, la rosa, la mochila, el paseo a la luz de la luna... ¿iba a encontrar otro cómo él?, ¿iba volver a amar de esa forma?. Su corazón volvía a latir, _no podía dejarlo ir_, no podía dejar que cruzara esa puerta para no volver a verlo nunca más. Quizás fuera una idiota por amarlo, quizás fuera una idiota más con el corazón roto que él dejase atrás, pero no podía negar lo evidente, sí él se iba, su vida se iba con él.

- _Draco,_ _espera_ - lo detuvo nerviosa, tomándolo por el brazo con desesperación.

El Slytherin estaba enojado, toda su ira se había desprendido en sus palabras, había sido lo más hiriente posible, como refirmándose que ella iba a convertirse en "otra más", tenía que superarla, quizás le buscaría sustituta esta misma noche... Pero, _¿lo había llamado Draco?_. Su pecho se movió con fuerza. Miró sus ojos chocolate, brillando, mostrándole toda la dulzura de la que ella sola era capaz. ¿por qué lo detenía?, ¿es que no se daba cuanta que dejarlo ir ahora era la única manera de que él conservara algo de corazón?. Intentó decir algo, intentó rebajarla, herirla una vez más. Odiarla. Pero no pudo, no mientras esos ojos se aferraban a los suyos como si se aferraran a la vida.

Se mantuvieron de ese modo durante varios minutos, en los que ninguno se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. Lentamente sus respiraciones comenzaron a tranquilizarse y sólo se comunicaban mediante el estudio minucioso de sus ojos.

Hermione temblaba y no podía controlarlo, además, no quería... _no esta noche al menos_. Comenzó a tocar suavemente con la yema de sus dedos el pecho formado de Draco, el chico se quedó estático, aún sin comprender del todo la situación, su cabeza y su corazón mantenían una fuerte disputa... y sus pies tomaban parte del corazón. No quería irse, pese a que su mente le gritaba que se alejara de una vez.

El roce de los dedos de Hermione lo estremecía, su piel se erizaba ante ese gesto tan simple, su respiración se tornó agitada y miró a Hermione nervioso, ¿era lo que estaba pensando?.

La castaña clavó sus ojos en los de Draco, y sin despegarse de ellos acercó sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se detenía en el pecho de Malfoy, directo en su corazón.

El rubio al comienzo no respondió al contacto con la Gryffindor. Su corazón latía con fuerzas y se atragantaba. Mas lentamente sus labios comenzaron a acompasar los movimientos a los de ella, ¡Merlín!, era tan dulce, tan delicada, no se parecía a nadie con quien hubiese estado antes, y lo que estaba sintiendo tampoco se parecía nada que hubiese sentido antes...

Sus lenguas se unieron, jugaron, se retorcieron, al comienzo con delicadeza, con cierta timidez, y luego aumentando la fuerza, la pasión, aquél beso eran las palabras que los dos se habían tragado por orgullo, aquel beso era lo único honesto, lo único que los dos deseaban hacer desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

- _Draco, quédate conmigo esta noche_ - susurró Hermione tratando de sentirse segura de su decisión. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, pero por fin la paz llegaba a su mente, era lo que deseaba, era lo que su corazón le gritaba, y ella ya no iba a poner más barreras. No importaba todo lo que se riera de ella, no importaba que mañana la dejara, porque estaba segura como nunca antes lo estuvo en su vida.

Draco comprendió el mensaje. Y su cuerpo entero tiritó. Diablos, ¿cómo ella podía llevarlo del infierno al cielo en sólo un segundo?, ¿como ella podía volverlo loco de ese modo?. La besó, con fuerzas, pero manteniendo la delicadeza. Hermione se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave, sin detenerse en besar a su amante.

Ahora estaba segura de que quería entregarse a él, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar que quizás mañana él no estaría junto a ella. "Hermione, por una vez en tu vida rompe las reglas, sé feliz" se recordaba a sí misma.

Se besaron lenta y sutilmente, aún sin creer la situación en la que estaban, evitando detenerse para no despertar de lo que ambos creían era un sueño. Se abrazaron con fuerza, temiendo que aquel momento pudiese acabar, como si alguno fuese en cualquier momento a cambiar de decisión. Lentamente los besos fueron subiendo de tono, apenas podían respirar, sus pechos se agitaban y sus manos comenzaban a buscarse, a tocarse casi en un acto desesperado, como temiendo perderse.

Hermione estaba desorientada, era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella, no sabía que hacer, si decir algo... sólo se dejaba guiar, guiar por el hombre al que odió, al que ahora amaba y temía perder, y ¿qué pasaba con todas sus concepciones?, ¿con mantener su virginidad?, ¿qué pasaba con todos los demás?. Ahora nada de eso importaba, no quería siquiera pensarlo, sólo pensaba en disfrutar, en romper las reglas que ella misma se había autoimpuesto.

No dejaban de besarse, de acariciarse. Las manos de Draco buscaron la blusa de Hermione y lentamente la desabotonó con cuidado. La castaña s detuvo por un momento, lo miró, temblando, pero feliz, y se acercó con lentitud a la cama.

Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos, sentada en la cama, temblando sin saber qué hacer. Qué irónico era verla en este momento, tan insegura, despojada de esa autosuficiencia, pero hermosa, bella e inocente, ¡cuan hermosa era!, tanto le había tardado darse cuenta de cuanto ella significaba para él. Los días pasados habían sido quizás lo peores días de tortura de su vida, sólo pensaba en ella, y cada vez que lo hacía un temblor agitaba su columna, su estómago reclamaba y se retorcía, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado lo único que le bastaba para poder sonreír.

Pensó en la apuesta de Pansy, en cómo desde el comienzo había pensado que Hermione sería un reto, pero al fin y al cabo una de esas chicas que caían con facilidad a sus pies... pero Hermione no lo había sido, _ella era diferente._ Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente _"¿que te pasa Draco Malfoy?" _Se preguntó a si mismo _"has tenido sexo mil veces y ahora tiemblas como un principiante_", y era verdad, miraba a Hermione incrédulo, con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas, ¿cuánto había deseado su cuerpo?, ¿cuánto le había obsesionado hacerla suya por tan largo tiempo? y ahora que la tenía allí tenía miedo de tocarla, de corromperla, de arruinar su perfección, _"Tu sabes que no tienes futuro que ofrecerle, ¡ni siquiera un presente!, ni soñar con tener una vida en Hogwarts a su lado... ¿qué estás haciendo Draco Malfoy?"_ se decía a sí mismo recordando las palabras de Pansy, él y la Gryffindor venían de mundos distantes, él nunca podría estar con ella, él nunca la podría besar o abrazar frente a todos, nunca podría gritarle al mundo que era suya, y, Merlín sabe cuanto quería hacerlo, ¿era posible cambiar a su lado?...

- Draco... ¿estás bien?- dijo temerosa desde la cama. Draco se había quedado silencioso por bastante tiempo, simplemente mirándola.

-_ Hermione... yo_ -pareció vacilar, ¡no podía hacerle esto!, no la merecía aunque eso le doliera, aunque le costara asumirlo. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, no podía arrancar su virginidad, porque ella estaba esperando a su verdadero amor, ella había dicho que estaba enamorada, pero, ¿estaba dispuesta a seguir enamorada de él cuando él tuviese que convertirse en mortífago?. Ella se había reservado para compartir con el hombre que primero la tocase toda su vida, ¿podría hacerlo él?. Diablos, por más que quisiera, por más que la deseara... no podía hacerle esto, no quería... ella se merecía a alguien mejor. Deseó ser otra persona, deseó nunca haber nacido Malfoy, deseó no estar vinculado con los mortífagos, no estar obligado a convertirse en uno más... Quería demasiado a Hermione como para tocarla, como para que ella le entregase su virginidad a alguien que ya había visitado mil camas con anterioridad.

- _Yo... mejor me voy_- terminó el rubio, ajustando sus ropas y desviando la vista de los ojos chocolate de Hermione no podía mirarla a la cara y decirle eso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, era la primera vez que rechazaba a alguien de ese modo, era la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hacer el amor en vez de sólo tener sexo, y eso... le asustaba. Tenía que reconocerlo, aquella sensación le daba miedo, a él, a_ Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte y final del capítulo._

_¿Qué les pareció?, y: ¿!Qué paso con Draco!?, ¿por qué se fue si era su objetivo desde el primer capítulo? (Nótese, recién a los 14 capítulos se le dio la oportunidad que el estaba esperando desde el primero, y él se corre!! cómo es posible?) . _

_Totalmente retomada la película. No tiene mucho mío, pero a mi me ha gustado como ha quedado y así estamos llegando a los capítulos finales! Oh, ¿terminará Draco como Sebastian?, ¿terminará Hermione como Anette?... (la-la-la Emma haciéndose la loca). Espero sus REVIEWS!! _

_Pd: lo siento, no tengo ánimos de responder reviews, estoy deprimida, así que les pido de favor que me dejen un rr para subirme el ánimo (me hace full emoción recibir correos de rr alert). Además, ya estamos en las partes centrales... Así que más les vale que se pongan las pilas con los reviews si quieren saber lo que pasará. _

_Pd2: con ocasión de mi one-shot, me dí cuenta de que mucha gente lee y no deja reviews, en verdad no me importa tanto, de hecho, me gusta tener reviews, pero no por un simple número, sino que realmente como escritora me gusta saber lo que piensan. Por ejemplo, "Miénteme" tiene como 300 o más hits, pero sólo unos pocos rr, eso sólo me da a pensar de que ni siquiera han terminado de leer, o que lo encontraron una simple basura... no pido popularidad ni nada, sólo pido sinceridad y apoyo, así sé que tengo que seguir escribiendo (pese a lo mucho que me cuesta compatibilizar mi vida con esto de los FF). _

_Las quiero montones y realmente discúlpenme por no responder a sus maravillosos comentarios, espero hacerlo. _

_Emma._


	16. Lecho de Rosas

Nota: este capítulo DEBE ser leído en la parte final con la canción "Colorblind" de Counting Crows, bájenla no se van a arrepentir.

Disfruten del cap, espero les guste.

**Capítulo XV: **

**Lecho de rosas**

Era ya bastante tarde, Draco se había saltado las tres primeras clases del día, y no tenía intención de bajar a almorzar al Gran Salón. La respuesta a esa extraña actitud no tenía que ver alguna enfermedad, no tenía que ver con el sueño, incluso no tenía que ver con el plan que amenazaba con hacer caer el castillo en tan sólo unos pocos días. No, tenía que ver con ella. Tenía que ver con verle la cara, con querer ir a abrazarla y explicarle tantas cosas, tenía que ver con quizás verla intranquila, quien sabe si una lágrima se desplazaría por su mejilla suave... y él no podría estar cerca, no podía verla sufrir y saber que no la iba a poder estrechar para consolarla, mientras esa labor la cumplía quien quizás más odiaba en este momento: la comadreja.

Se daba vueltas intranquilo en la cama. Prácticamente no había dormido en la noche, de tan sólo cerrar los ojos recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, y eso le atormentaba. Diablos, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás, a hacerla sufrir, a gritarle todas las verdades en su cara, a gritarle que era una estatua fría e hipócrita, a gritarle que no podía creer que ella se alejara de él quien era quizás del único chico del que se había enamorado... _Y después_, después, _ahhhh,_ ¿por qué no podía dejarlo simplemente tranquilo?, ¿por qué no podía olvidarse del asunto?, hacer como lo hacía con todas las demás.

No podía verla, no tenía cara ni corazón para hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, tratando de desaparecer, en un mudo intento por ahogarse con las sábanas y dejar todos sus problemas atrás. Mas no, el mundo no desaparecía ni aún mediante la magia, sus problemas no iban a desaparecer con un simple movimiento de varita, el ataque a Hogwarts era inminente, estaría condenado a la eternidad a ser un mortífago más, otro títere a los pies de Voldemort, ¿besaría sus pies como lo hacía su padre?, ¿se convertiría en una babosa como lo habían hecho ya Bellatrix y Pansy?... no quería ni pensarlo, ni un atisbo de felicidad se alumbraba en su futuro, lo único que había amado, lo único que había traído algo de luz y calidez a su vida se quedaba atrás, y por su culpa, porque sabía que nunca podría cambiar, porque sabía que nunca iba a poder ser feliz, estaba condenado a no serlo.

Ansió con fuerzas que ella tuviese una vida mejor, que realizara todos los sueños que sabía él nunca iba a poder cumplir. Estrujó un cojín con fuerzas y lo arrojó lejos, claro... quizás estaría con la comadreja, maldito, infeliz, no era lo que se merecía Hermione, no, ella se merecía a alguien mejor "_¿Cómo tú?_" preguntó su conciencia... pero la respuesta no era clara, él mismo sabía que nunca iba a poder estar al lado de ella como lo había estado siempre el pelirrojo, ¿la abrazaría?, ¿la besaría?, ¿haría con ella el amor?, mierda, mierda una y otra vez, ¿por qué Ron Weasley y no él iba a ser quien la estrechara en las noches?, lo odiaba, ella era suya, no podía ser de nadie más... pero, pero... maldición, no podía sino querer verla feliz, feliz como él nunca podría estar.

Trató de dormir un poco, y lentamente su cansancio pudo más, pronto todos sus cuestionamientos fueron acallados por un sueño intranquilo.

_Por eso no sintió cuando ella entró_.

Pansy Parkinson llegó a la pieza de Draco silenciosa, sólo como ella sabía hacerlo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormir, había sido uno de sus mayores deleites en cursos anteriores cuando podía, luego de pasar la noche con su amante, observarlo horas y horas con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilo, como un ángel durmiendo. Pero ella sabía que él no era un ángel, vaya que no. Draco Malfoy era arrogante, orgulloso, astuto, todo un Slyhterin, y por eso a ella le gustaba, ¿cómo no amar a Draco Malfoy?, a el único ser quizás tan frío como ella misma.

Draco no había ido a clases en toda la mañana, no es que se preocupase, porque el chico solía faltar y nunca le faltaban pretextos, y nunca fallaban, claro, lo Slytherin estaba en su sangre. Pero Draco tampoco había bajado a desayunar, y al ver la forma en la que dormía, tampoco estaba segura si se dispusiera a almorzar.

Desvió su mirada hacia un costado del chico, allí yacía uno de sus más preciados secretos: _Su Diario_. ¿Qué llevaría allí?, ¿qué anotaría?, quizás lo más importante: ¿qué diría de ella?, sonrió al pensar las cosas que seguramente escribiría, claro, con ella había comenzado su vida sexual, y ahora sabía que en el último tiempo había sido su objeto de deseo, ¡cuántas fantasías vertidas había allí!, sin embargo, una odiosa puntada le recordó algo que su mente trataba continuamente de obviar: La Sangresucia, Hermione Granger. ¿había algo de ella?, no, no, ¡claro que no!, ¿o sí?, quizás habían insultos, recordatorios de que sólo era una apuesta... ¿y si había algo más?, Dios, ¡no!, Draco no podía pensar en la ratón de biblioteca como algo más que basura que había que patear. Se lo había demostrado el otro día en la reunión de mortífagos ¿verdad?.

Unas cosquillas bajaron y subieron por su cuerpo, Draco dormía pacientemente, quizás se despertaría, pero quizás no, no importaba, ella tenía que saber qué diablos era lo que se escondía tras esos bellos y fríos ojos. Se acercó de puntillas, silenciosamente: la curiosidad podía más. Lentamente se acercó al chico dormido y se alivió al descubrir que éste había caído en un sueño profundo. Se subió a la cama sin hacer ruido y comenzó a llevar las manos hacia el cuaderno de tapas verdes.

Vamos, ¡estaba tan sólo a un palmo de distancia!. Pero todo fue demasiado rápido como para que ella lo entendiera. Draco se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su muñeca con fuerzas, hiriéndola. La miró como si realmente la quisiera matar, y Pansy, como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, temió.

- ¿Qué haces Parkinson? - pronunció un ahora calmado Draco, utilizando su tono arrogante y profundo característico. Era como si nunca hubiese estado dormido. Pansy calló.

- Sabes que no me gusta que toques mi diario - afirmó Draco.

- Oh, se me olvidaba lo cursi que eras escribiendo _eso_ - pronunció despectivamente Pansy, pero sin ser capaz de esconder su real curiosidad.

- "_se te olvidaba_" - dijo sarcástico el rubio- acéptalo Pansy, te mueres por saber lo que hay escrito en él... sobretodo de ti - comentó Draco ya hastiado de la presencia de Pansy, ¿no tenía mejores cosas que hacer?.

Pansy miró al rubio de reojo, que una vez más había reconquistado su tono irónico y engreído, no podía verse más sexy con su pelo alborotado y sólo envuelto en esas sábanas negras que le eran ya bastante conocidas. Lo miró seductora y se acercó al cuerpo del chico, las ganas de acercársele una vez más, aunque ella supiera que estaba prohibido, eran imposibles de detener.

- _Amor_, sólo quería saber si ya podías cobrar tu premio - dijo seductora y acariciando con su dedo índice el pecho desnudo de Draco.

- ¿De qué hablas? - interrogó Draco realmente si comprender qué se refería la morena.

- ¿Quieres que sea más específica?: Quiero saber si te has llevado a la cama a la santurrona y patética ratón de biblioteca - pronunció con cuidado y poniendo énfasis en cada una de las sílabas, gozando con el cambio de actitud del rubio.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - cuestionó Draco incómodo, todo una vez más se le vino a la cabeza y la certeza de que todo había sido cierto y no una odiosa pesadilla lo invadió una vez más. Se puso tenso de sólo recordar la noche anterior, del significado de la palabra "apuesta".

- ¿No es obvio?, sé exactamente por qué tu no bajas algunas mañanas amor, sé que te quedas... "jugando" hasta tarde.

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero no he "jugado" la noche anterior, así que puedes salir de mi habitación y dejarme solo. No quiero saber nada de ... Granger - replicó con un nudo en la garganta, qué lejano sonaba llamarla una vez más por su apellido despectivamente, escondiendo todo sentimiento una vez más tras la máscara de frialdad.

- ¡Qué extraño! realmente pensé que podríamos tener una última noche inolvidable antes del decisivo ataque... Como no he visto a la sangresucia en todo el día en clases, y ni tu ni ella estaban ...

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó con fuerza Draco incorporándose de un brinco, atento a la respuesta de la morena. Abrió los ojos, temerosos.

- _Sí cariño,_ Granger no ha ido en toda la mañana a clases...

Esas palabras bastaron para que Draco tomara sus cosas con fuerza. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y no se arregló la camisa que colgaba de sobre su pantalón, apenas acomodó su corbata y se sobrepuso la túnica. Diablos, diablos, diablos, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿qué le habría pasado?, si Hermione faltaba a una clase tendría que ser por un motivo realmente fuerte, ¿estaría enferma?, ¿acaso lo había hecho para evadirlo precisamente a él?.

- ¿A dónde vas? - interrogó Pansy extrañada de la reacción inesperada, ¿qué había dicho ella?...

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Tú te lo pierdes Draco, pensaba darte el premio de todos modos... ya sabes el premio gordo en vez de la asquerosa... - dijo Pansy, una vez más acercándose peligrosamente al rubio quien parecía incluso haber olvidado que la chica estaba allá.

- Pansy, sal inmediatamente de mi habitación - sentenció Draco cerrando la puerta, dejando a una Slytherin llena de ira y de deseos de venganza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mierda, mierda, ¿cómo podría saber dónde estaba?_, habían cientos de sitios distintos, ¡no!, mil, mil lugares donde Hermione podía estar. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse?, ¿sería un simple resfrío?, ¿un malestar estomacal?, ¡y qué importaba eso!. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba escucharla una vez más. Oh, Dios, si a ella le pasara algo su mundo caería sin pilar alguno que pudiese llegar a sostenerlo, ¿qué estaba sintiendo?, ¿ por qué sus sentimientos simplemente no se controlaban?, si ayer estaba decidido a dejarla, a darle paso para que fuese feliz, ¿por qué ahora le urgía verla, saber donde estaba y sobre todo saber si estaba bien?.

Bajó al Gran Comedor, era quizás el lugar más obvio y fácil de buscar. Sólo quería verla, saber que estaba bien, que no estaba llorando y que tenía ya los planes para comenzar una vida feliz, aunque fuese lejos de él.

Todo el mundo estaba en el Salón almorzando, y todos, sin excepción se voltearon al ver al príncipe de Slytherin entrar con fuerza, con sus vestiduras y su pelo, usualmente prolijos, desordenados, como si un huracán se hubiese apoderado de él. Llevaba una expresión poco característica, nerviosa, urgida, y nadie nunca había visto al mismísimo Draco Malfoy de ese modo. Detuvo descaradamente su vista en la mesa de Gyffindor, ni siquiera se inmutó al fijarse que los Slytherins sentados demandaban su presencia o al menos una explicación. Los ojos del rubio rodaron por toda la mesa de los leones ante la mirada extrañada de éstos, mas _ella_ no estaba allí, no estaba en su acostumbrado puesto, y no estaba en ningún otro.

Draco se limitó a bufar y salir del Salón tan rápido como había entrado, dejando perplejos a varios estudiantes que incluso se levantaron de sus asientos para saber qué era lo que podría haber sucedido.

Enfermería. Dios, si le pasaba algo, si estaba enferma no podría tolerarlo, Diablos, era sólo una chica, ¿por qué tenía que afectarle tanto?, ¿por qué ese nerviosismo?, ese dolor de estómago que sabía no era hambre ni nada parecido. Entró sin anunciar su llegada, sin tocar la puerta, y menos pidiéndole permiso a una conmocionada Madame Pomfrey que exigía saliera de su enfermería. Habían pocos estudiantes, pero ni rastro de Hermione.

- ¿A Quién busca señor Malfoy? - preguntó exasperada y enojada la enfermera. Draco se limitó a mirarla y con un gesto vacío se retiró tan impetuosamente como entró.

Sala común. Tenía que estar ahí. Claro, era su escondite, donde sabía que él nunca podría entrar... Draco tomó aire, sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba la sala común de Gryffindor y había accedido varias veces a ella, pero nunca lo había hecho de día, nunca a la vista y paciencia de cualquiera que pudiese interrogarlo o juzgarlo. Pero no resistía más, la urgencia de verla, de saber que estaba bien podía más que cualquier estúpida norma de convivencia, pasó por encima de todos los convencionalismos, pasó por encima de cualquier arquetipo, ¿cómo le explicaría a alguien su presencia a pleno día en la sala de los leones?, a él una serpiente, y no cualquiera, sino precisamente una de las más odiadas en aquel lugar.

Se acercó al retrato de la dama gorda, sabía la contraseña, mas ¡diablos!, sabía que no podía entrar. ¡Maldición! la incertidumbre lo estaba matando... no podía entrar, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados allí. Su cabeza daba vueltas, _¿qué había hecho?, ¿qué haría?._

Sin embargo Draco Malfoy no tendría que esperar tanto por sus respuestas, porque justo en el momento en que comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de simplemente entrar, del retrato salió una pareja tomada de la mano y sonriendo con fuerzas.

Ginny Weasley... _junto a Harry Potter._

Al verlo, inmediatamente sus sonrisas se borraron, Harry se puso en posición defensiva, y apretó la varita en su túnica, si Malfoy estaba parado a la salida de su sala común no podía ser nada bueno.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - preguntó con fuerza, con un tono amenazante, no era lo usual en él, pero ahora estaba Ginny, y sobretodo en estos tiempos, no le olía nada bien que una serpiente esperara asechando en su propio territorio.

- Nada que a ti te importe Potter - lo miró desafiante, pero una idea vino a su mente, y necesitaba que cararrjada saliera rápido de escena - Weasley, necesito hablar contigo - exigió, no fue una simple sugerencia, no fue una pregunta, fue una certera afirmación.

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y Ginny desencajó la mandíbula. La pelirroja sabía que pasaba algo raro, que Hermoine se hubiese quedado encerrada en su habitación con una supuesta gripe declarada de la noche a la mañana, y haberse saltado tres de las clases "tan trascendentales" antes de los éxtasis no era propio de ella... algo debía haber pasado, y ver a Draco Malfoy parado frente a su sala común sólo confirmaba sus sospechas.

- Eso jamás - afirmó Harry - si quieres hablar con ella, hazlo, pero enfrente mío, no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella.

- Bu, bu Potter, ¡eres un cobarde!, la tuviste enfrente tuyo cuantos años y ahora que estás con ella no la sueltas, ¡qué patético!... si tan sólo supieras - soltó irónico, hiriente, pero con prisa, maldición, por qué Potty maravilla tenía que ser el defensor de todos los débiles, ¿nadie le había dicho que parecía un patético niñero?.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Harry con la varita en mano, no iba a soportar que Malfoy lo viniera a insultar en su propia sala común y menos iba a dejarlo sólo con la mujer que tanto le había costado conseguir, si Draco, o cualquiera, llegaba a hacerle algo a Ginny, no iba a responder de sus actos.

- Harry, hablaré con él - murmuró Ginny tras Harry, temerosa del último comentario de Malfoy, sabía a qué se refería Draco, y tan sólo el miedo que Harry llegase a saber de _eso_ que tuvo con Malfoy, le encrispaba la espalda.

- ¿¡Qué!? - interrogó Harry desconcertado, se dio vuelta, encarándola y hablaron unos minutos por lo bajo. Draco estaba demasiado impaciente y las escenitas baratas de noviecitos celosos no eran lo suyo.

- Cinco minutos Malfoy, cinco. Si le llegas a poner un sólo dedo encima, ese porte arrogante y esa sonrisa autosuficiente no existirán más - afirmó Harry aún apuntando a Draco con la varita.

- No me asustas Potter, además, no voy a tocarla... - dijo Draco mirando a Ginny discretamente, si el moreno supiese...

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- interrogó Ginny una vez que Harry se hubo perdido de vista, él la esperaría a tan sólo la vuelta de la esquina.

- Necesito saber dónde está Hermione, ¿le pasó algo?, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Draco bajando el tono, sin quitar su porte arrogante, mas sus ojos lo delataban, estaba preocupado, y más que una simple petición, era una súplica.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - cuestionó Ginny. Preguntar cómo estaba los Gryffindor no era de incumbencia de ningún Slytherin, menos de Malfoy. ¿Qué querían decir esos ojos brillantes y suplicantes?, ¿qué le pasaba a Draco con Hermione?, alto, ¿la había llamado por el nombre?...

- Weasley, más te vale que me contestes si no quieres que sea explícito en decirle a tu novio todas las cosas que te enseñé - amenazó Draco tomando a la muchacha con fuerzas por las muñecas, Ginny se asustó Draco estaba peor de lo que creía... o de lo que quería creer.

- Habla - indicó Draco aumentando la presión. Ni siquiera le importaba que Harry viniese y le lanzase un hechizo o que cualquier otro saliera de la sala común y lo viera en esa posición.

- Ya te dije Malfoy, _aléjate de ella_. No es para ti, acéptalo está fuera de tu liga, ¿para qué la haces sufrir? - Ginny no entendía nada, a qué se debía esa urgencia, nunca había visto a Draco así, es más, nunca había visto a un hombre cualquiera con tal grado de desesperación, de urgimiento, de necesidad.

- No es de tu incumbencia - bufó con fuerza Draco, samarreando un poco a la pelirroja, impaciente por la respuesta, diablos, ¿no podía simplemente hablar?. Ginny se decidió a hablar.

- Malfoy, estuvo encerrada en su habitación toda la mañana, hemos tocado con insistencia su puerta, pero nadie contesta, quizás salió a dar una vuelta, a tomar aire, ni siquiera sabemos qué le paso... aguarda, ¿le hiciste algo?, Malfoy te juro que si la dañaste o la tocaste yo misma me encargo de que no puedas volver a tocar a otra mujer.

- Ja, ¿tú?, la niña pequeña que temblaba porque la podían encontrar en mi cama, ¿quieres que te recuerde todo lo que hacíamos?... - pronunciaba Draco agitando por las muñecas a Ginny - ahora, si no quieres que tu novio te deje y yo publique que en vez de la santa que todos te creen eres una puta, más te vale que no preguntes más y me digas donde está.

- No lo sé Malfoy, te prometo que no lo sé. Pero sea donde sea que esté, espero que jamás la encuentres.

Draco finalmente soltó con fuerzas y desprecio a Ginny, dejando graves marcas en sus manos que seguramente su novio vería, ¿y qué importaba eso ahora?. Dios, qué haría, no importaba, daría vueltas el castillo si era necesario, tenía que encontrarla.

- _Yo sé donde puedes encontrarla_ .

Draco escuchó una voz aguda que le era bastante conocida. Y por primera vez desde que la conoció, quiso abrazarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione corría por las últimas escaleras de la torre de astronomía. Corría, corría con fuerzas, sin importar que pudiese tropezarse o caer... eso daba lo mismo, ahora sólo le preocupaba subir, cansarse, hacer cualquier cosa que sacara esos dos ojos de su cabeza, mas ella sabía que aunque se desplomara agotada, aunque subiese al lugar más alto, esa sensación de caer, de rodar por el vacío no se le quitaría nunca.

Había estado encerrada toda la mañana y había decidido salir sólo porque sabía se avecinaba la hora de almuerzo donde todos le atribularían con preguntas, donde muchos tocarían la puerta de su habitación para saber si se encontraba bien y si iba a bajar a almorzar. Pero aunque hubiese simulado una gripe, ella no estaba enferma, o bueno, quizás sí, pero su enfermedad no tenía nada que ver con alguna gripe o dolor estomacal, su enfermedad tenía nombre y apellido, y vaya qué nombre y qué apellido: Draco Malfoy.

Su pecho estaba agitado, y sus ojos empañados, pese a que se había prometido a sí misma no llorar más. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?, ¡qué vergüenza!, lo mejor era no volver a verlo nunca más, ¡pero diablos!, evitarlo en las clases era imposible, en el gran comedor... en todas partes, por eso no había querido ver a nadie en toda la mañana, por eso prefería haberse quedado encerrada, lejos de esos ojos grises que tanto la torturaban.

Subía los peldaños con fuerzas, tratando de olvidarse de que en algún momento la torre acabaría. Solo quería desaparecer, olvidarse de todo. Mas ella sabía que la torre no era infinita, que tenía que acabar y que tarde o temprano ella tendría que afrontar todo. Quedaba tan sólo un recodo y bajando el ritmo comenzó a subir peldaño por peldaño, agotada, estaba harta de luchar, harta de subir... porque entre más subes más fuerte es el golpe al caer.

Elevó los ojos lentamente esperando encontrarse con el firmamento, con las nubes de colores que seguramente jugarían en el cielo, pero no encontró nubes, _encontró la luna_, su luna, ahí de pie, tranquilo, sin esa pose característica, como esperándola, sabiendo que ella iba a llegar al fin, con sus ojos clavados firmemente en ella. _¿Qué hacía allí?._

Subió los últimos peldaños ya sin saber qué era realidad y qué era fruto de su imaginación, no sabía si era un sueño, una pesadilla... o la realidad. Llegó a su lado y subió sus ojos hasta encontrarse una vez más con los suyos. Ambos guardaron silencio acompasando sus respiraciones agitadas, tratando de buscar respuestas a las mil preguntas que se agolpaban en cada una de sus cabezas.

**- Estoy Sorprendida - **dijo finalmente Hermione, sin encontrar mejores palabras, y sin esperar siquiera una respuesta.

**- Y yo enamorado. **

Y esas palabras terminaron con todo. Cualquier otra frase sobraría, porque sus ojos hablaban más que sus bocas, sus corazones querían gritar, y lo hacían, acompasandose intranquilos mientras los amantes se unían en un beso desesperado, anhelante, en un beso que significaba más que cualquier otro gesto hecho con anterioridad.

Ninguna de los dos quería pensar. Ambos echaron por la borda todos los complejos, todos los peros, todos los inconveniente. Se amaban, ¿qué importaba lo que pensara el resto?, ¿qué importaban sus amigos, sus padres, qué importaban los convencionalismos, qué importaba el destino que les gritaba con viva voz que eso que vivían era una mentira, que eso que vivían tendría que desaparecer, porque un día los dos se enfrentarían, a vida o muerte?.

Sus labios se juntaron con fuerzas, tratando de unirse en un beso que para los dos no tenía fin. Hermione sintió como la lengua de Draco demandaba la suya, comenzaba a desesperarse, tratando de luchar contra todo lo que le dictaba su mente. Sus labios se rozaban y sus lenguas jugaban, se amoldaban. Draco llevó ambas manos a la cara de Hermione, disfrutando del momento que creía imposible, ¿en qué mundo él se había enamorado de ese modo de ella, a quien tenía que supuestamente odiar?, ¿cómo odiarla, cómo hacerlo si su corazón la demandaba, si su corazón sólo latía cuando estaba con ella y si sus labios sólo se satisfacían cuando se unía a ella en esas besos dulces?. Draco la besaba con fuerzas, con una desesperación increíble, como si sólo en los labios de la chica encontrase la vida, el oxígeno, el agua, todo lo necesarios para vivir. Deslizó su lengua en la dulce boca de Hermione, procurando entregarse por completo. Se despegaron poco a poco, sin entender aún qué había sucedido y cómo habían llegado a amarse de ese modo.

- Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte - susurró Draco en su oído haciéndola estremecer. Montó en su escoba y le tendió la mano a Hermione, sabía cuánto odiaba volar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Hermione lo miró y sonrió, con él, nada le daba miedo.

Volaron con suavidad, Hermione estrechaba con fuerzas a Draco por la espalda, sin importarle el frío que se colaba debido al roce del viento.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te regalé una rosa? - preguntó Draco. Hermione deseó mirar sus ojos, pero la posición de la escoba se lo impedía. Susurró un débil sí en el oído de Malfoy, lo que lo hizo estremecer.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que significaba? - Hermione rió para sus adentros, la rosa había sido una demostración de perdón, un inconfesable "lo siento" de un chico engreído al que odiaba, al que creía un ser frío y sin sentimientos, a alguien que nunca podría llegara a amar a nadie más que a sí mismo... y ahora...

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - interrogó Hermione una vez que iban llegando a su habitación en escoba, _¿cómo era que Draco sabía cuál era exactamente su ventana?_.

- _Mira adentro_.

Hermione tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para contener un grito de sorpresa al entrar a la habitación. El débil sol bañaba por completo la habitación, y cientos de rosas blancas descansaban en su pieza. Habían cientos de floreros, muchos pétalos descansaban sobre su cama, todo estaba blanco, cual si hubiese nevado en su mismísima habitación. ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿cómo y por qué lo había hecho?.

- Hermione, discúlpame... discúlpame por haber sido un ciego y un tonto y ...

Mas Draco no pudo seguir hablando, porque Hermione había llegado hasta sus labios y había acallado sus palabras. Se besaron despacio, disfrutando de la dulzura de sus labios y de sus movimientos, Draco tomó su cuello y deslizó sus manos por los rizos de la castaña, sus besos comenzaron a volverse más urgentes, más apasionados. Sus lenguas se juntaban y se acariciaban, saboreando aquello que ambos tanto habían anhelado. Sus cuerpos se movían a medida que aumentaba la intensidad del beso, y sus manos comenzaron a demandarse.

Draco sostenía ahora la cintura de Hermione y la atraía más y más hacia su cuerpo, deseando sostenerla en sus brazos por siempre. Una de sus manos acariciaba el brazo de la Gryffindor, ascendiendo y descendiendo con suavidad. Hermione se sentía desfallecer ante el cálido contacto con el chico, temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de felicidad. Ella también acariciaba a Draco, apoyaba una sus manos en el pecho del rubio e introducía la otra en el suave y esta vez desordenado cabello de Draco.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer y cerró los ojos cuando Draco comenzó a besar su cuello, no podía contener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, menos aún si los dedos del chico se deslizaban lentamente y con cuidado por su mejilla hasta su hombro. A Hermione le faltaba el aire, sus labios se secaban y respiraba agitadamente. Buscó con desesperación una vez más los labios de Draco y nuevamente se hundieron el uno en el otro, deshaciéndose de sus capas, y luego comenzando por sus camisas.

Draco se detuvo y la miró a los ojos con dulzura.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó dándole confianza.

Hermione prácticamente no podía hablar, y débilmente asintió. Estaba más segura que nunca antes en su vida, ella lo amaba y ahora sabía que él le correspondía, ¿qué más podía desear?.

El Slytherin comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Hermione con cuidado, sin dejar de besar su cuello, sin dejar de acariciarla. Hermione intentaba hacer lo mismo con la camisa de él, mas sus manos temblaban y no se creía capaz. Draco la ayudó, conciente de su inexperiencia, que no hacía sino sólo incrementar la dulzura y el amor que sentía por ella. Pronto Hermione quedó desnuda frente a sus ojos, cuan hermosa era, la miró fijamente a los ojos, sólo asegurándole con su mirada lo que sentía por ella, no quería perderse ningún detalle de su fisonomía, ningún detalle de esos ojos, de sus pechos, de su cintura pequeña.

La besó, rozando sus hombros, recorriéndola lentamente con sus manos. Draco se deslizó aproximándola a la cama, donde la tendió en medio de los pétales de rosas que los acariciaban suaves junto al sol que se colaba por las ventanas. La volvió a besar, conciente de que la chica temblaba bajo su cuerpo, que respiraba con debilidad, que gemía frente a cada uno de sus contactos.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no Draco, quería recordar cada instante de ella, sólo estaba concentrado en amarla, en entregarle todo el amor que tenía y que nunca creyó realmente poseer. Se movió un poco, acompasando sus movimientos, rozando su pecho con la punta de sus dedos, y ella se estremeció. La contempló y se dio cuenta que ella fruncía el ceño y respiraba con dificultad, mordiéndose los labios y tragando de vez en cuando, quería continuar, pero por sobre todo no quería hacerle daño.

- ¿Estás bien? - susurró a su oído, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible con sus movimientos. Hermione no contestó, pero lentamente asintió con su cabeza, eso a Draco le bastó, volvió a besarla, pero lentamente, no intentando ahogarla con sus labios y dejándole espacio para respirar.

La espalda de Hermione se arqueaba y ella no podía contener sus gemidos frente a los toques del Slytherin, quien acariciaba y rozaba su abdomen, sus pechos, su hombro y besaba su cuello haciéndola temblar. Draco estaba dentro de ella y sus cuerpos se deslizaban en un suave vaivén. Los movimientos aumentaron de intensidad, acercándose al borde del orgasmo. Ambos respiraron con dificultad esta vez, llegando juntos al punto máximo de su felicidad.

Se miraron a los ojos, seguros y felices de lo que habían hecho. Se besaron dulcemente y Draco salió del interior de Hermione intentando no hacerle daño. La besó fugazmente en la mejilla y sonrió, para luego abrazarla y dormir, así, unidos y entrelazados.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?, ninguno de los dos lo supo, pero cuando se despertaron no podían creer que todo había sido más que un sueño.

Draco fue el primero en despertar, esas breves horas habían sido el mejor descanso de toda su vida, se sentía libre, se sentía plenamente feliz, entonces, ¿existía la felicidad?, ¿no era una simple mentira para los débiles?, junto a Hermione, quien dormía aún entre sus brazos él había conocido el significado de la expresión "hacer el amor", había conocido con certeza que se podía amar y estaba convencido de que nunca más sería tan feliz como ahora.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los brazos de Draco que la sostenían con fuerza, pero con dulzura. Se limitó a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos del chico se posaban en los suyos.

- Es tarde - susurró Draco corriéndole un mechón de cabello que le molestaba en los ojos. Desviaron sus ojos hacia la ventana. Ya era de noche, quizás inicios, quizás estaba a punto de amanecer, quien sabe, en los sueños, no hay tiempo, ni fecha, ni hora alguna.

- No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo para siempre - susurró Hermione acariciando los brazos fuertes del rubio. Draco sonrió una vez más, acariciando la sien de su Hermione y besando fugazmente sus labios, encontrando la misma dulzura de la tarde, estaba seguro, nunca iba a encontrar unos labios más dulces que aquellos.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?, me ha costado mucho mucho escribir este capítulo, porque que estuvieran juntos era muy importante... pero esto de los lemmon es nuevo para mí y no quería que fuera obsceno ni nada :S, espero que les haya caído bien, y también espero que no haya sido muy malo, perdón!. Ya, ok, lo sé, sé que cada vez que pongo a Draco mamón prometo que nunca más lo haré... pero este capítulo lo ameritaba. Necesitaba ya declarar que Draco estaba completitititititamente enamorado de Hermione, ¿para qué esconder más?, ¡al fin se desprendió de su coraza!. _

_¿Qué les ha parecido?, Era es quizás la escena más importante de la película, espero no haberla arruinado para ustedes, ¡espero no recibir demasiado tomates!. _

_Yo... de mi vida, ¿qué les puedo contar?, a ver: estudio, bueno, estudio, ¿les dije que estudiaba?. Las semana pasada estaba deprimida porque ¿se acuerdan el examen ultra-full difícil que les conté?, bueno, me fue fatal, así que boté el ramo (es decir, lo voy a dejar para otro semestre y no lo haré por ahora), y eso me bajoneó. Eso y también el otoño, que es mi estación favorita del año, pero que me pone un tanto melancólica... ¿y ustedes, cómo están, qué ha sido de sus vidas?. _

_Besitos! Nos vemos en el prox cap. _

_Luego de dos capítulos sin responder reviews, me he tomado el tiempo y la paciencia de responder cada uno de ellos... las adoro y muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias por todo. _

Emma.

_**Friidaliizziiooz:**__ Holaaa, grcias por tus rr y sorry x no responderlos, buaaa, ahora me reivindico. Te gustó el cap?, si para ti es nuevo entonces dime que tal quedó :P y ya no estoy deprimida, estoy con menos ramos y filo, hace bien relajarse de vez en cuando sino seré una vieja neurótica y arrugada jajajjajjaj, bueno, nos leemos, besitos para ti! _

_**Babynicolita**__: ohhh viste que ahora sí me reivindico con las partes remánticas ;) espero que te haya gustado, aunque buuf me costó una eternidad hacerlo, nos vemso en el prox cap ;) _

_**Ana:**__ Bienvenida!! Ohhh y muchas gracias por tu rr! Espero que este capítulo tb te haya gustado. Gracias por el ánimo, y ¿sabes?, en verdad adoro escribir, esto de ffinctiosn, aunque me haya añadido una carga más, lo estoy disfrutando a full!!, en verdad no es que necesite reviews, en vdd eso me da lo mismo, pero soy fuuulll insegura y cuando veo tanta gente que lee y no comenta me da a pensar que no les ha gustado :S. Bueno, ia no toy deprimida :) y trataré de ser feliz, besitos para ti, espero verte de nuevo ana, chauu!!_

_**Alebe**__: hola!! si eres una omántica x naturaleza, como me dijeiste en el rr, espero que te haya gustado el cap!! Me quedó romanticón romanticón (jajja bueno, según yo que no soy muy romántica que diga). ¿qué tal quedó?, mil besitos, nos leemos ;). _

_**Beautifly92:**__ oh, tu que habías estado esperando esta parte, ¿qué tal quedóoooo? Que miedoo! Paa las que aman la película me es aun más difícil complacerlas, espero que haya estado a la altura. Toy cruzando los deditos para ver si te gustó. Muchos besitos, bye!!_

_**Luna Black:**__ ya no toy deprimida Luna :) si, tienes razón, la vida es bella, derrpente parece que hubieran mil problemas, pero al fin y al cabo son sólo una gotita chiquita de tu vida, ¿por qué seguir amargandome por ellos? Gracias x tu consejo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!! Y aquí está la escena que esperabas, jijijiji obvio k los tenía que poner juntos, aunque me haya dado vergüencita escribir el cap. Nos leemos, besitos!_

_**Gabyta Malfoy**__: Gaby, si po, mil años sin verte por aquí ¿cómo va el cole?, espero que bien, sifruta los ultimos años, son lo mejor! Jajja y no me mates mujer!, espero que te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos!_

_**Candy E.B. **__: holaa!! Bienvenida, muchas gracia por ler mi fic y haberte atrevido a dejar un rr, no sabes la ilusión que me hacen, sois lo mejor, espero que este cap tb te haya gustado mucho y espero verte mas segyuirdo por aqui. Besitos, bye bye_

_**LilythWH:**__ Bienvenida, ya habías dejado rr antes, pero no te había podido contestar (verdad? Creo que no te había visto antes, o es que yo estaba ciega .P) Gracias por leerme! Y gracias por decir que escribo bien, no sabes la ilusión que me hace, es lo primero que publico. Siempre había escrito y al fin me lancé a publicar. Espero que te haya gustado este cap también, besitos, y nos leemos!!_

_**SamarKanda**__: Hola, bienvenida t, no te había visto antes verdad?? Garcias por leer mi fic y tb mienteme y por haberme dejado un review :) no sabes la ilusión que me hace. Ojalá que no te hayan restringido mucho el compu y que alcances a leer mi cap, y espero te guste!! Nos vemos :)_

_**Paloma**__: jajaj mi ánimo ya subió, si, ahora Emma va feliz x la vida ignorando los problemas que se acumulan y acumulan atrás, na!, yo feliz escribir de Draco y Herms que son lo mejor (buaaa, oajlá io tb tuviese un amor así). Espero que te haya gustado el cap, mil gracias por tu rr, nos vemos!!_

_**Aline**__: holaa, gracias por tu rr, siii y mis ánimos ya subieron, así encontré la inspiración para escribir este cap, espero te haya gustado, qué miedo si no les gustaaaaa ojalá no me tires muchos tomates xD. Oie y qué dudas? Dime no más, io feliz de responderlas (jajja además quizás con ellas se me aclara un poco la película a mi misma, derrepente pierdo el hilo de la historia, y yo po, que se supone soy la escritora que todo lo sabe xD). Besitos, nos leemos!_

_**Michelle:**__ oh, espero que este cap haya estado tb mejor que el anterior como dijiste, qué miedo eso si!! Es el cap más importante y no sé si he estado a la altura de él :S. Espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme y por tu rr, nos vemos, besos para ti!. _

_**Jose C**__ : holaa, gracias por leer mi historia tb, yo ya creía que te iba a dar lata (con lo larga que está) , jajaj la Dani en verdad te tiene mucha estima, así que los amigos de mis amigos son tb amigos míos!!, muchas gracias tb por tu rr, espero verte Jose, besitos para ti!. _

_**Nayade**__: Jajajjajaja confusión de películas a mi siempre me pasa! Se me confunden las pelis, los libros, es atroz!, te dejo con la duda entonces de lo que pasará, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!! Besitos, no vemos!. _

_**Lams (Akasuna No Hikari)**__: holaa Laura!! Bienvenida, como tas??, espero que bien :) gracias por leer mi fic, y te lo leíste! Jajaj yo ya estaba pensando que a la gente le iba a dar lata leer 70.000 palabras uuuf!! Gracias por tu rr y por tus ánimos! :) oieee y te digo que soy muy muy muy mala para conectarme a internet xD, si quieres le puedes pedir mi e-mail a la Dani (embercita) y así em agregas tu, espero conocerte algún día tb, me dijo que eras demasiado simpática, mil besitos para ti, nos leemos en el prox cap!_

_**Andy 182**__: Andyy, qué tal?, como va la U?, mucho estres?? Uuuuf, bueno, en el mail ia te dije como iba io po, nu me lo respondiste, espero que no hayas pensado que soy una psicópata! Te gustó el cap? Ooh, espero que sí, es la parte más importante y me ha costado una infinidad hacerlo. Espero que me mandes tu rr, o que lo subas, te prometo que estaré ansiosa a leerlo. Muchos besitos y ánimo en todo!! :)_

_**Magui**__: jajja siii otra vez deprimida :'( pero ahora toy bien y feliz :) más relajada por la vida con un ramo menos, gracias por tu rr alegrándomeeee!! Espero que te haya gustado el cap, bueno, jijijij es nuevo para ti, pero esta es una de las partes más bellas de la película (si quieres puedes ver alguna sescenas x internet, youtube). Besitos!, nos vemos en el prox cap Magui_

_**Freyja Bleu: **__holaaaaa tanto tiempoooo!! me tenías abandonada, yo ya estaba echándote de menitos!, pero bueno, te lo perdono, todos estamos full ocupados ahora :( (qujiero vacaciones de nuevo!!). Qué bueno que no hayas encontrado muchs errores, en vdd he tratado de ser cuidados, aunque, pfff igual se me han pasado unos cuantos, gracias x ayudarme a mejorar! Ojalá te haya gustado el cap, besitos!_

_**Vic Black**__: :S no entendí mucho el rr, te referías a que no te había gustado el capítulo anterior o el fic en su totalidad?, en fin, si es cualquiera de los dos, gracias por decírmelo!, en serio, es necesario para una escritora retroalimentarse y ver cómo ir mejorando poco a poco. Espero que te haya gustado la película :) y mmm, como te das cuanta, mi fic es parecido pero no es literalmente igual, además no tendrá igual final. Besitos!! _

_**Fer Cornamenta: **__Fer!, Como tas?? :) espero que bien, yo aquí ya feliz nuevaente por la vida jajaj mis estados de ánimos cambian con facilidad. Ahora fue la parte que estabas esperandoooo!! Espero en verdad haber estado al nivel de lo que esperabas, tengo mil miedo, en serio, porque sé que es una de las partes más importantes y obvio que no quería arruinarla, ojalá que te hayas ido para atrás y que no quieras asesinarmee XD. Mil besitos, nos leemos bye!!_

_**Cleoru Misumi**__: no te mueras Cleoru!! espero que es cap te haya gustado, y no t den deseos de morir (ni de matarme porfis! Jajajaja), viste, ahora sí que Draco tiene corazón, pero qué hará cuando tenga que atacar el castillo? :O (yo haciendome la desentendida). Besitos!! _

_**Lado.Oscuro: **__hola!! Espero que te haya gustado el cap!!, osea, ahora Herms no lo rechaza nada nada, sino que se entregan todo :) trataré de actualizar a este ritmo, lo prometo!, mil besitos, gracias por tu rr alegrandome el día, bye!_

_**Marie Malfoy**__: Mariee!! no encontré tu historiaaaa, me mandaste un mail con la dirección, me metí y no había nada, y después me metí a tu profile y tampoco nada , qué paso??, puchis, quizás no la pudiste subir bien?, cualquier cosa mandame un mail, ya sabes!!, esperaré tonces a que me la mandes o que la publiques. Cambiando de tema xD, espero que te haya gustado el cap!! Y cabiando otra vez el tema, ahora ya no estoy deprimida :) tienes razón, estar triste sólo hace que las cosas te salgan mal, mejor confiar en ti mismo y andar cn una sonrisa x la vida. Mil besitos, nos estamos viendo!_

_**Kerly Krum**__: ajjajaja me reí mucho con tu rr!! Le achuntaste po, Herms sí se fue a la torre de Astronomía xD pero buenooo al menos ahora sabe que Draquis tb está loco por ella, espero que te haya gustado el cap, mil besitos, nos vemos! _

_**Iskal**__: Hola!! Bienvenida!! Muchas gracias por animarte a dejarme un rr y gracias tb por leer mi historia a veces pienso que les debe dar una lata enorme leer los cada vez más largos capítulos!, Ojala te haya gustado este, sé que es uno de los más beios e importantes de la peli, y si es una de tus favoritas, espero estar a la altura!, nos vemos Iskal, besos para ti. _

_**JosBlack**__: jajajaj sí, en la película Sebastian rechaza a Anette xD, lo siento, no ha salido de mi cabecita :P, y después esto!! Este loco capítulo, uno de los más bellos que hay, ojalá te haya gustado. ¿y sabes?, bueno tenía que hacer a una "Cecile" más fuerte, porque aquí tiene mas protagonismo que la de la película y tendrá otras cosas por delante... bueno, igual no es una copia exacta, de hecho, muchos de los personajes no calzan mucho. Mil besos, grcias por tu rr y por tu ánimooo, nos vemos!_

_**Dramione Malfoy**__: gracias por tus animooos!! En serio no puedes ser más linda! Jajajjaa. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, ahí está la reacción de Draco po! Y finalmente admitió que estaba enamorado, él!! Un Malfoy, y de una "sangresucia" ahhhy amo las historias de amor/odio medias imposibles. Besitos, nos vemos en el prox cap!_

_**Nanita44445:**__ hola!! Ohh tu rr me ha subido os animos hasta las nubes!! Aunque miedoooo! Te ha gustado el cap?, espetuvo a la altura de la bella escena de la peli?? Espero que sí, bueno, igual está narrado más perspectiva Malfy, pero es que no me puedo resistir a colare en la mente de ese rubio inentendible :P. ¿te ha gustado?? Espero que te hayan quedado uñas!. Mil besitos, bye!_

_**Chukii: **__holaa pero mira, ahora sí que aprochecha toditito el amor :) vamos a ver cuánto le dura eso sí. ¿Te gustó? Hhh espero que sí y que no me echen muchos tomates! Ahora Hermione sabe que él está tan enamorado como ella. Te dejooo , nos vemos, besitos!_

_**ArtePop**__: jajjaja te lo advertí no me concto nunca!! auqnue s quieres puedes mandarme mails, io feliz :) oie y gracias por eso de "la mejor escritora" n verdad no lo creo, pero al menos me haces subir lso animos hasta la torre de astronomia xD, ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado también!! Besitos nos leemos!_

_**kariitho.Potter**__: holaaa!!1 gracias por tu rr, viste que no me he demorado tanto en actualizar :) espero que el cap te haya gustado y haya estado al nivel de la peli y de tus espectativas jajajja no quiero tomates :( jajja, besitos, nos leemos!!_

_**Caaro'r**__: carito, qué tal??, jajja no te preocupes por no firmar el anteriori, de hecho, te juro que lo subí dos minutos después que me habías dejado un rr en el otro cap asi que totalmente perdonada... buneo y ahora, te ha gustado el cap?? Ohh espero que sí! Muchos besitos para ti gracias x date la lata de leer los dos caps seguidos, nos vemos!_

_**Yanhira**__: holaaa bienvenida, gracias por animarte a dejarm un rr, en serio me emciona :) y gracias por seguir el fic e alegro mucho de que te guste, ¿qué te pareció este cap?, espero que haya estado a la altura de la peli, porque es una de las escenas más bonitas!, besitos, nos vemos!_

_**Ethel Potter**__: jajjajaj sí Ginny tenía que ser Cecile, todo el undo em decía que debería haber puesto a Luna, pero en fin, la pelirroja se las trae, y necesitaba a alguien con un poco de más carácter (jaja además necesitaba a alguien con un novio la-la -la) como te habrás dado cuenta, no calza todo exactamente como en la peli, sino que más bien es como un re-make XD, espero que hayas seguido leyendo o que lo sigas haciendo, así me dejas tu parecer de este cap, besitos, y bienvenida!. _

_**PandoraSnapeB19: **__alejita, cambio! No importaaaa, está bien cambiar un poco... :P. ¿qué tal el ca?, te gusto?? Espero que siii!! ahora serás Pandora para mi entonces, besitos y nos estamos viendo, bye bye! _

_También les dejo saludos y besos a quieres me dejaron rr en los capítulos anteriores, perdón por no responderlos, pero bueno, este cap va con mucho cariño también para ustedes, espero verlas de nuevo por aquí y así poder resonder (ahora sí que sí) sus dudas y opiniones. _


	17. Crueles Intenciones

Para este capítulo les recomiendo: para la primera parte: "_Secretly_" de Skunk Anasie, para la última parte: "_This love_" de Craig Armstrong y Elizabeth Fraser. (Ambas de la banda sonora de Cruel Intentions).

Disfruten el cap!

**Cap XVI: **

**Crueles Intenciones **

Draco arrugó instintivamente el papel que sostenía en su mano. Seguramente había llegado esa mañana, pero él no lo vió sino hasta que volvió a su cuarto, luego de pasar el resto de la noche en el lecho de Hermione. ¿Es que no podía simplemente ser feliz por un par de horas?.

_Querido Draco: _

_He escuchado rumores de algo que te está desconcentrando de tus tareas como mortífago. Tu padre me pide que te recuerde que tienes un compromiso con el Señor Oscuro y con el apellido Malfoy. _

_Deseos afectuosos,_

_Narcissa. _

¿No podía ser más fría?, ¿no podía arruinarle más el momento?.

¡Que importaba su madre en estos momentos, qué importaba su apellido!, ¿era necesario recordarle que el destino ya se había encargado de trazar un plan cuidadoso de su vida?. Demonios, "Malfoy", nunca pensó que llegara a ser una carga, pero ahora... se desharía con gusto de ese apellido y todo lo que significaba. Estaba orgulloso de su estirpe, de su apellido, de su sangre, pero le enervecía que por ser precisamente "un Malfoy" tuvise que tener una vida planificada en la cual él ni siquiera había tomado parte, ¿había sido libre alguna vez en su vida?.

Usalmente las notas de su madre eran más extensas, quizás algo más cariñosas, ¿quién habría esparcido esos "rumores"?, ¿Pansy, Zabini, quizás algún otro mortífago encubierto?, ¿Snape?, maldición, los nombres eran demasiado como para poder saber quien había sido el idiota que lo había delatado, o "la" idiota, se recordó.

Pansy. Sí Parkinson. Tan típico de ella que se odió a sí mismo por no haber llegado a la conclusión más rápidamente, nadie más que ella se atrevería a dirigirse a su madre. ¿Hasta qué punto la había enterado?... ¿hasta qué punto sabía Pansy?.

Con bastante irritación se dirigió al cuarto que le era tan conocido. Tocó tres veces y nadie le contestó. Agudizó el oído y se acercó a la puerta, seguramente Pansy se escondería de él luego de haber tenido el descaro de haberlo puesto en evidencia.

Se sorprendió cuando de la puerta se escuchaban gemidos apagados. ¿Con quién mierda estaba Pansy si se suponía que el Señor Oscuro no la había predispuesto para ninguna otra misión?.

- Parkinson, soy yo, más te vale que me abras la puerta - advitió Draco subiendo el tono de voz, asegurándose de que la chica supiera de su presencia y de su intencion de entrar... si Voldemort se llegaba a enterar de que había sido tocada por alguien que no estuviera en sus planes...

- Pasa - gritó Pansy aún azorada.

Draco abrió la puerta sin cuidado y se encontró a una morena en camisón seductor, entre sábanas revueltas y posición delatadora.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó Draco directo, subiendo una ceja y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Algo así - pronunció Pansy sugestiva, esbozando su mejor cara de inocencia, que pese a ser una cualquiera, sabía emular a la perfección.

- Si me has dejado pasar claramente quieres que vea tu aventura. Sabes que estos juegos ya no te están permitidos, si el Señor Oscuro se llega a enterar... - Pansy se limitó a elevar los ojos - ¿dónde puede estar? - dijo sugestivo mientras se inclinaba sin pensarlo al escondite favorito de Pansy: bajo la cama adoselada.

Cualquier anuncio por parte de la chica no habría sido suficiente para esconder su estupefacción. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad y rápidamente se incorporó, aún sin creer quien se escondía bajo la cama, envuelto sólo en una de las sábanas de la cama de Pansy.

- ¿_Weasley_? - interrogó.

Ron salió de la cama sin atreverse a levantar los ojos. Draco miró a Pansy confundido, ¿Weasley?, ¿no que la había rechazado?, mierda, ¿y Hermione?, mierda, ¡maldito pelirrojo!, ¿todo este tiempo fingiendo amor a Hermione y ahora resulta ser uno más de los mil amantes de Pansy Parkinson?, ¿cómo mierda podía cambiar a Hermione por la zorra de Pansy si él no tenía obligación alguna?, ¿cómo podía desaprovechar las oportunidades?. No podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo.

Ron permaneció el silencio, tomó sus cosas y al parecer se echó a los hombros una capa invisible, porque en menos de un minuto había desaparecido de la nada tomando su ropa. La puerta se había abierto y cerrado con estrépito, lo cual los hizo suponer estar solos.

- ¿Weasley? - repitió Draco inquisitivo. Pansy rodó los ojos.

- No ibas a creer que se me iba a seguir resistiendo por sobre la sangresucia ¿verdad?.

- ¡Cállate! - le espetó Draco apretando los puños, él, odiando a Ron porque podía estar con Hermione, y ahora resultaba que él la engañaba con la Slyhterin.

- Qué agresivo Draco - exclamó Pansy desentendiéndose del asunto. Draco la miró con rabia, y de pronto recordó por qué necesitaba hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - soltó con ira mientras lanzaba el papel arrugado ante los ojos de Pansy. La morena, prácticamente sin inmutarse abrió lentamente el papel y a medida que lo leía, una sonrisa cómplice, satisfecha y nada arrepentida aparecía en su rostro.

- ¿No es obvio?, sólo estoy cuidando tus intereses - dijo cuando hubo acabado de leer, con una sonrisa provocadora.

- ¿"Mis intereses"?, querrás decir los tuyos...

- Creí que era lo mejor - afirmó aburrida Pansy- Narcissa y Bellatrix necesitaban saber en qué andabas metido, agradéceme que tuve la consideración de no dirigirme a tu padre o a Lord Volemort - terminó poniéndose de pie y depositando la carta en las manos de Draco, quien seguía la conversación aún distraído.

- ¿Bella?, ¿se lo enviaste también a mi tía?, ¿no hubiese sido más práctico publicarlo en el profeta?. ¡Eres una zorra Parkinson! - afirmó Draco sin miramientos.

- Cuidado con esas palabras Draco - sugirió la morena chascando la lengua- alguien te podría escuchar - dijo acercándose y contornándose, haciendo que le minúsculo camisón mostrara más de lo decente- y sí, _lo soy _- afirmó finalmente- al menos no lo niego. Yo mandé esa carta y creo que fue una buena decisión.

Draco respiraba agitado, aún sin entender muy bien la situación, ¿era esa la misma Pansy que tan sólo dos o tres años atrás andaba pegada a su brazo suplicandole las miagajas de su amor?, ¿era esa la chica boba que había sido en sus primeros años de Hogwarts?.

- Ahora... _creo que vienes a hacer algunos arreglos_... - comentó Pansy sugestiva, tendiéndose en la cama, realzando sus curvas.

- En algún otro momento - soltó Draco sin creer que además de todo lo que había hecho, de haber pasado ya por las manos de Weasley tuviera el descaro de ofrecérsele sin ninguna vergüenza.

- ¿¡_Perdón_!? - exclamó Pansy abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No estoy de humor Parkinson, yo no me meto con trapos sucios.

-¿Perdón?, ¿Tú rechazándome a mi? - cuestionaba Pansy histérica - olvídalo Draco, vamos a terminar esto como se debe, has ganado tu apuesta, ¿cómo era Granger en la cama?, ¿quieres ahora hacerlo con una mujer de verdad? - pronunció alargando las sílabas y acercándosele mucho, rozando con sus manos el pecho del rubio.

- Esto llega hasta aquí Parkinson, no quiero verte nunca más para algo que no sea estrictamente profesional - terminó Draco alzando con fuerza la mano que la chica había depositado en su pecho. No podía creer que alguna vez hubiese sido amigo de ella, que alguno vez la hubiese deseado, que la hubiese querido e incluso adorado. Ahora no veía más que la verdad, Pansy sólo era una aprovechada, se movía cuidadosamente calculando sus movimientos, egoístamente, sólo procurando su propio interés, ¿alguna vez ella lo habría amado como había declarado un par de veces?, ¿alguna vez ella había amado algo más que a sí misma?.

- Yo decido cuando acaban las cosas - dijo Pansy enojada y dolida por el trato de su amante. No podía evitarlo, Draco seguía siendo para ella ese centro de poder que la impulsaba, ¿por qué había evolucionado hasta ser la mujer que era ahora?, ¿por qué era cada vez más fría y calculadora?, ¿cómo se había convertido en la mujer más deseada de Hogwarts y de los mortífagos?, _precisamente por él._ _Por Draco_, lo había amado tanto cuando adolescente, pero había sido una boba, se colgaba a él esperando que él prácticamente por misericordia la tocase... eso hasta que había comprendido que si quería ser la mujer del mejor mortífago, del mejor Slyhterin, tenía que llegar a su lugar, ser la más bella, la más astuta, la más codiciada... ¿y ahora Draco la reemplazaba por Hermione Granger?.

- ¿ A sí?, pues para mí es un punto final, entrométete en tus asuntos - cortó tajante Draco cerrando la puerta con fuerzas. Decidido a alejarse de esa víbora en la que se había convertido Pansy.

- ¿Feliz dragoncito? - preguntó Pansy al aire, amargada y con la boca seca- los finales felices son historias sin acabar. Me las vas a pagar Draco Malfoy.

Tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente, Draco no sabía a quien estaba rechazando, Merlín que no lo sabía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los amantes estaban escondidos discretamente en uno de los recodos poco transitados del colegio. Estaban entre clases y ambos eran concientes de que alguien los podría ver. Se besaron con fuerza, como temiendo perderse, como temiendo que alguna vez ese final feliz pudiese tener un amargo desenlace.

- Me voy a Transformaciones, Harry y Ron me están esperando, no puedo quedarme Draco... - rió Hermione mientras el Slytherin besaba su cuello.

- Podríamos hacer otros planes... - sugirió Draco dispuesto a saltarse Transformaciones con los aburridos de los Ravenclaws.

- No Draco, ya me conoces... voy a clases - dijo Hermione temblando, casi sin poder pronunciar palabra cuando el rubio pasaba suavemente su lengua por el níveo cuello de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

El Slyhterin dejó de besar a Hermione y la miró de frente. Sonriendo por estar tan enamorado de ella, ¿cómo había sido posible?.

- Podemos dejar "esos" planes para la noche- sugirió Hermione mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, temerosa de que alguien pudiera verlos.

- Te veo hoy a las 9, espérame en tu habitación - soltó Draco despacio y separándose de ella, por el otro lado del pasillo se comenzaban a escuchar voces.

Hermione sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y lanzando un beso al aire comenzó a caminar. Draco la alcanzó en un par de pasos y la besó fugazmente en la boca, plenamente conciente de que quizás alguien pudiese estar viéndolos.

- No pensabas irte sin despedida, ¿verdad? - Hermione atontada sólo fue capaz de reír.

- Adiós Draco, te amo - dijo sonrojándose.

- Yo también - susurró éste prácticamente sin soltar sonido de su boca, un par de Ravenclaws de quinto año caminaban por el pasillo y obviamente ellos no podían enterarse de nada. No escucharon nada, pero aunque lo hubiesen hecho, las palabras habían sido tan incoherentes que no se lo hubiesen creído.

Hermione se perdió de vista y Draco se apoyó en una pared, con una sonrisa en la cara. El pasillo había quedado solitario una vez más.

- "_Te amo", "yo también_" - imitó una voz a su espalda, despectivamente, arrastrando las palabras con desidia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Parkinson? - preguntó Draco irritado cuando se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía la voz que ahora le era tan molesta.

- Es un pasillo público Malfoy, te recuerdo que lo pueden transitar todos... claro, si es que son suficientemente fuertes para no vomitar con esas escenitas de amor - soltó mordaz la morena mientras se contorneaba enfrente de Draco.

- Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte.

- Draco, seamos racionales, si no te salvo yo del patético en el que tes has convertido, ¿quién lo hará?. Merlín, estás jodido, mírate, ¿en qué te has convertido?, en uno de esos galancitos de cuarta con un ramo de rosas en una mano y la caja de bombones en la otra.

- Detente Parkinson, creí haberte dicho que no te volvieras a entrometer en mis asuntos.

- "_Te amo_" - repitió molesta - ¿Estás enamorado Draco? Tus fidelidades han cambiado, ya no me amas a mí, ¿dónde quedó tu deseo?, ¿dónde quedó tu amor por mí?.

- Es sólo una apuesta - dijo Draco amargado por mentir - Ahora vete, te recuerdo tenemos clases.

- La amas - sentenció Pansy dolida, extrañamente dolida, más de lo que pensó. Nunca, nunca pudo siquiera imaginar el golpe que le iba a significar la evidencia de que el único chico al que ella había amado ahora amaba a otra, _por primera vez_...

- Pansy, seamos coherentes...

Mas no pudo seguir porque Pansy se acercó y depositó un beso brusco en sus labios, Draco la apartó y comenzó a reir.

- Esto es ridículo, no tienes que probar nada Pansy.

- Lo ridículo es tú, ¡mirate!, mira a lo que te has reducido, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pasará cuando te descubran?. No sólo es una chica más: es una sangresucia, es la amiga de Harry Potter, es la persona que tu tienes que matar.

- Parkinson, no me interesa - declaró el rubio dispuesto a ponerse en marcha para su clase.

- Antes de que te des cuenta serás un perdedor y todo el colegio se dará cuenta - pronunció Pansy arrastrando las palabras despectivamente, deteniendo a Draco por la manga de la túnica. - _¡Alto!_ , aseguro que ni Potty ni Ron saben lo que está pasando - dijo finalmente Pansy en un intento desesperado de retener a Draco, sabía que era su última oportunidad, y le dio resultado, Draco se puso lívido y la morena continuó - es tan decepcionate ver a la prefecta en esta situación ¿quieres que todos sepan que es una puta?, ¿que se acostó con su peor enemigo?, creo que es mi deber como prefecta de Slytherin anunciarlo al alumnado y al profesorado, no vaya a ser que sigan pensando que es una santa, debo advertirles - expresaba rápidamente Pansy haciéndose la moralista, papel que nada le sentaba aunque sabía aparentarlo muy bien - y sobretodo... debo advertirle a ella que todo era una apuesta, ¿cómo se lo tomará?, bueno quizás corre a los brazos de Ron donde ejercitará todo lo que aprendió conmigo - terminó con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

- ¡Cállate!- le espetó Draco, todo lo que había dicho Pansy era verdad, y eso le quemaba cual fierro ardiente estampándose en su piel- no me importa lo que estás diciendo, estaba pensando en decirle todo esta noche - aseguró bajando la voz.

- Verdad, estas "tan enamorado" - comentó irónica e hiriente- ¿de verdad crees que has cambiado en el último tiempo?, ¿que podrás borrar la larga lista de chicas con las cuales te has acostado?, ¿que dejarás de ser un mortífago? - cuestionaba Pansy- Déjame decirte algo queridito: _la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana_.

Draco callaba, su labio había comenzado imperceptiblemente a temblar. Amaba a Hermione, estaba seguro de eso, por primera vez en su vida completamente seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero lo que decía la morena era verdad, ¿y si llegaba otra?, Merlín no podría hacerle ese daño a Hermione, ella no se lo merecía, y ¿cómo iba a tomar lo de la apuesta?, no quería ni pensarlo, eso era un arma de doble filo, precisamente por esa apuesta se había acercado a ella, pero no por esa razón había llegado a amarla ni a hacer el amor con ella, eso había venido después.

- Además sólo quiero recordarte que en una semana el colegio va a caer, en una semana Potter estará muerto al igual que la mitad de este colegio, porque mataremos a todos los sangresucias y traidores de la sangre, ¿qué quieres?, ¿que tu lecho nupcial sea tu lecho su lecho de muerte?, vas a tener que matarla Draco, ¿o qué acaso vas a irte con ella, fugarte?, el Señor Oscuro te encontrará... No, ¡ya sé! - dijo Pansy tomando una expresión melodramática- ¡mejor!, vas a unirte a su bando, quiero ver cómo Potty te admite sabiendo que tu has desflorado a su amiguita y al mismo tiempo a su noviecita, ¿qué dirá Ron?, ¿te vas a rebajar a ese nivel?.

Merlín, creo que llamaré a tu madre, ¡mejor!, a tu padre. Estarán tan orgullosos de ti, estarán ansiosos a ver que su hijo se ha enamorado de una asquerosa, ¿te imaginas como la recibirán?, ¿crees que tu madre use sus joyas como cuando voy yo a la casa?, ¿tu padre cenará con ustedes?, ¿le presentarás a tía Bella?. ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor!, que venga a un encuentro con mortífagos, estoy segura de que estará encantada y encontrará el espectáculo hasta mono, puede llevar una de esas máquinas fotográficas muggles si desea.

Pansy escupía y pronunciaba descontroladamente, Dios, Draco era un idiota si no se daba por fin cuenta que Hermione no era la chica para él.

- Detente Pansy... por favor - dijo Draco dolido y con apenas un hilo de voz. Todo lo que decía la chica era verdad, Hermione y él venían de mundos distintos, separados por un línea de fuego, ¿cómo se había atrevido a cruzarla?.

- Somos dos de una especie, cortados con la misma tijera- afirmó la chica sin acomplejarse por el abatimiento de su compañero- al menos yo tengo las agallas de admitirlo . Ibas a dejar la escuela siendo una leyenda, ahora vas a dejarla siendo un tonto.

Draco tragó saliva.

- Estoy dispuesto a correr los riegos - pronunció lentamente temblando frente a la realidad. Amaba a Hermione, no podía dejarla, el presente era perfecto, pero ¿el futuro?, ¿y el pasado?. Diablos, se había olvidado totalmente, o al menos lo había querido pasar por alto.

- No lo hagas Draco, no sólo vas a arruinar tu reputación y tu futuro, vas a destruir los de ella - concluyó Pansy mordaz y cruel, si la intención de Draco era seguir viviendo en esa mentira, ella misma se iba a encargar de volverlo a la realidad.

- Yo... mejor me voy.

Y Draco dobló por el recodo del pasillo que antes tanta felicidad con Hermione le había traído._ ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¿Qué hacer cuando todo va en contra de ti?, ¿qué hacer cuando una muralla se emplaza frente a tu futuro y no te permite ver más allá?. No lo sé, al igual que no sé que hacer con esta situación._

_La amo._

_Es extraño decirlo, es extraño admitirlo y aún escribir estas palabras. Descubrí que tengo un corazón, más allá de todas las páginas frías de este diario, descubrí que sí se podía sentir._

_Hojee las páginas pensativo, dandome cuenta de cuantos errores cometí en el pasado, "cosas" de las que en un momento me sentí orgulloso, ¿en qué quedaron ahora?, ahora sólo me hacen avergonzarme de un pasado..._

_No tengo nada para ofrecerle, ¡Merlín!, de tan sólo recordar la cantidad de chicas a las que he besado, la cantidad de crueldades que con ellas he cometido, y ahora, ¿Draco Malfoy enamorado?, ¿es acaso eso posible?, ¿se puede cambiar, o estoy condenado a ser una persona cruel y fría como Pansy?. __Hace un tiempo la desee, pero ahora me doy cuanta de cuán equivocado estaba al creer amarla. Amor. Qué sentimiento más extraño, más contradictoria, te sube al cielo y es capaz de bajarte a la tierra en dos segundos, pero eso es lo que siento con ella, ese sentimiento de no poder respirar, de tener un clavo en el pecho que sólo sale cuando la veo, cuando la beso, no puedo creer que pueda sentir esto, nunca me creí capaz incluso de hacerlo en mi vida._

_¿Entonces qué haré?, Diablos, diablos, no quiero dejarla, no puedo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder respirar si me alejo mucho de su presencia que me persigue a cada hora, a cada minuto. No quiero dejar de verla, dejar de besarla, de hacerla mía._

_¿Cómo no amarla?, me parece que no había vivido sino hasta ahora, que no había sonreído sino hasta verla a ella dormir entre mis brazos._

_¡Qué irónico!, parezco no ser la misma persona que era hasta hace un par de meses, donde todo me daba igual, donde las mujeres sólo eran un objeto, donde el amor no era más que una cosa de idiotas, un sentimiento vacío que los hombres se inventaban para ahogar sus patéticas vidas._

_Pero yo no la amo como los que compran una flor y se contentan con un beso, la amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma. No sé si alguien me podrá entender, pero mi vida era pura oscuridad, hasta que llegó ella..._

_Cuando comencé a amarla, y siendo honesto no sé en que momento pasó, mi vida se detuvo y comenzó de nuevo. Antes de amarla nada era mío, nada importaba, el mundo era un fatídico pasar donde las horas tenían que pasarse en alguna diversión, el todo era la nada..._

_La quiero, aunque debería quizás odiarla...¿Podré en algún momento estar con ella?, no lo tengo claro, mierda, Pansy tiene tanta razón, jamás podré presentarme co ella frente a mi familia, tampoco estoy seguro de encajar en su mundo, ¿yo amigo de Potter?, ¿yo entre muggles?, ¡_jamás!_. Bien, ella es muggle, pero no es igual, es decir... ¡qué contradicción!._

_¿Qué pasará cuando tengamos que entrar en el castillo, cuando tenga que enfrentarme a todos sus seres queridos?, ¿cuando me tatúen la marca del mortífago?._

_No sé que hacer, ¿seguir con ella y vivir en una mentira que no se va a poder sostener?, ¿dejarla y perode lo único valioso que he tenido en toda mi vida?. Mierda. La amo. __La amo sin saber cómo, ni cuando ni donde, l__a amo secretamente sin problemas ni orgullos, __así la amo porque no sé amar de otra manera._

_D.M._

* * *

_La pregunta del millón, ¿les ha gustado?. Tengo que admitir que no es para nada uno de mis capítulso predilectos, pero era necesario, se los aseguro. __Bueno, al parecer me resigné, mi Draco está totalmente enamorado y raya brígidamente en lo mamón, pero, qué más da, es sólo con ella eso sí!!_

_¿Qué hará Draco ahora, cuál será su decisión frente a las palabras de Pansy?. La odio!! pero a la vez la amo, me encanta esa Pansy mala, calculadora, fría hasta el extremo, lástima que sea un personaje tan poco explotado (a propósito, tengo en mente un fic de Pansy, que sigue claro, la misma línea de esta Pansy mala... espero estén atentas y me animen a hacerlo, sé que no es un personaje muy querido). _

_Ahh!! Se me olvidaba decir que en este capítulo hay varias cosas que no son mías:_

"_los finales felices son historias sin acabar" es una frase de Señor y señora Smith. _

_Y la última parte está total y absoltamente inspirada en uno de mis poetas favoritos: Neruda, así que para las que son conocedoras, habrán reconocido los poemas LXVI y XVII de "cien sonetos". _

_Les dejo mis breves repsuestas a sus reviews (espero que en el próximo cap me pueda explayar más). Gracias a todas por leer (todavía tengo la duda si algún hombre me lee xD). Bienvenidas a todas las que han entrado a la historia y la han leído (lo que me consta por los "hits"), a ver si ahora se animan a dejar un rr, jajja igual obviamente no las forzaré a nada. _

_Las quiero montones! _

_**Danii:**__**Jose C**__. : __**Beautifly92:**__**Karyta34:**__**Silviota:**__**LilithWH:**__**PaminaBlack:**__**Vic Black**__: __**Freyja Bleu:**__**Lado.Oscuro**__: __**Luna Black**__: __**Friidaliizziiooz:**__**ArtePop: **__**Iskal:**__**JosBlack:**__**Myra**__: __**Caaro'r:**__**Dramione Malfoy:**__**Ethel Potter**__: __**Floh Black:**__**Asuna No Hikari**__: __**Cleoru Misumi**__: __**Pau Tanamachi**__: __**Chukii**__: __**Marie Malfoy**__: __**Nanita44445**__: __**Fer Cornamenta:**__**Andreaeb182**__: __**Aline**__: __**Mad Aristocrat**_


	18. El nombre de una Serpiente

**Capítulo XVII**

**El Nombre de una Serpiente**

Faltaban pocos minutos para las nueve, hora estipulada para que los amantes se reunieran.

Hermione estaba impaciente, ¡Merlín! parecía una niña emocionada porque sabe que le espera una gran sorpresa. Se paseaba por su habitación y de vez en cuando miraba la ventana para ver si divisaba al rubio que aceleraba su corazón.

¿Cómo había pasado todo?, ¿cómo ella podía estar ansiosa de ver a Draco Malfoy si, hace tan sólo unos meses, verlo era motivo de gran indignación?. Suspiró para sus adentros, no podía creer lo irónico que era a veces el destino.

Estaba de espaldas, pero supo de inmediato que había llegado porque sintió sus pasos acercándose. Se dio media vuelta emocionado y lo abrazó con fuerzas, temiendo que alguien le dijese que todo esto hubiera sido un buen sueño y tendría que acabar. Lo besó delicadamente en sus labios, pero Draco estaba extraño, frío y distante, como había sido cuando aún eran "Granger" y "Malfoy".

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó extrañada al ver la inacción del muchacho. Estaba decididamente extraño, podría haber jurado que sus ojos estaban algo rojos y si no fuera porque sabía de su orgullo Malfoy, hubiese jurado que Draco había llorado.

- Hermione... - murmuró Draco. Su corazón latía con fuerzas, sin creer aún lo que estaba por hacer, ¡diablos!, cuanto amaba repetir su nombre "_Hermione_", "_Hermione"_, podría estar así por la eternidad, ¿cómo iba a tener el valor de pronunciar lo que había venido a decirle si con la primera palabra ya había caído a sus pies? - Hay algo que tengo que decirte - dijo finalmente sacando aquél espíritu frío que le era costumbre con todos los demás... menos con ella.

- Dime - soltó extrañada Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y sin comprender el cambio que se había producido en él.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, juntando el valor para decir lo que tenía que decir, buscando el valor para terminar de hundir hasta el fondo su propia vida.

- _Esto no está funcionando_ - declaró con apenas un hilo de voz. Su mandíbula había comenzado a temblar, y rogaba a Merlín que la muchacha no lo notase.

- ¿Qué? - cuestionó ella sin comprender, ¿qué sucedía?, ¿cómo había cambiado tanto la actitud de Draco de la mañana a la noche?, ¿era ese el mismo chico al que había besado furtivamente en los pasillos de Hogwarts esa misma mañana?. No, nada de eso, tenía que ser una broma, claro, quizás quería hacerse de rogar... algún motivo tenía que haber.

- Hermione, esto tiene que acabar. Recuerda quienes somos, es imposible que alguna vez pudiésemos estar juntos - ¿Cómo podían estar brotando esas palabras desde su propia boca?, era como si le hubiesen echado un imperius, era como si él mismo hubiese estado prendiendo fuego al mundo feliz que acababa de descubrir.

- ¿Que estás diciendo? - preguntaba Hermione una y otra vez sin entender las palabras de Malfoy, no, no, no, eso no podía estar pasando, recordaba perfectamente que él le había confesado que la amaba, que él era quien andaba diciendo que no le importaba que la viesen con ella en los pasillos. Merlín tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

- Pensé que estaba enamorado de ti, pero era una mentira, pensé que podía funcionar pero desafortunadamente no siento nada - soltó Draco apenas murmurando y dándose la vuelta. No podía seguir mirando a los ojos a Hermione, si lo hacía iba a arruinar todo su plan, iba a hacerla aún más infeliz. Tenía que bastar con eso, por favor, sólo quería largárse de ahí, si ella lloraba no sabía qué iba a suceder, ¿le diría la verdad?, ¿le diría que estaba tan enamorado de ella que era capaz de acabar con todas sus propias esperanzas para verla feliz?.

- ¿Porque haces esto? - dijo la castaña soltando lágrimas y enfrentando a Malfoy, si iba a acabar todo con ella que al menos fuera de frente.

Draco tembló al ver las lágrimas caer de los hermosos ojos chocolate de Hermione, ¡Merlín!, no soportaba verla llorar, no podía, era como si algo en su interior se rompiese en mil pedazos los cuales se le clavan uno a uno produciéndole un gran dolor. Nunca pensó que podía ser tan difícil, nunca pensó que aquella mentira, una como las tantas que había dicho en su vida, iba a ser capaz de hacerlo sentir tan miserable. ¡Él, un Malfoy!, ¡Él, una serpiente!, diablos, se suponía que tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo, en tan sólo unos días sería un mortífago. Balbuceó varias respuestas posibles a la pregunta de Hermione, "¿Por qué haces esto?", "porque te amo", "porque eres lo único que ha valido la pena en toda mi vida y no quiero arruinar tu vida como ya arruiné la mía", diablos, ¿cómo explicárselo, cómo hacer que ella fuese fuerte, que no sufriera y que se abriera a la posibilidad de ser feliz?.

- Quería saber como eras en la cama... - soltó evadiendo una vez más sus ojos, Dios, ¡cuánto dolía esa mentira!, ¿le dolería tanto a ella?, tenía que convencerla de que él no valía la pena, tenía que convencerla de que todo lo bueno que él había sido era una mentira, que siempre seguiría siendo el mismo soberbio Slytherin que ella tanto había odiado hace un tiempo.

Hermione tembló. ¿Era verdad?, ¿cómo podía ser verdad?. _No_. No. ¡No!. ¡Pero si él estaba temblando!, ¡ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos!, él había dicho "te amo", ¿quién había cambiado al chico del cual estaba enamorada por esa serpiente fría y sin escrúpulos?.

- No, tu no me harías eso, no quisiste decirlo - se repetía Hermione, más bien convenciéndose a sí misma que encarando a Draco.

- Tu no sabes nada, ¡no me conoces! - exclamó Draco perdiendo la compostura, Merlín, no podría soportarlo más, esto era más doloroso que todo lo que había hecho en su vida. - La verdad Granger - pronunció su apellido, infundiéndose valor- es que hay alguien a quien amo y tú no te comparas a ella.

- No te creo - afirmó Hermione secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, haciéndose la fuerte, la valiente, como toda la Gryffindor que debía ser.

- No se cómo dejartelo más claro: no significas nada para mi, ¡_eras sólo una apuesta_! - exclamó Draco. Vamos, si se lo decía de una vez, si se hundía hasta el fondo, sería la única manera con la cual ella podría vivir, y ser feliz, lejos de él, lejos de su maldito destino de mortífago, lejos de la maldad, de la crueldad, de un mundo de apariencias e hipocresía... que era donde él pertenecía.

- No seas un cobarde Draco- dijo Hermione tomándolo de un brazo y clavando sus ojos en él- mírate, estas temblando, ¿esto viniste a decirme?, estás mintiendo, ¡sé que lo estás!.

Draco dudó. Ella lo tomó del brazo, ella clavó sus ojos brillantes en los de él, y él... una vez más se ahogaba en aquel dulce baño de chocolate que le hacía olvidar su amargura. Amar a Hermione era fácil, sólo había que hundirse en esos dos grandes pozos y olvidarse del mundo.

- Perdón- pronunció Draco sin ser ya capaz de seguir mintiendo, de seguir engañándose a sí mismo - me voy.

- Vete, lárgate y nunca más vuelvas siquiera a atreverte a mirarme - dijo finalmente Hermione dolida, las contenidas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

¿Una apuesta?, ¿todo había sido mentira?, ¿todo, absolutamente todo había sido calculado por Malfoy como un plan frío y calculador?. No podía creerlo, ¡cómo fue tan estúpida!, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?. Draco Malfoy era el ser más hiriente, soberbio y narcisista del mundo, ¿cómo podía haber creído en él?, o peor aún, ¿cómo había llegado a quererlo de ese modo?. Se sentía una idiota, una estúpida por no ver lo evidente. Era como si todos hubiesen nadado a favor de la corriente y ella se hubiera obstinado a nadar en contra de ella... quería creer que no era cierto, pero la evidencia estaba frente a sus ojos. Draco era un ser despreciable, siempre lo fue, y nunca cambió ni cambiaría... menos por ella.

- Hermione - susurró Draco acercándose a la castaña. Necesitaba abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y que hacía todo esto precisamente por su bien, decirle que todo era una mentira, que él sólo quería que ella fuera feliz. Quería dejarle claro que ella había sido la única luz en su oscuro mundo, la única esperanza, el único motivo por el cual su corazón latía. ¿Qué podía hacer para que dejara de llorar?, Mierda. Sí, ella tenía razón, era un ser despreciable, que era capaz de hacerle daño a la única persona que había amado.

Intentó acercase y rozó su cabellera, mas ella se corrió violentamente. Lo miró con furia, y Draco pudo comprobar que las miradas sí mataban. Aquella mirada, llena de odio, llena de dolor y rencor terminó por acabarlo, terminó por asegurarle que era un ser oscuro, terminó su lenta tortura.

- Déjame - chilló Hermione con fuerza cuando Draco intentó volver a tocar su cabello, mas el chico siguió en su intento por acercarse.

- ¡Suéltame!, Malfoy vete ahora mismo - gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Es que no había sido suficiente?, ¿ahora la humillaba tratando de consolarla?, ¿cómo podía entendr a ese chico? Y quizás lo peor: ¿cómo podía seguir enamorada de él?.

Hermione desesperada apretó con fuerza la varita en el aire y la apuntó directo al corazón del rubio.

Draco tembló, y una imperceptible lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No era necesario que Hermione hubiese lanzado un hechizo con esa varita que sostenía con tanta decisión. Él ya estaba muerto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Slytherin estaba sentado en una de las esquinas poco iluminas de la habitación de Pansy Parkinson en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, donde las serpientes tenían su nido. Intentaba ocultarse en la oscuridad para esconder sus ojos aún rojos , pese a los varios hechizos que había realizado para intentar volver a su gris habitual.

Pansy entró veloz, sin percatarse inicialmente de la "visita" de su compañero. Draco se quedó prácticamente impávido, quería que ella misma notara su presencia, y así lo hizo, cuando tan sólo unos segundos después se dio vuelta y se encontró con esta pequeña "sorpresa".

- Draco. ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con tu amada?, o acaso vienes a llorarme, ¿no crees que fue demasiado patetismo por un día? - inquirió Pansy una vez que lo vio e intentndo sonar hiriente. Lo conocía desde hace muchos años, estaba completamente segura que había estaba llorando, que estaba destrozado, y si eso era así...

- Pensé que querías saber qué paso con tu pequeño consejo - pronunció Draco con la voz aún un poco temblorosa.

- Pensé que no querías volver a verme más que para temas "profesionales", pero está bien, para que veas que no soy rencorosa, habla, ¿qué pasó Draquito? - preguntó Pansy con una falsa nota de comprensión. Era mentira, sabía para qué estaba ahí, él se lo había confirmado con su presencia y con esos ojos rojos.

- Tenías razón - aseveró Draco luego de mantenerse en silencio para observar la pos de la morena- No puedo cambiar. Tú y yo somos de la misma calaña- sentenció tratando de convencerse a sí mismo aún de ello, tenía que ser fuerte, ¡Diablos!, por algo era un Malfoy. Sacó una botella de Champagne de luz, de esas que estaban prohibidas en el colegio, pero que él siempre acostumbraba a mantener en un rincón de su armario. - Creo que deberíamos celebrar - dijo intentando sonar alegre y materializando dos copas altas.

- Me encantaría, pero espero a alguien.

- ¿A quién, a Weasley? - cuestionó Draco ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sí - afirmó Pansy poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

- Lo siento, Pansy, pero me lo he encontrado y me dijo algo que estoy segur podría traducirse como "no quiero volver a verla nunca más", así que... estoy seguro que hoy tendrás la noche libre corazón - terminó Draco con un tono irónico. Había hablado con el pelirrojo, y le había dejado lo suficientemente claro que si volvía a atreverse a entrar a la habitación de Pansy, o siquiera hablarle, él mismo iba a hacer que todo el colegio supiera de sus "aventuras", ¿qué iba a decir Hogwarts si se enteraban que el mejor e inseparable amigo del niño maravilla estaba confraternizando con serpientes?.

Pansy calló y bufó por lo bajo. Tan frío, tan calculador como siempre, Draco había comenzado a acordarse de su pasado, estaba feliz por ello, aunque claro, tampoco le gustaba que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y que le arruinase la noche, ya las iba a ver Draco Malfoy, ya pagaría por eso y por el despecho enorme que le había causado.

- Te lo dije, somos iguales, bien hecho amor - dijo la morena aceptando la Champagne que Draco vertía en la copa que había depositado en su mano a prácticamente a la fuerza.

- Gracias. Ahora, ¿donde estábamos? - preguntó falsamente Draco- Oh sí, la celebración, ¿por qué brindamos?.

- Por mi triunfo - eligió Pansy sonriendo con suficiencia.

- No es mi elección para nada, pero bueno, tú decides: _por tu triunfo sobre Hermione_ - concedió Draco elevando su copa y bebiendo su contenido, mas no pudo continuar, porque notó que Pansy comenzaba a reírse de modo coqueto y no bebía nada del contenido. - ¿Qué pasa Pansy, tan bien te ha hecho la rehabilitación que ahora no bebes con tus antiguos amigos?.

- No entiendes nada Draquito... mi triunfo no es sobre Hermione, _es sobre ti_ - aseguró la Slytherin aún manteniendo su sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.

- Tú estabas enamorado, y aun lo estás, pero yo hice que te avergonzaras de ello. Te rendiste a la primera persona de la que te has enamorado, porque yo amenacé tu reputación y tu futuro. ¿No lo entiendes?: eres un juguete, un jugetito con el que me gusta jugar - soltó Pansy vengativa disfrutando cómo el rubio perdía su aparente calma- y ahora... ahora la has dañado y has perdido toda oportunidad con ella, ¿qué se siente Draco?, ¿qué se siente tener que decirle adiós a la única persona que alguna vez te haya llegado a importar?. Por eso es lo que tenemos que brindar, porque me has demostrado que no tomas tus propias decisiones, me has demostrado que no eres el hombre fuerte, valiente y luchador que yo creía, del cual estuve enamorada y perdiendo mi tiempo por varios años de mi vida. Por eso... Salud Draco - terminó Pansy levantando a su copa y bebiéndola con deleite.

Draco sintió que la poca compostura que aún guardaba en su interior caía sin fin hasta conseguir un derrube total en su interior. ¿Qué había dicho ella?, ¿por qué?, ¿era verdad?, Merlín, ¿era verdad que era un simple juguete?.

Miles de imágenes y de recuerdos se agolparon en su corazón y en su garganta, haciéndole dificultosa la respiración. Sí era verdad. Siempre había aceptado las cargas que le había puesto el destino, las que le había puesto ser un Malfoy y respetar el linaje, había tenido que aceptar todo lo que su padre le exigía, ahora tenía que cumplir fríamente los planes de Lord Voldemort, aunque él nunca los hubiese querido... nunca había sido libre, nunca había podido tomar decisiones él mismo, y eso lo hacía un cobarde.

Había herido a la única persona a la que había llegado a amar, ¿por qué no se las jugó realmente por ella?, si ella era lo único que traía calidez y esperanza, ¿por qué no podía mandar todo a la mierda y pasar el resto de sus días con ella?. ¿Qué había hecho?...

- A veces no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel y aún así tener a la mitad del colegio con los ojos puestos en ti, tener a todo el mundo engañado pensando que eres "la princesa de Slyterin", "la niña perfecta y hermosa", la que dejó de ser la boba y que ahora es toda una mujer...

- Draco, Draco, no he tenido otra opción, ¿qué?, ¿acaso querías que todos se enteraran de que disfruto siendo como realmente soy?, ¿qué pensarían de mi si supieran que me gusta el sexo, que me gusta jugar con los hombres y las personas y que si es necesario puedo incluso matar por las órdenes que se me dan?. No Draco, yo no soy como tú, yo no tengo un apellido que venga con todas las prerrogativas del mundo mágico, yo he tenido que construirme un nombre, he tenido que forjar una imagen que todos creen perfecta para que todo el mundo me llegue a amar. En cambio tú, un Malfoy, el chico por el cual todas mueren, el que todo Hogwarts sabe que va de cama en cama... yo no me puedo dar esos lujos. Draco, ¡abre los ojos!, la vida es una cruel mentira que debemos soportar, una mentira que debemos saber manejar a nuestro antojo. Y eso he hecho, porque siempre he sabido que estaba destinada a más, que estaba destinada para vengar mi sexo y repuntar el nombre de la mujer, y no el nombre de una cualquiera, no, sino el nombre de una serpiente - concluyó Pansy resumiendo el su verdadera motivación. Necesitaba que el mundo, y sobretodo Draco supieran que ella había logrado convertirse en la mejor.

Draco simplemente mantuvo el silencio.

- Supongo que has venido a hacer "arreglos" respecto a nuestra apuesta inicial, pero desgraciadamente, no lo hago con perdedores. Adiós Draco - anunció abriendo la puerta de su habitació y permitiéndole luego la pasada a un lívido Draco Malfoy.

...Adiós para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco no durmió inmediatamente luego de dejar la habitación de Pansy, sus ojos estaban cansados, mas no podía conciliar el sueño con tantas dudas y preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Dejaba atrás todo por ella o mantenía su decisión inicial?. Finalmente un sueño intranquilo lo poseyó durante unas pocas y luego se despertó agitado, con la decisión fuertemente tomada.

_Necesitaba verla ahora_, necesitaba decirle la verdad, que todo había sido un cruel manejo de Pansy, que había sido un cobarde por no luchar por su amor y por derribar todas las malditas barreras que los parecían separar. Estaba dispuesto a echar por la borda su apellido, su casa, sus convicciones personales, estaba dispuesto a todo por su perdón, por uno sólo de sus besos, por estar con ella y poder abrazarla y decirle una vez más "te amo".

Tomó apresuradamente dos objetos de su habitación: su escoba, y el único testimonio fidedigno de que todo lo que le iba a decir era verdad: _su diario;_ sólo eso podría demostrarle que verdaderamente él había cambiado por ella, que de un ser cruel como Pansy había pasado a amar a Hermione como nunca había amado nada en su vida.

Se elevó por los aires abajo de la Torre de Gryffindor, pero la tan conocida ventana de la castaña estaba cerrada y con las cortinas cerradas, ¿qué hacía ahora?, no, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, menos ahora que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo sólo por ella.

_Ginny_, claro, ella le podría ayudar. Odiaba depender de la gente, más si eran Gryffindors, más si eran Weasleys, pero era urgente y si necesitaba la ayuda de la pelirroja, aunque tuviese que pasar por todo nombre, lo iba a hacer.

Después de preguntar a varias personas que respondieron extrañados a su interrogante, la encontró saliendo de una clase acompañada por varias chicas. La detuvo frente a la extrañeza y curiosidad de todas las demás.

- Weasley, necesito hablar contigo.

El tono de voz alertó a Ginny de que algo estaba mal. ¿Qué habría pasado esta vez?, tenía que ser algo muy importante para que él, el príncipe de Slyhtherin, su enemigo declarado, se le acercara a hablar con ella cuando estaba rodeada por mucha gente que seguramente no entenderían que tenía que ver ella con él. La pelirroja hizo un gesto a sus amigas y se apartó un poco a un lugar discreto con el Slyhterin.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Malfoy?

- No encuentro a Hermione por ninguna parte.

- Y bien, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso?, no soy precisamente un busca-personas - comentó irónicamente Ginny.

- No estoy para bromas, necesito hablar con ella con urgencia- el tono de voz de Draco era bastante preocupante, sus ojeras delataban su mal sueño y ni siquiera estaba impecablemente peinado como de costumbre, realmente lo que necesitaba decirle a la Gryffindor debía ser urgente... pero, ya era suficiente de molestar a Hermione quien estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones por su culpa.

- Malfoy, te advertí una y mil veces, aléjate de ella - sentenció Ginny sin estar dispuesta a darle la información.

- Tu no eres quien para decirme nada, los de tu familia son todos unos hipócritas, tu acostándote conmigo y luego de noviecita con Potter, tu asqueroso hermano cortejando a Hermione y acostándose con Pansy, diablos, ¡no quiero ni saber qué es lo que hacen tus hermanos mayores! - delató Draco irónico e hiriente com o de costumbre no iba a dejar que esa niñita se interpusiera en sus objetivos.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Ginny con sorpresa, ¿que su hermano había hecho qué?, no seguramente tenía que ser broma de mal gusto - Ron no haría e...

- ¡Cállate! - la silenció Draco tomándola de un brazo- pues entérate Weasley, me lo he encontrado yo mismo con la zorra de Parkinson. Ahora, habla, dime inmediatamente dónde está Hermione, no va a poder esconderse por toda su vida.

- No- afirmó Ginny con convencimiento.

- Dímelo si no quieres que todo el colegio se entere de cuanto gozaban en la cama conmigo - chilló Draco agitando y apretando con fuerza a la pelirroja que se pudo helada al escuchar el último comentario de Draco, ¡mierda!, había gente bastante cerca observando el espectáculo, ¿habrían escuchado?.

- ¡Suéltala inmediatamente Malfoy! - gritó Harry acercándose por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Draco elevó sus ojos al cielo y maldijo a Potter por su complejo de héroe, soltó con fuerzas a Ginny, prácticamente botándola al suelo.

- No la toques - sentenció el moreno apuntando a Draco con su varita y tomando a Ginny por la cintura.

- Demasiado tarde - comentó Draco irónico. Ginny tembló, ¿hasta qué punto estaba Draco a develar "su secretito"?.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó fuerte Harry.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! - chilló Ginny, luego se dio vuelta a hablr con su novio - Harry no estaba haciendome nada, sólo estaba preguntándome dónde estaba Hermione - aclaró Ginny nerviosa.

- Vi cómo te sostenía del brazo, no me mientas Ginny, además, ¿para qué querría él hablar con Hermione? - Ginny se limitó a bajar la vista y Harry ató cabos. Hermione últimamente había estado rarísima, un día feliz, al siguiente triste. Hoy había vuelto a faltar a clases y tenía los ojos hinchadísimos en la mañana, ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar.

- ¿Le hiciste algo? - interrogó a Malfoy - Te juro que si tuviste algo que ver con su recaída de hoy yo mismo me encargo que no vuelvas a mirar la luz del sol.

En ese momento Ron llegó al pasillo donde estaban los tres y además donde habían un par de estudiantes curiosos que se detenían a mirar.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Ron preocupado al ver que su amigo sostenía la varita frente a Malfoy.

- Nada de su incumbencia Weasley - respondió Draco rodando los ojos, de malhumor por el pequeño "público" que se había juntado a su alrededor. - Quiero verla Potter - volvió a requerir sin prestarle más atención al pelirrojo.

- Olvídalo - Sentenció Harry con ímpetu, mientras tanto, Ginny explicaba la situación a Ron, y la amenaza de abrir la boca y llevarlos abajo a los dos (después ella se encargaría de matar a su hermano por haberse involucrado con Pansy).

- Necesito hacerlo - continuó Draco.

- Tú, ¿necesitando a la chica a la que prácticamente has jodido desde que entramos en primer año? - cuestionó Draco sarcástico- Já, no seas ridículo, ¿me puedes decir qué tienes que hacer tu con ella?.

- A ustedes dos, más les vale que me dejen verla - apuntó Draco a Ginny y a Ron que parecían murmurar bastante. Estaba harto de Potter, estaba harto de su complejo sobreprotector, diablos, ¡qué molesto era!. Los hermanos Weasley enmudecieron contrariados, sabían que no podían acceder a la petición de Malfoy, eso sería entregar a su amiga, pero por otro lado, no podían dejar que Draco abriese la boca.

- ¿O sino que Malfoy? - dijo Harry sin entender nada, y sintiéndose un idiota frente al comportamiento de su novia y de Ron.

- Sino no sólo te quedarás sin amigos, sino que también sin noviecita, quedando como un imbécil frente a todo el colegio- amenazó Draco mirando sucesivamente a una roja Ginny y a un exaltado Ron.

- No entiendo tus amenazas ni me importan, ¿qué puedes querer de ella tu Malfoy? ¿Insultarla, molestarla, amenazarla?, Olvídalo que te voy a dar permiso para eso.

- ¿Permiso?, hazme un favor y jódete Potter - pronunció el rubio cansado de perder su tiempo y ya perdiendo su compostura, ¡tenía mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con Harry Potter sobre lo que él debía y no debía hacer!. En mantuvo en silencio, tensando el momento e intentando calmarse para no sacar su varita y hechizar a Potter, no, aún no podía hacer eso porque necesitaba que alguien le ayudase a hablar con Hermione y a entregarle el diario.

- Necesito verla.

- ¿Por qué?, si me das una buena razón lo hago - concluyó Harry molesto por la obstinación del Slytherin y subiendo el tono, llamando la atención del pequeño grupo que había a su alrededor.

- Harry basta - sugirió suave Ginny tomando del brazo a su novio.

- Harry, ya para, no vale la pena - murmuró Ron aún acobardado por el hecho de que Malfoy pudiese hablar.

- Nada de "para" - dijo Harry sin entender el comportamiento de nadie, ni de Malfoy, ni de Ginny si de Ron, ¿qué le estaban escondiendo que él no supiera?, continuó aún más enfadado- Él la ha tratado mal toda su vida, es un maldito Mortífago, nuestros amigos han muerto en las manos de gente como su padre, olvídenlo si creen que voy a dejar que le ponga un solo pelo encima a Herms, ya dime de una vez, ¿para qué quieres verla?.

¿Qué, acaso iba a gritarle que la amaba, que había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero que necesitaba? verla si quería respirar una sola vez más en su vida?, no no podía hacerlo frente a las diez personas presentes, ¿qué les incumbía a ellos, qué le incumbía a Potter, ¿por qué Hermione tenía amigos tan molestos?.

- Le has hecho la vida imposible estos siete años, si la quieres ver seguramente no es para nada bueno - concluía Harry con impaciencia y ya decidido de prohibirle la entreda para llegar hasta su amiga, a no, Malfoy no iba a arruinarle la vida a ella.

- _Mierda Potter_... - enunció Draco ya harto, Ginny y Ron seguían intentando calmar a Harry, pero éste no cedía, sino que se enojaba más a medida de que todos se ponían en su contra.

- ¿Mierda qué?, nada de lo que me di...

- ¡Mierda Potter: _La Amo_! ¿es razón suficiente para ti? - interrumpió Draco subiendo el tono de su voz, ya harto de los razonamientos idiotas del niño-que-vivió, ¿qué le importaba ahora lo que pensaran de él los que se agrupaban a su alrededor y llevaban las manos compulsivamente a su boca tratando de silenciar sus gritos de asombro? Necesitaba verla, e iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry son entender la frase que había pronunciado Malfoy. Claramente debía ser una broma de mal gusto... o quizás había escuchado mal, cualquier escusa era mejor que pensar que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Malfoy.

- No voy a repertilo porque sé que lo escuchaste fuerte y claro. ¿Es muy difícil de creer?, ándate a la mierda y de paso llévame hasta allá que es donde yo debería estar.

* * *

_Antes que todo: __PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO__, si bien nunca he tenido un día exacto para subir capítulos, siempre lo hago dentro del fin de semana, y esta vez no he podido hacerlo. _

_Ahora...¿Les gustó?, espero que sí y que la espera haya valido la pena... _

_Aprovecho de decir que de ahora en adelante no tiene nada nada que ver con la película, así que al menos todo va a ser sorpresa para ustedes. _

_Ya que taaaaantas me han preguntado si mataré a Draco al final... mmm las sigo dejando con la duda, aunque aclaro que el final NO es igual (es decir, no lo va a atropellas algo y después un funeral, nada nada de eso al menos). Me entantaría escuhar sus teorías, la más increíble/divertido/buena ganará premio, qué cosa?, bueno, aún no lo sé, pero algo voy a inventar, se los prometo. _

_**Baci!** _

_Uy uy uy, no me odien, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor hoy no podré contestar sus reviews, espero poder hacerlo en el próximo capítulo (es decir, responder los de este cap y los del pasado, se entiende?). _

_Gracias totales a: __**Marie Malfoy**__, __**Beautifly92, DaniiBlack, Iskal, Floh Black, Jos Black, Friidaliizziiooz, Andy 182** (nu me respondiste buaa!)** , Jose C., LilythWH, leoncitapotter** __(bienvenida! Gracias por tu rr!), __**Armiony **__(bienvenida también!!, mil gracias x leerme y por dejarme un rr ) __**ArtePop, Gabyta, Luna Black, Lice Haru **__(Bienvenida!, wow! Valentía por habertelo leído de un tirón! O.O), __**Iamalonefordanny-19 **__(bienvenida! Gracias por tu rr y x terminar de leer, espero seguir viéndote!), __**Fer Cornamenta, Baby Nicolita, Lado.Oscuro, Nanita44445, EdwardBella17 **__(bienvenida y Dios, amo crepúsculo, ¡amo a Edward! casi tanto como a Draco xD), __**Pandora Snape B19, Cleoru Misumi, Panther **__(bienvenida!!), __**Mad Aristocrat **__(Feru! Fue un gusto conocerte!! Espero verte ahora más seguido y prometo que leeré a diario PPC y me reiré de sus retos! xD),__** Angie Granger, Freyja Bleu, Jimena **__(bienvenida!! Espero te siga gustando tanto) y __**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy**__. _

_A todos los que leen y no dejan rr, también les mando besos jajja no sé quienes son, pero al menos sé que existen por los "hits", ¡algún día déjenme un saludito!, ¿vale?, tb saludos a personitas que antes me dejaban rr y que ahora extraño (no les estoy recriminando en serio!), y saludos a la gente que me tiene en favoritos o alertas!, _

_**Ci Vediamo! **_

_Pd: estén atentas, esta semana subiré otro One-shot, espero que les guste! ( a bueno, y demás está decir que si tienen tiempo pásense por "Miénteme" y dejenme un comentario). _


	19. Impactos

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Impactos**

Ginny Weasley se encontraba nerviosa paseando compulsivamente en su habitación. De derecho a izquiera, desde una cama hasta la otra, desde el baño hasta la puerta. Se sentaba en el lecho y luego se dirigía a la puerta, sin atreverse a salir. ¿Cuál era la causa de su indecisión?, fácil: el diario de tapas verdes que reposaba sobre su cama, _el diario de Draco Malfoy_.

Las imágenes que habían sucedido tan solo unas horas atrás aún se abombeaban en su cabeza...

_- ¡Mierda Potter la amo! ¿es razón suficiente para ti? - interrumpió Draco subiendo el tono de su voz. _

_- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry con los ojos desorbitados. _

_- No voy a repetirlo porque sé que lo escuchaste fuerte y claro. ¿Es muy difícil de creer?, ándate a la mierda y de paso llévame hasta allá que es donde yo debería estar. _

_- No me gustan las bromas Malfoy, menos si te estás metiendo con mis amigos. _

_- No es una broma, claro que no te voy a dar ninguna explicación. _

_- Imbécil, ¿eres tú entonces quien hace que ella esté mal todo el tiempo?, sabía que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo, mas no me imaginé que fuese algo tan ridículo como esto._

_- Potter, me tiene harto tu palabrería boba. _

_- Ándate a la mierda tú Malfoy - dijo Harry antes de abalanzarse sobre Draco y propinarle un golpe en la cara. Draco no tardó en responder y no lo hiso por medio de un hechizo como era de suponerse, sino que le propinó sendo derechazo al moreno, quien una vez más no se quedó atrás. Se limpió la sangre que salía de la comisura de su labio y con ira contenida volvió a golpear al rubio. _

_Para ese entonces ya habían muchos estudiantes a sus alrededores y la noticia de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban peleando se expandió con rapidez. Sin embargo nadie entendía muy bien el motivo, unos aseguraban que Malfoy había amenazado a Harry y le había dicho que el Innombrable venía a buscarlo (los Gryffindor), otros decían que Draco había dicho unas cuantas verdades a Potter quien, al darse cuenta de lo patética que era su vida en comparación a la del Slytherin, había comenzado la pelea (los Slytherin); sólo era una decena de alumnos los que sostenían sobre la tumba de sus antepasados que Draco Malfoy había dicho que amaba a Hermione Granger, pfff, a ellos prácticamente no les dieron crédito, por más que juraban y rejuraban que era cierto, la idea sonaba tan ridícula que hubiera sido más fácil creer que Draco amaba al mismísimo Harry (cosa que de por sí era ya imposible). _

_Ron y Ginny miraban aún estupefactos, ¿que Draco Malfoy había dicho qué?, no, claro, otra de las jugarretas de la serpiente, mas ambos sabían en su interior que la sospecha ahora se confirmaba. Si el rubio había vencido su propio orgullo y lo había admitido frente a una decena de alumnos que estaba enamorado... Hermione debía haber causado un gran efecto sobre él, ¡vaya que efecto!. Misteriosamente ambos salieron del transe y se dieron cuenta de la situación, Draco y Harry se estaban matando a combos y si no hacían algo, varios profesores llegarían con prontitud. _

_- Harry ya para - chilló Ginny. _

_- ¡Cállate! - gritaron los dos al unisono. _

_Ron, saliendo de su estado mental por el grito de Ginny, agarró a Harry por el barzo, justo cuando Blaise Zabinni, apareciendo de la nada, arrastró a Draco fuera del lugar, mas antes de que alguien lo notara y antes de que Harry se volviera a abalanzar sobre el rubio de modo violento, Draco se acercó a Ginny y depositó en sus manos un cuaderno de tapas verdes. _

_- Entrégaselo, por favor, ella va a enteneder lo que significa. _

¿Qué hacía ahora?, ¿le entregaba el diario a Hermione?. ¿Olvidaba todo y quemaba ese testimonio que podía hundirla tanto a ella como a otras mil chicas de la escuela?.

Se moría de ganas de saber lo que decía, de saber qué estaba escrito de ella o de Hermione...

Hermione, ¿tan enamorado estaba Malfoy como para decirselo a Harry?, ¿por qué lo habría hecho: despecho, tedio, molestia, ironía ... verdad?. Simplemente no podía imaginarse a ese chico, tan guapo, pero a la vez tan indiferente y mordaz enamorado de ese modo de una de sus mejores amigas. Era extraño, era como si agua y aceite hicieran una combinación, era como intentar hacer calzar dos mundos completamente opuestos.

¿Y qué iba a hacer si Harry se enteraba de todo?, _¡maldición!_, había cometido un grave error al relacionarse con Malfoy, más aún, había perdido su virginidad con él, cosa que le avergonzaba de sobremanera. Está bien, mientras duró lo había disfrutado, pese a que en un principio no lo pudo soportar, pero ¿qué iba a hacer cuando Harry se diera cuenta de que no era virgen?, _diablos_, ¿sabían los hombres distinguir eso?.

Ay ay ay, ¿cómo podía un pedazo de tinta y papel causarle tantas y tantas preguntas en su mente?

La curiosidad la carcomía y abrió el diario. No lo leyó inmediatamente (bah! Cómo si alguien la fuera a ver!) Lo cerró y lo abrió repetidamente hasta que decidió que no le hacía mal a nadie si tan sólo lo hojeaba.

Varias fotos de chicas conocidas aparecían una y otra vez, algunas bastante atrevidas mandando besos o con atrevidas poses. Abrió bastante los ojos al ver una página con su nombre: Ginny Weasley. No pudo leer. ¿Qué haría si Hermione misma se enteraba de todo es, ¡no, no lo podía permitir!, ¿y si ella le contaba algo a Harry?. Además, estaba segura que a la castaña al ver cientos de conquistas no iba a estar nada feliz...

Después se aventuró con las últimas páginas y sorprendida vio el nombre de "Hermione" escrito varias veces, no quiso leer, pero luego se percató de dibujos, de perfiles, y de caligrafía bastante más rápida que la acostumbrada, una carta resbaló y la abrió casi sin pensar.

_Hermione: _

_Te extrañará recibir este diario. Frente a ti no me enorgullece en nada, sólo me hace recordar cuantos errores cometía antes de conocerte... _

Merlín, no podía seguir leyendo. ¡Era privado!

Pero se notaba que Draco estaba genuinamente enamorado, ¿cómo ese ser tan frío e indiferente podía escribir esas palabras?. Podía recordar la mañana a la perfección, recordaba ese tono despectivo, hiriente y sarcástico, el odio al escupir sus palabras y el arrastrar las palabras característico, era sin lugar a dudas Draco Malfoy, ¿en que mundo paralelo él se había enamorado de Hermione, una chica inteligente, pura y sangresucia?, era como mezclar el blanco y el negro, el frío hielo y el caliente chocolate...

Recordó a Hermione con Ron, no era lo mismo que cuando miraba a Malfoy discretamente en el Salón, o cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos y fingían indiferencia. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan feliz.

Luego pensó en ella misma, en que pese a cometer errores, amaba a Harry como a ningún otro.

Decidido, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso el malcriado e imbécil del hurón... Hermione debía saberlo, quizás era también su única oportunidad de ser feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny estaba en el cuarto de Hermione tras hablar horas con su amiga, hubiesen podido seguir hablando riendo y llorando unas tantas más, pero fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes fuertes que casi derribaron la puerta.

- Hermione, Hermione, ¡ven enseguida! - chillaba una voz femenina repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Las chicas salieron presurosas y temerosas de la voz angustiada que resultaba pertenecer a Lavender Brown.

- Harry me pidió que las llamara y que les pidiera que se mantuvieran en la sala sin salir - La chica lloraba compulsivamente y temblaba con descontrol.

- Cálmate Lavender, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Hermione tratando de calmarla.

- ¡Merlín!, este colegio es un caos, llamaré a mis padres para que nos retiren, no quiero ni imaginar cuantos vendrán, podríamos ser las siguientes - balbuceaba sin parar, como enajenada.

- Lavender, déjate de balbucear y habla de una vez - chilló Hermione ya perdiendo la calma, agarrando de los brazos a Lavender y zamarreandola para que entrara en razón, de buena gana hubiese depositado una cachetada en la mejilla para que reaccionara de una vez.

- _Hestia Hower ha muerto._

Ni Ginny ni Hermione estaban preparadas para una noticia así, les tardó varios segundos comprender el mensaje que por fin se dignaba transmitir Lavender.

- ¿Hestia?, ¿esa no era una chica de segundo año de Hufflepuff? - preguntó Ginny.

- Sí - aseveró Lavender temblorosa.

- ¿Qué pasó? - interrogó Hermione seria.

- Nadie lo sabe, pero de seguro son los mortífagos, ¡ay mi Dios!, Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro, yo no quería ver, pero ya es evidente, la guerra se ha desatado, ¿no han visto el profeta?, ya no quiero jugar a ser la tonta, es obvio que el huracán y el terremoto reciente son obras del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la mitad del valle de Godric está hecha cenizas por un brutal incendio - narraba Lavender sin parar, tanto Hermione como Ginny se soprendieron que la chica estuviera al tanto de todos los desastres recientes, estaban casi seguras que a duras penas podía leer las revistas de modas, pero el profeta ni hablar...

- ¿Está muerta? - preguntó Ginny aún sin creérselo, ¿mortífagos?, ¿en Hogwarts?, ¿¡Cómo era posible!?.

- ¡Eres tonta! Obvio que está muerta, le han lanzado un _Avada Kedravra_ en el pasillo del quinto piso.

Hermione empalideció. Quinto piso, sabía que algo raro pasaba ahí, Draco siempre le hacía evitar ese pasillo, siempre hacía él la guardia allí...

Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Pero ¿¡qué hiciste idiota!? -vociferaba Draco alzando por el pecho a James Carteer, un muchacho pálido descendiente de mortífagos que estaba en sexto año. Draco andaba más agresivo que de costumbre, su pelea con harry Potter ya era de público conocimiento y luego de eso cualqueira que se cruzase en su camino ya tenía claro que no era bueno mirarlo feo.

- Yo le di permiso Draco - dijo Pansy calmada y bostezando, restandole total importancia a la muerte de la niñaca intrometida de segundo.

- ¿Tú le diste permiso?- preguntó exaltado y sorprendido Draco - ¡Yo soy quien da las órdenes Parkinson!, esto podría afectar toda la misión - No podía creerlo, odiaba las desobediencias, estúpida Parkinson, además de zorra, estúpida, ¿en qué minuto se había allegado a personas tan incompetentes?.

- Nos escuchó Malfoy, o moría ella o moríamos todos - sentenció la morena pretando atención al comportamiento del rubio. Todos observan expectantes la discusión entre sus dos jefes.

- La seguridad del castillo se ha duplicado por tu culpa, no me extrañaría que nos pusieran medidas extra a los de Slytherin - bufaba molesto Draco.

- Igual tenemos a varios profesores a nuestro favor, ¿o quieres que te los ennumere?, créeme, puedo asegurarte que la misión sigue sobre rieles y sin ningún inconveniente extra.

Draco reflexionó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, cargaba con la muerte de una inocente, no es que le importara matar, o al menos eso creía. Había sido educado para ello, ni siquiera quería saber la larga lista de hombres, mujeres y niños que había matado su padre o cualquier "amigo de la familia" incluyendo por supuesto a tía Bella. ¿Sería capaz de llevar a cabo el plan estipulado desde comienzo de año, el plan cuidadosamente calculado, minucioso y que lo llevaría a transformarse en un verdadero mortífago?.

La realidad se le vino de golpe. ¿Qué había hecho Hestia Hower? Nada, sólo estar en el lugar y horas incorrectas. _Diablos_, le estaba importando mucho, mas que lo que debería, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando fuese oficialmente un mortífago y tuviera que acabar con los sangresucias y traidores a la sangre? ..._Mierda_. _Hermione_...

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó Pansy tan asombrada como el resto cuando Draco Malfoy tomó sus cosas y comenzó a abandonar con presura la habitación de la chica que era donde se encontraba transitoriamente la base.

- No es de tu incumbencia - alcanzó a decirle antes de salir corriendo con dirección indeterminada

- Estoy harta de esa frase idiota - murmuró Pansy de brazos cruzados al dejar Draco la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un asesino. Estaba segura de que él lo había hecho, o no él, los mortífagos. Él nunca había dicho nada, pero ella podría jurar que era un mortífago, o al menos se preparaba para serlo, ¿y si no? Y si realmente cambiaba por ella?.

Tomó sus rodillas y se limitó a mirar el basto paisaje nocturno que se extendía por el castillo. Estaba en el balcón de la torre Este, una torre en extremo desocupada y que prácticamente nadie visitaba por las largas y estrechas escaleras que había que subir para llegar hasta allí. Ese lugar le recordaba a Draco, a la parte que odiaba de él, a la parte que era capaz de mentir, de engañar... y hasta quizás de matar. Necesitaba un lugar así para recordarse a sí misma cuan tonta había sido al creer en él.

Todos los alumnos debían pertenecer en sus salas comunes, todos los profesores andaban por los pasillos y varios aurores habían sido enviados desde el ministerio, si mencionar a la Orden que había arrivado al castillo apenas se supo la noticia de la muerte de la pequeña...

¿Cómo habían podido matar a esa inocente niña?, nunca la conoció bien, pero era una niña alegre, con cabello rubio que le caía por la espalda, siempre estudiando en la biblioteca como una buena Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo ea posible que jóvenes de su misma edad hubiesen tomado la vida de esa pequeña?. La guerra era aún más cruel de lo que ella quería creer, siempre había estado con esa predisposición, el mundo mágico se tambaleó exactamente desde que ella ingresó en él, la amenaza de Voldemort había teñido todo desde su primer año.

Se estremeció pensando en Harry, en Ron, en Ginny, Luna, Neville, en fin, en sus amigos, no podría permitir que jamás les pasara algo, si era así... mejor no quería ni pensarlo.

Miró el cuaderno verde que reposaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. No había tenido el valor siquiera de abrir un sola hoja. Ginny se lo había entregado y le advirtió que contenía una carta, ¿sería capaz de leerla?.

Necesitaba saber qué era verdad, Ginny le había contado que Malfoy se había enfrentado a Harry y había dicho a viva voz que la amaba ¿era eso verdad?, Merlín, por una parte era una esperanza, pero ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, su corazón o podría soportar verlo del otro bando, luchando contra sus propios amigos, luchando con ella misma tal vez. Recordaba a la perfección sus palabras "No significas nada para mi" ¿por qué lo habría hecho?. Recordaba también los insistentes golpes de Malfoy en su ventana esa misma mañana, claro, ella aún tenía dignidad como para sellar esa puerta e intentar ignorar a su llamado, aunque su corazón le gritase que corriera a sus brazos.

¿Qué tenía que creerle, a sus palabras temblorosas o a sus declaraciones?.

Tomó el diario lentamente, lo hojeó y notó varias fotos pegadas. No se atrevió a leer siquiera una sola línea, ni siquiera en aquellas páginas en que su nombre se repetía varias veces. Se encontró finalmente con la carta que había anunciado la pelirroja. La abrió lentamente reconociendo inmediatamente la caligrafía, cerró sus ojos sin aún leer siquiera el enunciado, ¿sería capaz de leerla?.

- Puedo leerla para ti si lo deseas - murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione se sobresaltó, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Por un momento no quiso creerlo y se quedó tan sólo mirando sus ojos grises como embobada una vez más por su luz, pero luego reaccionó, se levantó con fuerza y lo encaró tratando de mantener su compostura, aún no lo perdonaba, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

- Vete - exigió ella apretando los labios.

- Me la sé de memoria, palabra por palabra... - insistió Draco acercándose a ella, Hermione instintivamente retrocedió.

- No hay nada ahí que me interese Malfoy - dijo Hermione haciéndose la fuerte, la valiente, jurándose a sí misma que no iba a caer en las trampas de esa serpiente una vez más.

Arrugó la carta que aún no leía y la arrojó lejos, pronto se arrepentiría, pero necesitaba demostrarle al rubio que ella no iba a ser una tonta niña que saldría corriendo a sus brazos con una simple frase de perdón, no faltaban muchas cosas que explicar, muchas heridas por sanar. Draco se estremeció al ver el papel arrugado por Hermione, allí estaba toda su disculpa, el reconocimiento de que había sido un idiota, el quiebre de su propio orgullo. Cambió el tema, no quiso seguir insistiendo, más tarde ella lo leería, podría apostar su vida a que sí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, bien sabes que es peligroso - advirtió con tono dulce y con una mirada sombría.

- Puedo defenderme sola - aseguró tratando de hacerse la valiente.

¿Podía ella defenderse sola?, merlín, ¡pero si era tan sólo una niña!, una hermosa e inteligente bruja, pero al fin y al cabo tan sólo tendía diecisiete años y no tenía experiencia con el mundo cruel de Voldemort, con un mundo lleno de muerte. Se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

- Murió - sentenció Hermione- Sus padres están aquí, Harry me lo dijo. Era muggle, hija única, excelentes notas... como yo - dijo Hermione sacándole en cara al Slytherin el asesinato que estaba segura había sido obra de los suyos.

- Hermione...

- ¿Vienes aquí a matarme Malfoy?, ¿era ese tu plan desde el comienzo?, ¿enamorarme y luego entregarme a Voldemort?, qué bien se va a ver, motífago de diescitiete años mata a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter - Hermione temblaba, pero estaba decidida a no llorar, a ser fuerte. No sabía bien qué estaba diciendo ¿y si era verdad?.

- Yo jamás...

- Cállate Malfoy - le interrumpió Hermione enojada. Draco sabía que esto iba a pasar, maldito Cateer que había asesinado a alguien fuera de tiempo y fuera de los planes, sólo lo hacía más difícil, sólo separaba una vez más su ya diametralmente separado mundo.

- ¿Tú la mataste? - preguntó Hermione altiva.

- No - aseguró Draco sin mentir, con voz serena, ya no tenía nada más que perder. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y supe que no estaba mintiendo, por una parte, se sintió aliviada e incluso algo feliz, él no lo había hecho...

- Pero fueron los tuyos verdad, sabes quien lo hizo verdad, lo conoces... sé que conoces al responsable - insistió Hermione, quien quería con lo hondo de su corazón escuchar un no como respuesta, si fuese así tal vez...

- Hermione... - comenzó una vez más Draco tratando de calmarla con sus palabras.

- ¡Respóndeme! - exclamó exaltada Hermione - Y quiero por una vez la verdad.

- Sí - asintió Draco después de guardas silencio, bajando la vista, y posando su gris y fría mirada lejos, donde quizás él pudiese estar algún día. La castaña sintió un cuchillo clavándose lentamente en su pecho y que dudaba pudiera salir, de cierta forma ya lo sabía, es más estaba prácticamente segura, pero escucharlo de sus labios era distinto.

- ¿Serías capaz de matarme a mi? - interrogó Hermione con amargura- Ese era el plan ¿verdad?, acabar con todos los sangresucias y comenzando con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Eso querías ¿matarme desde el comienza?, ¿por qué no partiste por hacerlo y en vez de eso tuviste que darte el tiempo para enamorarte?, sabes, hazlo, estoy harta, prefiero ya ni siquiera saber de este mundo mágico que se hace insostenible, donde la gente inocente muere, donde sólo hay traición y crueldad. Mátame si quieres, no te lo voy a impedir - vociferó Hermione y unas lágrimas indeseadas corrieron por su rostro.

El Slytherin una vez más calló. _Mierda_, sus palabras dolían más de lo que hubiese podido imaginarse.

- Hermione ...

- ¡Deja de decir mi nombre Malfoy!, ¿¡es lo único que sabes decir!? - chilló Hermione enfadada. No pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas, las que comenzaron a salir desenfrenadamente de sus ojos, se odió a sí misma por ser esa muestra de patetismo que se había prometido no ser. Diablos, cuán patética se había convertido en el último tiempo, cuan melodramática, hace tan sólo unos mese se hubiese reído de sí misma y ahora estaba en esa incomprensible situación.

Draco empalideció aún más de lo que estaba -si es que eso acaso era posible- no estaba preparado para ver gente llorar, lo encontraba una desagradable muetra de patetismo y debilidad, pero verla llorar a ella le partió el alma. ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarla a ella?, ya no se odiaba a sí mismo por amarla, no, eso era quizás lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, aunque también lo más irónico e incongruente... mas, ¿por qué ella tenía que sentir la misma agonía que él?, odiaba verla sufrir, odiaba verla llorar y no saber cómo reaccionar, porque después de todo, seguía siendo un Malfoy, un ser que no fue creado ni criado para sentir, para amar, alguien en suya vida no cabían nos sentimentalismos.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerzas, sosteniendo su hombro y su cintura. Hermione no reaccionó en un primer momento, pero a los pocos segundos luchó por salir de ese forzado abrazo del ser que más cotradicciones producía dentro de ella, del que odiaba y amaba, haciéndola sentir como un niña tonta y estúpida. Mas el Slytherin no cedió, siguió apretando a la castaña con fuerzas sin hacer caso a sus golpes y pataletas... hasta que ella dejó de luchar, y se hundió en sus brazos fuertes que le ofrecían un escape al mundo que se fragmentaba. Lentamente se fue calmando hasta que los sollozos cesaron, Draco pacientemente acomodó sus cabellos y palmeó su espalda sintiéndose un estúpido por no saber controlar la situación, por no saber hacer nada más, ni saber decir palabras consoladoras.

- Hermione, lee el diario, lee la carta. Juro que si me dices que aún me amas estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti.

- ¿Vas a dejar de ser un mortífago?

- Shhh - la silenció, la abrazó con fuerzas, pero no la besó pese a que su boca se lo pedía con desenfreno, no, eso le habría hecho aún más daño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco se encontraba apoyado en un pasillo por el cual sabía que en algún momento determinado del día tendrían que pasar Potter y quizás unos cuantos más. Las clases habían sido suspendidas ese día por seguridad del colegio y los estudiantes apenas si podían salir de sus salas comunes para las comidas en el Gran Comedor. Los Gryffindor estaban obligados a cruzarse por un pasillo del segundo piso. Allí estaba apoyado el rubio, decidido.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo, pocos estudiantes pasaron por allí a esas horas, muchos desayunaron en sus salas comunes y otros fueron retirados por sus padres de Hogwarts dentro de la noche anterior. El asesinato de Hestia no había sido el único dentro del mundo mágico, encontrarn muerto a un empleado del ministerio y además habían habido otros cuanos inexplicables desastres en áreas muggles y tamién mágicas. Todo el mundo mágico temía lo que ya estaba por venir.

- Potter, necesito hablar contigo - anunció Draco sin cambiar su pose una vez que el-chico-que-vivió pasó acompañado de su perro guardián Ron, Thomas, Longbottom, Ginny y algunos niños algo menores.

Harry se detuvo y trató de ignorar el porte arrogante de Malfoy, su molesto arrastrar de sílabas y la forma despreciativa en la que pronunciaba su apellido. Si hubiese podido, allí mismo lo golpeaba por estar seguro de que era responsable de la muerte de la pequeña Ravenclaw. Con unos cuantos murmullos y movidas de cabeza, los demás se fueron, dejando solos a harry, Ron y Draco.

- ¿Hablar? - preguntó Harry una vez que estuvieron solos- ¡oh claro!, podemos hablar del clima o del Quidditch, o mejor aún ¿te place hablar del modo en el cual mataste a Hestia Hower? - cuestionó Harry sarcástico.

- No, _vengo a decirte cómo los mortífagos planean entrar en el castillo en tan sólo unos pocos días_.

* * *

_Hola!!, ¿les ha gustado?, espero que sí, déjenme un review para saber sus opiniones!!_

_Lo siento, hoy no ando inspirada con esto de los comentarios finales, sólo me resta decirles que quedan ya pocos capítulos, así que en un par de semanas Crueles Intenciones habrá llegado a su fin :O ... aunque, aún faltan varias cosas por saber, ¿verdad?. _

_Ahora sí, mis respuestas a sus reviews lamento no haberlo podido hacer antes, esta vez , no han estado muy atentas con los rr en el capítulo anterior ahh, yo pensé que les había gustado más... bueno, jajaj yo no soy la mejor para juzgar eso supongo,_

_**Baci! Ci vediamo!**_

**_pd: Subí el One-shot que les había dicho, se llama "Historia de Hogwarts" pásense y déjenme un Review please!!_**

_Respuestas a sus hermosos reviews! : __**Marie Malfoy, **__**Iskal, **__**KerlyKrum, **__**Lice Haru, **__**Namine1993,**__** Iamalonefordanny-19,**__**Jos Black,**__**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy, **__**Lado.Oscuro, **__**ArtePop, **__**Jose C., **__**Friidaliizziiooz,**__**Coniwi-pops, **__**Magui, **__**Luna Black, **__**Cleoru Misumi, **__**:Dani, **__**Fer Cornamenta, **__**Beautifly92, **__**YuliMoore, **__**Danii, **__**GabytaMalfoy,**__** Armiony, **__**Baby Nicolita,**__ **Panther, ****Chukii. **_


	20. Tiempo de verdad

**Capítulo XIX **

**Tiempo de Verdad**

-_ Potter, necesito hablar contigo - anunció Draco sin cambiar su pose una vez que el-chico-que-vivió pasó acompañado de Ron, Thomas, Longbottom, Ginny y algunos niños algo menores._

_Harry se detuvo y mediante algunas conversaciones y señas hizo que el resto se fuera para quedarse solo con Ron y Draco._

_- ¿Hablar? - preguntó Harry una vez que estuvieron solos- ¡oh claro!, podemos hablar del clima o del Quidditch, o mejor aún ¿te place hablar del modo en el cual mataste a Hestia Hower? - cuestionó Harry sarcástico_.

- No, _vengo a decirte cómo los mortífagos planean entrar en el castillo en tan sólo unos pocos días_.

- ¿Qué? - fue la reacción simultánea de Ron y Harry.

- ¿Otra vez jugando a hacerte el sordo?. Potter: dentro de unos pocos días los mortífagos irrumpirán en el castillo y destruirán a todos los impuros.

Al finalizar las palabras tanto Ron como Harry no sabían si era una trampa o Draco Malfoy estaba siendo verdaderamente honesto. Era irrisorio pensar que tu peor enemigo viniese por su propia voluntad a delatar los planes en los cuales él mismo seguramente había formado parte, aunque claro, el mundo mágico parecía estar de cabeza: Malfoy admitía que amaba a una "sangre-sucia", Hermione lloraba por un mortífago, una pequeña inocente había muerto a manos de un grupo despiadado, una serie de desastres "naturales" habían azotado la tierra... ¿Cómo todo eso había pasado frente a sus narices sin percatarse?.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Harry presuponiendo la respuesta, pero aún vacilando en confiar en el Slytherin.

Draco apretaba su puño, no podía creer que estuviese destruyendo los planes que él mismo había forjado, los planes que lo habrían de elevar a la categoría de mortífago, los que lo harían consolidarse como uno de los fieles, como uno de los cabecillas del ejército Oscuro, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo?, no es que le importasen los demás, por él, que realmente acabaran en el fuego (y la lista iniciaba con nombres como Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley), no podía evitarlo, su corazón no iba a cambiar de un día para otro, no iba a ser un santo de la noche a la mañana y definitivamente no iba a simular que le importaba el destino de tanta gente inocente a la que planeaban matar, no, a él sólo le importaba una persona: _ella_.

- Mierda Potter, además de sordo, idiota; creo que con cruzar dos neuronas sabes por qué lo estoy haciendo - lanzó mordazmente Draco luego de un momentáneo silencio.

Silencio incómodo. Draco aún no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo pese a su real determinación, Harry no podía creer que Draco había realmente cambiado por el amor a Hermione y Ron... Ron simplemente tenía una gran batalla interna, él también amaba a Hermione, pero había cometido muchos errores, y sobretodo no había sabido cambiar... en cambio Draco, el ególatra, narcisista e insoportable de Draco Malfoy era capaz de dar un giro radical en su vida por amor... por amor a la misma mujer. ¿Sería capaz él mismo de entregarse de ese modo tan incondicional?.

- ¿Tanto la amas? - preguntó Ron incrédulo y con un nudo en la garganta.

- No voy a responder a eso, no te incumbe - respondió Draco evadiendo la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo, bien sabía que él también amaba a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que no estás mintiendo, que no es otra de tus trampas? - preguntó Harry volviendo al tema.

- Tendrán que confiar en mi - sentenció Draco con un tono calmado.

- On, qué seguridad más grande me has dado - ironizó Harry secundado por Ron. Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ¡_Idiotas_!, estaba prácticamente esposándose al infierno y ellos no se daban cuenta aún de lo que estaba haciendo.

- El día Lunes, a la medianoche, cuando sea el cambio de guardia de los profesores, cuando Snape, Horace Slughorn y Vector tengan el turno. Entrarán por la red flu que ha sido activada desde el despacho de Slughorn - soltó con bastante rapidez el Slytherin mientras se aseguraba que nadie los escuchase.

- ¿Cómo han hecho todo eso?... ¿y los profesores?, ¿la red flu? - preguntaba Ron anonadado y tropezándose con sus propias palabras.

- Subestimas el poder el influencias de los mortífagos Weasley, claro, la gente a tu nivel no comprende lo que el poder y el dinero es capaz de hacer.

- A pesar de estar delatando a los tuyos nunca vas a cambiar - afirmó Ron dolido por el comentario, lo que más le molestó fue la expresión del Slytherin, tan arrogante como siempre, ¿era posible que un ser como él amase realmente a Hermione, que amase algo más que a sí mismo?.

- _No_ - negó Draco sin siquiera avergonzarse. Frente a ellos nunca podría ser el chico bueno, no al menos por ahora... Esto no lo hacía por ellos, ellos eran simplemente alguien más del montón- No voy a cambiar. Que les quede claro que no hago esto por ustedes. Sólo les aviso que se preparen, que los mortífagos piensas causar estragos y desde aquí iniciar la revuelta en todo el mundo mágico, el Señor Oscuro viene por ti Potter.

Idiota, ¿quien lo mandaba a razonar con Gryffindors?, en la casa de las serpientes con tres frases hubiese bastado, ¿por qué los héroes tiene que discutir tanto las cosas, por qué no actúan de una vez y ya?... eso le faltaba a los leones, esa determinación de las serpientes, que cuando han formado sus lealtades simplemente no cuestionan nada más.

- No te entiendo Malfoy - sentenció Harry, ¿una serpiente confesando su crimen?, ¿una serpiente malgastando su veneno?.

- No se trata de entender, mira si quieres, prepárate, si no, confía y muere como el idiota héroe que siempre has sido, quizás algún día te nombren santo...

Harry rodó los ojos. Ron parecía debatir consigo mismo y no estaba pendientes de los sarcasmos del rubio. Un silencio tenso se produjo nuevamente entre los tres, lo que había que decir ya estaba dicho y no era necesario acotar nada más.

- Necesito hablar Weasley - ordenó Draco rompiendo el silencio. Tanto el pelirrojo como Harry compartieron miradas de extrañezas, ¿qué más necesitaba decir el rubio?, ¿acaso tenía algún otro detalle que compartir?.

- No te voy a dejar solo con él, no voy a dejar que otro muera - afirmó Harry resuelto. De cierta manera creyó a Malfoy; iba a tomar medidas extras por si sus palabras eran honestas... pero hasta allí llegaba su cercanía, no iba a pretender ser su amigo o entablar siquiera una relación con la serpiente. Además, no iba a permitir que el rubio causara más daño a sus amigos, lo de Hermione lo ignoró por completo, si lo hubiese sabido antes, o hubiese tenido la más mínima sospecha de que algo así estaba pasando, lo hubiese cortado de raíz. Si hubiese tenido que sacar a Hermione de Hogwarts lo hubieses hecho, no podía evitarlo, Harry haría todo por sus amigos, simplemente él era así.

- ¡Estupido!, te acabo de decir los malditos planes que se vienen planeando hace mas de un año ¿y así es como me tratas? - preguntó Draco enfadado. Claro, ni esperar una gota siquiera de agradecimiento del niño-que-vivió, estaba seguro que para el todos no eran más que instrumentos, era igual al señor Oscuro, rodeado de seguidores, no se daba cuanta que eran exactamente iguales, uno de un lado, el otro de otro, pero en el fondo de su corazón creía que todo lo que querían era poder, era el sentirse adorados, amados...

-_ Nunca confiaré en las serpientes _- sentenció Harry sosteniendo la mirada gris.

-_Tampoco te recomiendo que confíen en leones_- contrarrestó Draco fijo en los ojos verdes de Harry- muchas veces pueden llegar a ser incluso peores y más traicioneros que las serpientes, ¿verdad Weasley? - Ron tragó saliva - Necesito hablar con Weasley ahora - exigió Draco decidido.

- Harry, dejános - murmuró Ron.

- Pero Ron... - ¿Qué?, ¿qué tenía que hablar Ron con ese mortífago?, no entendía qué estaba pasando y exigía ahora una explicación.

- Potty, Ron es suficientemente grandecito como para cuidarse a sí mismo, además... necesitamos hablar cosas de hombres.

Ron apoyó uno de sus brazos en el hombro de su amigo y asintió con su cabeza. Harry seguía sin entender, pero confiaba ciegamente en Ron, a veces podía parecer un despistado más, pero era honesto y valiente, podía confiar en él.

El moreno sostuvo su mirada amenazante en los ojos plata Draco, y se retiró al Gran Comedor. Una vez que estuvieron solos, rubio y pelirrojo sostuvieron sus miradas, apretaron sus mandíbulas y cerraron con fuerzas sus puños, esto no tenía nada que ver con la guerra del mundo mágico, pero quizás era aún más fuerte; esto era una lucha entre hombres, una lucha con nombre y apellido: _Hermione Granger._

- ¿La amas? - preguntó finalmente Draco manteniendo su compostura. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba escuchar un no por respuesta. Nunca le habían inetresado en lo más mínimo los novios celosos, o los hombres sobre los cuales había pasado por encima en sus cacería, pero esta vez era distinto.

- ¿Qué es esa pregunta Malfoy?, eso no te incumbe por más que, _según tú_, la ames - respondió amargamente Ron.

- Te vi con Pansy: es una bruja - Ron pareció estremecerse - además estuviste con otras miles- Eso era una verdad. Draco personalmente se había encargado de investigar la vida amorosa de Ron, sabía perfectamente la cantidad de chicas con las que había estado empezando por la idiota de Lavender Brown... y no habían sido pocas- me he encargado de buscar todo tu prontuario, todas han hablado y se cada cosa no me vas a esconder nada de nada - sentenció Draco frente a un anonadado Ronald Weasley, ¿de verdad había hecho eso?, ¿por qué se habría tomado el tiempo?.

- Estás loco Malfoy - acotó Ron temeroso de lo que Draco hubiese podido llegar a descubrir. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Ron finalmente suspiró, había sólo una razón para que la locura de Draco se extremase, y esa era Hermione. - _Déjala ir_ - afirmó resuelto - ¿la has visto? , parece un _inferi _por tu culpa, no come, no bebe, ni siquiera estudia, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Weasley nunca quise eso - las palabras de Ron dolieron, no necesitaba que nadie más le recordara eso.

- ¿A no?, ¡creía que tu misión era destrozarla! Pues bien, lo lograste, tu diciendo que la amas y esas son las condiciones en como la dejas.

- La amo, mierda la amo, ¿es tan difícil de creer?.

- ¿Tú "la amas"? Já no me sorprendería que fuese todo otro plan mortífago para engañarnos, no te creo nada Malfoy, eres un asqueroso Mortífago - Ron no cabía en sí de la rabia, quería creer que las palabras que salían de su boca eran verdad, no soportaba la idea de que el rubio amase a su Hermione... y que probablemente ella le correspondiera.

- Sí, soy un mortífago que en este minuto te puede volar la cabeza si no te dejas de estupideces. Ahora respóndeme y sin evasivas: ¿La amas? - preguntó Malfoy sin perder la calma y la compostura como lo había hecho el pelirrojo, diablos, otra de las discusiones sin sentido Gryffindor, ¿no habría sido más fácil responder a la pregunta desde el principio?.

Ron tragó saliva, era quizás su última oportunidad de alejar a ese maldito mortñifago de su Herms.

- Sí Malfoy, la amo prácticamente desde que la conocí, desde primer año cuando tan sólo era una mandona y sabelotodo, desde cuarto año donde que anduviera con el que solía ser mi héroe personal me hirviera de celos, ¿quieres saber cuando finalmente me dí cuenta de cuánto significaba para mí?, ¿recuerdas quinto año, cuando estuve con Lavender Brown?, bien, todo fue por Hermione.

- Vaya manera de demostrarlo - soltó irónico Draco tragando saliva. Él no lo sabía, no tenía cómo saber el pasado de Hermione, tarde él se dio cuenta de cuan hermosa era, de cuan inteligente y a la vez sorpresiva, tarde se dio cuenta de cuanto él podría llegar a amarla... y a ser capaz de todo con tal de que ella fuese feliz.

- Déjame terminar - se quejó Ron - Después seguí negándomelo a mi mismo, no podía ser que me gustara mi mejor amiga, pero frente a ella me ponía más nervioso de lo habitual, era ella la que siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba, pero no quería ver, quería estar ciego porque me daba vergüenza admitirlo. Salí con muchas chicas, cada una por tener lo que Hermione no tenía, o porque sabía que Hermione iba a enfadarse si yo estaba con ellas, era una especie de juego de celos... hasta que no dí más y el verano pasado le dije lo que sentía, ella me rechazó, principalmente porque fui un idiota y traté de adelantarme... y he tratado de mantener la compostura, de cambiar por ella todo este año, excepto por Pansy, que insistió una y mil veces hasta que en un momento de debilidad me encontró. Así que ahí está tu respuesta, sí la amo ¿porque tanta insistencia?.

Draco empalideció. Después de las declaraciones de Ron estaba seguro. Él también la amaba, dudaba que de la forma en que él mismo lo hacía... pero debía bastar.

Una puntada de celos lo carcomió, celos de todos esos años en que Ron la fue descubriendo, en que la fue conociendo y lentamente amando. Para él no había sido de ese modo, para él fue un ataque enfermizo, la luz que lo mantuvo de pie y lo sacó del abismo por más patético que eso pudiera sonar. Cuando tu vida no tiene sentido, cuando estás realmente desorientado sólo una cosa puede devolverte el latido al corazón, sólo una cosa puede demostrarte que puedes seguir respirando, que puedes seguir de pie, gracias a Merlín, él lo había podido encontrar antes del final.

- Necesitaba estar seguro - murmuró Draco con suavidad y sosteniendo una sonrisa de lado -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron extrañado del cambio de actitud del rubio.

- _Porque voy a entregarte lo único que yo he amado en toda mi vida._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió y cerró varias veces el libro de tapas verdes que sostenía en sus manos. _Era Draco_, esas insignificantes hojas de papel eran la puerta de entrada al corazón del muchacho que constantemente se ocultaba bajo una máscara de frialdad.

Respiró fuerte infundiéndose valor. Tenía que leerlo, para entenderlo, para amarlo u odiarlo de una vez por todas, para salir de esa incertidumbre que la estaba matando, para saber si estaba dispuesta a dejar su mundo de lado y marcharse con él o para tener que quedarse junto a los suyos en el castillo.

Ginny había hablado de una carta y fue lo primero que intentó buscar.

_Hermione: _

_Te extrañará recibir este diario. Frente a ti no me enorgullece en nada, sólo me hace recordar cuantos errores cometía antes de conocerte. _

_No se me ocurre otra manera de pedirte perdón, no se me ocurre otra manera de hacerte ver el modo en que he cambiado, en el que he cambiado por ti. La verdad es que el único tiempo en que fui feliz, el único tiempo en el que fui yo mismo... fue el tiempo que estuve contigo, y cada uno de esos momentos están atesorados en el diario que ahora me imagino sostienes en tus manos. _

_No encontrarás cosas felices, te lo advierto, pero es la única manera de que me conozcas, de que sepas todo. Por mucho tiempo lo consideré un trofeo, una colección de mis conquistas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que era sólo crueldad, que me divertía a costa de los demás... hasta que comprendí cuenta cuánto significa realmente amar, y todo se volvió en mi contra, he tenido éxito en lastimar a la única persona a la que he amado, y no sabes cuanto me duele. _

_Ahora, si quieres saber toda la verdad acerca de mí, léelo, no más mentiras. _

_D.M. _

La castaña respiraba con dificultad y se obligaba a sí misma a ir con calma, a estar preparada para encontrarse probablemente con muchas cosas atroces, con bastantes juegos sucios, con crueles intenciones y con horribles consecuencias... Pero eso era Draco, una contradicción en sí mismo, un ser frío, cruel y calculador y luego alguien amable, que rompía su máscara y dejaba ver lo más profundo de sí. Tratando de ser fuerte, lo abrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOO

Harry desayunó con sus amigos. Estuvo toda la tarde encargado de contarles a los de la Orden los recientes planes develados por Malfoy (sin develar la fuente), todos los presentes prometieron desde esa misma noche duplicar e incluso triplicar las defensas del castillo. Las redes flu fueron cerradas una vez más con hechizos poderosos, un gran contingente de aurores llegaron presurosos, se prohibió la salida de los alumnos de sus salas comunes más que para ir a las comidas. Los profesores mencionados por Draco fueron excluídos de los nuevos operativos, pese a la oposición de muchos que aún no podían creer la traición.

El chico-que-vivió evitó a su mejor amigo toda la tarde hasta llegar el anochecer, no podía creer que se hubiese quedado solo con Malfoy y que lo hayan excluído de toda conversación, además el rubio se comportaba demasiado extraño con Ron y también con Ginny, quien incluso parecía defenderlo de vez en vez. Hermione era otro caso, se había encerrado una vez más y apenas si salía de su habitación, esta noche la obligarían a bajar a la cena si era necesario, ya que hace muchos días se la veía demasiado pálida.

Harry no entendía nada. No entendía cómo el mundo se había puesto de cabezas en tan sólo unos pocos meses, no entendía ninguna de las actitudes de sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera entendía las actitudes de su novia ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando y todos lo evitaban?, ¿qué sabían ellos que él no sabía? y quizás lo que más le extrañaba ¿por qué lo estaban haciendo?.

Iba llegando al salón comedor en medio de sus cavilaciones cuando Pansy Parkinson se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? - dijo cuando ya le fue imposible evitarla. Fue más descortés de lo habitual, pero podía haber apostado su escoba a que la Slytherin también era mortífaga, y con los planes que se avecinaban, nada de lo que ela tuviera que decirle iba a ser bueno.

- Tengo que hablar contigo - anunció la morena en un extraño tono victimal.

- No sé por qué últimamente los Slyhterin se empecinan en hablar conmigo, dí rápido que es lo que quieres tú - soltó Harry harto de la cantidad de secretos que estaba descubriendo últimamente. Pansy se extrañó, "_Los Slytherins_" ¿quién más podría haber ido a hablar con Harry?.

- Es sobre Draco... - comenzó a decir Pansy con cara de aflicción.

- No me sorprende - la interrumpió Harry irónico, al parecer últimamente todo giraba en torno a Malfoy, ¿qué quería la Slytherin?, ¿acaso sería otra traidora?...

- Déjame terminar: es algo sobre Draco... - Pansy hizo una breve pausa para saborear sus palabras- ...y Ginny.

Harry juntó el ceño, ¿y Ginny?, ¿qué tenía que ver Ginny con Malfoy?, es decir, ya fue suficiente con Hermione y con Ron... ¿pero ahora Ginny?, ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente qué es lo que podría haber pasado entre los dos... aunque, no podía negar que le habían extrañado algunas de las actitudes de su novia en lo que se refería al rubio; los había visto hablar, incluso le pareció oir un tono amenzante en el Slyhterin, esto era más que sospechoso, aunque si el maldito mortífago le había puesto una mano encima a la mujer que él amaba desde hace tanto... no respondía de sus actos.

- Habla - soltó con curiosidad.

- Creí que te gustaría saber que tu noviecita no es tan pura como pensabas - comenzó a decir Pansy bajando la voz y frunciendo el ceño, en una pose digna de la más pura de las chicas del colegio.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Parkinson? - la volvió a interrumpir Harry. Pansy adoptó una pose compunjida, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Harry parecía no enter nada en absoluto, mientras tanto, la actuada Pansy no cabía en sí de gozo, _el idiota no se había dado cuenta_, ahora iba a ser ella quien le arruinase su cuento de hadas, _qué delicioso era ser cruel y disfrutar de la miseria ajena, cuanto lo disfrutaba. _

Pansy pensó la forma más hiriente posible, saboreando cada una de sus palabras con un ficticio pesar.

- _Tu novia se acostó con Draco Malfoy y no una sóla vez_...

El moreno no se esperaba eso, sus ojos verdes relampaguearon. No, eso no podía ser cierto, los falsetes de Pansy tenían que ser eso: sólo falsetes, Ginny no sería capaz.

- Estás mintiendo, Ginny no lo haría y menos con Malfoy - dijo con determinación, convencido de sus palabras, esta no tenía que ser sino otra de las trampas de los mortífagos, sí eso, sólo una trampa...

- Si quieres salir de las dudas pregúntale, o mejor, date cuenta que no es virgen, ¿por qué crees que mira a Draco de ese modo?, ¿por qué él la puede amenazar?, ¿no te parece extraño? - preguntaba la morena insidiosamente. Harry abrió los ojos con desmesura, de cierta forma todo calzaba, además, Pansy Parkinson siempre estuvo enamorada de Draco Malfoy ¿verdad?, se supone que debía saber toda su vida privada si fue su novia. _No, Ginny no puede haber hecho eso_...

- Te dejo Potter, sólo me sentía en el deber moral, como prefecta de mi casa a informarte de esta horrible noticia, buena noches - se despidió Pansy con un falso tono inocente, responsable. Apenas se dio la vuelta sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya que sí le era característica, esa sonrisa que sólo guardaba para hacer daño.

Y esa sonrsia sólo se incrementó al ver a quien venía por el pasillo: Ginny Weasley. Avanzó contorneandose, sonriendo, hasta que llegó al lado de la pelirroja y la empujó "sin querer".

- Prepárate para el infierno querida - le dijo a una extrañada Ginny. ¿Qué hacía ella hablando con Harry?, ¿sería ella quien había revelado los planes mortífagos?.

- Harry, ¿qué sucede amor? - preguntó Ginny ante un Harry que parecía inmerso en una batalla personal, Ginny se acercó a el y tocó su brazo, el moreno se corrió bruscamente y Ginny no entendió la razón.

- ¿Harry? - repitió extrañada de su comportamiento, diablos, ¿qué podía haberle dicho Pansy Parkinson para que Harry actuara de ese modo tan extraño?.

- ¿Te acostaste con Draco Malfoy? - preguntó Harry directamente sin miramientos y con un nudo en la garganta. "_No podía ser verdad, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser verdad_" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza y ahora mirando a los ojos a una Ginny impactada.

Ginny sintió como una gran espada se atravesaba en su corazón. ¿Qué había preguntado Harry?, no, no podía ser cierto que lo supiera, ¿habría sido Draco?, ¿habría sido Pansy?. Sus manos sudaron y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar, ¡_demonios_! no sabía mentir, pero no podía decirle a Harry la verdad, no podía.

- Harry yo... - comenzó a decir titubeante. Vamos un "No" bastaba, pero tenía la garganta seca y sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarla con las lágrimas que ya se comenzaban a agolpar, no estaba preparada para esto, se juro a sí misma contarle a Harry la verdad, pero no ahora, no en estas condiciones.

- Respóndeme ahora Ginevra - gritó Harry temiendo lo peor. Conocía a Ginny, no sabía mentir, su corazón puro se lo impedía.

La pelirroja no pudo más, de sus ojos brotaran cientos de lágrimas con descontrol. Le era imposible mentirle a su único amor mirándolo a los ojos de esa manera. ¿Qué iba a pesar él ahora de ella?, ¿la dejaría?, ¿la botaría?, ¿la dejaría en vergüenza pública?. No podía dejarla, ella lo amaba y sabía que Harry también, les había costado tanto estar juntos, no podía creer que por inmadura, por tonta ahora se viese alejada de Harry.

Harry sintió que su corazón se rompía en cientos de pedazos, que mil agujas eran clavadas en su pecho: La traición. La traición, el desencanto de la única persona por la que habría sido incluso capaz de dar su propia vida. ¿Por qué?, ¿con Malfoy?, ¿ella?. No podía creerlo, no podía entenderlo, mierda _¡ni siquiera quería hacerlo!._ Sus puños comenzaron a temblar y se dio la vuelta para no ver a Ginny a la cara. Si ella sabía que él le era incondicional, ¿para qué lo hizo?, esto era definitivamente peor que un maleficio imperdonable. Sentía que siempre acababa solo, sus padres lo habían dejado antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su cariño, toda su infancia la pasó con personas que lo detestaban, Sirius había muerto,¿y ahora Ginny?, ella era su única ancla a la felicidad, a la construcción de un futuro mejor... ¿por qué, _mierda_ por qué?.

Allí fue cuando Harry lo vio, tan ufano como siempre, altivo, orgulloso, sin una gota de arrepentimiento por todo el sufrimiento que causaba. Sabía que no podía confiar en él, evidentemente todo era una jugarreta, seguramente era un vil mortífago que sólo estaba hurgando planes para hacerlos caer en una trampa. _Idiota_, se reprochó a sí mismo,_ idiota por creer en la gente_, por creer que pueden tener un corazón justo y bondadoso... siempre terminaba así, siempre por confiar en los demás terminaba en el suelo, no, ahora no sería de ese modo, no iba a quedar como un idiota, _¡nunca más!_.

- Malfoy- gritó Harry al verlo llegar al Salón Comedor. No cabía en sí de la ira. Lo mataría con sus propias manos si era necesario.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora Potter? - preguntó Draco cansado una vez que el moreno se plantó frente a sus ojos.

Pero Draco no obtuvo su respuesta, en vez que eso recibió un fuerte combo en su cara que le dejó la nariz sangrante.

- Pero ¿qué demo..? - comenzó a decir el rubio sin entender aún nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿es que Potter se había vuelto loco?

- ¿Dormiste con ella? - gritó Harry fuerte y claro apuntando a una sollozante Ginny Weasley que aún no se movía de su sitio por la impresión.

Draco abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, el tema había pasado a segundo plano en su vida y Ginny Weasley no significaba nada para él, perfectamente podría haberselo restregado en la cara en un pasado, pero la pelirroja había resultado después de todo, una buena mano aliada en su lucha por Hermione.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - preguntó evadiendo la respuesta.

- Parkinson - afirmó Harry que no cabía en sí - Eso no es ahora lo importante, dime inmediatamente, ¿te acostaste con Ginny? - preguntó exaltado y alzando la voz una vez más.

- Potter... - comenzó a decir Draco aún sin saber que hacer, sería bueno sacar al-chico-que-vivió de su cuento de hadas, pero quizás no se lo merecía. Se rió de sí mismo, unos meses atrás no hubiese tenido problemas en refregárselo en la cara y arruinar su vida y la de la pelirroja, pero sabía cuánto les había costado estar juntos... como a él y Hermione.

-Harry no - suplicó Ginny entre llantos y colgándose de uno de los brazos de su novio. Harry abrió los ojos ante el contacto con la pelirroja su corazón latió con fuerzas, la amaba, aún la amaba después de lo que había hecho, y verla llorar de aquel modo no lo ayudaba en nada.

- Tu ni siquiera me hables - murmuró Harry temblando, y la empujó levemente para que la chica soltara su brazo, mas falló en sus cálculos y Ginny cayó al piso.

Para ese entonces ya habían algunos alumnos que observaban la escena sin entender qué es lo que había pasado. Era plena hora de cena, todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor, algunos curiosos salieron y formaron un grupo con los que venían llegando, mas gracias a Merlín la causa de la discusión para nadie estaba clara.

- Nunca debí confiar en tí, maldito mortífago - chilló Harry haciendo frente al rubio y plantándole otro golpe esta vez en las costillas. Draco se quedó sin aire, y pese a que no quería una lucha, y menos con público, le devolvió el golpe a Harry. Él no iba a permitir que alguien le pegase y quedarse de brazos cruzados, definitivamente, aún tenía espíritu Malfoy.

Fue entonces cuando alguien emergió desde las escaleras y corrió hasta el centro de la escena. De tan sólo ver a los tres implicados y a una sollozante Ginny en el suelo comprendió todo.

Cuando al abrir aleatoriamente el diario leyó el nombre de Ginny no lo pudo creer, ¿Ginny acostándose con Draco? . Eso era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar, además ¿en la misma época en que él se acercaba a ella?, diablos, ¿habría sido todo un ilusorio juego?. Con lágrimas en los ojos siguió leyendo, desanimada por aquella historia que involucraba a dos de sus seres más queridos. Pero luego lo comprendió.

Las últimas páginas no eran sido ventanas a un confundido corazón, esas últimas páginas eran lo único verdadero del diario, lo único que había salido de los más profundo de su corazón... y que demostraban que él efectivamente la amaba, _a ella_, por sobre todo, por sobre su apellido, por sobre su casa, por sobre su orgullo y lo más importante por sobre su pasado. Ella no lo juzgaría, lo que importaba ahora era construir un futuro, juntos. No releer un pasado que ya había quedado enterrado, un pasado del que no había que estar orgulloso, pero ¿quien era ella para juzgar a alguien por su pasado?, en ese entonces ni siquiera se conocían.

_Y así lo perdonó._

Draco se percató inmediatamente de su llegada, y su corazón volvió a latir. Se quedó estático observándola, no le importaba que Harry aprovechara su indefensión._ Nada importaba excepto ella_.

Hermione tembló, esos ojos grises la volvían a mirar una vez más, como esperanzados, como llenos de felicidad, sin ser un iceberg hundido, sino como la luna emergiendo desde la oscuridad de la noche. Sonrió y su corazón latió al ver que su sonrisa era correspondida pese a la sangre emergía desde su ceja derecha y su nariz.

Draco comprendió inmediatamente que estaba al tanto de la situación, dulcemente ella negó con la cabeza, _y él entendió_. No podía separar a dos personas que se amaban, el pasado había que dejarlo atrás, no importaba cuantos errores se cometieran, lo importante era el futuro, un futuro juntos. _Sólo cerrando las puertas detrás de uno se abren ventanas hacia el porvenir_.

- Potter, lo que te dijo Parkinson es mentira, sólo intenté seducirla y ella no me correspondió - gritó Draco mirando a los ojos a Hermione.

Ginny dejó de sollozar y levantó la cabeza. Hermione sonrió. Para Harry el mundo volvió a girar.

- ¿Que la sedujiste?, ¿no que amabas a Hermione? eres un imbécil - aseguró Harry luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio, aún odiando a Draco, pero feliz de que todo no haya sido más que un buen susto. Cuanto odiaba a Parkinson, ¿por qué lo habría hecho?.

- Potter no voy a intentar explicarte nada ahora, sólo te digo que ella sí te ama y que si la pierdes serías un idiota, ya bastante tiempo te costó decidirte, no la pierdas - aconsejó Draco sin mirar a los ojos a Harry, para él solo existía un mundo: _los ojos de Hermione_.

_BUM_.

Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó desde el Gran Comedor, y pronto fue secundado por una serie de gritos de los alumnos que se encontraban en su interior. Todos los presentes se miraron sin comprender.

Una masa de gente salió a tropezones por las grander puertas, empujado todo lo que encontraran a su paso y formando un gran barullo. Comenzaron a sentirse una serie de hechizos, y grandes haces de luz salían disparados por todos lados.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: _mortífagos. _

- ¿Qué significa esto Malfoy? - preguntó Harry alzando la voz entre la gente que pasaba sin cesar a su alrededor.

- _Mierda,_ ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡¡se suponía que tenía que ser el Lunes!! - Gritó Draco confundido. Apenas se escucharon los gritos había corrido junto a Hermione y ahora sostenía con fuerzas su mano. Muchos ojos estaban puestos sobre él, mas no fue él quien respondió, sino alguien con capucha negra que llegó a su lado:

- _¡Sopresa Amor!, ¿acaso creíste que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de tu traición?._

* * *

_Ven que soy buena, me quedé todo este rato escribiendo para subir este capítulo entero. _

_¿Les ha gustado?, no me pueden negar que tuvo de todo... _

_¿Quién habrá dicho la frase final?, ¿Hermione definitivamente perdonará a Draco?, ¿Y Harry a Ginny?, ¿y qué significó la conversación entre Ron y Draco?, ¿Por qué el ataque fue antes de lo previsto?, ¿Draco habrá mentido sobre los planes de los mortífagos o habrá sido honesto con Harry?, les aseguro que ahora sí que odian a Pansy con toda su alma ¿verdad?, pero a esa "·/(& aún le quedan cartas que jugar , en fin __**¿CÓMO TERMINARÁ ESTA HISTORIA? **__... _

_Eso lo sabrán en el último capítulo. No puedo creer que Crueles Intenciones esté llegando a su final... la próxima semana: __**ULTIMO CAPÍTULO! **_

_Espero recibir muchos reviews con sus comentarios, me interesa mucho saber quienes han leído esta historia que tanto sacrificios y alegrías me ha significado, además, los rr de este capítulo serán los últimos que pueda responder, SNIF!, me encantaría que me dejaran un saludo, no me enojo ni muerdo, lo prometo!, todas sus dudas serán respondidas, i promess!. Ya saben, están a tan solo un click de distancia de ellas... apretad el __**GO**__ de la esquina inferior izquierda (y no, NO es necesario estar registrada para dejar un comentario, sólo tienen que ponerme su nick, ni siquiera hay que poner el e-mail). _

_**Baci, ci vediamo la settimana prossima !**_

_**Ps**__: Gracias a todas las que leyeron __**Historia de Hogwarts**__ (y gracias a las que me dejaron rr y me agregaron a favoritos!) Aunque no me enojo si todas las que entraron me dejan un rr la-la-la. Subí otro One-shot, se llama "__**Karma**__" y es un Parvati/Goyle (lo sé es la pareja más extraña del universo, pero fue un reto propuesto por PPC), si quieren pueden pasar a leerlo esta semana porque luego lo borraré, me niego a "manchar mi prontuario" con una historia así xD. (Ambos fic los pueden encontrar en mi perfil). _

_**Ps2**__: les recuerdo que de este fic hay un hermoso Trailer realizado por __**Floh Black **__lo pueden encontrar en Youtube por el nombre de __**Crueles intenciones de Opiita. **_

_Mis __respuestas a sus reviews del capítulo anterior__: _

_**Coniwi-Pops, **__**Baby Nicolita, **__**Jos Black**__; __**Fridaliizziioos**__; __**Floh Black, **__**:Dani, **__**Marie Malfoy, **__**Luna Black,**__** Beautifly92, **__**Ethel Potter,**__**Lice Haru, **__**Jose C, **__**CarolinaPotter-Malfoy-Black, **__**Iskal, **__**Lado.Oscuro, **__**ArtePop, **__**Fer Cornamenta, **__**Armiony, **__**Nakera, **__**Cleoru Misumi,**_**_Pau Tanamachi Malfoy, __Namine1993, _**_**VictoriaMalfoy **, __**Nanita44445, **__**Akasuna No Hikari, **__**Lucy C.Evans, **__**Elenymay,**__**GabytaMalfoy, **__**BucMalfoyH, **__**Iamalonefordanny-19, **__**Sarita.**_

_Uff! He terminado! Espero con ansias responder los reviews de este cap, espero que les haya gustado y no me queda más que repetirles hasta el cansancio: **Gracias por leerme!! **_


	21. La batalla Final

**Capítulo XX **

**La Batalla Final**

_BUM._

_Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó desde el Gran Comedor, y pronto fue secundado por una serie de gritos de los alumnos que se encontraban en su interior. Todos los presentes se miraron sin comprender._

_Una masa de gente salió a tropezones por las grander puertas, empujado todo lo que encontraran a su paso y formando un gran barullo. Comenzaron a sentirse una serie de hechizos, y grandes haces de luz salían disparados por todos lados._

_Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: mortífagos. _

_- ¿¡Qué significa esto Malfoy!? - preguntó exaltado Harry alzando la voz entre la gente que pasaba sin cesar a su alrededor._

_- Mierda, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡¡se suponía que tenía que ser el Lunes!! - Gritó Draco confundido. Apenas se escucharon los gritos había corrido junto a Hermione y ahora sostenía con fuerzas su mano. Muchos ojos estaban puestos sobre él, mas no fue él quien respondió a la pregunta del chico de ojos verdes, sino alguien con capucha negra que llegó a su lado:_

- _¡Sorpresa Amor!, ¿acaso creíste que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de tu traición?. _

- ¿Tú estabas al tanto de esto? - preguntó Draco una vez que salió de la estupefacción. A sus espaldas apareció la figura inconfundible de Pansy Parkinson, llevaba puesta la capa negra de los mortífagos, pero no portaba la máscara que debía cubrir su identidad, y es que así era ella, orgullosa de ser una más, orgullosa que crear el caos hoy en el castillo, orgullosa de ser la responsable de esta pequeña "sorpresa".

- Por supuesto, ¿acaso crees que sigues siendo la cabeza del grupo?, lo siento querido, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que arruinaras los planes que tanto nos costó llevar a cabo, ¿acaso me vas a decir que no es un bello espectáculo? - preguntó con una sonrisa seductora en los labios, ridículamente ajena al espectáculo de terror que se vivía en el momento.

Mas su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto se percató de quien estaba al lado de _su_ Draco: Hermione Granger, quien se aferraba confundida a la mano del rubio. Pansy frunció los labios en un gesto despectivo hacia la castaña.

- Bien, Draco Malfoy, es tu última oportunidad - sentenció Pansy enojada - ¡Suéltala! - exigió tomando ella misma la mano de Malfoy.

- Tú no me dices qué hacer - le gritó Draco corriendo su mano de ambas chicas. Miró a Hermione a los ojos y luego miró a Pansy. Diablos, no podía creer lo que la morena había hecho, y cómo lo había hecho, hasta el momento era él la cabeza de los mortífagos en Hogwarts, ¿cuándo perdió las riendas?. Estaba confundido, no estaba aún preparado para el momento decisivo. Para todos, debía estar a la cabeza de aquel ejército que entraba a tropeles por la chimenea, pero ¿quería él estar allí?.

- Suéltala y vuelve a tu bando, donde siempre has pertenecido y donde siempre pertenecerás: demuestra tus verdaderas lealtades - ordenó la morena observando cada uno de los gestos de su compañero. Se fijó en la manera en que miraba a una confundida Hermione, se fijó también en sus ojos perdidos, aquellos ojos dubitativos, brillantes antes de momento en que iba a tomar una de las grandes decisiones de su vida.

Pansy no esperó más, arrojó con fuerza a los brazos de Draco un bulto negro y con la impresión, el Syltherin pareció salir de su debate interno. Al extenderlo Draco no pudo evitar una cara de estupefacción: el uniforme de los mortífagos, la marca inconfundible de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

El rubio quedó pasmado ante las atentas miradas de todos los que lo rodeaban, ajeno a todo el terror que se desarrollaba en la escena, sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, en sus propias preguntas sin respuestas, en sus propias decisiones. Miró alternativamente la escena, a Hermione, a Pansy, al desastre que adivinaba sucedía en el Gran Salón...y manteniendo sus ojos en la morena que lo observaba fijo,_ se puso la capucha_.

El corazón de Hermione saltó, ¿qué había hecho?, o ¿por qué lo había hecho?. ¡No!, se suponía que él había cambiado, se suponía que no era un mortífago, ¿¡por qué mierda actuaba como uno entonces!?, ¿acaso todo lo que había dicho era una mentira?, ¿una actuación?, pero ahora Draco estaba poniéndose la capa, y ella... ella se caía a pedazos apenas él se enfundaba en el disfraz de la muerte. Se odió a sí misma por haber caído por segunda vez en la trampa del mortífago, por haber confiado una vez más en el que parecía ser un ser despreciable que disfrutaba rompiéndole el corazón una y otra vez.

Pansy sonrió triunfal y se alejó de la escena subiéndose el capuchón sobre su perfecta melena, alzando su varita, dispuesta para el combate, frente a todos. Se perdió en las puertas del Gran Salón, donde ya todos estaban, donde se desarrollaba la más peligrosa de las guerras, donde el destino del mundo mágico estaba en juego.

En ese momento, Harry maldijo el día en que le creyó a Malfoy, maldijo el día en que ese imbécil destrozó la vida de cada uno de sus amigos. Corrió, corrió como el verdadero héroe que era, de cara al enemigo, él no era de los que daban la espalda cobarde y traicionera, no, él iba a luchar por lo que amaba... sin importar las consecuencias. El resto poco a poco, incorporándose de la sorpresa inicial, se unió al niño-que-vivió.

- ¿Por qué Draco? - gritó Hermione una vez que estuvieron solos- ¿Otra mentira más? - preguntaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras intentaba pensar que todo no era más que una pesadilla.

- No Hermione... pero si te lo explico, no lo vas a entender - murmuró Draco apenas perceptiblemente, con los ojos opacos y los puños tensados.

Allí estaba, en la capucha que lo hacía convertirse en un vasallo más del Señor Oscuro, en una capucha que sellaba el destino que había sido trazado por su apellido. No quería mirar a Hermione a los ojos, claro que ella no entendía, _no entendía que lo hacía por ella_. La misión número uno de los mortífagos era acabar con los sangresucia... y ella, por ser la más fiel amiga de Harry Potter, estaba primera en la lista. Si llegaba a perderla... no quería ni pensarlo, por eso, necesitaba enfundarse una vez más en esa capucha de terror y de odio, necesitaba una vez más usar esa máscara que escondía la crueldad, _por ella._

Se miraron unos minutos en el más tenso duelo interior, ajenos a la batalla que se libraba brutalmente a tan sólo unos pocos metros. Lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hermione, destrozando por dentro al rubio y, con una última mirada, ella empuñó su varita y corrió, corrió escapándose de esos ojos grises que la perturbaban, escapándose hacia donde siempre debió estar: al lado de sus amigos, al lado de los aurores, en contra de Voldemort, en contra de los mortífagos_, en contra de él. _

A Draco le tomó unos segundos más salir de su trance y una vez que lo hizo corrió también dentro del Gran salón, no a luchar contra los sangresucia, no a luchar contra Harry Potter, ni siquiera iba a luchar en contra de Voldemort. No, él tenía su objetivo claro: _él iba a luchar por ella. _

oOoOoOo

Todo era demasiado confuso en el Gran Comedor.

Harry había desaparecido junto a Voldemort y otros cuantos de sus seguidores; la Orden y los demás aurores no habían perdido la calma y habían aprovechado fructuosamente la advertencia de Draco, se habían dividido, unos buscaban a Harry y otros se quedaban a defender el castillo y a todos los despavoridos estudiantes que corrían sin saber bien que hacer, donde esconderse, o cómo sobrevivir.

Una cruenta lucha entre encapuchados y varios magos que daban su vida por proteger a los demás se desarrollaba en el centro del Gran Salón Comedor. Las mesas estaban hechas añicos, las sillas estaban todas regadas por el lugar. Con grandes temblores, gigantes irrumpieron en el castillo, devastando todo a su paso, las murallas de Hogwarts caían y al castillo le era difícil sobrevivir. Los mortífagos tenían a su vez todo fríamente calculado. Llegaron Dragones, vampiros, hombres lobo que gozaban en la persecución de los más pequeños. El castillo completo temblaba y nadie sabía donde refugiarse.

Habían varios cuerpos tirados por el piso, no se sabía bien si muertos o heridos, sólo importaba defenderse a sí mismo, defender a los amigos que quedaban en pie y tratar de salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, destruyendo a los culpables de todo el mal que azotaba al mundo mágico.

Hermione intentaba lanzar todos los hechizos que conocía, pero estaba en cierta desventaja ante los experimentados mortífagos que no tenían remordimientos a la hora de lanzar desenfrenadamente maldiciones imperdonables. La castaña sólo intentaba mantenerse en pie, no tenía en vista a ninguno de sus amigos más cercanos. Divisó junto a ella en algún momento a Luna, quizás incluso vio a Ron, pero ahora estaba enceguecida por el mortífago que tenía enfrente y que intentaba atacar a un estudiante menor.

Estaba preocupadísima por Harry, pero no podía darse por vencida, sentía que no podía más, pero si paraba... no quería ni pensar lo que podía suceder. Ningún mortífago iba a tener compasión de su tristeza o su decepción, si llegaba a demostrar ese abatimiento interior, estaba muerta, más muerta de lo que ya estaba en ese momento, porque aunque recitara las fórmulas memorizadas, aunque se mantuviera en pie enfundando su varita contra encapuchados, Hermione por dentro estaba devastada, _¿por qué? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez, _¿por qué él la había vuelto a traicionar?_, _¿por qué justo ahora que ella finalmente lo había perdonado?_.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero se obligó a ignorarla, tenía que ser fuerte, por Harry, por sus amigos, por el bien del mundo mágico. Pero _¿a quién engañaba?_, no podía más, sus rodillas la traicionaban y su mano comenzaba a temblar.

No estaba acostumbrada a la guerra, no estaba acostumbrada con sus apenas diecisiete años a ver cadáveres en el piso, amigos que se desangraban en la lucha, hombres y mujeres que deseaban asesinar, que lanzaban maldiciones destinadas a causar la muerte como si fuese algo normal, como si no valorasen en absoluto al ser humano que estaban matando, no estaba acostumbrada a la crueldad, _no entendía nada_, no entendía la maldad de cientos de personas que eran iguales a quienes estaban asesinando._ ¿Cuántas historias habían regadas en el piso?, ¿habrían alcanzado a uno de sus amigos?_, ¿estaría ya muerto Harry, qué pasaba con Ron, con Luna, con Neville, con sus profesores...?, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?, ¿por qué habían tenido que llegar a la guerra?. No podía más, sus piernas ya no la sostenían en pie.

_Y Hermione cayó_. No pudo mantenerse firme, sus rodillas la traicionaron. Respiraba agitadamente y olía ese olor ferroso de la sangre regada por todo el lugar. _No era una chica fuerte_ por más que todos se lo repitiesen una, por más que muchos la considerasen la mejor bruja a su edad, ¡por Merlín!, se sentía una niña, una niña desamparada que no entendía nada o no quería entender. Podía plantearse frente a todos como una fuerte mujer... pero al momento de la guerra, cuando se enfrentaba de cara a la crueldad... _no podía más, no iba a resistirlo_.

Entonces fue cuando lo sintió, levantó su cabeza y prácticamente pudo ver el haz de luz verde dirigirse hacia ella, _¿qué importaba?_, no podía defenderse, no podía moverse del terror, de la impotencia, de la debilidad, _no_, ella no estaba preparada para algo como esto... y ya no podía seguir luchando.

_Y fue entonces que él llegó._ Sintió cómo una sombra negra la abrazaba con fuerzas y recibía la maldición que se dirigía a ella.

Supo inmediatamente quien era: _Draco_.

El cuerpo del muchacho se desplomó frente a sus ojos, y ella cayó con él.

No pudo resistirlo, el pecho se le encogió, _¿Draco había hecho eso por ella?_, ¿Draco había evitado su muerte?... y ahora, _¿estaba muerto?_, las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro. No podía estar muerto, no. Quizás era un mortífago, un traidor, pero ella lo amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de odiarse a sí misma por hacerlo, pero lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, no podía ser que ahora él...

- ¿Draco? - susurró con apenas un hilo de voz, temblando, olvidándose de todo el terror que se vivía a su alrededor, en este momento nada importaba, _sólo él. _Temió, nunca había tenido tanto terror en su vida, ni siquiera minutos atrás cuando el rayo de luz se acercaba a su cuerpo, él no podía haber muerto, _si él moría... ella moría con él._

Lo miró a la cara, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Su corazón latía con fuerzas, no, esto no podía ser real, por favor que todo fuera una pesadilla._ Entonces abrió sus ojos plata,_ brillantes, cual lunas en el cielo oscuro de la muerte. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír...

... Draco luchaba contra un hábil auror bastante experimentado. _¡Maldición!_, no lo dejaba en paz, no lo dejaba ir al encuentro de su Hermione.

El alto y moreno auror tenía impresionantes poderes y no vacilaba a la hora de lanzar potentes maldiciones. Draco temió varias veces, pero con habilidad logró escapar de cada uno de los haces de luz que salían de la varita enemiga. _Mierda_, no tenía tiempo que perder, había visto desaparecer a Hermione entre las puertas y la había perdido de vista apenas el moreno auror se había interpuesto en su camino, _¿cómo no entendía que a él ni siquiera le importaba esa guerra?_, luchó con todo su poder, él no se iba a amedrentar como un novato, él había sido entrenado años para esa guerra que algún día se iba a desencadenar... pero a Draco Malfoy no le importaba nada más excepto Hermione, una castaña que por desgracia no tenía a la vista.

El auror le dio de lleno en el pecho y quedó prácticamente sin aire..._ allí fue cuando la vió_. Estaba acorralado, indefenso frente al auror que estaba dispuesto a realizar su golpe final... pero él no podía defenderse, no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que ir por ella.

Como una película, como si todo fuese más lento de lo habitual, vio como Selwyn, un mortífago hábil pero ya entrado en años lanzaba un hechizo que se dirigía a una Hermione de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos. _Ella no podía morir,_ no podía. ¡Merlín!, ¿qué hacía?, si se dirigía hacia ella quedaba indefenso, si no acudía ella moría, _mierda_, no podía permitir que eso pasar, sería capaz de todo por ella, incuso sería capaz de dar su vida... y sin pensarlo otro segundo más, Draco Malfoy corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba Hermione.

_Y se lanzó antes de que el haz de luz explotara en su pecho._

Sintió como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en su interior, era un hechizo potente, pero el mortífago, al parecer herido, no lo había realizado con todo su poderío. Aún así, Draco cayó con fuerzas, desplomándose sobre Hermione y durante varios segundos, mientras sentía un dolor intenso, no pudo abrir los ojos...hasta que el efecto pasó, dejando su cuerpo adolorido, pero conciente y aún con la posibilidad de levantarse. Miró a Hermione a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas salían de aquellos dos pozos chocolate; la vio sonreír, y él no pudo evitar unírsele. Esa sonrisa bastaba para perdonar todo lo anterior, para comprender los motivos por los cuales habían actuado de tal y cual forma, esa sonrisa daba a entender que había algo muy poderoso que los unía: _el amor._

Ninguno de los dos habló, cualquier palabra hubiera sobrado. Draco se puso dificultosamente de pie y tomó la mano de Hermione, defendiéndola esta vez de _Cruciatus_ que era pronunciado por un mortífago de color. La castaña no se quedó atrás, disparó todos los conjuros, hechizos y encantamientos que conocía para derribar a los mortífagos. Sostenía con fuerzas y valentía su varita, mientras con la otra mano apretaba la de Draco. Estaban en esta, juntos.

_Entonces fue cuando Hermione vio a Ron._ El pelirrojo estaba bastante complicado con Rodolphus Lestrange, un fuerte mortífago, tío político de Draco.

Hermione miró asustada la condición de su amigo, uno de sus brazos caía junto a su cuerpo lleno de sangre, y al parecer estaba inutilizado, el alto mortífago tenía todas las de ganar. Presionó con fuerzas la mano de Draco y con ojos suplicantes pidió su auxilio.

Draco vio con estupefacción cómo su tío batallaba con Ron.

- Draco, por favor, tengo que ir a ayudarlo - suplicó Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

- No vas a poder con él - aseguró Draco tajante, conocía los poderes de su tío, escasamente él mismo hubiese podido derrotalo, menos Ron, y qué decir de Hermione.

- _Ayúdame_ - suplicó Hermione en una verdadera desesperación- no puedo permitir que Ron muera - chilló asustada, con impotencia en sus ojos, quería a Ron, lo quería demasiado, no podría permitir que el muriera, no.

Draco vaciló, era su tío, un hombre con él que había compartido durante toda su infancia. Pero Hermione lo miró con ojos implorantes y sin previo aviso, soltó su mano. Draco se paralizó del terror, Rodolphus no tendría piedad, menos con una sangresucia. No, el no podía dejar que ella se enfrentara con Rodolphus. Draco se encaminó hacia su tío, _por ella, era capaz de todo_.

-_Petrificus Totalus _- gritó con fuerzas en dirección al hombre que lo miraba sin defenderse y sin comprender su actitud. El hechizo de Draco se unió al _Depulso_ lanzado por Hermione, paralizó al mortífago y lo llevó lejos como empujado por un viento invisible. Pero Ron no pudo más, se desplomó y Hermione corrió a su auxilio.

- Her...mio..ne... - susurró Ron. Hermione acarició su cabello. El estado de su amigo era deplorable, tenía bastante sangre y al parecer tenía dificultades para respirar - Hermione... te amo - terminó el pelirrojo apenas suspirando.

Esas palabras fueron directo al corazón de Hermione... y a los huesos de Malfoy.

- ¡No Ronald! - exigió la castaña - sé fuerte, tú vas a salir vivo de esta, igual que Harry, ¿lo recuerdas?, siempre lo hacemos, esta no será la excepción - decía esperanzada y sonriente, infundiéndole valor a su amigo, sabía que él tenía que vivir, sus heridas eran graves, pero eran sanables, de esos estaba segura. Comenzó por unos hechizos para cortar las hemorragias, desentendiéndose de la situación que sucedía a su alrededor. Mas Draco la cuidó en todo momento, evitando incluso con su propio cuerpo que cualquier hechizo o maldición fuese a llegarle a _su_ Hermione. Pero su corazón estaba asimismo acelerado, el "te amo" de Ron había calado hondo en su mente, verla a ella tan dedicada en su cuidado, ella lo quería, no lo amaba, estaba seguro... pero, pero... maldición, no sabía qué hacer, qué decisión tomar ahora que los veía una vez más juntos compartiendo una escena tan íntima.

- _Ennervate_ - dijo Draco cuando Hermione no pudo seguir con su labor a causa de las lágrimas que cegaban sus ojos. Ron pareció reestablecerse, pero no había más tiempo que perder, la lucha se desarrollaba a sus espaldas y en cualquier momento podían recibir un maleficio perdido o alguien podía atacarlos a sus espaldas.

- Hermione, aléjate de él - advirtió aterrorizado Ron una vez que estuvo más compuesto y que vio a un Draco enfundado en capucha mortífaga frente a la castaña.

- No, Ron, Draco no... - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se vio interrumpida, pues Ron empuñó su varita en la mano buena y con ira en los ojos apuntó hacia Malfoy.

- ¡¡No!! - gritó Hermione interponiéndose en el medio y apuntando con su varita a Ron, sí, su amigo, al chico al que secretamente había creído estar enamorada hasta el año pasado - _si quieres matarlo... me matas a mi primero_ - aseguró segura de su decisión, frente a dos pares de ojos que la miraban estupefactos.

El corazón de Draco dio un brinco de felicidad. ¿Ella era capaz de hacer eso por él?, ¿había alguien en el mundo que daría su vida por él?, eso lo llenó de júbilo, nunca había sentido eso, nunca había sentido que alguien podía dar vueltas su mundo para estar con él a como diese lugar, pero ella... ella era capaz de enfrentarse a sus amigos de toda la vida, capaz de defenderlo, nunca había sentido eso, esa sensación de protección y a la vez de desprotección, porque todo su mundo era ella, y si algo llegaba a pasarle a Hermione, _él moría_.

Ron por su parte, tembló. Sintió un frío que nada tenía que ver con las heridas, sintió su cuerpo temblar con descontrol y nada tenía que ver con el miedo de la batalla... era la certeza de haberla perdido, la certeza de que ella estaba dispuesta a morir por otro, como él mismo estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Miró a Draco directo a los ojos, desafiante. El Slytherin había ganado, a pesar de tener él mismo toas las cartas a su favor, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego?. Bajó su varita lentamente, derrotado. Sonrió y se alejó, dispuesto a seguir luchando por sus amigos.

Apenas quedaron solos, Draco abrazó con fuerzas a Hermione, temeroso de que algo pudiese pasarle, temeroso de perderla algún día. La chica se dejó atrapar y se derritió junto con él, olvidando que a su alrededor maldiciones iban y venían. Por eso se soltaron, se tomaron de la mano y con sus varitas erguidas continuaron la lucha, _juntos, juntos para siempre._

Hermione lanzó hechizos a todos los mortífagos a los que podía alcanzar, sobretodo si de defender a sus amigos se trataba, liberó a Luna de una mortígafa colorina, ayudó a Lupin que luchaba cruentamente contra Greyback, evitó que un hechizo le diera de lleno a Tonks. Draco por su parte no combatía con nadie, para él, todo quien se acercara a Hermione era un enemigo, fue capaz incluso de derribar a sus antiguos aliados, era una serpiente, tenía sus lealtades formadas y no se ib a dar vencido por ellas.

Mientras lanzaba un maleficio a un mortífago que no pudo reconocer, le llegó de lleno en la espalda y cayó de rodillas en sí mismo. Hermione se percató e inmediatamente intentó ayudarlo, justo entonces Ginny caía indefensa frente a Nott. ¿Qué hacía?, ¿cuidaba de Draco o corría donde su amiga?, maldición, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para tomar bien la decisión, apretó la muñeca de Draco y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que iría a proteger a la pelirroja, Draco se podía cuidar solo, era fuerte y ningún mortífago lo iba a atacar en cambio Ginny, estaba a punto de morir. El rubio intentó detenerla, sabía de la fuerza del mortífago, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Mientras observaba aterrorizado cómo la Gryffindor lanzaba un hechizo poco poderoso, una mano fuerte lo alzó y lo ayudó a incorporarse: Blaise Zabini.

- Draco, ¿dónde estabas?, e he buscado por todo el maldito salón, ¿te encuentras bien?.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, pero mantenía su mirada fija en Hermione, entonces fue cuando Zabini miró en la misma dirección.

- ¡¡Es Granger!!, está sola e indefensa, es tu oportunidad, ya sabes que era de las primeras en la lista, matarla sería un golpe maestro, ¡anda! - lo animó el chico. Draco escuchó con terror cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por su amigo. No, claramente él no iba a terminar con su vida.

- ¡No! - exclamó Draco mirando aterrorizado a los ojos a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no?, está indefensa, además es un premio gordo - gritaba Blaise para que su amigo lo escuchara.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. No podía explicarle ahora que la amaba, además si el moreno se enteraba de eso, seguramente el tener puesta la capucha ya no serviría de nada, todos sabían que era un traidor.

- Pues lo haré yo - anunció Blaise enfundando su varita y apuntando de lleno a Hermione que junto a Ginny se defendían escasamente del gran hombre. Draco no fue capaz de evitar que Zabini gritara las palabras que tanto temía: _Avada Kedavra_.

- ¡¡No!! - exclamó Draco corriendo la varita del moreno, desviando la maldición hacia un auror que se desplomó apenas recibió el gran impacto.

- No lo entiendo - gritó Zabini mirando extrañado a Draco, ¿pero qué demo...?.

- Yo te lo explico querido Blaise, Draco está taaan enamorado que ha cambiado sus lealtades, ¿has visto algo más patético? - explicó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que les era de sobra conocida: Pansy Parkinson. - _Y ahora si me lo permites, voy a acabar con ese maldito ratón de biblioteca, algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. _

_Siempre llega el fatídico momento en que colapsas y no das más... _

_Todos los comentarios, respuestas a los reviews anteriores (créanme que tengo la mayoría respondidos) y EL FINAL lo subiré dentro de unos pocos días, sé que dije que sería el último capítulo, pero no me resistí y subí esta parte. _

_Con mucho cariño_

_Emma. _


	22. El último Malfoy

**Capítulo XXI **

**El último Malfoy **

- _Yo te lo explico querido Blaise, Draco está taaan enamorado que ha cambiado sus lealtades, ¿has visto algo más patético? - explicó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que les era de sobra conocida: Pansy Parkinson. - Y ahora si me lo permites, voy a acabar con ese maldito ratón de biblioteca, algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. _

- No- resolvió Draco plantándose ante Pansy. Blaise miraba la situación sin comprender nada.

- ¿Tú enamorado de Granger? - preguntó Zabini atónito uniendo cabos sueltos. Draco evadió la respuesta, pero no por vergüenza o por querer ocultar lo que era ya más que evidente, sino por no tener que darle otro motivo más para acabar con la castaña. Pansy sonrió malinterpretando el inesperado silencio del rubio ¿lo había hecho dudar?, volvió a levantar la varita apuntando hacia Hermione.

- ¡No! - volvió a gritar Draco interponiéndose- Si lo haces, tendrás que pasar por sobre de mí. Déjala Pansy, anda a entretenerte con otros cientos de sangresucias, déjala tranquila, sólo esta vez - suplicó Draco ya más calmado. Sabía que no podía exigirle ya nada a la morena, no, ella había demostrado no seguir las órdenes de nadie. Pansy respiró firme, pero no bajó la varita.

- ¡No! - dijo fuerte e iracunda - _¿Es que no lo entiendes?_.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender Pansy?, ¿qué te has convertido en una maldita mortífaga aún más loca que Bellatrix?, ¿qué has arruinado mis planes?, ¿que has... - mas Draco no pudo continuar, pues ella se le adelantó.

- Draco, yo te amaba,_ ¡aún te amo maldita sea!_, _¿no ves que todo lo he hecho por ti? _- preguntó desquiciada la morena mirando fijo a los ojos grises de su compañero.

¿Cómo él podía ser tan ciego?, era evidente que ella estaba tras sus talones desde que lo conoció hace ya tantos años atrás. Fue una arrastrada, y tuvo que pagar con el desprecio de Draco... hasta que entendió que tenía que hacer precisamente lo contrario, que tenía que estar a su altura, que tenía que ser suficientemente mujer para ser la acompañante del mortífago más prometedor... _Y lo consiguió_, construyó su imagen alicaída prácticamente desde el suelo, ahora tenía un nombre propio que defender, toda una imagen creada poco a poco de forma minuciosa. Creyó fieramente que ahora sí estaba a la altura de Draco, y le gustó jugar con él, dejarlo desearla, porque a lo largo de los años había aprendido que al rubio no le gustaba lo fácil.

Incluso creyó superarlo, creyó que Draco era su juguete, _hasta que él amó_ _"a esa_", _¡mierda!_, Draco se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, y no de cualquiera, sino de Hermione Granger. ¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¿porque Granger y no ella que tenía todo para ser la acompañante perfecta, idílica?. Así fue como perdió el juicio. _No_, eso no podía ser verdad, tenía que acabar con Hermione, tenía que demostrarle a Draco que ella era mucho mejor, pero no le resultó.

Cerró su corazón por completo tratando de engañarse a sí misma, tratando de hacerse creer que ahora ella estaba por sobre Draco. Creyó ganarle a Hermione, creyó ganarle incluso a él... pero la única que estaba perdiendo era ella, porque le había roto el corazón al único hombre que había amado. ¡Se lo merecía!, ¡se lo merecía por enamorarse de otra en vez de ella!, y cuando pensó que él iba a volver... sólo se alejó más, y seguía haciéndolo, amando minuto a minuto aún más a la maldita Granger en vez de ella, en vez de la reina de Slytherin, en vez de la cabeza de los mortígafos dentro de Hogwarts, en vez de la chica perfecta para un hombre como él, una reina que estaba perdidamente enamorada a pesar de su orgullo y crueldad.

Draco calló e intentó meditar las palabras de Parkinson sin llegar a entenderlas. Le había destrozado el corazón, le había hecho dudar, había destruido la felicidad que había logrado alcanzar por primera vez en su vida, para ella ¿eso era amor?.

- No Pansy - pronunció frío finalmente Draco- tú nunca me amaste, _tú no amas a nadie más que a ti misma_.

- ¿¡Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos!? - preguntó Pansy al borde de las lágrimas de impotencia y de ira, estrechando aún con más fuerzas la varita, dirigida a la aún indefensa Hermione. Estaba loca, desquiciada y amargada, no estaba segura incluso de poder controlar sus propios actos.

- De los tuyos: nada, pero sé lo que es el amor, y créeme que lo que tu sientes... _eso no puede ser amor_.

-_ ¡Cállate!_ - gritó Pansy con ira. ¡Basta!, era suficiente humillación, _Draco iba a amarla_, porque su único amor iba a morir ahora mismo, porque ella, con sus propias manos iba a matar lo único que se interponía entre Draco y ella - _¡¡Avada Kedavra!!. _

A Draco se le paralizó el corazón, el hechizo iba directo hacia una Hermione que luchaba por defenderse a sí misma y por levantar a Ginny.

_Entonces apareció Ron_. Empujo con fuerzas a la morena desviando milimétricamente el hechizo que iba directo a la castaña.

Sólo cuando un potente haz de luz verde pasó rozando su hombro, Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación. Ron se encontraba prácticamente encima de Pansy, en el suelo y Draco apuntaba ahora a la morena. Lo entendió todo a la perfección.

Se aseguró de que Ginny estuviese sana y salva y se dirigió al centro de la discusión.

- Déjennos -sentenció resuelta y valiente- Creo que tenemos un par de cuentas pendientes con Parkinson. Puedo con mis propias batallas.

- Já - ironizó Pansy poniéndose de pie - eso es lo que tú crees maldita mugrosa.

- _¡¡Crucio_!!

- ¡¡_Depulso_!!

Ambos hechizos chocaron con fuerza, y durante unos segundos los espectadores no pudieron percatarse de lo que sucedía. Finalmente el escudo de Hermione fue más fuerte y cual si fuese un honda, empujó a Pansy varios metros.

La morena enojada comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero pronto se encontró con algo que detenía su camino. Una varita le apuntaba directo al corazón. Pansy levantó los ojos confundida.

- Ándate Parkinson, no quiero volver a verte nunca más - sentenció Draco.

- Mátame Draco, ¿a ver si eres tan capaz? - retó Pansy humillada y de rodillas en el suelo, caída por el hechizo que una insignificante sangresucia le había enviado. Nada de esto podía ser verdad. ¡No!, ella debía estar en la cima, debería estar disfrutando su triunfo mortífago, el Señor Oscuro debía alzarla como en un momento alzó a Bellatrix... y en vez de eso estaba tirada de bruces en el suelo, caída, rebajada por un ser que ella creía inferior y que había demostrado ser capaz de arrancarle todo por lo que ella había luchado. Y así fue como se vio vencida, la reina de Slytherin se vio derrotada por una chica común, por una sangresucia, _por Hermione Granger_.

Draco miró a los ojos a su compañera. Era un ser insignificante y cruel, alguien con aún más potencial de locura que su tía Bellatrix, ¿de qué sería capaz Pansy en un futuro?. No, él no podía permitir que la morena viviera, que amenacese una vez más a Hermione.

- ¡No!, no cargues con su vida, ¿no ves que es inútil? - advirtió Hermione llegando al lado de Draco que apuntaba con decisión al pecho de la morena. Draco la observó, sus ojos chocolate demostraban real preocupación, ¿cómo ella podía perdonarle la vida a alguien tan bajo como Pansy?, ¿a alguien que había intentado acabar con ella más de una vez?. Esos ojos chocolates eran puros, eran buenos, sus intenciones lo sobrepasaban desmedidamente, él nunca daría con ese grado de bondad, él nunca sería suficientemente bueno como ella.

- Pansy - pronunció el rubio - No necesito matarte, ha muerto lo único que te quedaba, a lo único que te aferrabas: _tu vanidad_. Ahora le debes la vida a Hermione...y tendrás que cargar con eso el resto de tus días.

Pansy Parkinson sintió como si un gran puñal se clavase en su pecho desangrándola toda de una sola vez. Se sintió humillada, derrotada y estropeada, su imagen, todo lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir se había desplomado frente a las palabras de la idiota inocente de Granger, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué él la defendía de aquel modo?. Yo no daba más,_ hubiese sido mejor morir_. Se levantó humillada, pensando incluso en quitarse su propia vida, una imperceptible lágrima negra rodó por su mejilla. Esto no se iba a quedar así, "_Hermione Granger, perdonándome la vida has perdido la tuya_" pensó en su mente cruel, y arrastrando su propio orgullo se perdió de vista.

Hermione y Draco apenas si tuvieron tiempo para mirarse luego de ver desaparecer a Pansy.

Un ruido que asemejó un grito agudo y desquiciado paralizó a todo quien se encontraba en el Gran Salón. De pronto, una figura caminó desde lo que parecía ser la misma boca del infierno.

Harry Potter.

Todo quien antes estaba combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas quedaron paralizados como si les hubiesen aplicado un hechizo, ¿qué significaba ese Harry apareciendo desde la nada?... ¿habían perdido?, ¿habían ganado?.

Luego del estupor inicial, el caos se apoderó una vez más del Gran Salón, o de lo que quedaba de él. Los mortífagos rápidamente comprendieron que si Harry Potter era quien había aparecido su Señor debía haber caído. Los aurores y los miembros de la Orden no tuvieron tampoco el tiempo suficiente de celebrar ni nada, presurosamente siguieron combatiendo contra algunos pocos mortífagos que retrasaron su retirada para seguir causando daño y muerte a su alrededor.

Muchos mortífagos se fueron inmediatamente al ver caminar al sobreviviente.

Draco quedó paralizado. No era su guerra, no desde que Hermione se podía ver amenazada por ella, pero sintió un fuerte golpe, después de todo, mucho tiempo había estado en el bando que creía fielmente iba a ser el vencedor. No es que le importase, había dejado de importarle hace ya bastate, tampoco es que él mismo se sintiera derrotado... no, Hermione estaba viva y eso era todo lo que importaba.

La castaña lo miró a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, estaba feliz de ver a Harry con vida, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y seguro, habían vencido a Lord Voldemort, sus mejores amigos estaban con vida y el mundo mágico no tendría que volver a sufrir nuevamente los estragos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...

Pero eso significaba la derrota del bando de Draco. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora él?, ¿se quedaría con ella, huiría con todos los demás?. El rubio no había demostrado su lealtad al bando oscuro, es más había atacado a sus propios aliados, pero no podía evitarlo... llevaba la capucha de los mortífagos y había atacado a más de un auror. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer cuando su corazón brincaba de felicidad por el resto, pero se sume en la tristeza y en la incertidumbre por el destino del hombre al cual amaba?.

_¿Qué decisión iba a tomar Draco?_.

- ¡¡_Draco_!! Vamos - gritó con presura y desesperación una voz ronca a su espalda: la inconfundible voz severa de su padre.

Draco tembló, no por su presencia, no es que le diese miedo ni mucho menos, era sólo que había olvidado por completo que sus padres se encontraban inmersos en esa guerra. _Demonios_, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿qué decisión iba a tomar?, sabía que si se quedaba perdía su apellido, perdía todo el mundo en el que había estado seguro tantos años, pero si se iba... si se iba significaba dejar atrás a Hermione, y diablos, eso él no lo iba a permitir... no después de haber luchado tanto, no después de haber demostrado que su lealtad no estaba puesta en nadie más que en ella. _Que su pasado quedara atrás, ella era su presente y ella llenaba el mundo que no necesitaba nada más_.

- No - negó tajante y seguro - _yo me quedo aquí_.

- ¿Es que acaso eres idiota?, ¡mira cómo estás vestido!, aquí no te perdonarían jamás - gritó Lucius Malfoy con descontrol, ¿pero qué demonios?, primero le informaban que Draco había perdido el control de los mortífagos en Hogwarts, luego desaparecía cuando se llevaba a cabo el ataque, después lo vio amenazando a Pansy, "su novia". ¿Qué mierda le sucedía a su hijo, qué mierda le sucedía a su primogénito, a su único heredero?.

- Tampoco lo harán en el bando de los mortífagos, ¿cierto? - aseveró Draco amargo en la certeza de que si volvía como traidor las consecuencias iban a ser terribles, aun cuando el mismísimo señor Oscuro hubiese caído.

- ¡Maldita sea!, mira cómo te has comportado. Te vi Draco - afirmó enérgico y categórico el rubio altanero mirando fijo a sus ojos símiles- Ahora, no te hagas de rogar y ven conmigo -exigió el padre al hijo.

- No padre - soltó Draco con fuerza manteniendo el contacto visual.

Lucius enmudeció.

- Pues bien, no quiero volver a verte nunca más, _dejas de ser un Malfoy _- afirmó Lucius con su voz temblorosa. Amaba a Draco, adoraba a su hijo, a su primogénito... al último Malfoy.

- Pues somos dos, no me interesa estar escondiéndome por el resto de mis días porque lo único que sostenía mi poder ha caído, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora padre?, ¿que vas a hacer ahora que tu protector ha muerto? - cuestionó Draco. Sólo Draco, como había dicho su padre: dejaba de ser un Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Draco?, fue siempre tu sueño...

- No padre - lo interrumpió Draco seguro de sus palabras- _no fue mi sueño, siempre fue el tuyo_.

Las palabras de su hijo calaron duro en su ser. El incorruptible, el fuerte Lucius Malfoy temblaba... era su hijo, ¡maldita sea! Su orgullo, ¿y ahora esto?, ¿cómo mierda había pasado?, ¿quién había sido el responsable?, esto no se podía quedar así. No, Draco no podía deshonrarlo de esa manera , no podía hacerle esto, esto era todo lo que había soñado, ver a Draco triunfante como el Malfoy que debía ser, ¿qué había hecho mal?...

- Sabes que no puedo dejar a los traidores con vida- enunció Lucius dejando escuchar ahora una voz temblorosa. Apuntó con su varita el pecho de su hijo, el pecho del ser al que más orgullo tenía en el planeta ¿estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida que él mismo había traído al mundo?.

Los ojos de Draco relampaguearon con fuerza, ¿era capaz su padre de acabar con su vida?, ¿de lanzar un hechizo directo a su corazón?. ¿Cómo podía ser que su propio padre fuese tan egoísta, que ni aún cuando "dejaba de ser un Malfoy" lo dejase ser feliz?, ¿¡Es que no entendía que por primera vez en su vida aprendía realmente a vivir!?.

- Lucius..._ déjalo tomar por una vez sus propias decisiones_.

Una calmada voz a sus espaldas los sorprendió a ambos. Narcissa tomó dulcemente la mano de su esposo y bajó la varita del pecho de su hijo. Ver la situación le arrancaba lo poco de su frío corazón. Con sus ojos azules miró a Lucius y con prácticamente una conexión mental, Lucius asintió.

Miró una vez más a Draco a los ojos, sería la última vez que lo volviese a ver en toda su vida.

Narcissa permaneció frente a su único hijo y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Draco no sabía qué pensar. Siempre había tenido un amor y un respeto enorme por aquella mujer que parecía fría, pero que sabía lo amaba por sobre todas las coas y que era capaz de absolutamente todo por su seguridad y felicidad.

La mujer alta y rubia, hermosa y altiva se acercó a Draco sin dejar de observar sus ojos, besó lentamente su frente y se separó un poco para observarlo mejor... sería quizás la última vez que lo volviese a ver. Narcissa sonrió, y en vez de clavar sus ojos en su hijo miró hacia un costado, donde una castaña miraba con atención la situación.

- _Me alegra que tus ojos por fin brillen de esa manera _- fueron las últimas palabras que volvió a escuchar Draco Malfoy de su madre. Y sin quitarle la vista de encima, Narcissa salió detrás de su esposo, perdiéndose junto a todos los mortífagos del lugar que había sido el sello de su derrota.

Draco quedó paralizado por un minuto que le parecía eterno. Sabía que las palabras de padre no eran letra muerta, que iba a hacer cumplir su palabra, que el Draco Malfoy que había sido hasta entonces quedaba atrás, que todo su pasado, su apellido, su casa, su familia, en fin, absolutamente todo quedaba atrás, sólo por una razón: _por ella_.

Desvió sus ojos grises brillantes hacia Hermione que lo observaba temblando ante la decisión tomada. Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que corrieran a juntarse una vez más.

El rubio abrazó a la castaña como si fuese algo delicado, como si fuese difícil de creer que era verdad. Disfrutó de la luz propia que emitían aquellos ojos chocolate que eran capaz de sostener su mundo, y perdiéndose en ellos, ahogándose una vez más, _la beso_.

Partió como un beso dulce, pero sus cuerpos, sus labios fueron exigiéndose cada vez más. Draco recorrió cada centímetro de la boca de su amada, de la única mujer por la que ría capaz de dejar todo atrás, por la única que había cambiado su vida y que lo había hecho realmente feliz. Se introdujo en ella como si en ese se le fuera la vida, como si fuese el aire que necesitaba para respirar como si aquel beso fuese capaz de devolverle la vida, de hacer olvidar todo lo pasado, de olvidar cualquier antagonismo anterior, de olvidar que fueron enemigos declarados, de olvidar que en un principio todo había sido una apuesta, de olvidar una fatídica guerra... un beso que era capaz de hacer latir una vez más su corazón, _para siempre._

Se despegaron luego de que el oxígeno se hiciese necesario para poder vivir. Y se miraron a los ojos, con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, con sus vidas entrelazadas indisolublemente.

Nada existía más allá de ellos mismos.

Mas pronto habrían de volver a la realidad. La muerte había azotado el Gran Salón, muchos yacían en el suelo, sin vida o heridos. Muchos de sus amigos, muchos de sus conocidos, hombres y mujeres que entregaron su vida en lo que creían una causa mayor. Hermione miró a Draco, aún llevaba la capucha negra, y pese a que el caos todavía no delataba su presencia, sabía que no podía permanecer allí mucho tiempo más.

Draco tuvo la misma sensación, ¿cómo explicarle al resto que su lealtad no estaba en ningún bando sino en esos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con preocupación?.

Se sentaron en una esquina del salón, escondidos tras una de las grandes piedras que había caído desde el cielo despedazado del Gran Salón, allí al menos podían permanecer ocultos hasta un tiempo más.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer. Había tenido demasiados golpes emocionales en el último tiempo y no podía permanecer ningún segundo más en pie. No podía creer que Draco se hubiese entregado de tal modo, había después de todo, traicionado a su propio bando al ayudarla a ella y al mantenerla con vida, se había enfrentado a sus compañeros, incluso a su propio padre. Merlín, ¿cuánto la amaba?, después de esas demostraciones estaba segura de que todo juicio emitido sobre aquel amor había quedado pequeño a lo que el rubio realmente sentía.

La castaña estaba herida, en uno de sus brazos había un serio corte y su cara estaba cubierta por lágrimas sucias e incluso sangre. No podía más, sentía que en cualquier minuto ella misma podía desfallecer. Necesitaba descansar, por más que quisiese permanecer en los brazos de Malfoy, por más que necesitase de esa luna para vivir. Cerró los ojos en la certeza de que el hombre a quien amaba no la iba a dejar sola...

- _No te vayas _- suplicó con ojos cansados, apenas manteniendolos abiertos. Draco sólo contestó luego de un largo silencio.

- _Tengo que hacerlo_ - sentenció impávido, nuevamente con una fortaleza alzada a su alrededor. Abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza, acariciando su cabello ahora enmarañado después de la cruenta batalla. Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, ¿qué había dicho?. No, él no podía irse, su corazón latió agitadamente, desesperada.

-¿Por qué?, Harry te perdonará, yo... Yo, yo te amo, eso basta, _¿por qué tendrías que irte?_.

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta del dragón. Tenía que irse, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, y no porque el bando vencedor fuese a apresarlo o a juzgarlo. _No_. Él debía irse por ella, por su bien. Desearía haberle dicho que era porque la amaba, porque sabía que con él nunca iba a poder ser feliz, que los mortífagos lo buscarían constantemente para matarlo, que los triunfadores nunca lo admitirían en su bando, pero en vez de eso dijo con un dejo abatido pero extrañamente feliz:

- _Porque he descubierto que los Malfoy sí tienen corazón_.

Draco apuntó disimuladamente con su varita a Hermione. Sabía que ella no podía más, que necesitaba descansar porque sino su salud iba a empeorar, además... no podría mirar una vez más esos ojos cuando le tuviese que decir adiós. Lanzó un hechizo no verbal que hizo a Hermione dormir, la castaña pese a luchar con sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, no podría más.

- _Quédate_ - volvió a suplicar Hermione al borde de sus esfuerzos, él tenía que quedarse, ¿por qué no podía mantenerse en pie?, ¿por qué sus ojos pesaban tanto?. No... tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aferrarse a él para decirle a todos que él era inocente, tenía que aferrarse a él para evitar que el pudiese escapar- _ya no puedo más _- soltó con sus ojos cerrados.

Draco depositó un último beso en los labios entreabiertos de la única mujer a que pertenecería su corazón, para siempre.

- _Quédate conmigo_ - soltó por última vez.

Y Draco la escuchó. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas, le era dificultoso tragar e incluso respirar. Su corazón se desmoronaba a pedazos y de sus ojos grises amenazaba venir una tormenta... _pero él ya había tomado su decisión, y no había vuelta atrás_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Le costó acostumbrarse a la luz del día, no sabía donde estaba ni entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido... hasta que sintió un enorme vacío en su corazón, a su lado: nadie estaba a su lado.

- _Draco_ - murmuró incorporándose de un salto y observando que se encontraba en una improvisada camilla en el Gran Salón.

Se desesperación fue en aumento al notar cómo había cambiado todo. Cientos de camillas improvisadas estaban junto a ella, muchos medimagos revoloteaban por los alrededores, _pero él no estaba_. Gritó, una y otra vez, pero su voz no se sentía, era todo demasiado irreal para ser verdad, se suponía que él iba a quedarse con ella, que no la iba a dejar sola, ¿dónde estaba?.

- ¿¡Dónde está!? - le pregunto angustiada a Ron que se acercaba a su camilla al ver que la castaña estaba despierta.

- ¿Quién? - cuestionó el pelirrojo tratando de calmar a su compañera.

- Draco.

- Hermione... - Ron bajó los ojos - tú lo viste, llevaba la capucha mortifaga, junto a Zabini mataron a ...

- No, ¡él no mató a nadie! lo hizo por defenderme, Ron tienes que creerme, de no ser por él yo hubiese muerto.

- Hermione, déjalo atrás.

No. Imposible, ella no podía dejarlo atrás, nunca podría hacerlo.

Él tenía que estar en alguna parte. Él no la dejaría sola, él la amaba a ella más que a nada y así se lo había demostrado y ella... ella simplemente no era ella misma si no estaba junto a él. Movió sus ojos asustados por todo lo que quedaba del Gran Salón, ni rastro de él como le parecía obvio. Tenía que haberse escondido en algún lugar, sí era evidente que no iba a estar a vista y paciencia de todos, pero él tenía que estar en alguna parte. Su habitación, sí, su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor era un perfecto escondite, nadie nunca sospecharía que estaba en el mismísimo nido de lo leones, menos aún en la habitación de una "sangresucia" a la que supuestamente odiaba.

Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras destruidas y prácticamente sin aire llegó a su habitación.

Vacía.

No había nadie

_Draco no estaba allí_.

Mas de pronto desvió su vista hacia un objeto sobre su cama que llamó la atención: el diario de Draco y sobre él; _una carta._

_Hermione: _

_En el diario encontrarás la prueba para condenar a muchos mortífagos, Pansy incluida._

_No pretendo que entiendas mis razones, pero me voy, me voy por tu bien. Entiende, jamás podremos estar juntos. _

_Mi corazón siempre latirá gracias al tuyo. _

_Draco. _

_¿Eso era todo?, ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICABA ESA IRRISORIA DESPEDIDA?_. Ella lo amaba, se desangraba por uno más de sus abrazos, por una más de sus caricias, por uno más de sus adictivos besos ¿y él todo lo que dejaba de despedida eran tres condenadas líneas?.

Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a caer con descontrol desde sus ojos cansados y agotados. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez "_¿me voy, es por tu bien?_". ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?. No, maldición, él no sabía nada, no entendía, ella no podía vivir sin él, no podía respirar, escasamente podría seguir viviendo.

"_¿Era lo mejor?"_, ¿¡lo mejor para quien maldita sea!?, ¡¡que el resto del mundo se fuera a la mismísima mierda!!, ella lo necesitaba y no le importaba que llevase una condenada capucha negra el día de la batalla final, frente a sus ojos era Draco, sólo Draco.

Arrugó la carta con fuerza y la arrojó lejos de su visto, como queriendo borrar la única evidencia de un mundo imposible, un mundo donde ellos dos se habían amado y donde ... donde... donde él se había ido dejándola a ella atrás, ¿por qué no la había esperado?, ¿por qué mejor no la habría matado?, hubiese sido más fácil acabar con su vida.

Observó el pedazo de papel arrugado y sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia donde estaba tirado. No, no, ¡no!. No podía hacerse la ciega ante el maravilloso tiempo que habían compartido juntos, no podía negar que lo había amado... _no podía negar que lo seguía amando y que nunca más iba a volver a amar_.

* * *

Ron se acercó por detrás a una castaña que lloraba en silencio, observado los árboles que comenzaban a florecer. Hacía frío y ella escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su negro abrigo.

Estaban ante decenas de tumbas: _el recuerdo de los caídos en batalla._

Era el tercer aniversario de la gran batalla que se había librado ante Lord Voldemort, y todos habían acudido a redirle honores a quienes habían entregado su vida por la estabilidad y la paz en el mundo mágico. Dedicaron toda la mañana a distintos homenajes, pero ya estaba oscureciendo, y Hermione Granger se empecinaba con quedarse allí.

_Ron la comprendió_, había sido una batalla muy fuerte emocionalmente para ella. Recordó a Malfoy. Aquél Slytherin que le había declarado su amor, _¿estaría ella así por él?_, ¿sería su recuerdo el que la hacía sollozar por las noches, el que la hacía temblar incluso cuando el sol flameaba en lo alto del cielo, sería aquel rubio el que le impedía que ella fuera plenamente suya,_ sería aquel rubio la razón por la cual ella estaba aún allí_?.

No. _No podía ser_.

Ron recordaba con dolor ese día. Ella estuvo junto a _él_, incluso se interpuso defendiéndolo cuando él mismo trató de acabar con su infame vida. Nunca entendió a Malfoy, y a años sin tener noticia alguna de él no pensaba siquiera intentar hacerlo.

Se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de la última conversación civilizada que tuvieron, cuando le preguntó si amaba realmente a Hermione, " _Necesitaba estar seguro... porque voy a entregarte lo único que yo he amado en toda mi vida_". Y así fue, Hermione era su novia desde los últimos años. Ron en su corazón sabía que ella no lo amaba en un principio, pero también sabía que él poco a poco había ido ganándose su corazón, y estaba seguro que algún día iba a ganar su amor... y si todo salía bien, en poco tiempo sería _Hermione Weasley._

- Herms, ven... ya vayámonos, comienza a hacer frío - pronunció Ron abrazándola por la cintura desde su espalda. El corazón de Hermione latió.

Estaba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos cuando alguien la abrazó... _quizás él_... pero no, había sido una vez más Ron, una vez más.

Cerró sus ojos en un último intento de evocar sus ojos, podía recordarlos a la perfección, podía recordar esos dos pedazos de hielo flotando en un mar tormentoso, en esas dos lunas que llenaban su firmamento. No, ella nunca lo olvidaría, ella nunca lo dejaría de amar, aunque pasaran lo días, aunque pasaran los meses, aunque pasaran los años...

Apretó sus labios en una semisonrisa, intentando hacerse la valiente y dejándose guiar por Ron, se perdió por entre el sendero.

oOoOoOo

_Nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo_.

Ella estaba allí... llorando, y él no podía hacer nada por evirtalo, no podía estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, no podía besarla tiernamente ni con pasión. Ya lo había escuchado una vez... la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es tener a la persona a tu lado y saber que nunca más podrás estar con ella, eso era lo que sentía respecto a Hermione.

Si en ese momento alguien le hubiese dicho que su misma alma se había desgarrado por dos se lo hubiese creído, nunca pensó que en el corazón inexitente de alguien pudiese encontrarse tanto amor y a la vez tanto sufrimiento.

Vio a Ron acercarse tímido por detrás y esos pasos llegaron a su pecho como cuchillos a sangre viva. Y, después de lo que fueron horas de torturas para Draco, el pelirrojo alzó la vista de la castaña y enfocó sus ojos chocolate. _Sus ojos_.

El rubio apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, haciéndose daño incluso, ¿qué hubiese importado eso?, ¿qué importaba el dolor físico cuando su corazón se encontraba fracturado en miles de pedazos?.

_El sabía lo que había hecho._ Era lo mejor para ella, era la única manera de sobreponerse, era la unica manera de dejarlo atrás. Él sabía que ella nunca podría olvidarlo, que siempre habría una parte de su corazón que lo añoraría, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?,_ un ángel y un demonio no pueden compartir la misma tierra, cielo e infierno no pueden existir en el mismo lugar. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger nunca más iban a estar juntos, nunca más iban a besarse, nunca más iban a mirarse a los ojos, nunca más volverían a amar_.

_**Crueles Intenciones by Emma.Zunz**_

**_Santiago, Mayo de 2008. _**

oOoOoOo _**F I N**_ oOoOoOo

_**Ps**__:_ _Por favor, leer notas finales y agradecimientos en el "próximo" capítulo_.

_**Ps2:**__**¿Las autoras tienen derecho a pedir un deseo al terminar el fic?**__,__ mm, voy a tomar esa duda como un sí. Pues bien, más que un deseo es un favor: me encantaría recibir sus comentarios acerca de este fic, sé que muchas lo siguieron y lo agradezco de mucho corazón, pero como escritora, me gustaría saber qué pensaron, qué opinaron, en qué puedo mejorar, etc... así que encarecidamente les pido un __**REVIEW final**__. No sólo para las que leyeron desde el principio, sino para todas las que llegaron después incluso todas las que lleguen a leerlo algún día, semanas, meses, años me da igual, siempre es lindo recibir un review alert en la bandeja de entrada (y no es necesario estar registrada), __¿Creen que pueden cumplirme mi deseo después de 21 capítulos? __Please, díganme que sí y hagan a una Emma feliz. _


	23. Agradecimientos finales

_Fin, ¡Fin!, ¿Fin?, ¿¿FIN??. _

_Supongo que algo así habrán sido sus reacciones, ojalá no me quieran venir a matar ni me lleguen anónimos a mi casa. _

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_Sé que es triste, pero la verdad es que más bien dejémoslo en que es un "final abierto". Además... no sé, siempre pensé que tenía que terminar triste, ya que no iba a matar a Draco (jajaj las tuve con el alma en un hilo desde el primer capítulo, la mayoría de los rr suplicaba que no matara a Draco xD). De verdad, intenté dar lo mejor de mi en el último capítulo... perdón si se imaginaban un final al menos un poco más feliz, intentaré hacer un fic con un final más lindo la próxima vez, i promess!_

_Bueno, después de 21 capítulos (bastante más de los que tenía en un principio), más de 100.000 palabras y más de 470 rr, sólo me queda decirles: __**GRACIAS**__. _

_No se imaginan lo que significó para mi escribir este fic. Fue hermoso. Nunca mostré nada de lo que escribía a nadie, y ahora compartir estas voladas y fantasías con ustedes fue... ¡increíble!, en serio no tengo modo de agradecerles a ustedes, además, fue básicamente a su gran apoyo que seguí con la historia, si no, la hubiese dejado de lado por falta de inspiración o de tiempo. _

_Conocí gente hermosa y mucha gente conoció un trocito de mi vida. Es extraño terminar el fic y no pensar más en "Crueles..." estaba acostumbrada, snif! Las extrañaré demasiado... Bueno, en todo caso, ahora ya tienen una nueva fikera de corazón, una adicta a esto del fanfiction, así que no creo que sea la última vez que nos volvamos a encontrar :) _

_Si quieren conocer algo más de mi, pueden visitar mi "perfil", ahí también están mis otros fics: __**Miénteme**__ (que créanme es mi one-shot favorito de los que tengo), __**Karma**__ (una locura), e "__**Historia de Hogwarts**__". _

_Les aprovecho de contar que estoy participando en el reto de Bella Becquer del foro "Weird Sisters, fans of Harry Potter" de esta misma página. Subí ayer la historia: "__**Del porqué Hermione Granger odia la primavera**__" así que ahí tendrán algo más alegre, más light, y con mejor final que crueles. Espero que puedan leerlo, que puedan dejarme un comentario (plis, plis!) Y que voten por mi (la-la-la, presión psicológica total xD, no broma... obvio que no). _

_Y les tengo un __pequeño regalito__: voy a subir un__** brevísimo epílogo**__ de este fic al blog PPC, no prometo nada muy radical, pero para las que quieren un final más "alegre" o esperanzador ahí lo podrán encontrar: peter - pan - complex . blogspot . Com dentro de un par de días (advierto: NO lo lean si les gustan los finales más a la vena y no tan cuanto de hadas). _

_**Miles de besos, con mucho cariño**_

_**Emma.Zunz**_

_Me van a tener que aguantar porque por algo este capítulo se "titula" __**Agradecimientos**__._

_Primero, __**un saludo a todas las que alguna vez me dejaron un review**__: Harrymaniatica, YuzukiLisianthus, margara, Ginna, Aline, Gabriella Snape, Pamina Black, Ellesmera Malfoy, Arsami, Emmadrake, Chukii, SBM-AngiE, ragheyra, misspotter, Lilith, Sophhie, marmarcruz8, Adriana, El Collar de Perlas, EstherBlack90, PandoraSnapeB19, sonylee, uscgirl-313, mustachi, Dramione-Malfoy, Hannia, Paloma, Michelle, KerlyKrum, Nayade, Caaroo'r, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Scorpis, Laura, ANA, Candy E.B., SamarKanda, Paloma, Aline, Yanhira, Silviota, Myra, Ethel Potter, Kiaski89, leoncitapotter, EdwardBella17, Panther, Jimena, YuliMoore, CarolinaPotter-Malfoy-Black., Asuna No Hikari, Lucy C. Evans, BucMalfoyH. (Perdón si me salté a alguien). _

_Espero que algún día terminen con la historia y me dejen un saludito!! _

_Segundo, __**un saludo gigantesco a todas las que me pusieron en alerta o en favoritos**__, de verdad fue muy bello también!, ojalá que después de todos estos capis se atrevan a dejarme un rr (no muerdo! Se los juro!). _

_Por último, pero no menos importante: __**Mis respuestas a los reviews los capítulos anteriores **__(del 19 y 20, son bastantes, pero búsquense cn cuidado!), muchas gracias a todas las que me acompañaron a lo largo de la historia, y también a las que se fueron uniendo y dándome ánimos para continuar, de verdad ni con todos los galleones de la familia Malfoy en Gringotts tendría para agradecerles xD. Besos y se esperan tb sus comentarios finales!. _

_**Jose C.**__ : Jose!! Te integraste por Embercita, lo sé, pero en serio te quería agradecer por estos capis que estuviste junto a mi, gracias por leertelos toditos y por dejarme fielmente tu saludo. Fue un honosisisisimo conocerte, además ya sabes, mi amiga te quiere mil!. Muchos besos, espero seguir viéndote en mis historias y quien sabe si en un futuro en las tuyas propias. Un último beso desde este fic!. Gracias x todo. _

_**Jos Black**__: desde el primer capítulo Jos! En serio no sé cómo agradecerte que a pesar de tu vida ajetreada hayas seguido fielmente mi fic y te hayas dado el tiempo de dejarme saludos, te he conocido de a poco y me muero de ganas de que algún día nos vengas a visitar desde Venezuela, mil gracias!! Te dejo quincemil besotes (y mujer, no t vayas a morir de un paro, mira que esres la única doctora k conozco en Venezuela que te puede ayudar xD). _

_**Beautifly92**__: ¡¡Desde el primer capítulo!! Milll gracias en serio Beauty ;) muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y siempre dejarme tu pensar sobre ella. Espero que el final no te haya matado, siento que no sea feliz!, pero bueno... cosas que suceden en la vida xD y en los fics, aunque uno nunca sabe... verdad?, ps: yo tb quiero enamorarme (creeme que todo este fic es pura ficción, es más lo que me gusaría que me pasara que lo que realmente me ha pasado xD). Mil gracias por todo y besos enormes! _

_**My chemical romance**__: Bienvenida!! Te alcanzaste a integrar en los capítulos finales, espero que te haya gustado y que hayas disfrutado tb el final (bueno... Aunque no sea un final feliz), muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Besitos!!_

_**Mad Aristocrat**__: Mad, en verdad todo un honor que me hayas leído, primero, no sé de donde sacaste ni tiempo ni paciencia para leer a esta abogada poco seria que parece que está siguiendo tus pasos xD. En verdad ha sido un gusto conocerte y saber que hay gente con espíritu en "la gran familia derecho (mmm, dejémoslo hasta ahí)". Gracias por leer! Mil besotes! _

_**Lado.Oscuro**__: Casi desde el principio!! En verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, espero te haya gustado el final (mmm, pensándolo bien, por tus rr no creo que te haya gustado mucho xD) es triste... pero bueno, dejémoslo en un "hasta pronto", uno nunca sabe las vueltas que puede dar la vida. Muchos besos, en serio muchas gracias por leerme!. _

_**Hermionepotter**__: Bienvenida!! más vale tarde que nunca y has alcanzado a que te responda un rr!, mil gracias por leer! Espero que la pareja Draco-Herms te haya gustado, y ojalá que hayas disfrutado de la historia. Y mujer: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Jajajja considera esta respuesta y el cap final como un regalito muy atrasado, espero que lo hayas pasado increíble. Bueno, yo me despido dejándote mil besos!. _

_**Friidaliizziiooz**__: frideliciosa! Jajajjaja al fin entedí tu nombre xD. Mujer, mil mil mil gracias por leer este fic y por subirme el ánimo y la inspiración a mil con tus comentarios! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que te haya impresionado, sorry por el final! Pero bueno, es mejor que haber matado a Daraquito verdad? Muchos besotes para ti, espero seguir viendot ya sea en tus historias o en las mias próximas. Muchas gracias x todo! _

_**Aiskel**__: (te dije que me gustaba mucho tu nombre x casualidad??, es decir, antes eras "Iskal" verdad?? Me gustó el cambio!) Gracias por leer! Y mil gracias por tus comentarios, espero que el final (aunque sea trste!) Te haya gustado!! (bueno, y sorry por lo de Ron, no lo odies!!) Ahora que terminé la historia te mando todos mis musos inspiradores y por supuesto con una partida extra de chocolate!, muchas gracias!! Besos chocolatosos desde el último lugar del mundo!. _

_**Coniwi-pops**__: desde los primeros capis Coni, muchas gracias por leerme y por siempre dejarme reviews! Pucha... al final Luna -elvis no salió y de hecho, fue un final trsite :( perdón si t defraudé! Pero bueeee... al menos no murió Draco, aunque quien sabe... igual es un final abierto y después si puedan quedar juntos y Luna cantar para su boda enfundada en un traje blanco xD. Besitos, gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura!. _

_**Floh Black**__: Flo! O s e a cómo agradecerte a ti? Pfff tendría que darte el óscar a mejor adaptación xD jajaj bueno, mil gracias por tu trailer y por siempre andar por estos lados subiendome el ánimo y atrayendo a los musos inspiradores. Espero que el final no te haya disgustado tanto (porque gustar es más bien difícil verdad?) Pero al menos no maté a Draco. Gracias por todo y espero seuir viendote, ya sea en tus fics (no e dejes muy botadito a mi Jacob si?) O en los míos. Besoootes y sos una gran artista!. _

_**Dannia**__: no te preocupes por lo de los rr, a mi me importa mucho más que te hayas leído la historia y que la hayas disfrutado!. Te juro que me requetecontraemocioné con tu rr (el del 20), demasiado lindo! En seiro gracias por el ánimo!! Bueno y respecto al final la-la-la sorry por haberlo dejado trsite, pero es mejor que habar matao a Draco, en fin, algunas cosas simplemente tienen que pasar (jajjaja y tu querías que matara a los dos xD jaja) :( Mil gracias por leer y por tu saludito finl. Besotes!! _

_**Aline**__: hola!! Muchas gracias por tus rr Aline! Y gracias por decir que tengo gran imaginación, en serio, me sonrojo... después de todo, estoy usando no una, sin dos historias para darle vida a este fic xD. Espero que el final te haya gustado (aunque sea triste!). Muchas gracas por tus rr y por tus ánimos, sólo me queda mandarte un besote enorme!. _

_**Yanhira**__: yo tb voi a echar de menos este fic! Buaaa!! Oye y espero que ya no estés tan ocupada (y ojalá te hayas hecho un tiempito para leer!) Sorry por el final! Pero bueno, se veía venir, en fin, creo que el prólogo será algo más alegre al menos, pero era mejor dejarlos separados que Draco muriera verdd?. Muchas gracias por tu rr y por leerme! Besotes enormes! _

_**E.W.C:**__ Elisabet! Espero que te haya gustado el final, al enos no maté a nadie! (Aunque en fin.. Los dejé separados, soy una mala!) Pero eso era ejor a matar a Drac verdad?. Muchas gracias por leerme en este último tiempito, enserio y muchas gracias por tus rr. Un besote gigante a la distancia y muchos muchas "gracias". _

_**Sarita**__: Te conocí en los últimos capítulos, pero te juro que tus rr me ponían demasiado feliz! Espero que te haya gustado el final (aun que no haya sido romántico) Yo tb espero verte no sé, quizás en otra historia o en alguna historia tuya! Quien sabe si te animas tb a consumirte en el mundo del fic!?, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por haber leído mi historia, muchos besos para ti y unas "gracias" totales!. _

_**MariaJosePink**__: Coté!!(qué barsa, puedo decirte así?) Que emoción tu rr, en serio mil mil mil gracias, ya te había visto en "Miéteme" muchas gracias tb por ese rr, ¡¡lamento no haberlo respondido!! (soy lo peor!) , pero se me pasó el tiempo... aunque, me puse muy feliz! En serio,a demás, para qué más lindo este rr que me dejaste! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por esperarla, por animarme cn la escritura, y pff, ¿qué me agradeces a mi?, debería yo agradecerles a ustedes las lectoras que siguieron este fic y que me ayudaron un mundo a mejorar (me releí los primeros capítulos y vaya qué diferencia más enorme!). Lo siento por el final trsite, pero al parecer los finales felices no son mi especialidad, aunque bueno... al menos era mejor que Draco terminara como Sebastian. Espero seguir viendote cote! Muchos saludos y besos de parte de una autora enocionada!. _

_**Alebe**__:Hola! Hjajaj como ves no maté a Draco, aunque no los dejé juntitos, perdón! Espero que aún así te haya gustado el final. Sólo me queda decirte un enoooorme "gracias" por leer mi historia por tus rr, besotes desde el último extremo del mundo!_

_**ArtePop**__: Jajajja al final nunca nos vimos en el msn, puedes creerlo? (Y eso que en el último tiempo sí me he metido) Bueno, al final draquito no murió.. Aunque lo dejé solo al pobrecito! (A lo menos momentáneamente) ahora sabes cual era el rol de Ron en el fic! Mil gracias por acompañarme en este fic y por darme animitos en cada capítulo, muchos besosotes! Espero nos veamos algún día!. _

_**:Dani:**__ : Dani! Te integraste al final, pero no por eso eres menos importante ni t tomé menos cariño! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejarme mensajitos subidores de ánimo e imaginación! Espero que te haya gustado el final (aunque sea triste!) Pero prometo que el prólogo será algo más esperanzador. Beitos y en verdad mil gracias! _

_**Marie Malfoy**__: Marie!! Fue un gusto conocerte a través de esta historia, también fue un gusto incentivarte a que publiques tu historia, es una experienci bkn!!, muchos ánimos y fuerzas en tu labor que sé que va a ir creciendo poco a poco y convirtiéndote cada día más en una estupenda escritora. Ahora... sólo agradecerte por leer mi fic, por acompañarme capítulo a capítulo y por darme fuerzas, besotes!!_

_**Iamalonefordanny-19**__: Dani! Qué tal? Espero que bien después del final trsite que he puesto! Jajja aunque como has visto no lo maté (bueno... es decir jjajjaja soy mala, digamos que "lo maté en vida", pero no es un fin verdad, pueden pasar muuuuuuchas cosas en el resto de su vida, castaña incluída). Sólo me queda agradecerte por leer mi historia y por haberme acompañado en estos últomos capítulos donde fue un gustazo conocerte!! Espero que en alguuuna historia nos volvamos a ver. Besotes!_

_**Ethel Potter**__: Te integraste al final, pero eso no quere decir que no te esté muy muy muy agradecida por leerme y por dejarme tus bellso comnetarios. Espero que te haya gustadoel final aunque haya sido trsite, lo siento!. Sorry por demosrarme, pero estoy en mil colpaso en la U. Oh, tú ya tuviste lo fiales? Tonces asumo que... ¿Española? Bueno, te cuento que acá en Chile estamos recién empezando con los fatídicos exámenes y pruebas finales y pa más remate con una lluvia que no para. Pero fin, tenía que terminar este fic de una vez verdad!? Besotes, gracias por leerme!_

_**Luna Black**__: Shakespeare? Jajajaj en verdad no creo que llegue nunca estar a su nivel, pero guau que has elevado mi ego (jajja va por las nubes volando junto al de Malfoy!) Gracias por leerme y por tus comentarios! Espero no haberte decepcionado con el final y que lo hayas disfrutado auqneu sea trsite, lo siento!. Bueno, besotes enormes para ti!! _

_**Elenymay:**__ Eleny! Espero que te haya gustado el final, aunque bueno sea full triste (pensémoslo como un "luna nueva" xD). Muchas gracias por leerme, menos mal que te alcancé a responder al menos un par de rr para concoerte!. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y or tus ánimo, besitos! Espero verte en alguna otra oportunidad!. _

_**Antonella**__: No puedo creerlo, te lo has leído todo, 5 horas?! Wuau! Te mereces un triple aplauso or aguantarme tanto tiempo! A propósito! Bienvenida! Menos mal que alcancé a responderte un rr aunque sea! En serio Antonella (amo tu nombre!) Mil grcias por leerme y por dejar un comentario, además, "mejor que JK" jajja lo dudo mucho jajaj, pero grcias por elevar mis ánimos a las nubes! Espero no te haya decepcionado el final (aunque sea triste!). Besos y nuevamente gracias. _

_**CarolinaPotter-Malfoy-Black...**__: Caro! Integrada al último! Per no por eso menos importante, en serio mil mil mil gracias por leer y por animarte a dejarme tus comenartios, en serio elevan a mil mi creatividad y mis ánimos. Espero que te haya gustado el final (bueno.. Gustar, gustar... difícil, pero al emnos que te haya dejado conforme! ;o ) ). Muchas gracias por leerme y por tus ánimos, besotes pata ti! _

_**Angie Potter M**__: Bienvenida! Te integraste en los últimos capis, pero no por eso menos importante! Gracias por leer mi historia! Esper que el final te haya dejado conforme (aunque sea triste! Perdón!), muchos besos y gracias por tu comentario!. _

_**Fer Cornamenta**__: Fer! Tu tienes que haber sido la única que quedó feliz cn el final porque te gusta la pareja Ron/Herms jajjaja, bueno ahora dejándo de lado mis suposiciones, ¿e gustó?, espero que si!! En verdad muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por seguirla y por dejarme siempre tus saludos bellos que me subían el ánimo y me ayudaban cn esas musas inspiradres que no siempre andaban con la gana. Mil gracias!!_

_**Cleoru Misumi**__: en dos palabras: Eres Brutal!! jajjajaja en serio! Mil gracias por dejarme reviews y por acompañarme en esta historia dejando siempre tu sello pesonal xD espero que te haya gustado, y que mmm, hayas quedado al menos conforme, aunque, no me puedes negar que el final sí ha sido brutal xD (aunque no en el mal sentido de la palabra). Besitos brutales Cleoru, mil gracias!_

_**Angie Granger**__: Angie! Espero que te haya gustado el final y de corazon espero que sí haya podido imprimir todos esos sentimientos que alguna vez me dijiste! Aunque bueno.. Tenga un final triste, supongo que cn el epílogo vas a ser más felix o cn mis otras historias que son más comedia.. En serio, muchas gracias por leer y por todos tus post! Besotes! _

_**Lice Haru**__: Lice, qué tal? Espero que bien y que no me quieras matar por el final, jajja puchas, al final no me he dejado a la pareja de tortolitos juntita, pero la verdd es que nunca podemos saber lo que pasará en el futuro verad... dejémoslo abierto como una ventanita a la felicidad. Sólo me uqeda agradecerte por haber leído mi fic, por haberme animado a través de los capítulos y por todo en verdad! XD. Esero volvamos a vernos en alguna oportuniada, fue un gusto "conocerte" xD. Besotes Lice!. _

_**Armiony: **__Hola!! Armiony, espero que te haya gustado el final, bueno jajja aunque no haya sido muy feliz que digamos xD. Te mando toda la inspiración del mundo para poder escribir tu fic (trataé de estar pendiente, sino me mandas un PM) tb te sugiero que comas chocolate cuando los musos se alejan de ti. Muchas gracias x tu apoyo en mi fic buaa!! En serio, no puedo creer que haya llegado a su fin. Besotes llenos de inspiración harrymaniática!. _

_**Victoria Malfoy**__: Hola!! Cómo estás? Espero que no odiandome después de este final triste! Además "dejé" a Ron cn Hers! (Bueno, al menos no maté a Draco y Pansy cayó por su propio peso!) Bueno Vickii, sólo me queda agraddecerte y mandarte muchos besos por leer mi historia y por apoyarme en ella! _

_**Nakera**__: Nakera, tienes razón, abriendo la historia y ahora finalizándola... en serio, me encantaban tus rr, fueron hermosos toditos los que me dejaste, muchas gracias por leer eta historia en serio, me ayudaste mucho en un comienzo cuando no sabía si seguir, además, guag, enrojesco más que el pelo de Ron con tus comentarios! Me alegro que te haya gustado, en serio, porque como ya te decía yo, tenía un miedo enorme a ir muy rápido o a dejar cosas sin sentido a lo largo del fic. Mil besotes, muchas gracias!! _

_**Maju**__: bienvenidaaa! (No nos habíamos visto antes vdd? ) Jajaj más vale tarde que nunca, al menos te alcancé a responder un último review! Muchas gracias por leer la historia hasta el final, en seiro! Emoción, espero que el cap final no te haya defraudado (tanto) jajaj xD besitos! _

_**GabytaMalfoy:**__ Gaby! Siempre apoyándome en serio, espero que te haya ido bien en el cole y en esas pruebas por las quee stabas mal, xD y juegas football? Qué ruda! Jajajja yo tengo cero dominio del juego, en serio, gracias por estar cnmigo en esta locuura personal y gracias po apoyame cap a cap cn tu bello rr. Besitos!_

_**Mirmo**__: Bienvenida!!, Más vale tarde que nunca verdad?, jaja justo llegaste al cap final para que al menos nos alcanzáramos a conocer. Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que el final no te haya defraudado (aunque sea triste! Snif!), besitos para ti tb! _

_**Romy-ro**__: Bienvenida, mil grcias por leer mi historia y por animarte a dejarme un review! Y menos mal que justo ahora! Jajaj alcanzamos por lo menos a conocernos antes de que la historia terminara. Espero que te haya gustado el final (aunque asumo que no va a dejar contenta a mucha gente xD) perdón!. Mil besitos, gracias x leer. _

_**Magui:**__ hola!! Ya te había visto antes verdad?? Jaja entonces rebienvenida hace tiempo que no sabía de ti! Uuuy, ¿te gustó? Bueno, al menos ya sabes lo que pasó cn Ron fianlmente... y lo del epílogo, como es un final triste ya prometí que voy a hacer algo más esperanzador... besitos! Y muchas gracias por leerme, esperaré tu comentario final para ver qué opinas! _

_**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy**__: Pau, ¡que manera de reime cn tus rr! Te juro que siempre los esperarba pa reimer un poco de las situaciones en serio, primio a los reviews más divertidos xD Además, gracias por ser hon esta siempre conmigo, en serio lo valoro mil mil mil. Muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo del fic, besotes... le daré una nalgada a Malfoy de tu parte! _

_**DaniiBlack:**__ Amiga! Desde el primer capítulo apoyándome, en serio, no teng palabras pa agradecerteee!! (toy que tomo el auto pa ir a darte un beso xD). Oye , ¿qué te pasóooo? Espero que no haya sido nada muy grave en serio, desde santiasko te mando demasiado forza! Mucho ánimo en el cole, en tu enfermedad (o accidente) y en tus fics, tienes un poten cial enorme! Felicitaciones por eso... bueno, ya sabes que encontraste una amiga en esta larga y angosta franja de tierra! Besitos!_

_**Drajer**__: Caro! Sé que hace mucho que no me dejasun rr, pero por alguna razón, aquí, desde el otro extremo del mundo te tomé un cariño especial! Espero que nada malo te haya pasado (y que sólo haya sido la ocupación, tu intenet o tus sobrinitos). Gracias por leer mi historia (hasta donde la hayas leído y si aguna vez llegas a ver este post) _TAKUSAN NO KISSUS_ para donde quiera que estés!. _

_**Embercita**__: Amiga.. Espero que alguuuuuuuuun día llegues a este lugar de la historia y veas este pequeño recadito que te dejé. Quizás no te lo hayas leído, pero me apoyaste siempre (y escuchaste mi final y lo aprobaste tú!), gracias por traerme al mundo fanfic y por hacerme ver que sí hasy más cosas que sólo la U (bueno, bastante irresponsable me he puesto eso si po ah!). te quiero mucho amiga!! gracias por seguir haciéndome saber que hay un huequito para soñar.. Y, don't worry algún día nuestros cuantos de hadas sí se harán realidad. _

_**ps final**__: Merlín, es un capítulo anexo y es uno de los más largos que he escrito jamás!_

_**Directo desde el asteriode B612 se despide: EMMA.ZUNZ**_


	24. EPÍLOGO

_¡Por Merlín tanto tiempo!, espero que siquiera recuerden la existencia de esta historia!!. _

_Hace ya mucho tiempo (¿casi dos meses?) Prometí un epílogo que nunca subí, no voy a dar razones porque son muchas y la mayoría muy estúpidas... pero bueno, después de este tiempo (y de muchos reviews con amenazas de muerte xD) decidí subir a esta página el epílogo. _

_Espero que les guste! _

**Ps: ADVIERTO que para las que les gustó el final anterior, NO LEAN ESTE EPÍLOGO; porque cambia radicalmente el final. En serio lo siento por ustedes chicas. de hecho, corre más como "FINAL ALTERNATIVO" que como epílogo propiamente tal; personalmente, me quedo con el final oficial. **

**Epílogo**

**Equivocación**

Londres.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado en King's Cross?.

_Quizás demasiado._ Fueron cinco años en los que nadie en el mundo mágico supo de su paradero. Después de que su padre le negara el apellido, después de la fatídica guerra que había dividido el mundo a dos bandos, se fue lejos. Lo suficientemente lejos para escapar de cualquier reprimenda tanto del bando vencedor como del bando vencido, mas él sabía bien que sus lealtades no estaban puestos en ninguno de los dos.

_O quizás muy poco_. _Quizás aún poco tiempo para olvidarla_, porque adonde quiera que fuese, por más lugares que visitase, porque cualquier lugar para ocultarse era insuficiente para olvidar el hecho de que su corazón no estaba con él, que su corazón se había quedado en Londres, detenido desde el último minuto que vio sus ojos chocolate.

Desde la guerra que escapaba de un mundo en que nada parecía encajarle. Rondó cerca de _ella_ y cerca de Londres por tres largos años. Años donde la siguió, intentando cuidarla, intentando procurar que ella fuera feliz, _por los dos._ Fue al tercer año luego de la guerra en que él mismo se expatrió, en el que el destierro parecía la única salida para escapar, ya no por temor a represalias, sino escapar de un destino que lo condenaba, recordándole día a día sus errores, sus miedos personales, sus amores...

El tercer aniversario de la última batalla Ron Weasley le pidió públicamente a Hermione Granger que fuera su esposa. Salió en todos los diarios, en cada revista, fue comentado en cada casa y conversación... _como si no fuese ya lo suficientemente duro_. Ese mismo día tomó las pocas cosas que le importaban y se marchó; había completado su tarea, ahora ella sería feliz en los brazos de Ron, un chico que la amaba, ¿lo amaría ella a él?, ¿lo besaría con esa pasión con la que sólo ellos dos sabían besar?, _¿le haría el amor?._

Hermione tenía que ser feliz, tenía que serlo ahora, ¿dónde viviría?, ¿tendrían hijos que hubiesen heredado sus inigualables ojos chocolate?, ¿su genio, su sarcasmo, su inteligencia...?. Sacudió su cabeza cuando el tren se detuvo completamente, Merlín, _cuánto dolía volver a Londres_.

_Draco: _

_Tu padre ha muerto. _

_Bien sabes que siempre encontrarás aún un hogar en mi regazo. _

_Vuelve de una vez, por favor, sin Lucius nada puede llenar mi vida si no son tus ojos. _

_Con amor, _

_Narcissa. _

Arrugó la nota en una de sus manos mientras tomaba su equipaje de mano. El tren se había detenido completamente y los pasajeros comenzaban a bajar. Era extraño que hubiese decidido tomar el tren, mucho más fácil hubiese sido directamente aparecerse, o quizás utilizar algún otro medio mágico para trasladarse a Malfoy Manor, pero no, necesitaba arribar una vez más a "casa", necesitaba integrarse una vez más a ese mundo del que había escapado, necesitaba una vez más sentir ese anhelo de llegar desde Hogwarts, ver el tren humeante y la gente que se mezclaba en sus vidas cotidianas.

Su padre había muerto.

No lo supo sino hasta que la nota llegó al lugar donde se estaba quedando temporalmente, Roma. Estaba fechada desde hace dos semanas atrás. No pudo evitar sentir una puntada de dolor en su corazón, quizás odiase a Lucius, quizás lo considerase alguien sin la capacidad de seguir sus propias ideas, quizás para él seguía siendo un asesino, un mortífago... pero era su padre. El hombre al que había admirado por diecisiete años de su vida, el hombre en el que ilusamente había soñado convertirse alguna vez.

Luego de su conversación en la batalla final en Hogwarts no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, ni siquiera se habían vuelto a ver... y ahora él volvía, para ver su tumba, para abrazar a su madre a la que extrañaba constantemente. No fue fácil decidir volver al mundo en el que había crecido, en mundo en el que había aprendido, odiado... amado, sobre todo amado. Pero fue finalmente su deseo por consolar a su madre lo que lo había traído de vuelta a casa.

oOoOoOo

- _Maldición_ - susurró Hermione cuando llegó a la estación y la vio totalmente repleta.

Iba cargadísima y estaba bastante retrasada, el tren al Valle de Godric salía en quince minutos y ella bien sabía que no la esperaría.

Además de un par de maletas, cargaba un vestido gigantesco y vaporoso en las manos. Estaba enfundado en una bolsa gris, pero varios vuelos salían de ella, haciendo más que evidente el contenido.

Un vestido para una boda.

Un vestido de madrina: Harry llevaba finalmente a Ginny al altar.

Apenas iba pendiente de la gente, lo único que le importaba era llegar rápido al tren, _hasta que lo vio. _

oOoOoOo

Apenas bajó del tren se sorprendió por la cantidad de gente que había en la estación. Si dos personas hubiesen querido encontrarse escasamente pudiesen haberlo hecho, pero él no estaba buscando a nadie, _él simplemente la encontró. _

Tuvo que deslizar por entre la gente tan sólo una vez su gélida y gris mirada para verla. _Merlín_, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte, no importaban las cientos, o tal vez miles de personas a su alrededor, para él sólo existía un centro que llamaba poderosamente su atención, que clamaba su mirada, que hacía latir su corazón: _ella, Hermione._

¿Cuánto hace desde que su corazón no latía de esa manera?, ¿cuánto hace desde que no temblaba por dentro y por fuera?.

Si Draco hubiese sabido lo que era un control remoto, y de cómo éste podía enlentecer los movimientos hasta el punto de realmente sentir correr el tiempo a tu alrededor, hubiese entendido más fácilmente lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué importaba el resto de la gente y sus tiempos apresurados si a él se le hacía dificultoso respirar?, ¿qué importaba lo que dijiese el reloj si para él los segundos se habían hecho eternos?.

Fue ella la que avanzó.

Él simplemente se quedó estático, como temiendo que todo una vez más fuese un juego maquiavélico que le jugaba su propia imaginación.

Si el corazón de Draco latió una vez más, el corazón de Hermione se detuvo.

_No podía ser cierto,_ no después de tantos años, no después de tanto tiempo, no después de haberlo buscado por cielo mar y tierra, _no después de..._

Merlín, ¿era verdad?, tenía que acercarse, tenía que comprobar que podía tocar su piel fría una vez más, tenía que ver sus ojos grises, esa tormenta de sentimientos que la ahogaban sin permitirle la respiración cuando se acercaba a él.

Tres metros. Dos. Uno. Ahora tan sólo unos centímetros, y la irrealidad les impedía acercarse más.

_Ninguno de los dos habló_. ¿Qué se decían dos amantes que no se ven frente a frente por tanto tiempo? , si tantas cosas quedaron inconclusas ¿por cuál de ellas partían?, ¿o acaso eran tantas que era mejor ni siquiera hablar?, tantas preguntas que exigían respuesta, pero a la vez tantos miedos que trataban ocultarse.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ - preguntó él rompiendo el silencio. Sintió que su voz temblaba. Fue una pregunta que tiempo después consideró como estúpida, pero estaba tan enfocado en ella, en el hecho de estar frente a frente después de tanto tiempo... ¿un "hola" habría sido muy poco?, ¿Quizás debió haber partido con un "cómo estás"?, ¿quizás, sólo quizás debió susurrarle, o más bien gritarle que... _aún la amaba_?.

Sus ojos, Dios, cuánto extrañaba esos ojos. Los había rememorando una y mil veces, estaban como tatuados a su corazón, pero nada se comparaba a los reales, nada se comparaba a esos dos pozos chocolates en que el fría gris de su mirada de derretía en una dulce agonía, en esos ojos podría ahogarse, una y otra vez, sin importar el precio a pagar.

Ella tardó en responder. Cuando apenas una palabra salió de sus labios su corazón volvió a latir de nuevo, pero su mente estaba desconectada, situada precisamente cinco años atrás cuando entre susurros, cuando entremedio de una fatídica guerra había perdido esa voz... y esos ojos.

- _Voy a una boda_ - respondió con voz agitada. Sus ojos aún no se lo podían creer, y seguía sin racionalizar del todo sus palabras. Merlín, ¿cuántas veces había soñado esa situación?.

Lo buscó. Por días, meses y años lo buscó por todo Londres, por todo el mundo, pero ni rastro de él, era como si la tierra lo hubiese escondido, como si los hielos eternos hubiesen reclamado su presencia. Y no lo encontró. Ningún rastro de Draco Malfoy en cinco largos años, y ahora encontrarlo... aquí, ahora...

Las palabras pronunciadas por su boca fueron como veneno para Draco. Sentir una vez más su voz, ¿cuántas veces lo había soñado?, ¿cuántas veces no se había planteado volver, abrazarla, besarla, tirar todo a la misma mierda y ser feliz junto a ella?, cientos de veces se había tenido que contener... porque ella tenía que ser feliz, ella merecía serlo y él... _él no era la opción_. Y sus palabras, esas cuatro dulces palabras lo trajeron una vez más de golpe a la realidad.

Miró la bolsa que colgaba de su brazo, estaba enfundado en una funda gris, pero no era muy difícil adivinar que su contenido era un vestido. ¿Un vestido de novia?, ¿_su_ vestido de novia tal vez?. Habían pasado ya dos años desde su compromiso y él se extrañó del retraso de su boda con Ron. Se la imaginó caminando hacia el altar, pero no para encontrarse con él como más de una vez había soñado, sino para tomar indisolublemente la mano de un pelirrojo, alguien que la podría hacer feliz...

- _Pues te deseo que seas feliz _- soltó amargamente intentando reconstruir la máscara fría que con ella se había perdido. Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza desmesurada, haciéndose daño. ¿Cuánto dolor le traería ese encuentro?, Merlín, le pertenecía por contrato a otro hombre y él... él... él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Bajó la vista. No quiso seguir sosteniendo esos ojos que lo podían llevar del cielo al infierno con tan sólo un pestañear. Tomó el escaso equipaje y con paso firme comenzó a caminar entre la agitada gente. La ira, el dolor, la rendición, todo se mezclaba en su interior... pero él había aprendido a ser fuerte, a través de sus años en Hogwarts, a través de sus años como seguidor de Lord Voldemort, a través de los años de soledad alejado de Londres... ¿por qué mierda bastaban un par de segundos en su presencia para derribar todo ese muro, esa máscara que usaba para enfrentar al mundo?.

Hermione aún no sopesaba la realidad.

Pensaba tantas cosas que era imposible racionalizar cada una de ellas. Lo vio alejarse, ¿qué le decía?, ¿debía detenerlo ahora como antes no había podido hacerlo?. Merlín... quien sabía, quizás estaba casado, quizás tenía familia hijos, quizás... quizás él si la había olvidado y por es ahora se iba una vez más sin decir adiós. "_Pues te deseo que seas feliz_" ¿eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle él a ella?. Alto, ¿habría pensado él que iba a su propia boda?, ¿_pero es que acaso él no sabía...?._

- ¡Draco! espera - gritó Hermione saliendo de su estupefacción. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre... Draco se detuvo y ella cubrió la distancia que los separaba. Posó una de sus manos en su brazo, ¡cuanto desearía no haberlo hecho!, su sólo contacto hizo que su piel se erizara - _No es mi boda_ - declaró tomando una vez más el aire que hacía indispensable para vivir.

Nuevamente cuatro palabras calaron onda en el casi inexistente corazón de Malfoy, ¿cómo era posible que cuatro palabras pudiesen llevarlo al infierno, pudiesen angustiarlo de ese modo y otras cuatro palabras lograran una vez más darle una razón para respirar?.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó intentando aclarar la situación. Pero una vez más pensó fríamente, habían pasado dos años desde el anuncio del compromiso, seguramente se había casado mucho tiempo antes, ¿sería feliz con Ron?, ¿tendría ya hijos?.

- Se casan Harry y Ginny, voy camino al valle de Godric - soltó con presura la castaña, aún sin recuperar el aire del todo. Draco una vez más esquivó su vista e hizo ademán de seguir con su camino. - _Nunca pude casarme con Ron_, Draco.

El rubio lentamente reaccionó. ¿No estaba casada?, casi sonreía, casi... pero.

- Pero, estuvieron tanto tiempo juntos, era perfecto, ustedes dos... - comenzó a decir. ¿Cómo podía ser ella feliz si estaba sola?, mierda, había fallado una vez más, ¿debío haberse quedado con ella?, ¿tendría la culpa Ron?.

- No Draco, _eso nunca fue amor_ - declaró Hermione obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Draco raras veces la había visto tan decidida como en ese momento.

- Bien sabelotodo, ¿acaso tú sabes qué es el amor? - preguntó con aquél tono sarcástico que amos solían usar. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella le correspondió.

- No, no lo sé - respondió inmediatamente la castaña.

- ¿La sabelotodo ignorando algo? - interrumpió el Slytherin con una sonrisa ladeada, cuánto le estaba recordando esa charla a sus primeros encuentros, donde aún eran Granger y Malfoy, donde aún eran el hurón y la sabelotodo.

- Déjame terminar, Draco cuando me dejaste esa carta... - comenzó a decir Hermione sin dejar de sostener la gélida mirada del rubio.

- Hermione, déjalo - la volvió a interrumpir Draco, borró sus sonrisa e intentó evitar sus ojos, cosa que no pudo hacer porque ella guió su mentón, enfrentando sus miradas en una nueva batalla visual.

- Escúchame por favor, son las últimas palabras que no me dejaste decirte, juro que después de esto nunca volverás a saber de mi - declaró Hermione con sus pensamientos más claros que nunca, más decidida que nunca.- Draco, tú decidiste por los dos, ¿acaso me preguntaste si yo quería luchar por lo nuestro?, ¿acaso me preguntaste si quería quedarme en los brazos de Ron?. No, no lo hiciste, simplemente desapareciste, y yo te esperé, años y años pensando que ahora sí serías fuerte y serías capaz de enfrentar lo nuestro. Admito que me engañé a mi misma con Ron, admito que me sentí demasiado frágil y sola después de ti. Te busqué, pero no supe nada de ti.

- Eso quedó en el pasado - volvió a evadirla él. _Mierda_, ¿cuánto dolían esas palabras?, _¡cómo si para él aún no doliese aquel momento!..._ como si siquiera un minuto lo hubiese podido olvidar sin odiarse a sí mismo por ello.

- No - negó Hermione enérgica, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca- para mi no quedó en el pasado, nunca pude amar y menos casarme con Ron. Mira, no tengo idea si estás con alguien, no tengo idea si estás casado, ni siquiera sé si eres padre, no sé si despiertas con alguien más todas las mañanas... - las palabras salían descontroladas desde el mismo centro de su corazón, pero tenía que decirselo todo, él tenía que escucharla... no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado- Y ahora te veo, estoy temblando, imaginé decirte estas cosas y mil más, ¡Dios! cuantas veces lo soñé... y ahora tú me preguntas si sé lo que es el amor. _Draco, no sé que es el amor para todos, no sé que significa el amor para ti ... pero para mí... el amor eres tú y eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar_.

Y más palabras no fueron necesarias. ¿Cómo responder a esa inesperada declaración?, ¿cómo hacer frente a una esperanza de ser feliz?, ¿cómo decirle, gritarle, que él también la amaba, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo... que... que...?.

_Y sin más la besó._ Rompió la distancia que existía entre ellos que se hacía innecesaria y hasta absurda.

¿Por qué tanta palabrería si ambos sabían desde el primer minuto en que se habían visto que sus corazones y sus labios se exigían con descontrol?. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que no se besaban, pero ¿cuanto tiempo más hubiese podido pasar?, ¿un año más, tres años, tal vez diez?, no importaba el tiempo, porque para ellos dos el reloj sólo corría cuando estaban juntos; quizás era algo difícil de comprender, pero no importaba el tiempo que hubiese pasado, porque el amor no conoce al tiempo, no le importa que los minutos corran, ni que días, meses o años pasen por encima, él simplemente los ignora.

Sus labios se juntaron como si ayer hubiese sido la última vez que se besaban. Primero fue un beso suave, como si ninguno de los dos se acabase de creer aún la situación, pero poco a poco fue profundizándose, expresando y reclamando cinco años de separación. Y pronto se convirtió en un beso desesperado, apasionado, un beso lleno de necesidad, un beso cargado con angustia, con anhelo, un beso que les recordaba que sus corazones no latían si es que no estaban juntos, que no había oxígeno posible a esa unión.

Quizás habían pasado cinco años, años en lo que ninguno de los dos había dejado tan sólo un minuto de recordar, de añorar y anhelar, pero aún se amaban. Se amaban, sin pretexto alguno, sin impedimentos de por medio, sin apellidos, sin principios, ¿era tan difícil de creer?.

Y así fue como Draco supo que se podía equivocar: que él nunca iba a ser feliz sin ella y que probablemente ella tampoco iba a ser feliz sin él. _Quizás el destino también se equivocaba, porque ellos dos desafiaban toda la lógica, porque la tierra se había vuelto un lugar incomprensible, porque el cielo y el infierno coexistían en esa estación de trenes, porque en aquél beso ellos no eran dos, sino uno. _

**Fin, final, finalísimo.**

**¿Aún no has dejado un review?, ¿qué dices ahora que la historia sí ha tenido un final "feliz"?, ¡vamos!, sigo sin morder. **

**Emma.Zunz**


End file.
